


La Princesse d'Axerik

by Ayanomenella



Series: Professeur Layton : La troisième trilogie. [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Mort - Freeform, Mystère, Princesse, choc, enquête, lettre, légende, meurtre, pierre philosophale, surprise, énigme, île
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 74,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanomenella/pseuds/Ayanomenella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imaginez une île, où les légendes sont omniprésentes. Une île régie par une mystérieuse princesse dont on ne sait rien.<br/>Richesse, longue vie, pouvoir, des aspirations que l’homme a toujours cherché à atteindre, et elle pourrait les donner.<br/>Un mystérieux événement qui vient tout bouleverser…<br/>Des personnes qui sont-là alors qu’elles ne devraient pas…<br/>Ici, le mystère, c’est de savoir en quoi exactement réside le mystère.<br/>Car ici, le mystère est partout. Ici, c’est l’île d’Axerik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thème de l'histoire

**Author's Note:**

> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, bonjour à vous.  
> Ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction sur Professeur Layton: La princesse d'Axerik. Il s'agit du second tome d'une trilogie, et donc la suite du premier tome, Professeur Layton et l'ultime énigme. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, je vous conseille fortement de commencer avec. Vous pourrez comprendre cette histoire sans avoir lu la précédente, puisque chaque tome est plus ou moins indépendant avec ses idées, mais certains points restent très intimement liés. En outre, en lisant ce second tome, vous risquez de vous spoiler quelques événements de L'ultime énigme si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue.  
> Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser avec l'histoire. Surtout, n'hésitez ma à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
> Bonne lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc le thème de cette aventure. Je tiens à vous informer que chacune des quatre parties est racontée du point de vue d'un personnage, et donc, que quatre personnages sont présents dans ce thème.  
> Son titre est F.A.C.L. À vous de deviner la signification ! Je ne vous le dirai qu'à la fin de l'histoire.

**F.A.C.L.**

Sur les sables dorés d'Axerik,

J'ai laissé le son des vagues m'emporter.

Je savais que cette ambiance féerique,

N'allait pas tarder à s'arrêter.

Et qu'un dénouement horrible et tragique,

À la fin, nous guettait.

 

Dans l'immense palais de l'île mystère,

J'ai dû accepter une évidence.

J'ai été stupide et un peu trop fier,

J'ai réfléchi sans aucun sens.

Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire,

Je n'ai plus le choix, alors je fonce.

 

Quelque part dans cet endroit étrange,

J'ai vu mon secret dévoilé.

J'ai tout fait pour prolonger le mensonge,

Mais j'ai échoué, et il le fallait...

À présent, tout pour moi change,

Et je suis obligée de m'en aller.

 

Sur les sables dorés d'Axerik,

J'ai laissé mes émotions m'emporter.

Je savais que cette ambiance féerique,

Était un masque qui s'ôtait.

Et qu'un dénouement horrible et tragique,

Allait nous rapporter la réalité.

 


	2. Prologue

La princesse d’Axerik se tenait debout sur les sables dorés de la plage. Une mer bleue infinie s’étendait devant elle.

Et, tandis que le vent venant du large secouait sa robe blanche et ses cheveux qui avaient la même couleur que le coucher de soleil, elle observait le navire qui apparaissait à l’horizon.

« Ce doit être le bateau de Londres, dit-elle à la jeune fille qui se tenait juste derrière elle.

-Sans doute. »

La princesse soupira et laissa le bruit des vagues l’emporter un instant. Elle avait toujours pensé que c’était du gâchis d’étouffer un tel son mélodieux par des paroles. Puis, lentement, elle avança de quelques pas et une vague frappa contre ses jambes.

« Il ne se trompe jamais, n’est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-elle, toujours à la même personne.

-Tout n’est pas encore joué. »

Mais la princesse secoua la tête.

« Non, tout est joué. Je n’aurais jamais dû le sous-estimer. »

Et elle tourna les talons pour rentrer au palais.

 

« Vous êtes la folie incarnée, Axerik. »

Ce furent les dernières paroles que son accompagnatrice put l’entendre prononcer…


	3. Une vie « normale ».

« Voilà ! Bon appétit.»

Flora venait de déposer une assiette devant Penelope. Sur cette dernière, il y avait une tranche de tarte ; soi-disant une tarte aux fruits. Luke regardait la jeune fille avec un sourire machiavélique. Elle allait goûter à la cuisine de Flora pour la première fois...

Penelope prit avec sa cuillère un morceau de tarte, le mena à sa bouche, le mâcha pendant quelques secondes avant de l'avaler. Luke étouffa un rire en voyant l'expression de son visage.

Elle reposa doucement l'assiette et Flora lui demanda.

« Ça ne te plaît pas ?

-Oui, c'est horrible. »

Le rire de Luke disparut aussitôt. Penelope venait de déclarer, avec tout le calme et toute l'insouciance qu'on puisse imaginer, que Flora cuisinait mal !

Il regarda la jeune Reinhold, impatient et surtout craintif de sa réaction.

« Tu trouves ? Demanda-t-elle, l'étonnement clairement visible sur son visage.

-Non... tenta de rectifier Luke, elle ne voulait pas dire ça...

-Non, je voulais vraiment le dire, répliqua Penelope, que signifie le mot « horrible » pour toi ? »

Il lui lança un regard noir mais elle ne broncha pas. Elle regarda simplement Flora à qui elle venait de faire sa critique. La réaction de cette dernière ne manqua pas de les surprendre.

« Bon, dit-elle en relevant le plat, ça doit être une mauvaise recette. Je m'en vais de ce pas en essayer une autre ! »

Et elle disparut dans la cuisine, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

 À peine fut-elle partie que Luke se retourna vers Lopy.

« Tu es folle de lui dire une chose pareille ? »

Penelope leva un sourcil.

« Elle m'a demandé si ça ne me plaisait pas et je lui ai répondu la vérité.

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenue qu'elle... »

Luke baissa la voix.

« Cuisinait mal, chuchota-t-il.

-Oui, et alors ? »

Il frappa sa main contre son front ; Penelope était une cause perdue. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle vivait avec eux, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour comprendre sa personnalité. Elle était très têtue, toujours déterminée à faire ce qu'elle croit être juste, même si elle se trompe complètement. Elle avait sa propre façon de voir les choses et y croyait dur comme fer.

Et puis il y avait aussi sa franchise excessive. Luke avait l'impression qu'elle ne triait pas ce qu'elle disait, qu'elle ne se souciait ni des impressions des autres, ni de leurs sentiments.

Et il se demandait parfois pourquoi elle n'avait pas montré cette attitude à Folsense, lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'informations...

« Peu importe, lui dit-il, si tu persistes à lui dire que sa cuisine est mauvaise, elle va croire que le professeur et moi sommes des menteurs !

-C'est pourtant la vérité : vous lui mentez ! »

Elle souriait d'un air narquois qui exaspérait Luke.

« C'est uniquement pour ne pas la blesser ! Avec le temps, elle va finir par s'améliorer. Inutile de la décourager dès le début ! »

Penelope soupira.

« Tu es trop sensible ! Qui serait blessé par une chose pareille ?

-N'importe qui à part toi, sans doute ! Répliqua-t-il.

-Ah... les petits et leur innocence... »

Petit. Elle avait appris à utiliser ce mot contre le pauvre Luke depuis le jour où elle a remarqué que ça l'énervait. Le ton ironique de sa phrase n'échappa point à l'apprenti du professeur, mais il feignit l'indifférence. Car, contrairement à Flora et à Layton, lui, n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance.

Ce n'était qu'une intuition, bien sûr, mais elle ne semblait pas aussi innocente qu'elle le prétendait.

Penelope se leva tout d'un coup. Elle porta son sac à bandoulière qui ne la quittait jamais et avança vers la sortie du salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Luke.

-Je sors me promener. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez rester entre quatre murs toute la journée.

-Le professeur a dit qu'il reviendrait tôt.

-Dans ce cas-là, répondit-elle, dit lui que je suis sortie. J'irais peut-être à la bibliothèque, ou au parc de l'autre jour. »

Et elle s'en alla.

Luke se leva et alla jusqu'à la petite bibliothèque remplie de livres qui se trouvait dans le salon du professeur. Il en retira un et l'ouvrit à une page où il avait laissé un marque-page. C'était un roman policier.

Il appréciait ce genre. Même s'il n'avait jamais aimé les meurtres, le suspense donnait une sensation extraordinaire. Et il se disait qu'il acquerrait ainsi une certaine expérience dans le domaine, afin d'être plus utile au professeur dans ses prochaines affaires.

Dans ce petit appartement situé quelque part à Londres, le silence était roi. Seuls le bruit d'une poêle posée sur le feu et celui d'un livre dont on tournait de temps en temps les pages se faisaient entendre.

___________________________

Le professeur Layton sortit de l'université. Ça avait été une journée plutôt légère ; mais, comme presque toujours, il rapportait avec lui du travail pour le terminer à la maison. Le métier d'archéologue est loin d'être facile ; d'autant plus que, lorsqu'on est professeur, on doit gérer les travaux de ses étudiants et faire toutes sortes d'autres tâches de plus que celles d'un simple archéologue.

Tandis que sa voiture longeait le chemin entre son lieu de travail et son habitation, il pensait à toutes sortes de choses. Mais ce qui occupait le plus son esprit, c'était la question que Luke lui avait reposée, ce matin encore.

« Professeur, la lettre que vous avez écrite à Folsense, elle était destinée à qui ? »

Il avait, comme les deux fois précédentes, esquivé habilement la question. Mais il ignorait jusqu'à quand son apprenti allait s'obstiner à vouloir savoir. C'était un détail qui n'avait _absolument_ aucun rapport avec l'enquête, et la réponse était (comme aurait dit Penelope) inutile.

Et, de plus, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Jamais.

Hershel soupira lourdement alors qu'il tournait le volant de l'automobile. Chacun avait ses petits secrets qu'il souhaitait garder pour lui-même. Lui n'était pas une exception.

Arrivé à destination, il gara la Laytonmobile à son endroit habituel et descendit. Il croisa M. Chiffter, qui passait juste devant chez lui. Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, cet homme lui avait toujours apporté les lettres les plus importantes qu'il ait reçues. C'est-à-dire, celles qui l'ont conduit vers ses plus grandes aventures.

Il avait l'impression que cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Le professeur salua le facteur, qui lui répondit cordialement. Il lui tendit une enveloppe.

« Vous tombez bien, monsieur Layton, j'ai une lettre pour vous. J'allais la mettre dans votre boîte aux lettres mais puisque vous êtes là, autant vous la remettre en main. »

Layton prit la lettre et le remercia.

« Vous recevez toujours des lettres vous demandant de l'aide, plaisanta Chiffter, vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer, surtout si les requêtes sont assez originales... »

Il ne savait pas à quel point ce qu'il disait était vrai.

Le facteur s'en alla et le professeur regarda le dos de l'enveloppe pour voir le nom de l'expéditeur. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Luke va être content », se dit-il en entrant chez lui.

 


	4. Transition.

Penelope était assise sur un siège du métro, son sac déposé sur ses genoux appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Au début, elle ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner de chez le professeur. Mais elle avait fini par céder à la curiosité.  
Après tout, combien de fois avait-elle eu la chance de visiter Londres ? Elle n'était venue que quelques fois ; et ces quelques fois, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de visiter la ville car elle avait plus important à faire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, à présent. Du moins, pas encore... et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Le passager assis en face d'elle, un homme dans la quarantaine, était absorbé dans la lecture d'un journal. 

Penelope n'aimait pas les journaux. Elle détestait leur manière d'exposer les faits, de donner de l'importance aux détails futiles, de couvrir des événements sans intérêt... c'est pour ça qu'elle ne les lisait jamais. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer la face du journal qui lui était exposée. Et ce, pour une bien simple raison. 

Elle avait vu une photo, qui l'avait tout de suite captivée.

L'homme retourna son journal. Sans doute avait-il terminé de le lire, et il ne lui restait plus que la dernière page, celle où se trouvait la photo.

Et Penelope redirigea son regard vers son sac. Elle avait vu la photo, mais n'avait pas pu lire l'article ; en fait, elle n'était même pas sûre de la photo. C'était comme si le journal voulait se venger d'elle car elle l'avait toujours méprisé...

Le métro s'arrêta, et elle se leva. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle était partie ? Deux heures ? Trois ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle descendit. Et c'est là seulement qu'elle remarqua que le passager qui lisait le journal descendait lui aussi dans cet arrêt. C'était peut-être une chance qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher...

« Excusez-moi, monsieur », l'interpella-t-elle, essayant de son mieux de parler sur un ton poli, ce qui était assez rare.

L'homme se retourna et lui demanda fort aimablement s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle.

« Votre journal... j'aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil, s'il vous plaît. Juste une minute. »

Il répondit par un sourire et un « Bien sûr » avant de lui tendre l'objet qu'elle avait demandé. Elle regarda immédiatement la dernière page, celle qui l'intéressait.

« Cherchez-vous quelque chose de particulier, mon enfant ? », lui demanda-t-il, remarquant son empressement.

Penelope détestait exposer sa vie aux autres, surtout aux inconnus. Elle leva les yeux furtivement et répondit de manière vague.

« On peut le dire comme ça.

-Vous pouvez le garder, lui dit-il, de toute façon j'ai terminé de le lire. »

Elle allait lui expliquer que le journal en soi ne l'intéressait pas du tout, mais il était déjà parti.

Elle reporta son attention sur ce qui l'intéressait. Comme d'habitude, le journal mettait les articles les plus importants à la dernière page, toujours dans un petit coin avec une photo minuscule. Elle chercha son article parmi les dizaines d'autres présents sur la page : un cambriolage insignifiant, une chanteuse ou actrice ou quelque chose du genre portée disparue, l'ouverture d'un nouveau marché quelque part en Angleterre, une vente aux enchères prévue pour le mois prochain...

Tout compte fait, les articles de la dernière page ne valaient pas mieux que les autres.

Elle finit par trouver l'article qu'elle cherchait. Elle regarda encore la photo, de plus près cette fois ; et elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Sur cette illustration, on pouvait voir le grand palais de Vladimir Van Herzen. La photo a dû être prise de l'entrée du jardin, vu l'angle de vue. Juste à côté, on pouvait voir cet inspecteur que le professeur avait rencontré à Folsense. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Graham ? Non, Gramond !

Le titre était exactement ce à quoi on devait s'attendre de ce genre d'articles : «  **UN MEURTRE DIGNE D'UN ROMAN POLICIER**  »

En sous-titre, on avait ajouté : «  _L'inspecteur Marc Gramond nous révèle les secrets de cette histoire à nulle autre pareille_  »

Elle soupira. Elle pouvait s'imaginer le journaliste qui a écrit cet article, fier d'avoir trouvé un titre « captivant ». Tellement captivant que son article n'avait pas pu avoir une meilleure place qu'un petit carré à la dernière page d'un journal pas du tout connu.

Sinon, pour le reste, ce n'était vraiment rien d'intéressant. L'article était même banal ; il n'apportait aucune nouveauté et insistait trop sur le suicide de Katia, comme pour toucher les gens. De plus, il n'évoquait même pas l'histoire des deux kidnappings, et le nom de Layton n'y figurait même pas. Bref, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux d'un journal...

« Ce journaliste est tout de même idiot, songea Lopy, s'il avait seulement parlé du professeur, son article aurait fait un tabac. À moins que Gramond n'ait décidé de cacher la vérité et de s'accaparer tout le succès.»

Mais de toute façon, ça lui était égal. Elle plia le journal et, avec un second soupir, le rangea dans son sac. Elle avait perdu son temps et son énergie pour rien.

_________________________

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez le professeur, ce fut Flora qui lui ouvrit la porte. Elle remarqua aussitôt que Luke et Layton étaient dans le salon et qu'ils semblaient très préoccupés par quelque chose.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-elle à son amie.

Les yeux de Flora, grands ouverts, manifestaient une joie extrême.

« Nous avons un nouveau mystère à résoudre ! »

 


	5. La légende d’Axerik.

C'est ici que tout a à peu près commencé. Au même endroit où tout a pris fin six mois auparavant.

Au port de Londres.

L'endroit était particulièrement animé. De plus que les bateaux commerciaux et les marchands, les voyageurs étaient nombreux en cette fin de juillet. Pleins de gens qui s'en allaient en vacances, d'autres qui revenaient.

Sauf quatre personnes qui n'étaient ni des marchands ne des vacanciers.

Ils étaient assis, attendant leur embarquement dans le bateau qui allait bientôt quitter l'Angleterre. Luke, regardant la mer bleue qui s'étendait devant lui, repensait à ce fameux jour où il avait dû partir. Il avait fondu en larmes si subitement que même le professeur avait été surpris ; il avait essayé de le consoler en lui disant que ce n'était pas le comportement d'un gentleman, croyant que cet argument aurait suffi pour calmer le pauvre garçon.

Mais à ce moment, Luke ne voulait plus être un gentleman.

Repensant à ces souvenirs, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Aujourd'hui, il était dans le même endroit, mais pour un motif tout à fait différent.

Assise à côté de lui, Penelope tapotait nerveusement les doigts sur ses genoux. Soudain, elle leva la tête vers Layton.

« Maintenant que nous n'avons plus rien à faire à part attendre, je peux avoir des explications ? »

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, Flora lui avait immédiatement annoncé qu'ils avaient un nouveau mystère à résoudre. Elle a demandé ce que cela signifiait, mais ils étaient trop pressés pour lui répondre. En réalité, ils l'attendaient simplement pour partir. Alors à peine eut-elle posé sa question qu'elle remarqua que les trois autres avaient leurs valises en mains, prêts à partir. Flora avait agrippé sa main et l'avait entraînée hors de l'appartement, suivie par le professeur et son apprenti. Bien sûr, elle avait demandé la raison d'une telle hâte, mais Luke s'était contenté de lui dire qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de traîner et qu'elle saurait bientôt.

Idiot et vilain enfant ! Comme si lui parler tandis qu'ils étaient en voiture allait lui faire perdre du temps ! Le pire, c'était que Layton et Flora n'étaient pas moins cachottiers que lui. Ils semblaient trop occupés à ne rien faire (à part le professeur qui conduisait) pour lui raconter quoi que ce soit.

Mais là, ils n'avaient plus aucune excuse. Ils attendaient simplement leur embarquement, et Penelope refusait catégoriquement de monter dans un bateau sans savoir où il partait.

Layton a souri et a sorti une enveloppe de sa poche qu'il donna à la fille qu'il avait accueillie chez lui quelques jours plus tôt. Celle-ci ne posa pas de questions. Elle l'ouvrit, sortit la lettre et porta ses yeux sur le nom du destinateur.

Elle releva aussitôt la tête et regarda le professeur d'un air interrogateur.

« Clive Dove ?

-Oui. Tu le connais n'est-ce pas ? »

Penelope replongea le regard dans la lettre.

« Un peu. Je sais ce que tout le monde sait à son sujet. La ville souterraine, ce plan ridicule... »

Luke n'apprécia pas le ton avec lequel elle avait parlé. D'accord, Clive avait fait des erreurs, mais tout de même...

« Tu es bien placée pour le dire, rétorqua-t-il, toi qui as mis au point un plan des plus complexes pour le même objectif.

-Ce n'était pas le même objectif, répondit très calmement Penelope en levant à peine les yeux. J'ai fait tout ça pour sauver ma mère, alors que lui voulait simplement se venger. Je n'ai fait de mal à personne ; lui, si. »

Elle leva entièrement la tête et regarda le disciple du professeur avec un léger sourire.

« Et puis moi, ajouta-t-elle, quand même je voudrais me venger, je ne serais pas assez idiote pour punir des gens qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'histoire et laisser les principaux coupables.

-Tout le monde commet des erreurs ! Répliqua Luke, et lui, il n'a jamais eu la chance de sauver ses parents. »

Remarquant la dispute qui allait éclater entre Penelope qui ne savait pas trier ses mots et Luke qui gardait toujours la même sympathie pour Clive même après avoir appris qu'ils n'étaient pas la même personne, le professeur décida de réagir.

« Et si tu nous relisais la lettre, Penelope ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et lut à voix haute.

«  _Cher professeur Layton,_

_Je me demande si vous vous souvenez encore de moi. Cela fait déjà six mois que vous avez réussi à m'empêcher de commettre une affreuse bêtise. Aujourd'hui encore, je pense avoir besoin de votre aide._

_Après avoir été attrapé par la police, j'ai dû comparaître devant la justice. Mon crime étant trop important –je refuse de le nier- les jurés ont jugé une simple peine de prison insuffisante pour expier mes actes, et ont exigé une autre punition. C'est ainsi que j'ai été exilé sur une petite île au milieu de nulle part : L'île d'Axerik._

_Je ne vous le cache pas, Axerik est un charmant endroit où je me suis très vite adapté. Les habitants d'ici adorent les légendes et les histoires fantastiques, des plus étranges aux plus surnaturelles. Parmi toutes, c'est sans doute la légende concernant la fondation de l'île qui est la plus répandue. Bien sûr, je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru, jusqu'à ce que des événements viennent troubler mon incrédulité._

_Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange, mais à présent, je ne sais plus trop si je dois faire confiance à ce que je vois, ou à la logique. Et j'ai vraiment envie de savoir comment vous allez résoudre un tel mystère._

_Je joins à cette lettre une copie de cette légende dont je vous ai parlé et que j'ai moi-même traduit. Vous comprendrez mieux lorsque vous l'aurez lu._

_Je suis certain que vous allez résoudre ce problème._

_Avec mon plus profond respect,_

_Clive Dove._  »

Penelope regarda dans l'enveloppe. Il y avait en effet une autre feuille de papier. Elle regarda le professeur qui lui fit signe de la voir. Alors, tout en se saisissant de cette feuille, Penelope demanda :

« Et nous allons à cette île, c'est ça ?

-Axerik n'est qu'une petite île peu fréquentée et les bateaux qui s'y rendent sont assez rares. C'est pour cette raison que nous étions si pressés tout à l'heure. Si nous avions raté le bateau d'aujourd'hui, il nous aurait fallu des mois pour en trouver un autre. »

Penelope hocha la tête, comprenant mieux leur attitude. Elle tenait entre les mains la légende dont avait parlé Clive, et se demandait quel genre de mystères elle renfermait. À voix haute, elle entama sa lecture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La princesse d'Axerik entra dans une pièce sombre et remplie de poussière. Seul un faisceau de lumière provenant d'une minuscule fenêtre éclairait l'endroit. La pièce était remplie d'étagères ; c'était une bibliothèque.

Depuis longtemps, plus personne ne s'aventurait dans cet endroit sale et humide. Personne, à part elle.

Elle avança directement vers l'une des étagères. Et, d'un mouvement mécanique –tel un robot qu'on a programmé- s'empara d'un livre sans même le regarder et l'ouvrit sur la bonne page du premier coup.

En haut de la page étaient inscrites à la main, et d'une écriture décorée un peu plus qu'il ne fallait, des caractères d'une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, elle savait exactement ce qui était écrit.

«  _La légende d'Axerik_  », murmura-t-elle en fixant la page.

N'importe qui ayant vu l'état de la bibliothèque et celui du livre aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une légende secrète que seuls les membres de la famille royale pouvaient connaître. Or, c'était absolument faux. S'il y a bien quelque chose que tout le monde connaît dans cette île, c'est bien cette légende.

Le reste de la page était écrit dans la même langue. Mais la princesse n'avait pas besoin de lire, elle connaissait déjà par cœur cette légende. Pourtant, elle ne détacha pas le regard des caractères gravés sur la page tandis qu'elle récitait ce qui était écrit en anglais.

«  _Il y a très longtemps, environ cinq mille ans, un savant possédant des pouvoirs surnaturels est arrivé aux terres d'une île isolée. Amateur de solitude et de paix, il s'y est installé. Et après de longues années de recherches, il a pu percer le mystère de la pierre philosophale, cette substance mythique qui aurait non seulement le pouvoir de prolonger la vie, mais aussi de transformer les plus vils métaux en or._

 _Mais Axerik (tel était son nom) n'avait jamais cherché la richesse, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a utilisé cette pierre que pour prolonger sa vie afin de continuer ses recherches dans cette île où il s'était réfugié..._  »

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

«  _...dans cette île où il s'était réfugié..._  »

Penelope était arrivée à cette partie lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une voix leur annonçant que les voyageurs à destination de l'île d'Axerik étaient priés de monter à bord du bateau. Elle dut alors arrêter de lire et se lever avec les autres.

Luke, Layton et Flora avaient déjà lu le document, et pourtant ils étaient impatients de réécouter la suite. Il fallait avouer que cette histoire semblait tomber droit d'un conte de fées.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent installés dans le navire qui n'avait toujours pas quitté le port, Penelope reprit cette feuille et termina sa lecture.

«  _Mais tout ne c'est pas arrêté ici. Un jour, l'île fut découverte par des aventuriers et peu à peu, des gens vinrent y habitait. Ces gens ont été très surpris par les pouvoirs d'Axerik et très vite, il devint le chef de ces lieux. Le savant a alors compris qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre en paix comme il l'avait souhaité. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a arrêté d'utiliser cette pierre pour prolonger sa vie ; il l'a cachée quelque part dans l'île et s'est lui-même éclipsé. On ne l'a plus jamais revu._

_Les habitants qui avaient une très grande admiration pour lui décidèrent alors de donner son nom à leur île. Ils ont fini par comprendre qu'Axerik était mort et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais._

_Cependant, un jour, on a découvert dans une vieille grotte des livres que ce savant avait écrits avant sa mort. Il disait dans ces derniers qu'il avait caché sa plus grande découverte, la pierre philosophale, quelque part dans l'île. Qu'un jour, celle-ci allait réapparaître sous une forme très spéciale. Et que celui qui réussirait à percer son mystère pourrait l'obtenir._

_Un jour, une jeune fille va se présenter. Elle aura une voix harmonieuse avec le son des vagues et des cheveux flamboyants de la même couleur que la pierre philosophale. Cette fille sera la porteuse du pouvoir d'Axerik, et il suffira de répondre à une seule question qu'elle posera pour obtenir ce pouvoir. »_

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

La princesse d'Axerik ferma le livre et regarda longtemps sa couverture. Ses genoux craquèrent et elle tomba par terre.

« Comment me suis-je retrouvée ici ? », murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Puis ses larmes l'emportèrent et l'image du bateau avançant vers les terres de  _son_  île lui revint à l'esprit. Elle était la seule à savoir, et ce n'était guère un privilège.

Elle se rappela de ce qu'on lui avait dit, ou plutôt de ce qu'on lui avait ordonné. Elle se rappela de toutes ses choses insensées qu'on lui avait apprises, et auxquelles elle avait bêtement refusé de croire. Elle se rappela de son rôle dans cette histoire, un rôle qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de modifier.

Et elle ne put penser à autre chose.   
Il avait tout prévu. Et c'était en train d'arriver.


	6. Vers Axerik.

Penelope déposa la feuille sur ses genoux et leva les yeux vers le professeur.

« C'est donc pour ça que nous partons pour Axerik ? »

Le professeur hocha la tête. C'était un nouveau mystère tombé de nulle part, et qui, comme plusieurs énigmes qu'il avait résolues auparavant, avait un côté chimérique.

« C'est drôle, remarqua Luke. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette île avant aujourd'hui.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, Luke. »

Le jeune apprenti tourna le regard vers son mentor.

« Vous aussi, professeur ?

-Eh bien, Luke, je n'ai appris son existence qu'en lisant cette lettre. »

Luke regarda les deux jeunes filles. Elles firent un signe de la tête comme quoi elles non plus ne connaissaient pas cette île.

Axerik. Quel genre d'endroit cela pouvait bien être ?

« Ce ne doit pas être un endroit très fréquenté, remarqua Penelope. Pour preuve, vous avez dit que les bateaux qui s'y rendaient étaient assez rares, qu'il aurait fallu attendre plusieurs mois pour en trouver un autre si nous avions raté celui d'aujourd'hui.

-Justement, dit le professeur en croisant les bras. Je trouve ce détail-là justement très intrigant.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? S'enquit Luke. »

À ce moment, le navire qu'ils avaient pris s'était déjà tellement éloigné de la côte qu'on ne pouvait plus voir la terre ferme. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait rien d'autre que la mer bleue éclairée par le soleil au zénith. Luke, Penelope, Flora et Layton étaient assis sur le pont, comme la plupart des passagers qui étaient sortis pour profiter du beau temps et de l'odeur fraîche de la mer.

« Eh bien, répondit le professeur. Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est une très belle coïncidence, que la lettre nous soit parvenue exactement le jour où un bateau quittait Londres pour Axerik ? Si elle était arrivée seulement cet après-midi, il aurait fallu attendre plusieurs mois pour nous y rendre.

-C'est vrai ! S'exclama Luke. Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé !

-Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance ! Rigola Flora. »

Ils disaient ça, mais au fond, aucune des quatre personnes n'était convaincue que c'était une simple coïncidence. C'était juste qu'ils ne voulaient pas commencer à s'embrouiller dès le début avec des mystères. Par expérience, ils savaient que les questions sans réponses ne manqueraient pas lorsqu'ils commenceraient l'enquête.

Luke se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Moi, ce que j'aimerais savoir le plus, c'est quel est l'événement qui a convaincu Clive de croire à cette légende si étrange.

-Quel que soit cet événement, répondit Flora, ça doit surement être quelque chose d'hors du commun ! »

Penelope regarda la lettre qui était toujours sur ses genoux.

« Il a dit : «  _je ne sais plus trop si je dois faire confiance à ce que je vois, ou à la logique_. »Cela veut dire que c'est un événement illogique, j'imagine. »

Flora se leva.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons la chance de faire un voyage qui commence déjà très bien. C'est la première fois que je monte sur un bateau, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Et, un sourire éclatant au visage, elle courut jusqu'au bord du pont, s'appuyant sur la rambarde pour admirer les vagues qui frappaient contre la coque. Luke, à son tour la suivit. Même s'il était déjà monté sur un bateau, cela restait tout de même une expérience agréable.

Le professeur sourit en les regardant avant de tourner le regard vers Penelope qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

« Tu ne veux pas aller avec eux ? »

Penelope les regarda un instant puis croisa les bras.

« À quoi bon ? Je peux bien voir la mer d'ici. »

Hershel préféra ne pas répondre, laissant place à un silence que seul le son des vagues et celui du moteur du navire animaient. Il prit sa tasse de thé de la petite table devant eux en avala une gorgée avant de la reposer. Le vent du large faisait virevolter leurs cheveux dans tous les sens et Layton devait rajuster son chapeau de temps en temps pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas. Penelope, quant à elle, regardait le professeur d'un air pensif. Après de longues minutes de silence, elle se décida à parler.

« Professeur, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

-Vraiment ? Quoi donc ? »

Penelope regarda Luke et Flora debout au loin, s'amusant et rigolant avec tant d'insouciance que c'en était énervant. Ils ne pourraient pas l'entendre, ni remarquer quoi que ce soit.

« La lettre de Clive et le départ de ce bateau ne sont pas les seules choses... intéressantes qui ont eu lieu aujourd'hui. »

Le regard du professeur montra un vif intérêt.

« Réellement ? »

Penelope ouvrit son sac et en sortit le journal que le passager lui avait donné au métro.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'un journal parle de Folsense, dit-elle en le tendant au professeur. Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire en cours, mais je voulais vous le montrer tout de même. »

Il prit le journal, et remarqua immédiatement la photo à la dernière page. Il lut rapidement l'article avant de relever la tête.

« Cet article est très réduit, remarqua-t-il.

-J'ai pensé la même chose. Il ne parle pas des kidnappings... ni de vous. Je crois que la police n'a pas communiqué toutes les informations aux journalistes. »

Layton semblait sceptique.

« Mais il y a tout de même un élément dont ils auraient dû parler, dit-il en fixant l'article.

-Lequel ?

-Nigel. Il a assisté le criminel dans son acte et a pris fuite. En temps normal, on aurait publié son nom et sa photo afin de pouvoir mieux le traquer. »

Penelope réfléchit un instant, avant de répondre.

« Peut-être qu'ils l'ont déjà attrapé.

-C'est possible, en effet. »

Layton avait répondu d'une voix distraite. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder le journal, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il venait de remarquer quelque chose. Penelope constata ce changement d'état.

« Qu'y a-t-il professeur ? Avez-vous découvert quelque chose ?

-Non... non, répondit-il avec le même ton distrait. C'est juste... »

Ces yeux affichaient une certaine stupeur.

« Étrange... » Murmura-t-il à lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étrange ? »

Son visage se décrispa et il reposa le journal.

« Non, cela n'a rien à voir. »

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu découvrir ? Hershel remarqua sa réaction et décida de changer de sujet.

« Au fait, Penelope, il y a une question que je souhaite te poser. »

 _Non seulement il ne répond pas à mes questions, mais en plus je dois répondre aux siennes_ , songea-t-elle.  _Bon, on va voir._

« Allez-y, répondit-elle froidement.

-Ton attitude à Folsense reste difficile à expliquer. Voulais-tu, oui ou non, nous aider ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu nous as aidés car tu voulais voir l'assassin de ton grand-père attrapé et puni. Pourtant, tu nous as caché bien des choses. Il n'y a que deux probabilités, et aucune n'explique ton attitude. Soit tu voulais  _vraiment_ nous aider, mais alors pourquoi tu t'es montrée très prudente et nous a caché l'identité de l'assassin que tu connaissais depuis le début. Ou alors tu ne voulais _pas_  nous aider, mais c'est impossible également car tu nous as tout de même guidés au palais et fournis pas mal d'indices. Alors dis-moi, que désirais-tu, réellement ? »

Penelope esquissa un sourire et se leva.

« Vous savez, vous avez raison. La mer doit sûrement être plus jolie vue de près. »

Et elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre Luke et Flora, laissant le professeur assis seul.

Il la regarda partir, puis retourna la tête vers la petite table, et reprit le journal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Vraiment, cet endroit est splendide ! »

Il marchait au milieu des arbres, les mains derrière le dos, le regard fixé sur le ciel bleu. Et dire que son séjour en ces lieux était censé être une punition ! Il avait l'impression de vivre les plus belles journées de sa vie.

Au début, lorsque les jurés avaient prononcé leur verdict, Clive avait été prit d'une immense terreur. Lui, quitter la ville dans laquelle il avait vécu toute sa vie ? Et pour aller dans un endroit inconnu ? Une île portant un nom aussi bizarre qu'inquiétant ? Il aurait préféré passer toute cette période dans la pire prison d'Angleterre.

Mais maintenant, tout avait changé. Et Clive Dove pouvait le dire avec tout le bonheur qu'on puisse imaginer : il adorait cette île. Après six mois passés en ces lieux, il avait parfaitement réussi à s'intégrer. Il a pu apprendre la langue locale et même se faire des amis parmi les habitants. Il se demandait même s'il allait retourner à Londres une fois sa sentence expiée.

En cette belle matinée, justement, il se promenait dans une forêt qu'il avait découverte depuis peu. Il faisait si beau, et rien n'aurait pu profaner une journée pareille.

Mais alors qu'il se baladait en sifflotant, il fut surpris d'entendre un bruit de pas. Peu de gens venaient généralement en ces lieux, c'est pourquoi il fut curieux de savoir qui cela pouvait bien être.

Il se retourna pour voir un homme adulte, probablement dans la quarantaine, à quelques mètres de lui. Ce n'était pas un habitant de l'île, Clive en était sûr. Mais il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'un touriste avec sa tenue plutôt stricte. Un chercheur ou un journaliste, peut-être ?

Une chose était sûre : il était perdu. Il tenait une carte dans sa main droite et regardait partout autour de lui.

Clive s'avança vers lui. Il hésita quelques instants sur quoi dire. En quelle langue devait-il l'aborder ? Parlait-il anglais ?

Mais, heureusement, l'homme parla en premier, en anglais.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur.

-Oui ? Répondit Clive en essayant de situer son accent. Cet homme était anglais, il n'y avait aucun doute.

-Je viens d'arriver en ses lieux, et je suis un peu perdu. Pourrais-je vous demander de l'aide ?

-Naturellement. Où désirez-vous vous rendre ?

-Je suis passé par mon hôtel pour déposer mes affaires avant de sortir explorer l'endroit, expliqua l'étranger. Mais le nom de l'hôtel était écrit en une langue que je ne comprends pas, sans doute celle de l'île. Et dire que je n'ai même pas remarqué que la carte qu'on m'a donnée était avec cette même langue... »

Clive réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Autant que je sache, il n'y a qu'un seul hôtel à Axerik. Cette île n'est pas un endroit très touristique, voyez-vous.

-C'est pourtant un endroit très charmant.

-Je vous l'accorde, acquiesça Clive en souriant. Les gens ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. »

Et il commença à marcher faisant signe à l'homme perdu de le suivre. L'hôtel n'était pas très loin ; et quelque chose en cet Anglais avait piqué la curiosité de l'ancien journaliste.

C'est pour cela qu'à mi-chemin, il décida de lui poser la question.

« Vous dites que vous êtes venu ici aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, en effet, répondit l'étranger. Le bateau que j'ai pris a quitté Londres hier, et n'est arrivé en ces lieux qu'aujourd'hui. »

 _Un bateau venu de Londres ?_ Songea Clive.  _Ça alors !_

Et ils continuèrent leur marche en silence en direction de l'hôtel. Il fallait faire vite, car l'un des deux hommes avait une chose très importante à faire après cela. 

 

 


	7. Tout peut commencer !

Après presque vingt-quatre heures de son départ, le navire atteignit enfin les terres d’Axerik. Lorsque Layton, Luke, Flora et Penelope descendirent, ils furent surpris par le spectacle qui s’offrait à eux. Il n’y avait qu’un seul mot pour décrire cette petite île inconnue au milieu de nulle part.

Féerique.

C’était ça. Sur la plage, le sable doré brillait sous les raillons du soleil. La mer semblait plus bleue et plus limpide que jamais, de toutes petites vagues frappant de temps en temps. La brise marine était assez forte pour secouer les feuilles des arbres qui marquaient la fin de la plage, mais assez faible pour ne pas être désagréable. Un joli mélange de bleu, de doré, de vert et de brun donnait l’impression que l’endroit n’était rien d’autre qu’un magnifique tableau sorti tout droit de l’imagination d’un illustre peintre.

 

Le personnel du bateau leur a expliqué les derniers détails. Les repas seraient servis à bord du véhicule à des heures précises. La nuit, ils pourraient revenir pour dormir dans leurs cabines. Ils avaient donc le reste de la journée pour se balader dans l’île et la découvrir.

« Une dernière petite chose », avait précisé le commandant aux passagers avant que ceux-ci ne descendent. « Pour ceux qui ne connaissent personne ici, il vaut mieux ne pas vous séparer de notre guide. L’île est plus grande qu’elle n’en a l’air et les habitants parlent une langue que vous ne comprenez pas. Vous risqueriez de vous perdre. »

Nos quatre protagonistes n’étaient pas compris dans cette catégorie, vu qu’ils étaient essentiellement venus pour retrouver quelqu’un. Mais le professeur préféra rester avec le guide jusqu’à ce qu’ils retrouvent Clive. Après tout, ce dernier ne savait peut-être pas qu’ils étaient venus, et eux ignoraient où ils pourraient le trouver.

 

Quelques voyageurs s’en allèrent. Ceux qui étaient restés avec le guide l’écoutaient alors qu’il leur parlait de l’île. Il a parlé de la légende, celle dont Clive avait parlé dans sa lettre, mais très vaguement et avec presque aucun détail. Comme s’il s’agissait d’une simple légende, rien de plus.  
C’était peut-être le cas, de toute façon.

 

Ils restèrent longtemps au port (si, toutefois, on pourrait l’appeler ainsi. Il n’y avait que deux bateaux. Et l’un n’était rien d’autre qu’un petit bateau de pêche). Apparemment, le guide voulait les mettre au courant de tout avant la visite. Alors après la légende, ce fut un bref résumé de l’histoire de l’île, sa culture, la langue locale… tant de détails qu’un touriste normal aurait adoré connaître, mais que nos protagonistes n’étaient pas d’humeur à suivre.

Enfin, pas tous. Hershel était très attentif. Non seulement c’était toujours intéressant pour lui d’apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, mais aussi (et surtout), il se doutait que certaines de ces informations allaient être importantes pour la suite. C'est-à-dire, dans la résolution d’un mystère dont il ignorait encore la nature.

Luke avait essayé de l’imiter, mais il se lassa vite.Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était revoir Clive et lui demander ce qui était arrivé, qu’est-ce qui l’avait obligé à croire à cette légende si incroyable. C’est pour cette raison qu’il commença à discuter avec Flora à voix basse en essayant de trouver des théories. Penelope, quant à elle, se contenta d’admirer l’endroit. Qui se souciait de l’histoire, de l’économie et de la culture lorsqu’on avait droit à un paysage aussi subjuguant ? Elle se surprit elle-même à penser que la vie dans cet endroit devait être un rêve.

 _Le système juridique de notre pays est fou,_ pensa-t-elle.  _Envoyer une personne ici en guise de punition !_

Cela aurait pu sembler juste, a priori, sauf que c’était faux.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Voilà ! La visite peut désormais commencer. »

Après avoir parlé pour une bonne demi-heure au moins, le guide décida de passer enfin à l’essentiel. Le professeur, son apprenti, sa fille adoptive et leur nouvelle amie s’apprêtaient à le suivre lorsqu’ils entendirent une voix les appeler. Appeler le professeur, plus exactement.

« Professeur ! Professeur Layton ! »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir un jeune homme s’approchant à grande vitesse. C’était lui qui appelait le professeur.

Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour le reconnaître.

En effet, maintenant qu’il avait changé de coupe de cheveux et de vêtements, il avait l’air réellement différent. Le temps qu’ils puissent réaliser que c’était lui, il les avait déjà rattrapés.

« Professeur, commença-t-il, haletant, mais souriant aux anges. Je suis réellement heureux de vous revoir. 

-Clive ! Tu as drôlement changé ! S’exclama Luke. Oh ! Pardon, je ne devrais pas me montrer si familier… »

Le jeune homme dirigea son regard vers le garçon qu’il avait prétendu être quelques mois auparavant.

« Ce n’est pas grave. » Il lui fit un clin d’œil. « Nous sommes la même personne, après tout ! »

Puis il dirigea le regard vers la jeune fille brune debout devant le professeur.

« Bonjour, Flora. Comment vas-tu ? »

Flora était toujours un peu effrayée. Depuis qu’il l’avait kidnappée, elle avait peur de lui. Et en plus, il n’avait jamais présenté ses excuses. Néanmoins, elle essaya de garder un visage stoïque et de répondre aussi gentiment que possible.

« Bonjour, Clive. Je vais très bien, merci.»

Clive aperçut alors la quatrième personne qui était restée en retrait, tenant son sac à bandoulière très fermement et regardant autour d’elle avec un air légèrement émerveillé. Il plissa le front.

« Ah ! C’est vrai que tu ne la connais pas, remarqua Flora. C’est Penelope Koldwin, notre amie. 

-L’amie de Flora, corrigea froidement Luke.

-C’est notre amie à tous les trois ! 

-Jamais ! Pas moi et surtout pas le professeur.

-Mais… »

Penelope soupira.

« C’est bon, Flora. De toute façon, ça m’est complètement égal d’être amie avec Luke. »

Clive sourit poliment.

« Enchanté, Penelope. »

Elle leva le regard vers lui et le dévisagea avec un air indifférent. Elle n’allait tout de même pas dire « moi de même » alors que ce n’était pas le cas, tout de même.

Heureusement, Hershel intervint pour sauver l’ambiance tendue qu’avaient générée la petite dispute entre Luke et Flora et le comportement étrange de Penelope.

« Alors, Clive, cette lettre ?

-Je suis vraiment heureux que vous ayez répondu à mon appel. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter l’île, et on parlera de cette légende. »

Il commença à marcher, suivi des quatre autres personnes.

« Vous savez, dit-il après quelques minutes de silence. J’ignorais complètement que vous alliez venir. J’ai juste par hasard croisé un voyageur qui m’a dit qu’un bateau venant de Londres venait d’arriver. Je me suis dit que vous seriez peut-être venus. 

-C’est vrai que certaines personnes qui ne sont pas restées avec le guide sont parties plus tôt, remarqua Luke.

-C’était un homme très étrange, je dois avouer… mais bref, j’imagine que vous préféreriez en savoir plus sur autre chose. 

-Nous ne demandons que ça. »

Clive s’arrêta brusquement.

« Vous avez lu la légende, pas vrai ? 

-Oui, et ? 

-Il s’est passé quelque chose de très étrange prouvant à tout le monde que ce n’était pas qu’une simple légende. »

Ça, ils s’en doutaient.

« Mais que s’est-il passé ? Demanda Luke.

-Vous souvenez-vous de la dernière partie de la légende ? »

Clive se retourna vers eux.

« Elle vient de se concrétiser. »

 

_Un jour, une jeune fille va se présenter. Elle aura une voix harmonieuse avec le son des vagues et des cheveux flamboyants de la même couleur que la pierre philosophale. Cette fille sera la porteuse du pouvoir d'Axerik, et il suffira de répondre à une seule question qu'elle posera pour obtenir ce pouvoir._

 

Il avait tout prévu. Et c’était en train d’arriver.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La princesse d’Axerik se releva, ferma le livre et le rangea dans l’étagère où il se trouvait. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur celui-ci, puis quitta la bibliothèque.

 

Alors qu’elle arpentait le couloir conduisant à cette pièce isolée du palais, elle entendit des pas venir vers sa direction. Elle ralentit le pas et, plissant les yeux, elle déplaça le regard vers le tournant du couloir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa demoiselle de compagnie apparut devant elle. Soulagée, la princesse se décrispa et avança.

« Ils sont arrivés », informa la demoiselle de compagnie.

La princesse ne répondit pas.

« Qu’allons-nous faire ? » Reprit la jeune fille.

Toujours aucune réponse.

La jeune demoiselle de compagnie regarda sa maîtresse avec hésitation, jusqu’à ce que celle-ci réponde enfin.

« Ce que nous allons faire ? Jouer notre rôle, tout simplement. »

-Mais alors… 

-Je t’avais dit que tout était joué. Sais-tu pourquoi ? 

-Heu… non…

-Parce qu’Axerik est bien plus puissant que nous tous réunis. Tout simplement. »

 

Ayant dit cette dernière phrase, la princesse reprit sa marche suivie par son accompagnatrice qui semblait un peu confuse. Bien que craintive, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’attendre avec impatience pour voir ce qui allait arriver.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Quoi ? La princesse est apparue ? Comme dans la légende ? S’exclama Luke.

-C’est ce qui est arrivé, confirma Clive. Il y a quelques jours seulement, une jeune fille nommée Fiona s’est présentée au conseil des chefs d’Axerik, un groupe formé des plus vieux sages de l’île qui prennent toutes les décisions importantes ici, et a affirmé être la personne dont Axerik parlait dans sa légende. Elle correspondait en effet trait pour trait à la description donnée dans la légende. Et depuis ce temps, elle séjourne au palais qui a été bâti il y a très longtemps pour attendre son arrivée. »

Penelope afficha un air incrédule.

« Rien que ça ! N’importe quelle fille aurait pu être la princesse d’Axerik, alors. Pour peu qu’elle ait les cheveux rouges !

-C’est vrai que seuls deux critères avaient étaient mentionnés dans la légende, agréa le professeur. Le premier est que ses cheveux aient la même couleur que la pierre philosophale. Et le second, une voix harmonieuse avec le son des vagues, est un critère assez imprécis. On pourrait l’interpréter comme on veut… »

Clive secoua la tête.

« Il n’y a pas que ça, sinon jamais personne ne l’aurait crue. Non, Fiona a aussi réalisé des miracles qu’une personne normale n’aurait jamais pu réaliser. Au début, j’ai refusé d’y croire. Voyez-vous, les habitants de cette île sont isolés du reste du monde. Ils ne savent rien des dernières inventions et technologies, et un simple jeu d’optique pourrait les duper. C’est pour cela que j’ai voulu voir ses « miracles » de mes propres yeux. Alors j’ai assisté à l’une des représentations qu’elle a donnée devant les quelques personnes qui refusaient encore de la croire, et…

-Et ensuite ? Demanda Luke avec impatience.

-Ce qu’elle fait ne peut être expliqué par la logique. »

Les quatre personnes furent comme choquées par cette réponse. Dans leur for intérieur, ils n’arrivaient pas à concevoir que les miracles puissent réellement exister. Même le professeur qui détestait porter des préjugés, ne trouva pas les paroles de Clive très cohérentes.

« Quel genre de miracles accomplit-elle ? » Demanda-t-il. 

 

Le jeune homme exilé sourit alors.

« Je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux que vous voyiez cela de vos propres yeux. Le seul problème, c’est qu’elle ne donne plus ce genre de représentations, désormais que tout le monde la croit.

-Y a-t-il un moyen de lui parler ? Interrogea le professeur.

-J’imagine que oui. Elle est toujours au palais, mais je ne sais pas si elle reçoit des gens. »

Penelope reprit la feuille où la légende était écrite et qu’elle avait gardée après l’avoir lue aux autres. Elle balada le regard sur celle-ci puis releva la tête.

« Je croyais que la princesse poserait une question, et que celui qui pourrait y répondre obtiendrait le pouvoir d’Axerik.

-C’est ce que des gens de l’île ont essayé de faire, expliqua l’ancien journaliste. Ils sont partis voir la princesse et ont demandé quelle était cette question. »

L’espace d’un instant, les quatre voyageurs se demandèrent quel genre de question cela pouvait être. Une énigme, sans doute, mais quel genre d’énigmes ? Surement pas une énigme facile. Mais le professeur pourrait-il la résoudre ?

« Et quelle fut sa question ? » Demanda Flora, toute enjouée.

 Mais Clive secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. C’est loin d’être facile… »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Quoi ? Encore une autre personne ? »

La princesse d’Axerik, Fiona, était assise sur son trône. Elle se demandait combien de personnes allaient continuer à venir lui parler dans la journée.

« Cet homme a étudié les légendes de l’île pendant plusieurs années, expliqua la demoiselle de compagnie. Peut-être parviendra-t-il à trouver la réponse ? »

Fiona éclata de rire.

« Quel sens de l’humour ! Allez, faites-le entrer. »

Quelques instants plus tard, l’homme en question était devant la princesse. C’était le treizième visiteur de la journée et il était persuadé qu’il n’allait pas échouer. Avec une voix très déterminée, il demanda à la porteuse du pouvoir de lui poser sa question.

Fiona se redressa sur sa chaise. D’un ton ferme, elle répéta ce qu’elle avait dit aux douze précédents.

« Trouvez la question que je veux vous poser, et répondez-y ! »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il quitta la salle après être resté muet pendant plusieurs secondes. Il était furieux, déçu, et tout ce qu’on pourrait s’imaginer être à sa place. Quant à la princesse, elle se leva en déclarant qu’elle allait faire une pause, et quitta la salle du trône à son tour, suivie par sa très fidèle demoiselle de compagnie.

 

« C’est ridicule ! Chuchota un des gardes à son collègue. Qui pourrait répondre à une question pareille ? »

L’autre garde lança un regard autour de lui avant de répondre à voix basse.

« Mais as-tu entendu ce que Virginia a dit ce matin ?

-Elle a dit quelque chose ?

-Oui. Elle a dit que la princesse lui avait dit… que tout ceci allait bientôt se terminer. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire… que quelqu’un va élucider ce mystère ? »

Mais l’autre garde semblait sceptique.

« Elle ne l’a pas précisé, mais je pense pas que ce soit le cas. Non, j’ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Ah bon ? Quel genre de pressentiments »

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui de crainte que quelqu’un ne l’entende.

« Virginia et la princesse ont un comportement très étrange ces derniers temps. J’ai l’impression que quelque chose de terrible va avoir lieu sur cette île et dans ce château.

-Arrête de dire n’importe quoi. »

 

 


	8. ...

« Trouvez la question que je veux vous poser, et répondez-y ! » Déclara Clive en empruntant un ton légèrement hautin comme pour imiter la princesse.

Une expression mêlant surprise et incrédulité se dessina aussitôt sur le visage du professeur, Luke, Flora et Penelope. Ils avaient espéré un mystère, une énigme, pas… ça !

« C’est une blague, pas vrai ? » Hasarda Luke.

Mais Clive secoua la tête.

« C’est ce qu’elle a dit à chaque personne ayant voulu obtenir le pouvoir d’Axerik.

-Alors le mystère, c’est de trouver où réside le mystère exactement ? Demanda Flora.

-On dirait bien… »

Deux secondes de silence.

« Mais ça n’a absolument aucun sens ! »

Le professeur Layton semblait très perdu dans ses pensées. Était-il d’accord avec la dernière remarque lancée par Luke ? Surement pas…

« Ceci n’a rien d’extraordinaire, expliqua-t-il. L’enjeu de cette question est énorme ; et il ne fallait pas s’attendre à une question simple ou directe. 

-Oui, mais il faudrait au moins une question à laquelle on puisse répondre, dit Luke, toujours aussi obstiné. 

-Il doit surement y avoir une solution. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour en juger. »

Le premier mystère de cette histoire venait de faire face, et il était d’une nature complètement différente de tout ce que le professeur avait dû affronter auparavant. Cette fois-ci, il ne fallait pas trouver un assassin, expliquer un phénomène étrange ou empêcher une catastrophe d’avoir lieu.

Cette fois-ci, il fallait trouver le mystère et ensuite le résoudre. Tout simplement.

« Le professeur a raison, déclara Clive. Nous devrions essayer de demander une audience à la princesse et voir par nous-même. 

-C’est une bonne idée. Mais quand ?

-Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? »

La réponse du professeur ne tarda pas à venir. Après tout, la visite de l’île pouvait attendre.

Pour l’instant, il fallait aller voir la princesse d’Axerik, Fiona.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Nous devrions revenir à la salle du trône, d’autres personnes vont surement venir.

-Je sais, je sais… »

La demoiselle de compagnie restait surprise devant la façon dont la princesse fuyait les rencontres avec les personnes qui venaient la voir. Elle pouvait comprendre qu’elle soit fatiguée de répéter la même chose plusieurs fois, mais…

« Nous avons aujourd’hui des invités spéciaux, après tout. »

La princesse soupira.

« Et c’est justement à cause d’eux que je suis dans cet état. »

La demoiselle de compagnie s’arrêta et regarda la princesse.

« A-t-il dit quelque chose à leur sujet ?

-Oui…

-Et qu’a-t-il dit ?

-Si tout se passe comme prévu, tu ne devrais pas tarder à le savoir. 

-Eh bien, j’espère que tout ira comme prévu, alors. »

La princesse devança son accompagnatrice, puis, lui tournant le dos, elle répondit. Sa voix était différente, sinistre.

« Moi, je ne l’espère pas. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le palais où résidait la princesse d’Axerik était magnifique. Situé au sommet d’une petite colline, il surplombait le reste de l’île et faisait penser aux palais qu’on ne voit que dans les contes de fées. Il ne fallait pas être un expert pour deviner qu’il était construit avec les matériaux les plus nobles et les plus chers. Son extérieur majestueux avait déjà ébloui le professeur et les autres.

« Ouah ! Quel palais ! S’exclama Luke.

-La princesse a beaucoup de chance de résider en un lieu pareil, approuva Flora.

-Et je suis certain que l’intérieur est encore meilleur », ajouta Clive.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n’y es jamais entré auparavant ?

-Non, tout ce que je vous ai dit, c’est ce que les autres m’ont raconté. »

Penelope déplaça à son tour le regard vers lui.

« Alors il se peut qu’ils aient simplement mal interprété ce que cette princesse leur a dit.

-Non, j’en doute. C’est le même récit qui se répète à chaque fois. Ils n’ont pas pu se tromper tous.

-Qui sait… »

Le professeur regardait encore le palais.

« Nous aurons bientôt l’occasion de le savoir. »

Luke regarda le professeur.  Ces derniers temps, il avait eu un comportement très étrange. Les autres n’avaient surement pas remarqué, mais Luke, lui, était sûr que quelque chose chez le professeur avait changé. Il semblait pensif, parlait très peu, et se tenait toujours en retrait.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que le professeur se comportait de la sorte. Mais d’habitude, cela arrivait vers la fin d’une enquête, lorsqu’ils se retrouvaient à deux doigts d’attraper le coupable. Là, il devenait de plus en plus taciturne, et Luke comprenait qu’il était en train de reconstituer les dernières pièces du puzzle. Généralement, cette situation ne durait jamais trop longtemps, et finissait toujours par la révélation de la pure et unique vérité.

Sauf que dans ce cas-là, c’était impossible. Quels indices le professeur avait-il pour trouver une solution ? Il ne savait même pas quel était le mystère à résoudre ! Mais alors, à quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

Luke avait la sensation… que cette histoire n’allait pas ressembler à toutes celles qu’il avait suivies avec son mentor par le passé. Qu’elle n’allait pas suivre le même schéma qu’avaient suivi les autres : mystère, enquête, regroupement d’indices et résolution de ce mystère.

Mais à part ça, que pourrait-il se passer ? Y avait-il d’autres « schémas » possibles ?

Luke secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Après tout, qui était-il pour tirer de telles conclusions aussi tôt ?

C’est à ce moment seulement qu’il remarqua un homme en uniforme qui s’éloignait vers le palais.

« Tiens ! S’étonna-t-il. Qui est-ce ? 

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda Flora en fronçant les sourcils. Cet homme est l’un des gardes de la princesse ; nous venons de lui demander si nous pouvions la voir et il est parti demander la permission. »

En effet, Luke n’avait rien remarqué tant il était absorbé dans ses pensées. Heureusement qu’il n’avait pas raté quelque chose de très important.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Princesse, ils sont arrivés…»

Fiona, qui regardait par l’une des grandes fenêtres de la salle du trône, se retourna vers sa demoiselle de compagnie. L’expression sur son visage n’avait pas mille interprétations : c’était de la peur.

« … et le garde veut d’abord la permission de la princesse pour les faire entrer. »

La princesse regarda la jeune fille en face d’elle avec la même expression pendant un bon moment. Puis, les lèvres tremblantes, elle répondit.

« Tu sais déjà ce que tu dois leur dire. 

-Oui. »

Elle quitta la pièce pour aller délivrer aux gardes les consignes de la princesse, suivie par les regards de cette dernière. Lorsque la porte se referma, Fiona redirigea le regard vers la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. D’une voix brisée, elle murmura.

« Je suis désolée, professeur Layton. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le garde revint bientôt. Il dit quelques mots à Clive d’une langue que les quatre autres anglais ne comprirent pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’il parle à Clive ? Demanda Luke, confus.

-Mais où avais-tu la tête, franchement ? Répondit Flora. Clive nous a tout expliqué tout à l’heure. Presque personne ici ne parle anglais, alors il s’occupe de nous traduire ce que disent les autres, puisqu’il a appris la langue locale.

-Ah, oui ! C’est vrai que le guide avait mentionné cela. Il a dit que les habitants parlaient une langue que nous ne comprenons pas. J’espère que ça ne posera pas problème durant l’enquête. 

-Ça ne devrait pas poser problème, remarqua Flora. Tant que Clive est ici. »

Le garde termina de parler et Clive se retourna vers ses amis.

« Il dit que la princesse ne refuse de parler à personne, mais qu’elle a une petite condition. 

-Laquelle ?

-Elle ne peut pas recevoir plus d’une personne à la fois. Or, les visites sont bientôt finies pour aujourd’hui. En gros, pour aujourd’hui, seule une personne peut aller la voir. »

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant comme pour réfléchir à cette déclaration, mais Clive parla à nouveau.

« Professeur, allez voir la princesse. Je vais m’occuper d’eux pendant votre abscence. »

Le professeur hésita un instant.

« Je ne suis pas en mesure de parler à la princesse, vu que je ne comprend pas la langue parlée ici. 

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura le jeune homme en souriant. La princesse Fiona parle très bien l’anglais. 

-Vraiment ? Bien, dans ce cas… »

Clive se retourna vers le garde et lui expliqua leur décision. Ce dernier fit signe au professeur de le suivre, et le professeur s’exécuta.

Ils avancèrent quelques pas, puis Layton s’arrêta. S’excusant (bien que le garde ne puisse pas le comprendre), il revint vers ses quatre amis et s’adressa précisément à l’un d’entre eux.

« Penelope, je dois te rendre quelque chose. »

Il ouvrit sa valise et en sortit le journal que Penelope lui avait montré lorsqu’ils étaient au bateau. Il le lui tendit.

«Vous pouvez le garder, répondit-elle, légèrement surprise par une action aussi soudaine. Ce journal ne me sert absolument à rien ; et si vous m’aviez donné le temps de préparer mes affaires, je ne l’aurais même pas ramené avec moi. »

Mais le professeur insista.

« Garde-le. »

Ne pouvant protester davantage, la jeune fille prit le journal et le rangea dans son sac. Le professeur les salua, et s’en alla.

Ils le regardèrent s’éloigner avec le garde, jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient franchi l’entrée du palais et que le garde ferma la porte. Là, Luke se retourna vers Lopy.

« C’est quoi, l’histoire de ce journal ?

-Rien de bien important. Juste un article sans utilité sur Folsense.

-Folsense ? S’étonna le jeune garçon.

-Ce n’est vraiment rien d’important. Je te le montrerai plus tard, si tu veux. »

Luke étira ses deux bras vers le haut.

« En tout cas, c’est vraiment dommage qu’elle ne nous ait pas laissés entrer. J’aurais adoré voir la princesse, moi aussi !

-Nous la verrons demain, déclara Clive. Bon, et si je vous faisais visiter l’île en attendant ? »

Luke et Flora acceptèrent avec beaucoup d’entrain. Penelope ne dit rien, mais Flora savait que si elle avait été contre, elle aurait clairement marqué son refus.

Clive décida de les emmener d’abord vers la forêt dans laquelle il se trouvait avant leur arrivée. Il commença alors à marcher leur demandant de le suivre.

« Tu sais, dit Luke avec enjouement. Je n’ai encore rien vu de cette île, mais je trouve déjà que c’est l’un des plus beaux endroits auxquels je suis parti ! J’adorerais vraiment envoyer une carte postale à mes parents pour leur en parler.

-C’est vraiment un endroit sublime, acquiesça Flora. »

Clive sourit.

« C’est vrai. C’est un si bel endroit que parfois, je me demande si c’est vraiment ce que je mérite… »

Puis il reprit d’une voix plus neutre.

« Mais je crains que tu ne puisses pas envoyer quoi que ce soit à tes parents, Luke. »

Le jeune garçon fut surpris.

« Pourquoi ? Il n’y a pas de poste, ici ?

-Si, si, il y en a une. Mais ça serait inutile d’envoyer ta carte postale d’ici, puisqu’elle rentrera avec toi à Londres où elle sera ensuite envoyée à tes parents. 

-Tu veux dire que… »

Clive leva le regard vers le ciel.

« Axerik est un très bel endroit, mais c’est également une île au milieu de nulle part, isolée du reste du monde. Le seul lien avec l’extérieur, c’est ce bateau dans lequel vous êtes venus. Alors il vaut mieux envoyer ta carte postale de Londres, directement.

-Le guide en avait parlé aussi, se rappela Flora. Tu as oublié, Luke ?

-J’étais un peu ailleurs… »

Ils venaient de revenir dans la rue principale. Il y avait plus de monde que dans la rue plutôt isolée qui menait au palais. Marchands, habitants et quelques touristes se baladaient un peu partout. Il n’y avait pas de voitures, mais quelques vélos et quelques charrettes. La plupart des gens marchaient cependant à pied.

« Tu es vraiment sur la lune aujourd’hui ! »

Au milieu de tous ces gens, il y avait un homme qui portait un costume traditionnel et qui se tenait sur une petite estrade, comme s’il s’apprêtait à présenter une sorte de spectacle. Une énorme foule était réunie ce qui étonna les enfants.

« Ce genre de spectacle est très populaire ici, expliqua Clive. C’est un peu comme les tours de magie.

-Vraiment ? Et si on allait voir ?

-Je ne préfère pas. Il y a tellement de monde, je n’aimerais pas que vous vous perdiez. »

Mais le spectacle semblait vraiment intéressant, surtout pour ces trois anglais qui n’avaient jamais vu quelque chose de pareil.

« Nous n’aurons qu’à faire attention ! » Lança Penelope en avançant. Luke et Flora n’hésitèrent pas à la suivre, et Clive dut abandonner…

Le spectacle fut, en effet, très intéressant. De plus en plus de personnes se réunissaient au fur et à mesure que le spectacle avançait. Il fallait s’y attendre, car non seulement il attirait toujours beaucoup de monde, mais en plus, ce jour-là, le bateau venu de Londres était rempli de touristes qui ne cherchaient que ça. Au final, toute la rue principale fut remplie de gens.

Et, comme Clive l’avait prédit, ce qui devait arriver arriva et nos quatre héros ne tardèrent pas à se perdre de vue au milieu de cette foule…

Se retrouvant chacun dans un lieu différent des autres, ils savaient qu’il leur était désormais impossible de se retrouver. De plus, Flora, Luke et Penelope ne pouvaient pas communiquer avec les habitants, et le spectacle n’était encore qu’à son début.

L’histoire commençait déjà très mal…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hershel Layton prit place sur l’un des bancs de la salle où il se trouvait. Il n’avait rien compris aux explications que lui avait données le garde, mais avait deviné par lui-même. Il y avait quelques personnes présentes dans la pièce ; et il en déduit alors que cela devait être une sorte de salle d’attente. Après tout, il n’était surement pas le seul à vouloir voir la princesse, et cela expliquerait pourquoi elle refusait de recevoir plus d’une personne à la fois : parce qu’il y avait déjà assez de monde comme ça.

La princesse d’Axerik. Elle était au centre du mystère qu’il allait devoir résoudre cette fois-ci. Hershel s’était posé plusieurs questions. Cette fille possédait-elle vraiment un pouvoir à transmettre ? Quel genre de miracle était-elle capable de réaliser ?

Il _s’était_ posé plusieurs questions, mais là, il n’en posait plus. Et ce, pour une raison toute simple.

Il commençait à comprendre ce que cachait cette histoire.

Ce n’était pas habituel, pour lui, d’arriver à résoudre une affaire aussi rapidement, surtout une affaire compliquée. Mais cette fois-ci semblait… spéciale. C’était trop facile. C’était beaucoup trop facile.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu’une seule petite pièce pour arriver à la vérité. Et il avait la certitude qu’il allait la découvrir après son entretien avec Fiona. Il allait découvrir la vérité pure et entière, mais ce qui l’inquiétait le plus, c’était qu’il se demandait s’il fallait vraiment trouver la vérité.

Il se rappela qu’à Folsence, il avait regretté d’avoir révélé le nom du coupable à cause des dégâts qui s’en ont suivis. Était-il en train de commettre la même erreur ?

C’était trop facile.

Portant la main à sa valise, il sortit son journal et se mit à écrire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flora regarda encore une fois autour d’elle. Aucune trace de ses trois amis.

Elle ne savait pas où ils étaient, s’ils étaient perdus comme elle ou s’ils étaient ensemble. Elle avait pensé rester au même endroit jusqu’à ce que le spectacle finisse et qu’il y ait moins de monde pour qu’elle puisse les chercher, sauf que la représentation semblait s’éterniser, et qu’il y avait de plus en plus de monde.

C’est là qu’une idée lui passa par la tête.

Elle se rappelait à peu près de la route qu’ils avaient empruntée pour arriver jusque-là. Elle reviendrait simplement au palais et attendrait que le professeur finisse de parler à Fiona. Au moins, elle ne serait plus seule. Et les autres finiraient bien par les retrouver.

Cette option lui paraissait la plus sure et la meilleure à suivre.

Non sans une certaine difficulté, elle réussit à s’extraire de la foule, et reprit le chemin qui remontait jusqu’au palais.

Elle ne tarda pas à le retrouver, sauf qu’un petit problème se posait…

Trouver le palais était une chose. Trouver l’entrée en était une autre !

En effet, la construction était gigantesque. Et Flora s’était retrouvée d’un côté qu’elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Elle se sentit encore plus perdue dans cet endroit parfaitement inconnu où le professeur ne la retrouverait surement pas.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya d’imaginer l’endroit dans sa tête. Elle comprit alors qu’elle devait se trouver à l’arrière du château et qu’il lui suffisait de marcher suivant les murs pour arriver à l’entrée principale.

Mais alors qu’elle marchait, elle entendit soudain un bruit. Celui d’une porte qui s’ouvre, puis des pas.

Flora remarqua alors que cela venait du palais. Il y avait en effet des fenêtres ouvertes qui permettaient d’entendre tout ce qui se passait à l’intérieur. Mais les rideaux tirés empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit, par contre.

 _Je me demande vraiment à quoi sert cette pièce au rez-de-chaussée,_ songea la jeune Reinhold en s’approchant des fenêtres avec curiosité.

Elle entendit le bruit de la porte se refermant, encore deux pas, puis une personne parla. Cette personne, Flora n’eut aucune peine à la reconnaître.

C’était la voix du professeur !

« Bien le bonjour, Princesse Fiona. »

Les yeux de Flora s’écarquillèrent de surprise. Alors cette pièce était la salle du trône ! Et à cet instant même, elle était en train d’assister à l’entretien du professeur avec la princesse !

Et, par-dessus tout, elle avait eu la chance d’arriver au bon moment !

« Bonjour… professeur Layton », répondit une jeune fille qui, sans doute, était la princesse.

 _Comment connaît-elle le professeur ?_ Se demanda Flora. Mais elle décida de laisser son étonnement de côté pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le dialogue.

« Vous ne semblez pas bien surpris, dit la princesse.

-Disons… que je m’y attendais.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien, professeur, j’imagine que vous avez déjà deviné une bonne partie de la vérité.

-Je pense que… »

À cet instant, le professeur fut interrompu puisque la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau. Une autre voix féminine parla.

« Ah ! Je suis désolée de vous déranger, Princesse. Je reviendrai plus tard.

-Non, ça va, tu peux rester, dit Fiona. Professeur, je vous présente ma demoiselle de compagnie, Virginia.»

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis la princesse reprit.

« Vous disiez, professeur ?

-Je pense que… j’ai tout compris. »

Un autre silence prit place, rompu encore une fois par la princesse. Sauf que cette fois-ci, sa voix n’était plus aussi calme et posée. Elle semblait… impatiente.

« Puisque vous avez tout compris, alors il ne vous reste plus rien à faire ici. Partez ! 

-Pas avant que le coupable soit puni comme il le mérite.

-Professeur, pour l’amour de Dieu, partez ! »

Flora était choquée par la dernière réplique de Fiona. Elle l’avait lancée d’une voix suppliante, étouffée par des larmes.

« Vous-même ne savez pas toute la vérité, expliqua le professeur, toujours très calme.

-Vous non plus ! Hurla la princesse. Écoutez, en ce moment la vérité compte peu. Ne vous mesurez pas à lui… ne vous mesurez pas à Axerik !

-Axerik n’est…

-Partez ! »

Après un bref silence, Flora entendit les pas du professeur qui sortait de la pièce. À peine la porte fut-elle fermée, Fiona éclata en sanglots.

« Il a tout prédit, et c’est en train d’arriver, répétait-elle encore et encore. Il a tout prédit… et c’est en train d’arriver… »

Flora ne comprenait plus rien. Elle était divisée entre la curiosité de rester pour écouter ce qu’allait dire la princesse, et entre le désir d’aller retrouver le professeur pour lui demander de lui expliquer ce qu’il avait découvert.

Le second choix l’emporta et elle courut vers l’entrée du palais. Le détour était plutôt long, et elle était persuadée que le professeur serait déjà sorti lorsqu’elle arriverait. Pourtant, ayant atteint l’entrée, elle fut surprise de voir l’entrée du palais fermée, et pas de professeur en vue.

Soudain, elle remarqua Luke qui était debout non loin de l’entrée. Elle accourut vers lui.

« Tu es là ! S’exclama-t-elle d’une voix haletante tant elle avait couru.

-On dirait que nous avons tous les deux réfléchi de la même manière, nota le jeune garçon.

-Tous les trois ! »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Penelope qui était debout non loin et qui avança vers eux.

« Et Clive, où est-il ? 

-J’imagine qu’il est encore en train de nous chercher en ville. »

Ils entendirent à cet instant un bruit de pas et se retournèrent pour voir Clive qui gravissait en courant le sentier menant au palais. Il semblait essoufflé.

« J’ai vu Luke venir par ici, dit-il d’une voix haletante. Je l’ai appelé mais il était trop loin pour m’entendre, alors je l’ai suivi. Dire que vous êtes tous là ! Vous allez bien ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Puis Flora, reprenant à peine son souffle, s’exclama :

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j’ai entendu ! »

À cet instant, la porte du palais s’ouvrit et le garde de tout à l’heure sortit. Il semblait affolé, et courant vers eux, il se mit à dire quelque chose d’un ton choqué.

Les yeux de Clive s’écarquillèrent, et il lui répondit par le même ton. Les trois autres semblaient très confus, et demandèrent au jeune homme de leur expliquer.

« Suivez-moi », dit-il d’une voix tremblante.

Ils entrèrent en courant au palais. Et traversèrent le couloir principal, beaucoup trop préoccupés pour prêter attention à la taille ou à la décoration de ce dernier.

 

Puis soudain, ils s’arrêtèrent. Et le cri de Luke et Flora retentit dans tout le corridor.

…

Effondré au milieu d’une mare de sang, le corps du professeur Layton gisait par terre… sans vie.

« Il a été tué… » Souffla Clive d’une voix glacée.

…


	9. Le crépuscule d’une vie, l’aube d’une aventure.

C’était une journée très spéciale.

Il faisait si beau. Le ciel semblait s’étendre vers l’infini. La mer était calme et sereine. Le sable brillait sous un soleil estival prononcé.

                          

C’était une journée très spéciale.

Axerik était un endroit magnifique de nature, mais tous les habitants s’accordaient pour dire qu’ils n’avaient pas connu une journée pareille depuis un moment. Ce n’était pas juste le temps qui était agréable. Il y avait comme quelque chose dans l’air… quelque chose qui remplissait de bonheur et de joie les habitants et les quelques touristes arrivés ce jour-là.

 

C’était une journée très spéciale…

Car personne n’avait imaginé en se levant le matin, qu’une journée aussi pleine de vie allait se terminer avec un assassinat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Il ne se passa pas grand-chose après la découverte du cadavre, hormis l’état de confusion général qu’on pourrait imaginer dans ce genre de situation. Luke et Flora étaient sous le choc. Ils n’arrivaient pas à y croire. Ils se disaient qu’il devait y avoir une erreur. Peut-être qu’il était encore en vie, juste blessé. Peut-être que cette personne n’était pas le professeur, juste quelqu’un d’autre déguisé.

N’importe quelle excuse aurait pu faire l’affaire, mais le professeur ne devait pas mourir…

Mais il fallait se rendre à l’évidence. La vie n’est pas un roman policier. Et quand la mort arrive, rien ne peut la repousser, rien ne peut la retarder, et personne ne viendra nous dire que nous faisons erreur et que la personne que nous croyons morte est en fait toujours en vie.

Ce genre de chose n’arrive jamais dans la vraie vie.

C’est alors que le temps semble s’arrêter. On oublie les mystères, on oublie les énigmes, on oublie l’île magnifique et on oublie nos propres sentiments. On ne sait plus rien. On ne veut plus rien savoir.

On se retrouve face à une réalité qu’on ne peut pas accepter, ni renier. Une réalité qu’on n’aurait pu imaginer et qui pourtant vient d’arriver.

Le professeur Hershel Layton est mort.

Qu’il soit mort assassiné, et dans une île isolée du reste du monde, ces détails importaient peu. La seule chose à laquelle ils arrivaient à penser, la seule et l’unique, c’était ça.

Le professeur Hershel Layton est mort.

Et bien que pour les quatre personnes, ce n’était la première fois qu’ils voyaient quelqu’un mourir, cette fois-ci avait un gout spécial. Pour chacun d’eux, et pour des raisons différentes, la mort du professeur avait un impact très fort.

Le professeur Layton l’avait dit une fois. « La vie est ainsi, Luke, pleine d’événements inattendus. On ne sait jamais quand une personne peut nous quitter… »*

Mais savait-il en le disant qu’un jour, cela s’appliquerait sur lui ?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Même dans de telles circonstances, la princesse ne se montra pas. Elle fit transmettre ses ordres à travers ses gardes : pour éviter de créer une confusion générale, il fallait garder cette histoire secrète pour un moment. Le corps du professeur fut transporté quelque part en attendant son enterrement ; et ses amis durent quitter le palais après avoir promis de respecter l’ordre de la princesse.

« Un meurtre, avait expliqué Clive, n’est pas une chose qui court les rues, ici. Même la police locale n’a pas vraiment d’expérience dans ce genre d’enquêtes. C’est pour ça que la princesse ne veut pas que les habitants apprennent quoi que ce soit. »

Mais personne n’était d’humeur à prêter attention à ce genre de détail. Même si Fiona n’avait rien dit, ils n’avaient pas le cœur d’aller propager cette nouvelle. Flora pleurait comme elle ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle était si abattue qu’elle ne trouvait même pas la force de dire à ses amis qu’elle avait été témoin des derniers mots du professeur. Elle se sentait coupable… pourquoi n’avait-elle rien fait ? Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas compris en entendant les paroles de Fiona ? Le professeur était la dernière famille qu’il lui restait, et elle venait de le perdre.

Luke, lui, n’arrivait même pas à pleurer. Pleurer voudrait dire qu’il acceptait déjà ce qui était arrivé, et ce n’était pas le cas. L’apprenti du professeur était l’une des personnes les plus proches de lui. Et le fait qu’il ne soit plus là… Luke refusait d’y croire. Le professeur n’était pas mort… il devait y avoir une explication.

Il devait y avoir une explication. Même s’ils venaient de voir son corps sans vie, même si le professeur « vivant » ne se montrait pas, même si nous mourrons tous un jour ou l’autre, même si…

Le professeur ne pouvait pas mourir…

Clive ne disait rien. Seul son regard trahissait le choc profond qui s’emparait de lui. Il se sentait coupable, terriblement coupable. C’était lui qui avait ramené le professeur en ces lieux. C’était lui qui l’avait poussé à entrer dans ce palais pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

Et quant à Penelope… elle ne disait rien, ne trahissait aucune émotion spéciale. Elle serrait doucement la main de Flora pour l’aider à marcher, et l’expression de son visage était assez… spéciale. Ce n’était pas du chagrin, pas de la surprise, pas un calme forcé ou une tentative de rester courageuse. Non, c’était autre chose…

Mais les autres n’ont rien remarqué.

 

Ce n’était pas une sensation qu’on pourrait vivre tous les jours. La mort a ce côté mystérieux qui la rend si effrayante que même les personnes les plus courageuses en ont peur.

Chagrin, douleur, reniement de la réalité, larmes, culpabilité, voici les sentiments qui s’emparent de nous au premier abord lorsqu’on apprend la mort de quelqu’un. Mais ce genre de sensations ne dure jamais éternellement.

Bientôt, elles s’effondrent pour laisser place à quelque chose de nouveau. Et en l’occurrence, ce « quelque chose de nouveau » était bien évident.

Le professeur Layton était mort, oui. Mais il avait également été tué. Et ce tueur était encore libre. Et le mystère de la princesse n’avait pas encore été résolu.

Et tant de questions restaient sans réponse.

Qui ? Comment ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Ils étaient encore sous l’effet du choc, mais cette situation était très temporaire.

Et bientôt, nos amis allaient devoir comprendre que la mort du professeur devait (aussi dur que cela puisse paraître de l’avouer) être traitée comme n’importe quel autre meurtre qui intervient notre chemin lorsqu’on enquête sur quelque chose.

La mort du professeur n’allait être que le premier acte d’une histoire très longue. Une histoire qui touchera présent, passé et futur. Une histoire douloureuse et horrible. Une histoire qui ne se limite pas à Axerik, ou à Londres, ou à la personne d’Hershel Layton.

Mais ça, ils ne pouvaient pas encore le savoir.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

À l’entrée du palais, une jeune fille blonde parlait avec les gardes dans une langue bizarre. Elle semblait leur dicter des consignes. Puis, tournant les talons, elle rentra à nouveau dans l’immense demeure, et se dirigea vers une pièce bien précise.

Elle poussa la porte et, faisant le moins de bruit que possible, entra et ferma celle-ci derrière elle.

« Princesse… » murmura-t-elle en regardant l’autre jeune fille qui était assise sur le bord d’un lit très grand et très luxueux. Celle-ci fixait le sol d’un air vide, la tête baissée, les deux mains posées sur ses genoux.

La jeune fille leva le regard vers elle.

«Pourquoi… est-ce arrivé… si vite ? »

Ses larmes qui s’étaient finalement estompées commençaient à refaire face. La jeune fille blonde s’approcha d’elle et, s’accroupissant, posa ses deux mains sur celles de la Princesse.

« Vous saviez bien que ça devait arriver.

-Oui, mais… je… »

Elle éclata en sanglots.

« C’est bon, reprit l’autre. Ce n’était pas de votre faute à vous seulement. Nous sommes toutes les deux fautives. »

Elle sentit que ses propres yeux commençaient à devenir humides.

« Non, toi tu n’es pas fautive. C’est moi l’unique coupable, M…»

La princesse allait terminer sa phrase mais l’autre jeune fille l’arrêta.

« Ne le dites pas. Vous savez que nous n’avons pas le droit. »

La Princesse redirigea le regard vers le sol.Ce n’était pas de la tristesse, c’était de la douleur.

« Je sais. Je le sais, Virginia. »

Virginia serra la Princesse de Fiona dans ses bras.

« J’ignore qui doit le plus s’excuser à l’autre. Vous au professeur… ou moi à vous. »

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

L’enterrement du professeur eut lieu le lendemain. Luke, Clive, Flora et Penelope y assistèrent, ainsi que quelques gardes envoyés de la part de la Princesse pour prendre les choses en main. À part ça, les villageois n’ayant pas été avisés du malheureux incident, il n’y eut personne d’autre. Et Fiona ne se montra toujours pas.

Le lieu choisi fut la grande forêt de l’île, celle où Clive avait rencontré l’homme qui lui avait appris l’arrivée du bateau de Londres. Tout d’un coup, l’aspect splendide et subjuguant de cet « endroit magnifique » s’estompait pour laisser place à une atmosphère sinistre, sinon triste.

Un enterrement, cela vient nous rappeler que la mort de cette personne n’était pas qu’un terrible cauchemar, mais bien une réalité. Ce jour-là, Flora pleurait encore, mais un peu moins que la veille. Clive gardait le même air dépassé. Penelope gardait la même expression indéchiffrable. Seul Luke avait changé.

Et si, la veille, il avait été silencieux et glacé par l’effet du choc, ce jour-là, debout devant la tombe du professeur Layton, il ne pouvait plus arrêter de pleurer.

Il a pleuré plus que le jour où Gaïa est morte, plus le que jour où il a dû quitter le professeur à cause du travail de son père, plus que Flora la veille, même plus que le jour où le professeur avait été transformé en statue de pierre. Il a pleuré comme il ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant.

Une fois le corps du professeur recouvert de terre, l’un des gardes apporta une pierre tombale sur laquelle le nom « Hershel Layton » était gravé et la déposa. Elle n’avait rien de beau ou de somptueux, mais personne ne s’en souciait.

Ceci ayant été fait, les gardes leur adressèrent froidement une formule de condoléances (que Clive prit soin d’expliquer tant bien que mal aux trois autres) et s’en allèrent. C’était fini. L’enterrement du célèbre Professeur Hershel Layton se limitait à cela. Une cérémonie donnée par trois enfants, un jeune homme en exil, et trois gardes, dans une forêt au milieu de nulle part sur une île au milieu de nulle part.

« C’est très ironique, n’est-ce pas ? Murmura Clive à Penelope, la seule personne qui était dans un état lui permettant de l’écouter et de lui répondre.

-Je ne crois pas que ça ait la moindre importance pour lui, désormais, répondit-elle en fixant la tombe du professeur.

Sa voix était étrangement calme. Elle n’avait même pas levé le regard vers lui lorsqu’il lui avait parlé, et Clive trouva son attitude assez bizarre. Il voulait lui demander ce que la mort du professeur voulait dire pour elle. Elle ne semblait pas assez proche de lui pour être affectée autant que Luke et Flora, mais en même temps, il fallait avoir un cœur de pierre pour rester impassible devant un tel événement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser sa question, mais son attention se porta immédiatement sur autre chose.

Si Flora commençait à se calmer un petit peu, Luke lui, était en pleine crise. Comme s’il venait juste de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il était accroupi par terre, et ses larmes glissaient sur ses joues aussi rouges que le reste de son visage. C’était comme si son propre père venait d’être enterré.

« Luke… »

Flora, serrant doucement son petit mouchoir mauve entre les mains, le regardait d’un air attristé. Clive s’approcha pour essayer de le réconforter, mais s’arrêta simplement car il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et Penelope, regardant toujours la tombe du professeur Layton, ne se retourna même pas.

Le jeune garçon porta alors sa main à son visage et essuya d’un geste rapide ses larmes. S’appuyant contre le sol, il se leva et rajusta la casquette qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. Puis regarda droit vers ses trois compagnons.

Dans ses yeux, un air nouveau venait de naître. Quelque chose qui ressemble à de la détermination avec un peu de colère. Finies les larmes. Fini le comportement de gamin. Il était temps de faire honneur au professeur Layton et d’agir en parfait gentleman !

« Je trouverai l’assassin du professeur Layton. Mes pieds ne quitteront pas cette île tant que je ne l’aurai pas trouvé. »

 

C’est ainsi que le tournant de l’histoire changea complètement. Ils étaient venus pour résoudre le mystère de la Princesse. Les voilà désormais cherchant à trouver celui qui a tué Hershel Layton. Oui, la vie est vraiment imprévisible.

Cependant, il paraissait plus que probable que les deux affaires se chevauchaient. Souvent, pour trouver une vérité, nous devons en dévoiler plusieurs. Et nos quatre protagonistes s’attendaient à ce qu’ils recroisent dans leur chemin cette légende d’Axerik.

Ce qu’ils ne savaient pas, c’était que leur ennemi les observait de très près, et qu’il ne comptait pas se faire avoir très facilement.

_Ils veulent jouer ? Bien, nous jouerons._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un endroit inconnu. Une heure inconnue. Et deux personnes inconnues debout l’une en face de l’autre.

« Alors c’est toi qui as tué Layton ? Cela ne me surprend qu’à moitié.

-Ah bon ?

-Disons… que quelques signes m’ont préparé à recevoir une telle nouvelle.

-J’ai chamboulé tous tes plans, pas vrai ?

-Oui… mais cela m’arrange.

-Je m’en doute. »

Silence.

« Et sinon, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me le dire, à moi, comme ça, tout d’un coup ? Tu te sens coupable ? »

Nouveau silence.

« En réalité… j’ai besoin d’aide. Et tu es la seule personne à qui je puisse m’adresser. »

Nouveau silence.

« Alors, m’aideras-tu ? »

Sourire.

« Il s’avère que j’aie moi-même besoin d’aide. Et si nous faisions un pacte ?

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas refuser.

-Oui. Après tout, l’enjeu est très important pour toi.

-Je crois qu’aucune autre raison au monde n’aurait pu me persuader de le tuer. Pas même si ma propre vie était en danger.

-Eh bien je peux tout à fait comprendre. »

Un autre silence.

« Je t’aiderai. »

 

 

 

 

_*Pour la citation du professeur, voir Professeur Layton et l’ultime énigme, chapitre 10._

 

 


	10. Ce n’est pas si facile…

Il n’y a rien de plus douloureux dans la vie qu’une chose vraie. Une vérité qui nous poignarde en criant « Alors, qu’est-ce que tu va faire maintenant ? » Avec un ton moqueur et méprisant. On ferme les yeux. On les ouvre. Et elle est toujours là. On pleure. On se lamente. On souhaite qu’elle disparaisse. Et elle est toujours là. On espère que c’est juste un cauchemar. On s’attache aux derniers petits espoirs inexistants. Et elle est toujours là.

Luke avait décidé que cette vérité n’allait pas le vaincre.

Il savait que trouver le meurtrier n’allait pas rendre le professeur à la vie. Il savait qu’il n’était qu’un enfant vulnérable. Il savait qu’il avait affaire à quelqu’un de si intelligent et de si fort que même le professeur Layton avait perdu face à lui.

Mais il voulait quand même défier cette vérité.

« Je trouverai l’assassin du professeur Layton. Mes pieds ne quitteront pas cette île tant que je ne l’aurai pas trouvé. »

Clive et Flora le regardèrent.

« Luke… »

Les dernières larmes qui n’avaient pas encore séché brillaient encore sur son visage. Flora prit un profond souffle, et avança vers lui.

« Si c’est ainsi, alors moi aussi je veux aider. Je n’ai jamais été utile au professeur de son vivant, mais maintenant qu’il est… mort… »

Elle secoua violemment la tête pour s’empêcher de pleurer à nouveau.

« Maintenant qu’il est mort, je ne veux plus continuer à être la petite fille faible qui ne fait que s’attirer des problèmes et se faire sauver. J’aiderai à trouver cette horrible personne qui a osé faire cet horrible acte ! »

Clive avança à son tour vers Luke et Flora et posa une main sur l’épaule de chacun.

« Vous aurez besoin d’un adulte pour une tâche pareille. Ma situation ici est assez délicate compte tenu de mon statut d’exilé, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider, ne serait-ce que pour la langue. »

Luke et Flora, pour la première fois, parvinrent à sourire. Un sourire faible, hésitant, mais ils sourirent quand même. La tâche s’annonçait très ardue, mais au moins, ils n’allaient pas être seuls.

Les trois regards se dirigèrent alors vers la dernière personne qui n’avait pas encore parlé. Les bras croisés, le regard fixé sur la tombe du professeur, Penelope se tenait toujours en retrait. Mais ils avaient encore espoir qu’elle accepte de les aider.

« Lopy… » Appela Flora.

La jeune fille se retourna. Il n’y avait sur son visage ni larme ni sourire. Juste une expression très neutre.

« Le professeur m’a accueillie chez lui, et c’est le père adoptif de Flora. En plus, je ne peux pas être la seule du groupe à refuser de participer à l’enquête. Et je ne vous cacherai pas que je suis très curieuse d’apprendre l’identité de cet assassin. Alors oui, je vous aiderai.»

Le visage des trois autres s’illumina. À un moment, ils avaient vraiment cru qu’elle allait refuser.

Mais Penelope esquissa un sourire qui n’avait rien à voir avec les leurs.

« Vous pensiez vraiment que j’allais dire ça ?

-Hein ? »

Elle avança jusqu’à eux.

« « Je trouverai l’assassin du professeur», « Je ne veux plus être une fille faible », « je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider malgré ma situation ». Vous vous croyez dans un jeu ou quoi ? »

Elle parlait comme un adulte qui grondait des enfants pour une bêtise qu’ils auraient commise.

« Tout ça est vraiment mignon, mais permettez-moi de vous demander une chose : ouvrez les yeux. Nous sommes venus ici juste pour accompagner le professeur pour résoudre un mystère qui n’a rien à voir avec cet assassinat. Nous ne savons rien du tout, nous ne comprenons même pas la langue parlée ici. Nous n’avons aucune influence, aucune force. Et malgré tout, vous voulez qu’on se lance dans une aventure risquée et presque impossible. Et pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Et alors, si vous trouvez cet assassin ? Vous vous vengerez ? Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Si c’est le cas, alors je suis vraiment désolée pour le professeur qui avait des amis comme vous ! »

La détermination qui avait gagné Luke, Flora et Clive fut tout de suite refroidie par ces mots. D’abord sous forme de colère contre cette personne qui osait parler de la sorte, leur sensation vira très vite au doute. Avait-elle raison ?

Mais une personne n’était pas d’accord avec tout ça.

« Écoute, si tu n’as pas envie de te fatiguer, alors fais ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas me formuler des excuses aussi faibles en espérant me remettre en question. Je ne renoncerai pas à ma décision.

-Tu me sembles bien têtu, pour un gamin. »

Luke commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de cet appellatif.

« Le « gamin » avec qui tu parles n’est pas aussi naïf que tu crois. Tout ce que tu as dit, tu crois que je ne le savais pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Luke enchaîna.

« Je ne vais pas argumenter ni t’expliquer pourquoi je veux trouver celui qui a tué le professeur. Si tu ne veux pas nous aider, alors à la bonne heure ! Ce n’est pas comme si tu servais à quelque chose ! »

Offusquée, la jeune fille répliqua immédiatement.

« Parce qu’un gamin stupide qui croit pouvoir attraper un tueur tout seul, ça sert à quelque chose ? »

Flora les regrada, choquée. Ça lui faisait de la peine de voir ses deux meilleurs amis se disputer comme ça, surtout dans un moment pareil. Elle tenta alors de les arrêter.

« Luke, Lopy, ce n’est vraiment pas le moment, alors arrêtez !

-Flora, honnêtement », lui dit Luke. « Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis. 

-Allons, Luke, le professeur serait vraiment déçu de t’entendre parler comme ça », essaya-t-elle de le raisonner. « Ce n’est pas du tout digne d’un gentleman ! »

Luke se figea immédiatement. Il était là, debout devant la tombe de son mentor, en train de se comporter d’une manière qui aurait terriblement déçu ce dernier, en train de prouver à Penelope qu’il n’était vraiment qu’un gamin. Il commençait à vraiment avoir honte de lui-même.

« Je suis désolé, Flora. » Dit-il simplement en baissant la tête.

Le silence s’installa. Ils étaient encore troublés par la mort du professeur, troublés par la querelle qui venait d’avoir lieu, troublés par les mots de Penelope, troublé par un fait qu’ils venaient juste de réaliser.

Tous les quatre, ils pouvaient sembler assez proches, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Luke et Flora se connaissaient depuis un moment mais n’étaient toujours pas assez proches, Clive était juste quelqu’un avec qui ils n’avaient vécu qu’une seule aventure (et, qui plus est, sous une autre identité), et Penelope n’était qu’une fille au caractère difficile qui n’arrivait à s’entendre avec personne.

En fin de compte, la seule chose qui les liait, c’était le professeur. Et le professeur n’existait plus.

Alors est-ce qu’une équipe pareille pouvait vraiment arrêter un assassin ?

Même Luke ne pouvait plus se mentir à ce stade-là. Ils en étaient incapables.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un silence lourd régnait alors que nos quatre protagonistes reprenaient leur chemin pour rentrer. Personne n’avait plus rien dit depuis que Luke s’était excusé.

 

Penelope marchait la première. Derrière elle, Clive et Flora, et finalement Luke qui avait repris l’expression qu’il avait eue le jour de la mort de Layton. Pourquoi est-ce que les choses devaient se passer ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce que les personnes qu’il prenait pour ses amis semblaient soudain si loin ?

 _Lorsqu’une personne meurt_ , songeait-il. _Ce n’est pas juste elle qui disparaît, mais aussi toutes les choses qu’elle nous apportait. Le professeur donnait tout son sens à notre équipe, et sans lui, nous ne sommes plus capables de rien._

 

Ils s’arrêtèrent à la sortie de la forêt. Et une question très pertinente fut aussitôt posée par Flora.

« On part où, maintenant ? »

Flora, Clive et Penelope s’échangèrent un regard.

« Vous pouvez venir chez moi », suggéra le jeune homme. « Nous allons nous reposer un peu puis je vais vous faire visiter l’île. »

Il sourit aimablement aux autres en espérant que ça détendrait un peu l’atmosphère.

« C’est une bonne idée », s’exclama Flora en se mêlant à son jeu. « On y va ? 

-Ça me changera les idées », répondit Luke en soupirant.

Penelope tourna les talons.

« Allez-y sans moi. Je suis fatiguée. Je vais revenir au bateau et me reposer dans ma cabine. »

Et avant même que Flora ne puisse lui demander de rester avec eux, elle s’était déjà éclipsée.

« Cette fille est une experte lorsqu’il s’agit de partir au pire moment », souffla Luke.

Et sur ce, lui, Clive et Flora s’en allèrent.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Ouah ! C’est délicieux ! » S’exclama Flora en avalant une gorgée du thé que Clive venait de lui servir.

« N’est-ce pas ? C’est une spécialité locale. »

Il allait ajouter « J’aurais adoré en faire goûter au professeur », mais préféra ne pas le dire.

« Et ta maison est si grande et si jolie », reprit-elle avec enjouement. « Tu as même un jardin, c’est sublime. »

Clive se mit à rire.

« On ne dirait pas un prisonnier, n’est-ce pas ? Et dire qu’à Londres, même un bon citoyen aurait du mal à se procurer une maison pareille ! 

-Décidément, cette île est remplie de belles choses ! »

Clive et Flora discutaient et rigolaient, tandis que Luke se tenait toujours en retrait. Il n’avait même pas envie de goûter à ce thé qui plaisait tant à Flora. Flora et Clive… ça se voyait à des kilomètres qu’ils essayaient d’avoir l’air joyeux pour le calmer.

« Cette île est remplie de belles choses » ? Une île où le professeur a été tué n’a rien de beau. Voilà ce que Luke voulait leur hurler. Mais il savait qu’au fond, ils étaient aussi déprimés que lui.

Son esprit commençait à ressasser les événements qui ont précédé la mort du professeur. Non pas dans le but d’enquêter, non, ils avaient tous abandonné cette idée, désormais, mais juste car c’est ce que tout le monde fait lorsqu’une personne meurt, que ce soit une mort naturelle ou pas. On se rappelle des derniers instants qu’on a vécus avec cette personne. Ces instants où on ignorait encore qu’elle ne serait bientôt plus parmi nous.

La dernière fois qu’il avait vu le professeur vivant, c’était lorsque ce dernier s’est séparé d’eux pour aller voir la Princesse. Celle-ci avait exigé de ne voir qu’une seule personne, et le professeur était parti.

Luke se creusait la tête pour se rappeler de la dernière chose qu’avait dit le professeur. Il les avait salué avant de partir, mais sinon, juste avant, qu’avait-il dit ?

Le souvenir revint vite au jeune apprenti.

« Garde-le. »

Le professeur avait parlé à Penelope. Il était même revenu rien que pour lui rendre un simple journal. Penelope avait dit qu’il contenait un article sur Folsense, mais ne donna pas plus de détails.

Luke sursauta.

Folsense ! Il y a quelques mois, le professeur avait résolu une affaire de meurtre à Folsense. Et là, tout d’un coup, un journal apparaît et parle pour la première fois de cette affaire déjà oubliée. Le professeur lit ce journal. Et comme par hasard, le jour même, il se fait assassiner.

Et puis il avait tant insisté pour que Penelope garde ce journal. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

« Luke, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Demanda Flora en remarquant le choc qui commençait à se dessiner sur le visage du jeune garçon.

Luke se leva.

« Je suis très fatigué moi aussi », dit-il à ses deux amis. « Je vais rentrer. »

« Toi aussi ! » S’exclama Flora, déçue. « Mais Luke, nous allions visiter l’île et… »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il faut que je parte. Clive, merci pour ton accueil.»

Et il se leva puis partit en courant.

« Ce n’est pas possible ! Pourquoi sont-ils comme ça ? » Se lamenta la jeune fille.

« Il faut le comprendre », lui expliqua Clive en posant une autre assiette devant elle. « Il est encore très triste, et il a besoin de repos. »

« Sans doute… » murmura-t-elle en plantant sa fourchette dans le nouveau plat.

 

Luke était essoufflé, mais il continuait de courir. Il ne voulait rien dire à Clive et à Flora car il n’était pas sûr de lui-même, mais il fallait vraiment qu’il rentre au bateau au plus vite.

Il avait découvert une chose très dangereuse.

Non, il avait abandonné, aussi bien que les autres, l’idée de mener une enquête. Mais il ne s’agissait pas de cela. C’était pour autre chose.

Le professeur a été assassiné à cause de ce journal, il en était sûr. Il a vu quelque chose et c’est pour ça qu’il a été tué. Et, si c’était le cas, alors une autre personne était en danger.

Penelope.

Après tout, elle et le professeur étaient les seuls à l’avoir consulté. Et si le professeur avait remarqué quoi que ce soit, alors surement elle aussi. Elle était partie seule au bateau, et courait donc un grand risque.

Elle était probablement la prochaine cible de l’assassin.

Et, bien que Luke n’appréciât pas vraiment cette personne, il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. En tant que gentleman, en tant qu’humain, il ne pouvait pas.

Son esprit est allé très loin alors qu’il courait toujours en essayant de se souvenir du chemin. Penelope avait joué un rôle-clé dans l’histoire de Flosense, trois moi auparavant. Elle était la cible parfaite.

« Pourvu que je n’arrive pas trop tard ! »

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Penelope ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et entra. L’endroit était plutôt petit, mais comme elle n’avait pas habité dans une maison très luxueuse depuis ses six ans, ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

Elle enleva son sac et le posa sur la table. À peine ceci fait, elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Légèrement surprise, elle alla ouvrir.

Une femme d’âge mûr se tenait devant elle. Elle semblait assez troublée.

« Excusez-moi, mon enfant, ma nièce s’est perdue et je n’arrive pas à la retrouver. N’est-elle pas rentrée dans votre cabine ? »

Penelope secoua la tête.

« Non, je viens juste d’entrer. »

La femme s’affola encore plus.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Qu’est-ce que je vais faire ? 

-Je peux vous aider à la chercher, si vous le souhaitez », suggéra Lopy.

« Vraiment ? Oh merci, vous êtes un ange ! »

La dame s’en alla et Penelope la suivit. Elle ferma la porte et sortit ses clés, puis les rangea aussitôt. Ça ne servait à rien de fermer à clé. Il n’y avait presque personne à bord du navire à une heure pareille, et l’enfant ne s’était probablement pas bien éloignée.

Elle partit donc avec la femme chercher sa nièce.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Luke arriva enfin au bateau. La cabine de Penelope était juste entre la sienne et celle de Flora. Il fallait qu’il s’y rende au plus vite.

Il avait un terrible pressentiment.

Le bateau était quasiment vide. C’était normal, puisqu’il était encore jour et que la plupart des voyageurs étaient en train de se balader dans l’île. L’heure était donc parfaite pour un criminel pour s’infiltrer et commettre un meurtre sans que personne ne le remarque.

Un terrible pressentiment…

Il arriva à la chambre de Penelope, et frappa nerveusement à la porte. Une fois. Deux. Aucune réponse. Il poussa la poignée et la porte s’ouvrit. Elle n’était pas fermée à clé.

Il poussa la porte et entra tout en appréhendant ce qui l’attendait.

La chambre était vide.

Luke fut étonné. N’avait-elle pas dit qu’elle rentrait se reposer ? Où était-elle ? Et pourquoi la porte était-elle ouverte ?

Un terrible pressentiment…

Il remarqua soudain le sac dont la jeune fille ne se séparait jamais posé sur la table. Elle l’avait encore avec elle ce matin. Cela voulait dire qu’elle était bien venue dans cette cabine.

Il avança vers la table. Le journal… Penelope l’avait rangé dans son sac. Il fallait absolument qu’il voie ce qu’il contenait. Fouiller dans les affaires des autres n’était pas du tout de son genre, mais les circonstances étaient spéciales, et une vie était peut-être en danger.

Il ouvrit le sac. Et commença à chercher ce fameux journal. Le sac qui, d’ailleurs, ne contenait pas grand-chose. Le gros livre de Penelope, le journal intime de son grand-père, occupait presque toute la place. Luke le retira pour mieux chercher tout en se demandant comment elle pouvait transporter partout avec elle une chose aussi lourde.

Et soudain, son sang se glaça, et un frisson parcourut tout son corps.

C’était à cause de ce qu’il venait de voir.

Le journal était bien là, mais il n’eut même pas le temps de le regarder. Il y avait une autre chose dans le sac de Penelope Koldwin.

Une arme à feu.

Les yeux écarquillés, le corps tremblant, Luke fixait cette arme… lorsque soudain, il entendit des pas venir vers lui.

Un terrible pressentiment…

Il leva lentement la tête. Penelope Koldwin était debout devant lui.

« Alors comme ça, ton cher professeur ne t’a jamais appris qu’il était mal de fouiller dans les affaires des gens ? »

Son cœur ne fit qu’un bond.

« Penelope… cette arme… »

La jeune fille lui lança un sourire sadique.

« Elle appartenait à monsieur Bruno, qui ne s’en est d’ailleurs jamais servi. Maintenant qu’il est mort, elle est à moi. »

D’un geste brutal elle la retira de son sac. 

« Et c’est pour ça que je l’ai ramenée avec moi. Pour tuer Hershel Layton ! »

Luke se glaça. _Non !_

« Non ! 

-Si. »

Penelope regarda l’arme à feu, puis à nouveau, Luke.

« Tu semblais très choqué par la mort de ton mentor. Bon, dans ce cas, tu n’as qu’à le rejoindre… »

Lorsqu’elle leva l’arme et la pointa vers lui, Luke comprit, mais un peu trop tard, la nature de ce terrible pressentiment.

Il était venu pour la sauver, et allait devenir sa victime.

 


	11. Qu’est-il en train de se passer ?

Le regard glacial, un sourire plus que sadique accroché au visage, Penelope pointait son arme sur le pauvre Luke.

Penelope ne ressemblait pas à une tueuse. Elle donnait plutôt l’impression d’être une fille frêle et fragile. Sa peau pâle et sa maigreur pourraient presque lui donner l’air d’être malade.

Mais ça, bien sûr, c’est quand on ne connaît pas sa personnalité.

Quand on l’a entendu parler, quand on a vu le nombre de fois où elle a parlé avec mépris au professeur, quand on a vu sa colère le jour de l’accrochage avec Katia, quand on l’a entendue dire au professeur « Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la bêtise que vous vous apprêtez à faire » le jour où il lui a proposé de venir vivre avec eux, quand on a vu sa réaction à la mort du professer, quand on a vu son opposition totale à l’idée de mener une enquête pour trouver l’assassin, enfin quand on a vu une arme dans son sac…

Quand on a vu tout ça, alors l’idée qu’elle soit une meurtrière n’est plus du tout impossible.

Et Luke, qui avait vécu toutes ces choses, se retrouvait maintenant devant une évidence qu’il aurait dû déduire il y a un moment.

« Toi ! Je t’ai toujours trouvée louche. J’aurais dû m’en douter que c’était toi ! »

La jeune fille sourit. Jamais elle n’avait été aussi effrayante.

« Parfois, la stupidité coûte sa vie à son propriétaire. Sur ce point-là, tu es exactement comme ton mentor… »

Luke la détestait. À cet instant, il la détestait plus que tout au monde.

« Eh bien adieu, Luke Triton. Ce fut un véritable déshonneur de t’avoir connu ! »

Ses doigts s’approchaient lentement de la gâchette sous le regard terrifié du pauvre Luke. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu’il avait peur d’elle, mais il avait réellement, terriblement peur.

_Désolé, professeur, j’ai échoué._

Il ferma les yeux et attendit le coup de grâce. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes…

Le coup de grâce n’arriva pas.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir une Penelope toute détendue, jouant avec le pistolet entre ses doigts, et le regardant avec un air de pitié.

Lorsqu’il la regarda avec son air surpris, elle éclata de rire.

« Pitoyable ! Tu es vraiment pitoyable ! » S’exclama-t-elle d’une voix étouffée de rire. « Comme si j’allais perdre mon temps à tuer quelqu’un comme toi ! »

Luke eut l’impression que son cerveau allait s’arrêter. Mais que se passait-il, à la fin ?

« J’avais une bonne raison de vouloir tuer Layton, mais toi… »

Elle lui lança un regard plein de mépris…

« Si tu veux mourir, trouves-toi un autre moyen. Je ne tue pas les gamins. »

Une seconde. Deux. Trois…

Luke se jeta sur elle. Violemment, il lui retira l’arme des mains puis, rassemblant toute sa haine, sa colère, et même sa tristesse, il lui donna un coup de poing assez fort pour la faire tomber.

Et si quelqu’un, à cet instant, avait osé lui dire que l’un des principes de base pour n’importe quel gentleman était de ne pas frapper une lady, il lui aurait hurlé de toute sa force que cette fille était tout sauf une lady. Et que quand même elle en serait une, il aurait préféré ne plus être un gentleman plutôt que de la laisser.

Cette fille, il avait toutes ses raisons pour la haïr. Elle était si insolente, elle était si inhumaine, elle était si orgueilleuse. Elle se moquait sans cesse de lui. Elle lui avait fait vivre la peur de sa vie…

Et surtout, par-dessus tout, elle avait tué le professeur Layton !

Plutôt mourir que de ne pas lui donner ce qu’elle mérite !

« Tu… tu me le paieras ! » Hurla-t-il alors que les larmes commençaient à glisser sur ses joues. « Des gens comme toi devraient disparaître de l’univers ! »

Penelope leva les yeux vers lui, écartant lestement ses cheveux pour qu’il puisse parfaitement voir l’expression de son visage. Elle n’était pas en colère, ni effrayée. Elle souriait toujours.

« C’est qu’il compte vraiment pour toi, le professeur ! Encore un point sur lequel nous n’arriverons jamais à nous entendre. »

Luke serra les poings. Ses larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux tremblants. Que se passait-il donc ?

« Je hais Hershel Layton. »

…

« Je le hais plus que tout. »

…

« Je ne sais même pas comment vous n’avez pas remarqué… »

Un bruit se fit entendre. L’arme que Luke tenait encore dans la main, il venait de la lâcher. Il était hors de question qu’il garde en main cette horrible chose qui avait tué le professeur.

Il allait la tuer de ses propres mains.

Se jetant à nouveau sur elle au moment même où elle allait se lever, le jeune garçon laissa sortir toute sa rage. Il était furieux. Il voulait la démolir.

« Eh ! » Hurla-t-elle. « Arrête un peu. Tu m’étouffes ! 

-Eh bien tant mieux !

-Luke ! »

Il agrippa le col de sa robe. Oui… il allait la tuer ! Il allait lui faire regretter ce qu’elle avait fait.

« Tu n’es vraiment qu’un idiot !

-C’est toi l’idiote !

-Eh bien vas-y, tue-moi ! Si tu en as le courage, fais-le ! L’arme est juste là par terre ! »

Luke la fusilla du regard.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de cette horreur ! »

Elle esquissa un sourire et Luke se demanda sérieusement comment elle pouvait sourire à un moment pareil.

« Parce que toi, tu n’es pas quelqu’un d’horrible ? »

Un regard interrogatif.

« Si tu me tues, alors tu ne vaudras pas mieux que moi. La vengeance est la justice des imbéciles, on ne te l’a jamais dit ? »

Sitôt ses mots prononcés, elle reçut un nouveau coup de poing.

« Je n’ai pas de lesson à recevoir d’une meurtrière. Encore moins de la meurtrière du professeur ! Claire était une si bonne personne, je n’arrive pas à croire que sa fille puisse être un tel démon ! »

Il serra ses deux mains autour de son cou. Sous l’effet de la fureur, il était prêt à l’étrangler quand soudain, un cri se fit entendre.

Luke et Penelope regardèrent immédiatement du côté de la porte restée ouverte. La femme de tout à l’heure, celle qui avait perdu sa nièce, était debout.

« Que… lâchez-là immédiatement ou j’appelle la police ! »

Luke s’exécuta, ne pouvant faire autrement. Penelope le poussa, et essaya de se lever.

La dame, apparemment touchée par l’aide que lui avait fourni la jeune fille un peu plus tôt, se rapprocha d’elle, inquiète.

« Allez-vous bien, mon enfant ? Vous êtes blessée… »

Penelope toucha légèrement sa joue où le dernier coup de poing avait laissé une trace de sang.

« Ce n’est rien. »

Mais la dame approcha du bureau.

« Ils mettent une trousse de secours dans chaque cabine normalement… Voyons voir… il me semble qu’elle était là… »

Elle commença à chercher dans les tiroirs alors que Penelope la rejoignait.

« Vous êtes sûre qu’il y en a une ?

-Euh... oui ! La dernière fois que je suis venue sur l’île, il y en avait une. »

 _Alors elle est déjà venue ici,_ songea Luke qui était encore par terre, ne trouvant la force de se relever.

« Eh bien on dirait qu’ils ont changé le système », déclara-t-elle finalement après avoir inspecté le dernier tiroir.

« Ne vous en faites pas », la rassura Penelope. « Ce n’est qu’une petite blessure de rien du tout. Inutile de s’en soucier. »

La dame sourit.

« M’en voilà rassurée. Nous étions en train de chercher Lily lorsque vous êtes partie si subitement. Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de m’inquiéter et, dès que j’ai trouvé ma nièce, je suis venue pour m’assurer que vous alliez bien, mais aussi pour vous remercier. 

-Alors vous avez trouvé la petite Lily ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, si je suis partie si subitement, c’est parce que j’ai remarqué mon ami ici présent (elle jeta un regard vers Luke) était venu me voir. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas le laisser devant la porte ! »

 _Oui, c’est ça !_ Songea l’apprenti du professeur. _Dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas que je découvre le pistolet que tu cachais dans ton sac._

« Ah ! Vous êtes donc amis ! J’ai vraiment cru qu’il allait vous tuer… »

Penelope et Luke s’échangèrent un regard noir, mais Lopy n’était pas du genre à perdre son-sang froid facilement.

« Oh non ! » S’exclama-t-elle en feignant un rire. « Ce n’est qu’un gamin comme les autres. Vous savez, les petits garçons peuvent être si immatures et leurs jeux si violents ! Mais il n’avait aucunement l’intention de me faire le moindre mal, croyez-moi. »

_Tu peux parler. J’avais bien l’intention de te faire du mal, tu peux me croire._

Elle tourna le regard vers Luke et sourit.

« N’est-ce pas petit Luke ? »

Le « petit Luke » lui aurait bien donné un troisième coup de poing à cet instant même. À défaut, il se contenta de lui adresser un regard qu’il réservait uniquement à ses pires ennemis. Un regard qu’elle ignora royalement.

« Ma foi, je suis très soulagée de voir que ce n’est rien. Mais évitez ce genre de comportement à l’avenir, mon garçon. C’est d’accord ? »

Luke était furieux. Et le pire, c’était qu’il passait pour le méchant et qu’il ne pouvait rien faire.

La femme ramassa son sac à main qu’elle avait négligement laissé tombé lorsqu’elle cherchait la trousse de secours, et s’adressa à nouveau à eux.

« Vous voyagez sur ce bateau aussi ? Dans ce cas-là, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je m’appelle Mildred Brice, je suis institutrice. »

Luke leva un regard nonchalant vers elle. Ça lui était égal de savoir qui elle était et ce qu’elle travaillait. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était qu’elle parte pour qu’il puisse terminer son règlement de comptes avec Penelope. Il n’irait peut-être pas aussi loin que l’étrangler sur place, maintenant que sa colère était un peu (juste un peu) refroidie, mais elle lui devait des explications.

Après tout, pourquoi une jeune adolescente voudrait tuer le professeur ? Et pourquoi avoir choisi ces circonstances ?

Quel était le véritable sens derrière l’aide qu’elle leur avait fournie lorsqu’ils enquêtaient à Folsense ?

« Je m’appelle Penelope Koldwin. Enchantée. »

Après trois secondes de silence, Luke décida que la pauvre dame n’y était pour rien et qu’il se comportait vraiment mal à son égard. Elle ne savait pas qu’elle était en train de protéger une meurtrière. Ce n’était pas sa faute si Penelope n’était rien d’autre qu’une hypocrite.

« Luke Triton. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Mais sa voix manquait tout de même de vie.

« Je suis très honorée moi-même. Bon, je dois vous laisser, sinon ma petite Lily va encore faire des bêtises. Nous nous reverrons surement alors, à bientôt ! »

Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de s’en aller. Luke dirigea immédiatement le regard vers la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair. Il savait qu’elle allait en profiter pour fuir elle aussi.

Sauf qu’elle ne fuit pas.

Au contraire. À peine Mildred Brice sortie, Penelope ferma la porte à clé. Et se retourna vers Luke.

« Lève-toi du sol et assieds-toi sur une chaise, à la place », ordonna-t-elle.

Luke la regarda d’un air très sceptique.

« Tu es consciente que tu t’enfermes dans une pièce où il y a une arme à feu et la personne qui te hait le plus au monde, au moins ? 

-Je ne suis pas idiote, Luke. » Sa voix était froide et son expression l’était autant. « Tout à l’heure, tu étais complètement contrôlé par la colère, mais là, je doute vraiment que tu veuilles me tuer alors que je suis la seule à pouvoir te donner des explications. En plus… »

Elle marcha jusqu’à son lit et s’assit sur ce dernier, prenant bien soin de lisser le bout de sa robe un peu froissée par l’accrochage avec Luke. Elle redirigea la tête vers ce dernier et son regard reprit son expression sarcastique habituelle.

« En plus, je suis certaine que tu ne serais même pas capable de tuer une mouche. »

En temps normal, ces mots l’auraient énervé, sauf qu’il était à bout. Il se leva et se jeta sur la chaise de bureau. Il en avait assez de cette mascarade.

Il n’était même plus sûr de vouloir savoir la vérité.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour tuer le professeur », commença la jeune fille en fixant le mur en face d’elle. Luke ne pouvait la voir que de profil. « Je transportais cette arme partout avec moi, et quand l’occasion s’est présentée, je l’ai saisie. »

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que c’était un meurtre prémédité ?

« Vous n’étiez pas là. Toi, Clive et Flora étiez perdus. Je suis rentée vite au palais, et je me suis infiltrée par l’une des fenêtres. Elles sont si basses, et comme je ne suis pas bien grande, je n’ai eu aucune difficulté à passer. J’ai un peu marché dans le couloir, et quand le professeur est passé, j’ai attendu que le garde qui le devançait s’éloigne un peu et… »

On ne ressentait aucun regret dans sa voix. Juste cette froideur accompagnée de ce regard vide fixant le mur.

Luke se rappela que ce jour-là, elle était venue d’un côté et Flora d’un autre. S’il avait su qu’il y avait des fenêtres au rez-de-chaussée, peut-être l’aurait-il suspectée.

« Je suis ensuite revenue de la même manière. Ni vu ni connu. Quand j’y repense, c’était le cadre parfait. N’importe quelle personne se trouvant sur place pourrait être suspecte, et la police ici est si inexpérimentée que personne n’a songé à nous fouiller. »

Clive l’avait dit auparavant. Axerik n’est pas un endroit très agité, alors la police n’est pas vraiment habituée à ce genre de choses.

« La chance s’est présentée à moi de tuer mon pire ennemi sans m’attirer des ennuis, tu comprends ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Et Luke ne put formuler qu’un seul mot.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête et souris au mur.

« Pourquoi ? Je crois te l’avoir déjà dit. Parce que je le déteste. Parce que je déteste Hershel Layton plus que n’importe quelle autre personne au monde. »

Luke se leva d’un bond, son visage reprenant ses couleurs.

« Cela n’explique rien du tout ! » Hurla-t-il. « Pourquoi le détestais-tu ? Comment pouvais-tu le détester alors que c’était quelqu’un de si bon et qu’il… »

Elle lui coupa la parole.

« Si tu étais un peu moins aveugle, tu n’aurais même pas besoin d’explications. Je suis sûre que même lui savait que je le haïssais. Il ne s’attendait juste pas à ce que j’aille aussi loin… il ignorait combien j’avais souffert par sa faute ! »

_Souffert… par la faute du professeur ?_

Penelope commençait à perdre son ton froid et détaché. Serrant ses deux poings, elle les frappa contre ses genoux.

« Il m’a énervée plus d’une fois. Et à chaque fois je lui donnais une chance. Et à chaque fois il refusait de la saisir. Je n’avais pas le courage de devenir un assassin ; je lui ai pardonné tant de fois mais… à chaque fois il me défiait. À croire qu’il voulait vraiment que je le tue. C’est lui l’unique fautif ! »

Luke ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce stade-là. Ce pourrait-il qu’il y ait des choses qu’il ignore ? Le professeur avait-il eut affaire à Penelope en dehors de ce que Luke savait ?

Les mots de la jeune fille vinrent le détromper aussitôt.

« Tu devrais savoir, pourtant. Mais tu n’es qu’un imbécile. »

Luke avança vers elle. Dans sa tête se débattaient tant d’idées et de questions qu’il en eut le vertige.

« Mettons que je sois un imbécile et explique-moi. »

Penelope prit un profond souffle.

« C’est ce que je m’apprêtait à faire. »

 

Qu’était-il en train de se passer ? Quel schéma cette histoire était-elle en train de suivre ? Luke avait l’impression que c’était la confusion totale. Le mystère principal complètement oublié, celui qui était venu pour le résoudre assassiné si subitement, l’identité de l’assassin si facilement révélée, le mobile n’ayant rien à voir avec le lieu.

C’était le festival de l’anarchie !

Et, si c’était l’affaire de Folsense qui repointait le nez, alors pourquoi cela devait-il arriver ici, à Axerik ? Qu’en était-il de la légende ? De la fameuse énigme ?

Était-ce juste le hasard qui avait conduit le professeur pour mourir dans ces lieux ? Luke en doutait.

La première fois que Luke se retrouvait sans le professeur, il était face à une histoire qui ne ressemblait à rien à toutes celles qu’il avait vécues avec son mentor.

Il allait devoir s’adapter, ou abandonner. Mais surtout, il allait devoir apprendre que la vérité est plus facile à comprendre qu’à trouver.

 

 

 


	12. Du point de vue d’une meurtrière.

Flora avala le dernier morceau du dernier plat que Clive lui avait servi. Elle était désormais parfaitement rassasiée.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de penser à Luke, lui qui était toujours affamé. Il n’avait rien mangé de la journée. En fait, il n’avait rien mangé depuis la mort du professeur, et si on prend un peu plus de recul, depuis qu’ils avaient mis les pieds sur l’île.

Cela faisait quand même plus de vingt-quatre heures !

« Flora », remarqua Clive. « Tu as l’air pensif. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Au début elle avait eu un peu peur de rester seule avec quelqu’un qui l’avait kidnappée auparavant, mais finalement, elle avait eu tort. Il s’était montré très gentil avec elle et lui avait même servi un tas de bonnes choses à manger. Elle n’avait plus peur et pouvait désormais lui parler normalement.

« En fait, je repense à tout ce qui c’est passé depuis notre arrivée ici. Et je me suis aussi dit que Luke n’avait pas avalé le moindre morceau depuis. 

-Lorsque le choc sera parti », répondit Clive en riant. « Il sera si affamé que nous devrons nous cacher ! »

Flora se mit à rire.

« Je me demande vraiment s’il a pu dormir. Il a dit qu’il était fatigué.

-Certainement. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu’il pourrait faire d’autre. »

Flora ne dit rien. Elle réfléchissait encore. Elle se demandait si c’était le bon moment pour parler. Pour dire les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« Clive… » Commença-t-elle d’une voix mi-audible.

Elle voulait attendre que tout le monde soit là pour le dire, mais elle n’en pouvait plus d’attendre.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » Demanda le jeune homme, légèrement surpris par l’expression sur le visage de Flora. Un mélange de doute, de sérieux, et de peur.

« J’ai entendu ce que la Princesse a dit au professeur. La dernière conversation qu’il a eue avant sa mort… »

Les yeux de Clive s’écarquillèrent. La dernière discussion de Layton, celle qui a juste précédé sa mort… il savait que cela contiendrait des indices cruciaux.

« Ce qui m’a le plus choquée », continua Flora. « Ce fut la manière dont la Princesse suppliait le professeur de partir lorsqu’il lui a dit qu’il avait tout compris. Elle était dans un tel état… c’en était presque terrifiant. Sur le coup, je n’ai rien compris, mais là… je me rends compte d’une chose… »

Elle serra ses deux mains sur ses genoux.

« Le meurtre du professeur, il est intimement lié à cette île. Je ne crois pas que cette Princesse soit coupable, mais elle connaît indéniablement le véritable assassin. Et moi aussi je le connais… elle l’a dit… »

Clive la regarda d’un air plus que choqué.

« Qui ? »

Flora ferma les yeux et se rappela de ce qu’elle avait entendu. D’une voix tremblante, elle répéta les mots de Fiona.

« Ne vous mesurez pas à lui… ne vous mesurez pas à Axerik ! »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Si je hais Layton, si j’attends depuis si longtemps la bonne occasion pour le tuer, eh bien… »

Penelope prit un long souffle.

« Je ne pourrais pas le résumer en une phrase. »

Luke était encore debout. Il ne semblait pas furieux, même s’il l’était vraiment. Il préférait rester serein et tout écouter jusqu’à la fin.

« Tu sais, Luke, dans ce monde, il n’y a que deux personnes que j’ai pu aimer inconditionnellement. Deux personnes pour qui je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter une seconde. »

Elle était aussi calme que Luke. Mais ça, ça ne le surprenait pas.

« Maman, et monsieur Bruno. À part eux, j’ai toujours l’impression que les autres gens ne sont que des hypocrites et des égoïstes. Mais ces deux personnes-là, ce sont les seules qui ne m’ont jamais abandonnée. Monsieur Bruno n’était peut-être qu’un homme qui m’a adoptée, et maman, je ne l’ai jamais vu depuis que j’avais un an. Pourtant, ce sont les seules personnes à qui je pouvais faire confiance, parmi les milliards de personnes sur terre. »

Luke ne voyait pas encore le rapport avec la mort du professeur.

« Layton… il m’a privé de ces deux personnes. »

 Luke ne put s’empêcher de se demander s’ils parlaient du même « Layton ».

« J’ai passé toute mon enfance à échafauder un plan, dans le simple espoir de sauver ma mère. Un plan que j’ai entièrement basé sur une personne, une personne à qui je faisais confiance. Hershel Layton.

Je n’étais qu’une enfant, à l’époque. Je savais qu’à part le conduire à chaque endroit au bon moment, je ne pouvais rien faire d’autre. Et lorsque je lisais dans les journaux tous les exploits du professeur, je voulais bien croire qu’il allait réussir à sauver ma mère aussi. »

Penelope replia ses deux jambes et enfonça sa tête contre ses genoux. À cet instant, il sembla à Luke que ça voix avait craqué.

« Sauf qu’il l’a laissée mourir. »

Luke ouvrit grand les yeux. Que Penelope puisse haïr le professeur pour un tel motif était plus ou moins prévisible, mais il n’y avait jamais songé.

« J’étais en colère. Je me suis sentie trahie. Et puis ensuite j’ai baissé les bras. J’ai réussi à me convaincre qu’il n’y était pour rien, que certaines choses sont inévitables. Je suis alors retournée vivre à Saint-Mystère avec monsieur Bruno. 

-Et ensuite ? » Demanda Luke que l’histoire commençait vraiment à intriguer.

« Ensuite, le temps est passé. J’allais de temps en temps à Folsense pour me changer les idées et voir la ville de mon arrière-grand-père. J’ai découvert les changements que l’endroit a connus, et à force d’essayer, j’ai pu arriver au palais en empruntant le labyrinthe. C’est lors de l’une de ces visites que j’ai croisé le docteur Schrader, et que cette histoire avec la troisième manière d’ouvrir le coffret céleste a commencé. J’ai suivi les événements de loin, et j’ai appris pour le meurtre. Et j’ai su qui était le véritable assassin. »

Luke, à nouveau, ne voyait pas le rapport. Pourquoi elle lui racontait ça ? Il le savait déjà !

« C’est là qu’une idée m’est passée par la tête. J’allais faire en sorte de conduire le professeur à Folsense pour qu’il enquête sur ce meurtre ! »

Luke fronça les sourcils.

« Tu voulais rendre justice à ton arrière-grand-père, c’est pour ça ? »

Penelope détacha légèrement la tête de ses genoux, ses bras entourant ses deux jambes.

« C’était mon deuxième objectif. Le premier, et le plus important, c’était d’humilier Layton ! »

Luke recula d’un pas.

« Hein ?

-L’affaire était si compliquée, et tout était gardé secret. C’était presque impossible de la résoudre. J’étais certaine que Layton échouerait et ce serait ma vengeance. Je prouverais au monde que ce professeur n’est pas le génie qu’il prétendait être. »

Elle laissa sa tête tomber à nouveau, ses cheveux glissant de chaque côté cachant complètement son visage.

« Sauf qu’il a réussi. »

Silence. Luke se rappela du jour où le professeur a démasqué le coupable, à Folsense. Penelope était si furieuse. C’était même la première fois qu’elle montrait sa colère. C’était donc ça…

« C’est là que j’ai commencé à le détester. Il avait échoué là où je voulais qu’il réussisse. Et il a réussi là où je voulais qu’il échoue. »

…

« J’ai commencé à ne plus le supporter. Cette expression, cette voix, ce chapeau ! Tout. Mais même là, je n’aurais jamais songé à le tuer. »

Luke s’assit devant elle.

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que soit d’autre, j’ai une question à te poser. C’est pour ça que tu ne nous aidais qu’à moitié, à Folsense ? 

-Oui. Pour que je sois satisfaite, il me fallait que Layton échoue alors qu’il possédait toutes les pièces nécessaires pour réussir. C’est pour ça que je les lui ai toutes données. Mais il était hors de question que je lui donne la réponse. Tu vois, je ne vous aidais pas, je ne vous guidais pas. Je vous défiais. »

Luke venait d’avoir la réponse à l’une des deux grandes questions qui étaient restées à la fin de la dernière histoire. Cependant, il n’était pas sûr qu’il en fût content.

« Continue.

-À nouveau, je suis revenue à Saint-Mystère, en me jurant cette fois-ci que je n’aurais plus jamais le moindre contact avec Layton. Il ne me restait que monsieur Bruno, et ça suffisait. »

Luke appréhendait la suite.

« Mais non… il a fallu que je le perde aussi, toujours à cause de Layton ! 

-Eh ! » S’exclama Luke. « Je croyais qu’il était mort à cause d’un accident lors de la création de l’une de ses machines ! Le professeur n’a pas mis les pieds à Saint-Mystère depuis des années. Tu ne vas pas venir me dire que c’est aussi lui le coupable ! »

 Elle leva vers Luke un regard furieux.

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu’il a eu un accident ?» Lança-t-elle d’un ton ironique. « Peut-être parce que son matériel n’était pas assez bon. Peut-être parce qu’il travaillait avec du matériel de fortune car quelqu’un avait complètement démoli l’endroit où il travaillait à l’origine et tout son matériel qu’il utilisait !

-Mais ça, ce n’était pas le professeur ! C’était Don Paolo !

-Ce ne serait jamais arrivé si Layton n’existait pas. Et puis comment pouvait-il être assez bête pour ne pas remarquer qu’il était suivi ? Comment ? 

-Alors c’est pour ça que tu as décidé de te venger de lui ? »

Les yeux de Penelope reflétèrent une colère extrême.

« Ne m’abaisse pas à ce niveau ! Je ne suis pas une personne mesquine qui ne cherche qu’à se venger à tout prix, d’accord ?!

-Qu’est-ce que tu es, alors ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer son récit.

« Lorsque j’ai appris que l’accident était dû au mauvais matériel, j’ai commencé à faire le lien avec les affaires passées. Layton avait laissé mourir ma mère, causé la mort de mon père adoptif, et, comme s’il voulait encore plus m’énerver, il avait réussi haut les mains le défi que je lui avais lancé pour prouver qu’il était vraiment quelqu’un d’incapable. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ma vie pour lui, je voulais continuer à vivre et à l’oublier. Mais comment est-ce possible lorsqu’il s’agit de l’homme qui fait sans cesse la une des journaux qui flattent son intelligence et toutes ses qualités ? »

Penelope laissa échapper un souffle.

« Je hais les journaux. »

Luke était toujours impatient de savoir. Quand avait-elle décidé de tuer le professeur ?

« Et moi je lisais ces journaux, et je les voyais dire tant de bien sur lui. Moi, je n’avais vu que du mal. Le génie qui sauve les gens n’avait pas sauvé ma mère. Le détective amateur qui trouvait ceux qui causaient la mort des autres avait causé lui-même la mort de mon père adoptif. Le gentleman aux manières irréprochables avait un comportement que je détestais. Ce n’était qu’un hypocrite ! »

Luke s’emporta.

« Arrête de dire ça sur le professeur ! Quand même il t’aurait fait du mal, tu sais bien qu’il en était inconscient !

-Oui je le savais.

-Alors ?

-C’est pour ça que j’ai fait en sorte qu’il sache tout. L’énigme des trois piliers, tu te rappelles ? Pourquoi à ton avis suis-je réapparue après trois mois sans raison apparente ? »

Auparavant, elle avait refusé de le dire. Là, il le savait. Encore un autre mystère de résolu. Ironiquement, résolu au moment où il était le moins curieux à son sujet.

« Tu te rappelles ensuite, lorsque je suis venue chez le professeur, et que je vous ai dit que vous saviez tout ce qu’il vous était utile de savoir et que le reste était inutile ? Je savais que si je rajoutais un mot, je ne pourrais plus jamais pardonner à Layton. Mais il a insisté pour que je parle. Et vous avez fini par savoir toute mon histoire. »

C’était le jour où Flora avait révélé le motif qui avait poussé Penelope à attirer Layton vers les « trois piliers ».

« Et là, quand il a tout su, je me suis sentie débarrassée d’un lourd fardeau. J’allais partir, vivre ma vie comme je le peux, et oublier toute cette histoire. Je croyais qu’il avait compris… »

Luke l’observait, les yeux tremblants.

« Mais il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Il voulait que je reste devant lui, voir son visage pathétique que je haïssais tous les jours. Je me suis rendu compte de ses mots qu’il n’éprouvait aucun regret, qu’il ne se rendait même pas compte du mal qu’il m’avait fait. S’il m’accueillait chez lui, c’était juste à cause de « son devoir de gentleman », ou parce que « cela aurait fait plaisir à Claire ». Et je me suis vraiment demandé comment il était aussi stupide pour ne rien remarquer. Pourquoi étais-je la seule qui devait être la victime de cette stupidité.

Alors, j’ai décidé d’accepter sa charité. Dans un seul but, me débarrasser définitivement de lui ! »

Elle se redressa.

« Tu es une psychopathe ! » S’écria Luke.

« Non. Tu dois comprendre. À chaque fois que j’essayais d’éviter le professeur, nos chemins se recroisaient. Et je perdais quelque chose à chaque fois. Je n’avais pas d’autre choix, crois-moi. Je l’ai même prévenu une dernière fois en espérant qu’il comprenne. »

Ça, c’était vrai. Elle lui avait bien dit « Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la bêtise que vous vous apprêtez à faire. » Mais à l’époque, personne (même pas Luke) n’avait bien interprété ça.

« Depuis, je transporte cette arme avec moi partout en espérant trouver l’occasion de me débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Ayant fini son discours, elle se leva et se retourna pour faire face à Luke.

« Voilà, tu connais toute l’histoire. Tu peux me tuer, désormais. »

Il la regarda pendant une bonne minute, toujours assis.

« Penelope, je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

-Quel âge as-tu ? »

Penelope lui lança un regard surpris. Qu’est-ce que cette question venait faire là-dedans ?

« Réponds.

-Quinze ans. J’aurai seize ans en octobre.

-Attends ! Ça veut dire que tu n’es mon aînée que de six mois ! »

Elle afficha un regard complètement indifférent.

« Et alors ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à m’appeler « gamin » et « petit » ?

-Quel est le rapport ? 

-Réponds.

-Parce que tu es vraiment immature. Tu es un gamin alors pourquoi ne pas t’appeler un gamin ? »

Pour la première fois au monde, Luke fut ravi qu’elle l’appelle ainsi.

« Penelope, et si tu me terminais l’histoire ? »

Nouveau regard surpris.

« Je viens de la terminer. 

-Non, il manque une chose que tu ne m’as pas racontée. »

Luke esquissa un large sourire et se leva à son tour.

« Tu as tué le professeur Layton, alors pourquoi ne pas dire que tu as tué le professeur Layton ?

-Cet emprunt est de très mauvais goût… »

Luke hocha la tête. Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il soit furieux à la fin de son récit, sauf qu’il était parfaitement calme et même détendu.

« Allez, vas-y, raconte-moi comment tu as tué le professeur.

-Il n’y a rien à raconter. »

Luke haussa les épaules.

« Normal. Puisque tu ne l’as pas tué ! »

Penelope faillit tomber.

« Qui t’a dit ça ?

-Tu es une personne très directe, Penelope. Les euphémismes, ce n’est pas trop ton truc. Pourtant, pas une seule fois dans ton si long récit tu n’as clairement dit « j’ai tué le professeur. » C’était toujours « je voulais le tuer », « j’ai décidé de le tuer », « j’ai décidé de saisir ma chance », mais jamais tu n’as confirmé l’action au passé, et ça, pour une personne comme toi, ce n’est pas normal.

-Vraiment ?

-Ça, et en plus…si c’était vraiment toi l’assassin, tu ne m’aurais pas raconté toute cette histoire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça ne t’aurait pas arrangé. Là, j’ai toutes les raisons pour te soupçonner. Tu aurais pourtant pu mentir et dire que l’arme ne t’appartient pas, que quelqu’un l’avait glissée dans ton sac. Ça aurait paru tiré par les cheveux, mais je t’aurais cru puisque je n’aurais jamais pu deviner ton mobile tout seul. »

Elle baissa la tête, ses deux mains serrant le tissu de sa robe.

« Tu as raison. »

Elle avança vers le sol et ramassa l’arme, suivie par le regard de Luke.

« Je suis allée si loin, je suis arrivée au couloir et j’ai pointé mon arme sur Layton. »

Elle mima la scène en pointant son pistolet vers le vide.

« J’étais sur le point de tirer... et puis… »

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent un peu plus. Elle garda l’arme en l’air un moment, puis la baissa, lentement, sans tirer.

« Tu n’as pas eu le courage de le tuer ?

-Oui… c’est ça… en fait, non. Ce n’est pas ça du tout. »

Elle avança vers la fenêtre, jeta l’arme à la mer, puis revint vers Luke.

« Si je n’ai rien fait, c’est à cause de Flora. 

-Flora ?

-Elle était dans la même situation que moi il y a quelques mois. N’ayant aucune personne au monde à part son père adoptif. Je n’ai pas pu lui faire… ce que le professeur m’a fait à moi. Je n’ai pas pu la priver de lui comme lui m’a privé de monsieur Bruno. »

Luke ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

« J’ai une dernière question à te poser.

-Hmm ?

-Si tu n’es pas la tueuse, pourquoi ne pas l’avoir dit depuis le début ? »

La jeune fille se laissa tomber à genoux par terre.

« Parce que je suis fatiguée… et puis ça m’est égal. Que je sois la coupable ou pas… je ne m’en soucie plus… »

Elle soupira.

« Cette histoire me fatigue… »

Luke souriait encore.

« Tu sais ce que tu es, Penelope ? »

Elle leva la tête.

« Une psychopathe ! »

Luke éclata de rire. Il avait eu si peur à un moment, puis il avait été si en colère. Là, il était soulagé de tous ces sentiments, et il pouvait désormais rire un peu. Juste un peu.

Car le véritable assassin était encore libre.

Il s’accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Ne crois pas que tu es lavée de tout soupçon. Il y a toujours la possibilité que tu aies fait exprès de jouer cette comédie pour que je ne te soupçonne plus. Alors maintenant, tu as intérêt à collaborer avec nous pour trouver le véritable meurtrier si tu veux t’innocenter. »

Elle voulait le traiter de gamin sauf qu’il ne parlait pas du tout comme tel, à l’instant.

« Je t’ai dit que ça m’est égal. Et puis je croyais que tu avais abandonné l’idée de mener une enquête ? »

Luke secoua la tête.

« J’ai changé d’avis.

-Je trouve que tu changes beaucoup d’avis aujourd’hui.

-Je trouve que tu fais beaucoup de remarques inutiles aujourd’hui. »

Penelope se leva.

« Gamin ! »

Luke se leva aussi.

« La dernière fois que tu m’as traité de gamin, j’ai découvert une chose que tu cachais. »

Il s’attendait à une réplique moqueuse de la part de la jeune fille. Sauf que celle-ci resta immobile, et silencieuse.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Lui demanda-t-il, inquiété.

« Luke, je participerai à l’enquête.

-Quoi ? Tu changes d’avis si soudainement ? »

Elle ne dit rien. Luke remarqua que son visage commençait à pâlir. Elle pointa du doigt son bureau où elle avait posé son sac. Luke se retourna pour voir ce qu’il y avait.

Il accourut vers le bureau, le balaya du regard et fouilla le sac, puis se retourna vers la jeune fille dont le visage marquait un choc extrême.

Le journal intime de son grand-père, le gros livre gris, n’était plus là.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Les premières pistes.

Le vent souffla. La fenêtre du salon claqua, réveillant Clive de sa stupeur.

« Ne vous mesurez pas… à Axerik ?

-C’est ce qu’elle a dit.»

Clive fronça les sourcils.

« Mais Axerik… enfin, même s’il a vraiment existé un jour… il ne peut pas être en vie ! »

Flora le savait.

« Pourtant la Princesse semblait convaincue de ce qu’elle disait », confirma-t-elle.

« Ça n’a pas de sens ! » S’exclama l’ancien journaliste. « Et puis pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet Axerik voudrait-il tuer le professeur ?

-Parce qu’il a tout découvert. C’est lorsque le professeur a dit à la Princesse Fiona qu’il a tout compris que celle-ci c’est mise dans tous ses états.

-Mais... la légende dit qu’Axerik cherchait quelqu’un qui pourrait résoudre le mystère de la Princesse pour lui léguer son pouvoir. Ça n’a aucun sens qu’il veuille tuer cette personne qui a enfin pu trouver la réponse après tant de temps. »

Il marquait un point.

« Peut-être qu’Axerik a menti. Peut-être qu’il voulait que son pouvoir reste le sien à jamais.

-Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi envoyer la Princesse ? »

Il marquait un second point.

La Princesse Fiona, ou la Princesse d’Axerik. Depuis le début, son nom ne cessait de revenir. Personne ne l’avait vue. Personne ne savait à quoi elle ressemblait. Tantôt elle semblait être la force suprême qui dirige l’île, tantôt elle semblait être une marionnette dirigée par quelqu’un.

« La Princesse semblait vraiment avoir peur de cet Axerik. Et lorsque le professeur a quitté la salle, elle n’a pas arrêté de répéter la même phrase  _: Il a tout prévu, et c’est en train d’arriver_ … »

La voix de Flora tremblait.

« Flora, nous devons absolument raconter cela à Luke et à Penelope. 

-Mais… Luke semble trop déprimé et je ne veux pas empirer les choses, et Lopy n’a même pas envie d’enquêter. »

Clive releva les manches de sa chemise et commença à ramasser les assiettes de la table.

« Oui, mais tu ne peux pas leur cacher une telle information. »

Flora leva le regard vers lui.

« Tu as sans doute raison. Mais dis-moi franchement, devons-nous enquêter sur ce mystère ? Je veux dire… en sommes-nous capables sans le professeur ? »

Clive hésita un instant. Capables ? Il avait des doutes.

« Tu veux la vérité », finit-il par parler. « Je trouve que c’est très risqué.

-Ah bon ? 

-Non, oublie. Ce n’est pas à moi de décider, de toute façon. Nous devons absolument aller voir Luke et Penelope pour en discuter avec eux. »

Que voulait-il dire par « risqué » ? Voulait-il dire que c’était dangereux de traquer un meurtrier ? Sans doute… sauf que l’histoire n’avait rien d’un meurtre ordinaire. Il y avait cette légende. Il y avait deux personnages enveloppés d’un tel mystère…

Axerik et Fiona.

« D’accord… » murmura la fille d’Augustus Reinhold.

« Bon alors, je vais juste laver ces plats et on y va », déclara Clive en portant les dernières assiettes.

« Je vais t’aider.

-Non, c’est inutile. Il n’y en a pas beaucoup. Va plutôt te reposer. Tu dois surement être fatiguée avec tous ces événements. »

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant la jeune fille seule dans la pièce principale. Clive vivait dans une très jolie maison, et semblait très heureux. Et comme il n’avait pas vraiment de famille en Angleterre, il n’avait plus aucune raison de regretter son pays.

 _Il semble tellement plus joyeux, maintenant,_ songea Flora. _Même si la mort du professeur est venue tout troubler._

Elle déplaça le regard à travers la pièce. Axerik, Fiona. Si quelqu’un était apparu à l’instant lui proposant de lui révéler toute la vérité sur l’une de ces personnes, qui devrait-elle choisir ? Axerik était si mystérieux et semblait être derrière tout ce qui se passait. Mais en même temps, le personnage de Fiona semblait tellement plus concret.

Flora secoua la tête. _Ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un allait venir me faire une telle proposition._

À cet instant même, quelqu’un frappa à la porte de la maison.

Flora sursauta. Qui était-ce ? Luke ? Ou peut-être Lopy ? Peut-être tout les deux.

« Flora, s’il te plaît », appela Clive depuis la cuisine. « Tu peux aller ouvrir ? 

-j’y vais tout de suite. »

Elle se leva et avança vers l’entrée. Ouvrant la porte, elle se retrouva face à une personne qui n’était ni Luke, ni Penelope. Juste une jeune fille qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Une très jolie fille, d’ailleurs, à l’aube de ses vingt ans. Elle avait de jolis cheveux blonds coiffés en chignon, de grands yeux marron, un visage très beau. Elle portait une robe très élégante qui faisait penser à ces robes que portaient les héroïnes des légendes grecques autrefois, et qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa posture droite et sa taille mince. Tout cela, associé aux magnifiques bijoux qu’elle portait, lui donnait l’air d’être une Princesse.

Si ces cheveux n’avaient pas été blonds, Flora aurait dit que c’était elle, la Princesse d’Axerik.

« Euh… bonjour », commença Flora, hésitante. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, elle se rappela que les habitants de l’île ne comprenaient pas l’anglais.

« Ne bougez pas », dit-elle en agrémentant ses mots par des gestes pour se faire comprendre. « Je vais chercher Clive et je reviens. 

-Alors je suis bien chez Clive Dove ? »

 Flora se retourna vers elle, surprise.

« Vous me comprenez ? »

La jeune fille sourit.

« Ah ! Ah ! Cela surprend tout le monde que je parle anglais alors que je suis native d’Axerik. Je suis l’une des rares personnes sur cette île à parler les deux langues. »

À cet instant, Clive sortit de la cuisine et accourut vers l’entrée… 

« Flora, qui est-ce ? Ah ! »

Il s’arrêta en remarquant cette étrange inconnue. Prenant un air très sérieux, il fit la révérence et la salua très formellement.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Virginia. »

Flora le regarda, surprise. Viriginia… Virginia… où avait-elle entendu ce nom ?

_«_ _Professeur, je vous présente ma demoiselle de compagnie, Virginia.»_

Les yeux de Flora s’écarquillèrent. Cette fille… c’était…

« C’est la demoiselle de compagnie de la Princesse », lui chuchota Clive. « Et elle est presque aussi importante que la Princesse elle-même. C’est comme un président et son ministre. 

-Ah ! »

Aussitôt, Flora s’inclina à son tour.

« Je suis ravie de faire cotre connaissance, mademoiselle Virginia. » Dit-elle maladroitement.

Virginia se mit à rire.

« Moi de même. Mais inutile d’être aussi formels, je ne suis pas la Princesse. En parlant de la Princesse, c’est elle qui m’a envoyée ici…»

Clive et Flora relevèrent le regard vers elle. Elle s’éloigna doucement pour révéler un objet qui se cachait derrière elle. Un objet qu’ils reconnurent immédiatement.

« C’est la valise du professeur ! »

Virginia la porta et la tendit à Clive qui la prit.

« La Princesse m’a dit que l’une des personnes qui accompagnaient cet homme qui a été tué au sein du palais vivait ici. Elle m’a demandé de lui emmener en personne les affaires de ce dernier, insistant que ce genre de tâche ne pouvait pas être confié à n’importe quel soldat. »

La valise du professeur ? Ils l’avaient complètement oubliée !

« Merci beaucoup.

-Toutes ses affaires sont là. La police n’a rien prit du tout », déclara la demoiselle de compagnie.

« Ils ont trouvé des indices ? » Demanda Flora, curieuse.

« Oh ! Je dis police, mais ce ne sont en fait que des gardes du palais royal. Il n’y a pas vraiment de police ici. Voyez-vous, Axerik est un endroit si calme et il n’y a pas beaucoup d’habitants. Les délits sont bien rares, les crimes quasiment inexistants. »

 _Pourquoi est-ce que cette île semble si parfaite ?_ Se demanda Flora.

« Bon, pardonnez-moi mais je dois rentrer au palais. La Princesse m’attend. Oh, j’oubliais presque. Toutes mes condoléances… bon, je dois…

-Attendez ! » L’arrêta Clive.

Elle se retourna.

« Qu’y a-t-il ?

-J’ai une requête pour vous.

-Je vous écoute. »

Clive jeta un regard vers Flora et lui fit discrètement signe de garder le silence.

« Moi et mes amis aimerions voir la Princesse.

-La Princesse ?

-Je sais qu’elle n’accueille pas beaucoup de monde, mais pourrait-elle nous faire une petite exception ? Juste pour le professeur… »

Virginia garda le silence, pensive. Flora déplaçait le regard entre elle et Clive. Alors oui, elle voulait bien sûr voir la Princesse, mais si elle s’attendait à ce que cela arrive aussi vite !

Bon, Virginia n’avait pas encore accepté.

« Venez demain matin au palais », proposa la jeune fille. « Je vais convaincre la Princesse de vous accorder une audience. 

-Merci beaucoup. »

Elle leur offrit un dernier sourire.

« Votre ami, le professeur… je ne l’ai vu que pendant à peine une minute, mais cela m’a suffi pour savoir que c’était quelqu’un de spécial. Je regrette vraiment qu’il ait dû partir si vite… puissiez-vous être heureux et… tâchez de ne pas répéter ses erreurs. »

Elle s’en alla. S’éloignant avec sa démarche élégante, la brise estivale jouant doucement avec les plis de sa robe.

« Elle est si impressionnante », murmura Flora.

« Si ce n’est qu’une demoiselle de compagnie », lui fit remarquer Clive. « Alors ça te donne une idée sur la Princesse elle-même. »

Flora ferma la porte, un air confus s’emparant d’elle.

« Allons-nous vraiment la croiser ? 

-Je l’espère bien. 

-Moi aussi… »

Le regard de Flora se porta sur la valise que Virginia avait ramenée. La fameuse valise que le professeur emportait partout avec lui. Son cœur se pinça, et elle avança doucement vers elle.

« Professeur… » Des larmes commençaient à se former dans les coins de ses yeux alors qu’elle tendait une main tremblante pour toucher la valise. 

Clive, remarquant son état, décida d’agir.

« Prenons cette valise et allons au bateau. Nous avons tant de choses à raconter à Luke et à Penelope. 

-Allons-y », répondit faiblement Flora.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Penelope était pâle comme un linge. Son regard restait fixé sur la table où le journal intime se trouvait avant qu’il ne disparaisse.

« Où est-il ? » Parvint-elle à articuler d’une voix glacée.

« On dirait bien qu’il a été volé », conclut Luke.

« Mildred Brice…

-Je ne vois pas d’autres possibilités. »

Ils n’avaient pas besoin de s’échanger d’explications. C’était plus qu’évident. Lorsque Luke était rentré dans la cabine, le livre était encore là. Désormais, il ne l’était plus. Entre-temps, la seule personne qui était entrée à part Luke et Penelope était Mildred Brice.

Penelope serra les deux poings, serra les dents, et jeta sur Luke un regard plus que furieux.

« Idiot ! » Hurla-t-elle ! « Si tu ne m’avais pas blessée, elle n’aurait eu aucune excuse pour s’approcher de mon bureau ! »

Luke se rendit compte qu’il lui avait donné deux coups de poing et l’avait même blessée alors qu’elle était innocente. Ceci ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça. Mais lorsque ces blessures sont utilisées comme prétexte pour aller chercher une boîte de premiers secours et voler le livre de son grand-père, là, ça l’énervait au plus haut point.

Mais c’était hors de question qu’il s’excuse ! C’était de sa faute de lui faire peur et de le provoquer !

« Toi aussi ! Où avais-tu la tête ? Puisque ce livre est si précieux, alors pourquoi tu ne le surveilles pas ? »

Penelope s’approcha nerveusement de la table, fouillant à son tour les plus petits recoins. Naturellement, elle ne trouva rien.

« J’étais trop occupée à me défendre contre un gamin qui voulait se battre. Argh, bon sang ! Où est-il ? »

Luke croisa les bras.

« Nous venons de conclure qu’il a été volé par Mildred Brice. »

Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Je le sais ! Tais-toi ! »

Elle avait complètement perdu son sang-froid. Par expérience, Luke savait que les choses qui pouvaient déstabiliser cette fille étaient très rares. En fait, elle ne s’énervait que lorsqu’on s’attaquait à l’une des choses précieuses pour elle.

« Choses précieuses pour elle », cela voulait dire Claire, Bruno, le vieux livre gris et elle-même.

Luke n’avait pas envie de commencer une autre bagarre inutile. Il ne répondit donc pas, laissant la jeune fille se déplacer un peu partout dans la pièce, l’air paniqué.

« Je dois le retrouver… cette femme… quelle hypocrite ! Et dire que je me suis laissée faire… quelle idiote ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je dois aller la voir ! Elle va le regretter ! »

Luke décida d’intervenir. Avançant à son tour vers la porte, il attrapa Penelope par le bras.

« Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment qu’elle va te le rendre ? 

-Je ne lui laisserais pas le choix. »

Luke frappa sa main libre contre son front.

« Tu es un cas désespéré, tu sais ? 

-Je ne suis pas d’humeur à rire.

-Allons, Penelope, même contre moi, tu n’as pas pu te défendre et j’allais t’étrangler. Moi, le « gamin » ! Alors tu crois vraiment pouvoir forcer une femme adulte à te rendre quelque chose qu’elle t’a pris. »

Elle se dégagea, non sans une certaine peine. Oui, elle détestait l’admettre, mais si elle avait perdu contre Luke, alors elle ne pourrait probablement jamais vaincre qui que ce soit dans une bagarre. Et ce ne seraient probablement pas les mots blessants qu’elle avait l’habitude d’employer qui allaient l’aider dans le domaine.

« C’est pas juste ! »

Remarquant qu’elle avait renoncé à l’idée, Luke n’insista plus. Il aborda plutôt le sujet qui l’intéressait.

« Tu as dit que tu participerais à l’enquête ?

-Oui…

-Comment peux-tu savoir que cette femme est liée au meurtre ? »

Penelope, toujours en colère, se retourna vers lui.

« Car je ne vois pas pourquoi on irait voler un vieux livre poussiéreux sans raison. En fait, ça ne me surprendrait pas d’apprendre que Mildred Brice est celle qui a tué le professeur ! »

Luke perdit son équilibre. Il dut s’appuyer contre la chaise.

« Carrément ! »

Penelope laissa échapper un soupir qui la calma un peu.

« Je m’explique. Lorsqu’elle est entrée, le pistolet était par terre, tu l’avais lâché. Elle l’a surement vu, pourtant elle n’a rien dit et a même cru ce que je lui ai raconté à propos des gamins et leurs jeux. Cette femme savait probablement pourquoi nous nous battions. Mieux encore, elle devait savoir que j’ai tenté de tuer Layton. »

Luke comprit.

« Cela veut dire qu’elle était sur les lieux du crime et qu’elle t’a vu !

-C’est surement ça », confirma Penelope. « Si elle nous avait simplement espionnés, elle aurait plutôt été choquée et serait allée prévenir tout le monde qu’il y avait une tueuse à bord du bateau. Puisqu’elle est entrée quand même, c’est qu’elle le savait déjà. »

Eh bien, une autre piste venait d’apparaître ! Une chose était sûre, ce n’étaient pas les suspects qui manquaient dans cette affaire…

« Et ce n’est pas la seule fois où elle a menti », ajouta Lopy.

« Ça, c’est vrai ! Par exemple, elle nous avait dit qu’elle était déjà venue à l’île. Mais si c’était le cas, elle ne m’aurait pas menacé d’appeler la police en me voyant t’attaquer.

-Elle aurait su qu’ici, la police est très inactive.

-Exactement ! Le fait qu’elle ne le sache pas prouve que c’est la première fois qu’elle met les pieds ici. »

Luke était si fier d’avoir pu faire une déduction digne de l’apprenti du professeur Layton.

« Et ce n’est pas tout », enchérit Lopy. « Elle a dit qu’elle était venue me remercier après avoir retrouvé Lily, sa nièce. Mais justement, elle était où, Lily, lorsque Mildred est venue ? Elle était si affolée d’avoir perdu sa nièce, et pourtant elle la laisse seule pour qu’elle se perde à nouveau et va remercier la personne qui l’a aidée à la chercher !

-Ça veut dire que Lily n’existait probablement pas ! » S’exclama Luke.

Décidément, Mildred Brice n’était pas une menteuse très habile. Ou alors, elle n’avait simplement pas besoin de l’être. Il lui fallait en fait juste gagner un peu de temps pour voler le journal intime.

Et Luke et Penelope venaient de comprendre, un peu trop tard, son manège. Elle était venue voir Penelope, inventant l’histoire de la nièce perdue pour la faire sortir de sa chambre et l’éloigner. Ensuite, elle irait s’infiltrer discrètement pour voler le livre tandis que Penelope chercherait Lily. Sauf qu’il y a eu un imprévu. Penelope a vu Luke qui montait à bord du bateau et a eu peur qu’il aille dans sa chambre et découvre l’arme. Elle arrêta donc de chercher pour revenir vite dans sa cabine avant que Mildred ne puisse s’y rendre. Le plan n’avait pas fonctionné.

Alors la femme a décidé de changer d’approche. Elle est allée voir Lopy, soit disons pour la remercier. Et, voyant ses blessures, s’est approchée du bureau pour chercher la prétendue trousse de secours. Elle a vite glissé le livre dans son sac alors que Luke et Penelope étaient encore distraits par leur dernier accrochage. Et puis ensuite elle a feint l’ignorance et s’est éclipsée en douce.

Ils avaient tout compris. C’était évident. Sauf qu’il était un peu trop tard.

« Cette femme est si… »

Ils n’étaient que des enfants. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre une voleuse, et peut-être même une meurtrière.

« Penelope, calmes-toi un peu. Nous devons trouver un plan. 

-C’est facile à dire ! 

-Réfléchis un peu. Pourquoi voudrait-elle voler ce livre ? »

Penelope trouvait la réponse évidente.

« Parce qu’elle savait que je voulais tuer Layton, elle a voulu enquêter sur moi.

-D’accord. Mais dans quel intérêt ? »

Penelope ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Elle n’en savait rien !

« Tu vois. La chose est moins simple que ç’en a l’air. »

Penelope soupira encore.

« Je te trouve moins stupide que d’habitude, aujourd’hui. »

Luke avait l’air très sérieux.

« C’est normal. Désormais, je ne peux plus compter que sur moi-même. »

Penelope revint s’assoir sur son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine d’entendre la réponse de Luke. Elle était encore sous le choc. Le livre de son grand-père… peu importe pourquoi il avait été volé, il fallait qu’elle le retrouve !

« Nous n’avons plus qu’une seule chose à faire. Nous devons enquêter sur la mort du professeur et ainsi arriver jusqu’à cette Mildred Brice et comprendre son rôle dans cette histoire. Alors, tu veux participer ? »

Penelope leva doucement la tête. Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée par cette histoire.

« Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais le choix. »

Luke se rappela alors d’un détail très important.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu ici si subitement ?

-Pourquoi ?

-À cause du journal. Le journal que le professeur t’a demandé de garder. Tu te rappelles ? »

Penelope prit un instant pour s’en souvenir.

« Ah, ça ! Pourquoi, c’est important ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Le professeur a insisté pour que tu le gardes. Il contient surement un indice crucial ! Je crois même que c’est pour ça que le professeur a été tué ! Parce qu’il a lu quelque chose de révélateur dans ce journal. Et j’ai même pensé que tu étais la prochaine victime, puisque tu l’as lu aussi. »

Penelope lui lança un regard lourd.

« Si je n’étais pas énervée, j’aurais éclaté de rire.

-Hein ? Pou… pourquoi ? »

Elle se leva et avança vers lui.

« C’est un journal, Luke, un journal ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Il y a des milliers de personnes qui l’ont lu à l’heure qu’il est. Si l’assassin devait tuer tous ceux qui l’ont lu, disons que ça ne sera pas très facile… »

Il n’y avait pas pensé.

« Enfin bref, je retire ce que j’ai dit. Tu es aussi stupide que d’habitude ! »

Luke se sentit vraiment offensé. Pourquoi devait-elle l’insulter même à des moments aussi délicats ?

« Pff… de toute façon, ce journal est important. Sinon, le professeur ne lui aurait pas donné autant d’importance.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, je me rappelle que la première fois que je le lui ai montré, à bord du bateau, il semblait très intrigué par le contenu…

-C’est un article sur l’affaire de Folsense, c’est ça ?

-Oui. Mais, franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de si intéressant dans cet article. Il est vraiment banal. »

Luke décida qu’il était grand temps d’agir de façon pragmatique.

« Prenons ce journal et allons chez Clive. Nous avons tant de choses à lui raconter à lui et à Flora.

-Allons-y », répondit Penelope en prenant son sac.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C’était l’après-midi du jour de l’enterrement du professeur Layton. Luke et Penelope d’un côté, Flora et Clive de l’autre, allaient se retrouver pour parler des dernières nouveautés de l’affaire, et décider des prochaines étapes à suivre.

Ce qu’ils ignoraient, c’était que les choses venaient juste de commencer, et que bientôt, elles allaient commencer à se compliquer. Doucement, doucement, jusqu’à ce que ce soit vraiment le festival de l’anarchie.

La première affaire sans le professeur n’allait être une enquête facile pour apprendre à ses amis tout en douceur. La difficulté allait leur tomber dessus d’un coup, ne leur laissant pas le temps de s’habituer. Il fallait agir. Juste agir.

Clive et Flora pensaient à Axerik. Luke et Penelope à Mildred Brice. Chacun avait un suspect et des indices. Chacun avait une piste.

Luke se posait une question. Ce petit accrochage avec Penelope, cette histoire qu’elle venait de lui raconter, avait-il juste perdu son temps ? Puisqu’elle n’était pas coupable, cet entretien avait-il servi à quelque chose ?

Il avait l’impression que non. Mais une chose était certaine cependant.

Il avait la certitude que Penelope lui cachait encore quelque chose. Le professeur aurait surement deviné de quoi il s’agissait, mais Luke, lui, n’y arrivait pas.

 

Dans cette histoire, il y avait une personne. Une personne qui était la clé de tout. Bientôt, ils allaient la rencontrer et elle allait bouleverser tous leurs plans. Une personne dont personne n’ignorait l’importance, mais qui était encore plus importante que tout ce que tout le monde croyait.

La Princesse d’Axerik.

Bientôt, elle allait leur révéler une vérité très difficile.

_« Puissiez-vous être heureux et… tâchez de ne pas répéter ses erreurs. »_


	14. Un souffle de vie.

Il n’arrêtait pas de réfléchir. Les choses semblaient aller parfaitement bien pour le moment. Certes, il y avait eu un petit imprévu, mais il était parfaitement rentable pour lui. Mieux encore, d’autres événements étaient venus opérer en sa faveur. Il était comme quelqu’un qui naviguait sur un voilier, et le vent soufflait exactement de la manière dont il avait besoin.

Mais il y avait juste un petit problème.

Tout était trop parfait. Et, par expérience, il savait que ce n’était pas normal.

Il n’était pas naïf. Il se doutait que tôt ou tard il y aurait quelques obstacles. Il espérait juste qu’ils ne soient pas impossibles à repousser.

De toute façon, son objectif principal était déjà atteint. Tout ce qu’il ferait désormais serait juste des finitions.

« De toute façon, cela fait déjà un bon moment que je ne me suis pas amusé », se dit-il alors qu’il faisait le point sur son progrès. « Et maintenant que Hershel Layton n’est plus là, je peux pleinement en profiter. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Penelope et Luke marchaient. La jeune fille tenait ferment son sac, désormais très léger puisque le livre avait été volé et l’arme jetée à la mer. Luke, lui, joignait les mains derrière le dos et observait les alentours.

« Tu te rappelles du chemin ? » Demanda Lopy.

« Bien sûr ! Un gentleman fait toujours attention à la route qu’il emprunte.

-Je parie que le professeur ne t’a jamais dit une chose pareille. »

Elle marqua un silence, puis reprit sur un ton plus sérieux.

« Je me posais une question.

-Ah ?

-Puisque Mildred Brice est essentiellement venue pour voler mon livre, alors pourquoi s’est-elle présentée ? Ce n’est pas très malin de nous révéler elle-même son identité… »

Luke regardait encore droit devant lui.

« Si ça se trouve, elle nous a donné une fausse identité.

-Tu penses ? Je l’espère. »

Luke pencha le regard vers elle.

 

« Ah bon ! Pourquoi donc ?

-Je me disais que le prénom Mildred était plutôt joli. C’est dommage qu’une femme comme elle puisse le porter. »

Luke la regarda comme on regarde les malades mentaux.

« J’espère que tu n’es pas sérieuse.

-Si, je le suis. »

Souhaiter que la voleuse du journal intime ait une autre identité, et donc compliquer l’enquête davantage, juste pour qu’une femme qu’on n’aime pas ne porte pas un prénom qu’on trouve joli, Luke trouvait ça plus qu’absurde.

« Et tu penses que c’est vraiment une institutrice ? » Demanda à nouveau Penelope.

« Impossible. Les institutrices ont l’habitude avec les enfants. Si elle en avait vraiment été une, elle n’aurait pas perdu sa nièce.

-Mais nous avions conclu que Lily n’existait probablement pas…

-Pourquoi est-ce qu’une institutrice irait tuer le professeur ? »

Penelope haussa un sourcil.

« Peut-être par ce qu’elle est jalouse car elle voudrait enseigner à l’université, elle aussi ?» Ironisa-t-elle.

Luke ne supportait vraiment pas qu’elle prenne la mort du professeur à la légère comme ça. Mais que fallait-il espérer d’une fille qui était prête à le tuer elle-même ? Qu’elle soit triste et qu’elle le pleure ? Surement pas…

« Penelope, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Cette vieille habitude de me faire des interrogatoires s’est transmise du professeur à son apprenti ! Tu sais que je déteste ça.

-Ça n’a rien à voir avec l’enquête.

-Alors pourquoi demander ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois tout compliquer ? » S’énerva Luke.

« Bon… juste une question. »

Luke s’arrêta de marcher. Elle en fit de même.

« Maintenant que le professeur est mort, regrettes-tu ce que tu allais faire ? Es-tu triste, ou au moins un peu bouleversée par sa mort ?

-Non. »

Elle reprit sa marche. Une autre personne, si elle ne regrettait vraiment pas, aurait gardé le silence ou évité la question, mais pas Penelope. Ce n’était pas son genre. Se rendait-elle au moins compte que ce qu’elle venait de dire était horrible ?

Lorsque Luke se remit de sa stupeur, elle était déjà bien loin. Il dut courir pour la rattraper.

À ce moment même, il pensait à deux choses.

La première était naturellement Penelope. Il n’arrêtait pas de se creuser la tête pour savoir ce qu’elle cachait, sauf qu’il ne trouvait rien du tout.

La seconde, c’était Mildred. Il se rendait compte que cette femme n’était pas si bête qu’elle n’en avait l’air. Elle avait pris soin de porter des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau qui cachait une bonne partie de ses cheveux. S’il la revoyait à nouveau, il aurait probablement du mal à la reconnaître. Sur le coup, il n’avait rien remarqué. Ce n’est pas si surprenant de voir une femme avec un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil en plein juillet à bord d’un bateau. Mais là, il en était sûr, elle était déguisée. Pire, sa voix était ridiculement fine, beaucoup trop pour que ça soit sa voix naturelle. Oui, elle avait même songé à camoufler sa voix pour rester parfaitement anonyme.

Une femme comme ça ne pouvait décidément pas leur révéler son vrai nom aussi facilement. Et Luke commençait sérieusement à se demander qui elle pouvait bien être…

 

Luke continua de courir pour rejoindre Penelope, incrédule d’un petit détail qui était pourtant très proche.

Après tout, ce n’est que dans les romans que la sensation d’être suivi existe. Dans la réalité, quand quelqu’un nous suit, on ne se rend généralement compte de rien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dur. C’était beaucoup trop dur d’attendre.

Elle se sentait menacée. Elle était dans l’insécurité totale. Elle approchait de la limite.

« Mais à quoi pense-t-il, à la fin ? » Maugréa-t-elle dans son for intérieur.

Il savait. Elle le lui avait dit. Elle lui avait dit qu’elle n’avait pas le temps, que c’était une urgence, que la chose était très importante pour elle. S’il en était incapable, il n’avait qu’à le lui dire. Elle trouverait une autre alternative ou accepterait simplement son sort et laisserait tomber.

Sauf que lui promettre de lui venir en aide, mais mettre autant de temps, alors qu’il savait bien qu’elle ne pouvait pas attendre… pourquoi cela devait lui arriver à elle ?

Elle savait que tout allait être une question de temps. Ce n’était pas une question de vie ou de mort, bien sûr. Mais elle le désirait plus que tout.

Elle voulait réaliser cet ultime désir. Elle voulait voir cette personne qu’elle ne pouvait pas atteindre autrement. Cette personne si proche et si éloignée à la fois. Cette personne pour qui elle avait vécu, pour qui elle avait tout sacrifié.

Mais pour voir cette personne, elle dépendait de lui. Elle savait qu’il allait l’aider ; il n’était pas contre elle. Mais le problème, c’était qu’il avait ses propres aspirations et ses propres problèmes, et qu’il était naturel qu’ils passent avant ses problèmes à elle.

Elle voulait voir cette personne, lui parler, et lui mentir une dernière fois.

Sauf qu’elle pouvait sentir la fin arriver. Arriver très vite…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Clive… »

Le jeune homme se retourna. Derrière lui, Flora marchait à lents pas, le regard baissé.

« La Princesse d’Axerik… quel genre de personne est-elle ? »

Il esquissa un sourire. Il l’avait remarqué, que Flora appréhendait un peu l’entrevue avec la Princesse.

« Je ne l’ai vu qu’une seule fois dans une représentation publique. Ce n’est pas le genre de personne qui se montre beaucoup.

-Oui, mais… comment est-elle ?

-C’est une personne très humble malgré son statut. Elle est très belle et très gentille, apparemment. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, elle ne fait pas peur du tout. »

Flora détourna le regard.

« Mais… mais je n’ai pas peur ! »                                       

Elle hésita, joignant les deux mains nerveusement.

« Je sens quelque chose de bizarre à propos d’elle. Et je n’ai pas l’impression que nous avons affaire à un humain, mais plutôt à une sorte de créature mythique… en fait… je crois bien que j’ai un peu peur d’elle. »

Clive lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. De toute façon, ce n’est pas comme si quelque chose pouvait vraiment nous choquer, après la mort du professeur. 

-C’est vrai », admit Flora.

Ce n’était pas vrai.

 

Ils continuèrent à marcher lorsqu’ils aperçurent deux silhouettes avancer au loin. Deux silhouettes qui se distinguaient par un style vestimentaire qui n’avait rien à voir avec le style local.

« Ce sont Luke et Lopy ! » S’exclama Flora.

Elle courut vers eux. Oui, elle était très heureuse de les revoir. Plus lentement, Clive la suivit.

« Vous veniez nous voir ? » Demanda Luke en regardant Flora puis Clive.

« Oui. Nous avons tant de choses à vous dire ! 

-Figurez-vous que nous aussi, nous avons des nouvelles. »

Les yeux de Flora brillèrent de curiosité.

« Ah bon ? Raconte ! »

Penelope jeta un regard vers Luke. Elle se demandait vraiment comment il allait commencer l’histoire de « Penelope la pseudo-meurtrière. »

« D’abord, le journal intime du grand-père de Penelope a été volé. »

Les yeux de Penelope s’écarquillèrent légèrement. Pourquoi avait-il sauté directement à ça ?

« Vraiment ? » S’étonna Flora. « Oh, pauvre Lopy, tu dois être vraiment en colère…

-Tu ne sais même pas à quel point », répondit-elle très froidement.

Luke reprit la parole.

« Nous avons conclu que c’est une certaine Mildred Brice, une voyageuse à bord du bateau, qui a volé le livre. Mais Mildred Brice n’est probablement qu’un pseudonyme. »

Il leur expliqua comment celle-ci était entrée pour remercier Penelope de l’avoir aidée à chercher sa nièce, puis comment elle en profita pour dérober le journal intime. Penelope l’observait en silence, se demandant pourquoi il ne disait rien à propos de l’arme et de ce qui était arrivé avec elle.

Et comme il n’avait pas mentionné l’arme, il ne put leur faire part du fait que cette Mildred puisse être celle qui a vraiment tué le professeur, ne pouvant leur expliquer le raisonnement menant à un tel résultat.

 _S’il se donne autant de peine,_ se dit Penelope. _Alors il a une idée derrière la tête…_

« Et ce vol a-t-il un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé au professeur ? » Demanda Clive.

« Possible. C’est une piste qu’il faudra suivre. »

Flora bailla.

« C’est tout ce que vous avez ? Je suis déçue. »

 _C’est juste qu’on te raconte pas tout_ , lui répondit intérieurement Lopy.

« Vous avez mieux ? » Demanda Luke, un peu vexé.

« Bien sûr ! Attendez un peu de voir... d’abord…

-Flora, s’il te plaît », lui lança Penelope. « Nous ne sommes pas dans une compétition et nous ne sommes pas des équipes adverses. Alors arrête de te vanter et sois un peu plus brève. »

Flora cligna des yeux, et ne dit rien d’autre. Clive répondit à sa place.

« Tu veux de la brièveté ? Soit. Pour tout te résumer, nous avons rencontré la demoiselle de compagnie de la Princesse, nous avons obtenu une audience avec la Princesse pour demain, nous possédons désormais les affaires du professeur, nous savons que la police se limite aux soldats de la Princesse et qu’ils ne mèneront aucune enquête, Flora a été témoin de la dernière discussion entre le professeur et la Princesse Fiona, et nous savons désormais que, selon la Princesse, c’est Axerik qui a tué le professeur. »

Luke et Penelope le regardèrent pendant trois secondes sans rien dire. Il avait parlé si vite, énumérant une à une leurs découvertes. Devant tout ça, la petite théorie sur Mildred Brice proposée par Luke et Lopy semblait si insignifiante.

« D’accord. En fait, vous avez le droit de vous vanter… »

Ils ne savaient pas sur quelle information réagir en premier. Ils arrivaient à peine à assimiler ce qu’il avait dit.

« Flora a été témoin de la dernière discussion entre le professeur et la Princesse ! » S’étonna Luke.

« Axerik a tué le professeur ! » Poursuivit Penelope.

 

Il leur fallut un bon moment pour tout expliquer. Ils leur racontèrent d’abord la visite de Virginia et tout ce qui s’en est suivi…

« Vous n’avez pas remarqué que je portais la valise du professeur ? » Demanda Clive.

« Nous étions surement trop préoccupés… »

Puis ils leurs apprirent que, le lendemain matin, ils iraient voir la Princesse…

« C’est Virginia qui nous a accordé cette faveur.

-Eh bien… disons que ça arrive drôlement vite.

-En tout cas, nous ne pouvions pas demander mieux. Je suis sûr que Fiona nous révélera des choses intéressantes. »

 

Ils passèrent ensuite à la pièce la plus intrigante… le récit de Flora.

Celle-ci leur expliqua comment elle en arriva à écouter ce que le professeur et Fiona avaient dit. Puis, fermant les yeux, éveillant le plus profond de sa mémoire, elle leur répéta ce qui avait été dit.

_«_ _Bien le bonjour, Princesse Fiona._

_-Bonjour… professeur Layton. Vous ne semblez pas bien surpris._

_-Disons… que je m’y attendais._

_-Vraiment ? Eh bien, professeur, j’imagine que vous avez déjà deviné une bonne partie de la vérité._

_-Je pense que… »_

Il y eut cette petite interruption durant laquelle la demoiselle de compagnie est entrée et s’est excusé de déranger. La Princesse lui demanda alors de rester et la présenta au professeur. Flora ne manqua pas de mentionner ceci.

_« Vous disiez, professeur ?_

_-Je pense que… j’ai tout compris._

_-Puisque vous avez tout compris, alors il ne vous reste plus rien à faire ici. Partez !_

_-Pas avant que le coupable soit puni comme il le mérite._

_-Professeur, pour l’amour de Dieu, partez !_

_-Vous-même ne savez pas toute la vérité._

_-Vous non plus ! Écoutez, en ce moment la vérité compte peu. Ne vous mesurez pas à lui… ne vous mesurez pas à Axerik !_

_-Axerik n’est…_

_-Partez ! »_

Flora termina. Elle ne manqua pas de retracer chaque émotion, chaque détail qui lui semblait utile et dont elle parvenait à se souvenir. Une fois qu’elle arrêta de parler, elle releva la tête.

Clive semblait toujours aussi intrigué. Luke affichait un visage plus que choqué. Penelope restait calme, mais une lueur d’inquiétude brilla dans ses yeux.

« Je… n’aurais jamais imaginé une telle conversation… » Dit Luke avec le peu de voix qu’il lui restait.

« Cela ressemble plus à une mise en garde désespéré qu’à autre chose », remarqua Clive. « Savait-elle ce qui attendait le professeur ? »

Penelope croisa les bras.

« Pour moi, ce n’est qu’une affreuse comédie. Axerik ? Franchement, qu’est-ce qu’un homme mort qui n’existe peut-être même pas vient faire là-dedans ?

-Je suis d’accord que c’est un peu bizarre mais… pourquoi jouerait-elle la comédie ? »

Luke enfonça la tête dans ses deux mains.

« Pourquoi cette histoire est-elle si compliquée ? »

Il respira un fond. Si le professeur avait été là, il aurait dit qu’il fallait essayer de voir les choses séparément.

« Demain, allons voir la Princesse, et là, nous aurons peut-être quelques réponses. 

-C’est le meilleur choix à faire. »

En fait, c’était le seul choix.

« Et sinon, nous devrions conduire la valise du professeur quelque part », suggéra Clive. « Ce serait inutile de continuer à la transporter avec nous partout… »

Luke sursauta.

La valise du professeur… les affaires du professeur… le journal du professeur !

« Le professeur a dit à la Princesse qu’il avait tout compris », s’exclama-t-il tout d’un coup, une lueur d’espoir brillant dans ses yeux. « Si ça se trouve, il a inscrit ces dernières découvertes dans son journal, comme il le fait toujours ! »

Les trois visages s’illuminèrent aussitôt. Le journal du professeur, c’était la dernière trace d’une personne qui savait tout mais qui n’était plus là pour le raconter.

Et avec l’entrevue prochaine avec Fiona et les quelques pistes disponibles, un nouveau souffle de vie venait de s’emparer à nouveau de cette affaire.

Cet après-midi-là, ils n’ont pas montré une énorme excitation pour enquêter comme le matin même, devant la tombe du professeur. Pourtant, leur détermination à trouver la vérité était plus grande que jamais.

Ce qu’ils ignoraient, c’était que c’était ça, l’erreur que Layton avait commise.

 

_Tâchez de ne pas répéter ses erreurs…_

_En_ _ce moment la vérité compte peu…_

_Tu veux la vérité ? Je trouve que c’est très risqué…_

Ignorant tous ces mots qui avaient été dits, ils décidèrent d’ouvrir la valise du professeur…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Quelques questions...

Le temps était clair. Le soleil approchait doucement de l’horizon et il faisait moins chaud que durant la journée.

Virginia regardait la Princesse qui n’arrêtait pas de fixer le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Comme elle était derrière elle, elle ne pouvait pas voir l’expression de son visage, mais elle devinait plus que ça. Elle devinait les pensées même de Fiona à cet instant.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu’il me choisisse moi ? » Demanda cette dernière.

« Parce qu’il fallait bien qu’il choisisse quelqu’un, et c’est tombé sur vous. »

La Princesse baissa un peu la tête. Ce paysage, elle ne faisait que l’observer depuis un moment. Pourtant, elle aurait été incapable de le décrire tant sa tête était ailleurs.

Virginia s’approcha d’elle.

« Mais même si vous dites cela, honnêtement, auriez-vous préféré qu’il ne vous choisisse pas ? »

Fiona tourna la tête.

« Non. Je suis tout à fait heureuse qu’il m’ait choisie. »

Ses yeux fixaient ceux de Virginia.

« Rien au monde ne me rend plus malheureuse que d’être la Princesse d’Axerik, mais je suis heureuse qu’il m’ait choisie. »

Virginia sourit.

« Courage, ce sera bientôt fini. Là, vous pourrez tirer les fruits de vos sacrifices. 

-Je sais… Virginia.

-Princesse, merci. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke ouvrit la valise, le cœur tremblant.

Était-ce le souvenir du professeur qui le bouleversait autant ? Était-ce la curiosité de lire ce journal ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire clairement.

Le contenu était toujours le même, à quelques exceptions près.

Il y avait le journal dont le professeur ne se séparait jamais, son mini-service à thé, deux livres d’archéologie, plein de papiers dont ils ne comprenaient rien du tout. De plus, on avait également rajouté les vêtements du professeur et son haut-de-forme au tout.

Luke et Flora regardèrent tout ça, immobiles. Penelope s’avança et prit le journal intime.

« Alors voyons voir… »

Luke le lui arracha immédiatement.

« Toi, tu n’y touches pas. »

Et il lui adressa un regard qui, en gros, voulait dire : « N’oublies pas que tu es encore une suspecte. »

Il l’ouvrit, et tourna rapidement les pages. Le professeur inscrivait régulièrement les nouveautés de ses enquêtes dans son journal, histoire de garder une vue générale des choses. Et il y avait de grandes chances pour qu’il ait inscrit quelque chose à propos de cette histoire-là.

Luke arriva à la dernière page écrite. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent aussitôt.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Lui demanda aussitôt Flora.

« Écoutez un peu… »

Tenant fermement le journal, il commença à voix haute.

«  _Nous sommes arrivés aujourd’hui à l’île et avons retrouvé Clive. Nous avons appris que le mystère en question était l’apparition d’une certaine jeune fille nommée Fiona qui serait la Princesse envoyée par Axerik, la porteuse de son pouvoir._

_Clive dit que cette personne réalise d’étranges miracles, et qu’elle pose une seule énigme à chaque personne venant lui rendre visite : «_ _Trouvez la question que je veux vous poser, et répondez-y !_ _»._

_Je ne peux nier le fait que ces informations puissent être importantes, mais, plus le temps passe, plus nous en apprenons plus, plus j’ai l’impression que ce n’est pas cela, l’essentiel._

_Nous sommes allés voir Fiona, mais elle n’a accepté de recevoir qu’une seule personne. Je suis donc dans une sorte de salle d’attente, à attendre de la voir._

_Fiona. C’est la clé de cette histoire. Je crois deviner déjà ce qui est en train de se passer, mais Fiona pourra combler les derniers vides dans ma théorie._

_Elle pourra peut-être répondre aux deux dernières questions qui restent sans réponses. Pourquoi…_ »

Luke s’arrêta.

« Termine la lecture. Ne t’arrête pas à un moment pareil ! » S’impatienta Flora.

Luke leur retourna le journal. Flora, Clive et Penelope jetèrent un coup d’œil et furent aussitôt choqués.

Les pages qui suivaient étaient déchirée !

« Qu…qui a fait ça ? » Demanda Flora, horrifiée.

« Le tueur, bien sûr », répondit Luke comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence.

« Je n’en suis pas si sûre », remarqua Lopy.

« Ah bon ? Qui alors ? 

-Je n’en sais rien. Mais ça ne peut pas être celui qui a tué le professeur qui a déchiré cette page. »

Ils lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif.

« Pourquoi, à votre avis, le tueur irait déchirer cette feuille ?

-Sans doute parce que le professeur a écrit quelque chose de menaçant pour lui », lui répondit Flora.

« Si c’était moi, ce tueur, et que je savais que le journal contenait des informations menaçantes pour moi», déclara Lopy. « Je n’aurais pas perdu mon temps à chercher les pages qui m’intéressent et à les déchirer alors que le garde qui accompagnait le professeur n’était pas bien loin et allait bientôt revenir. J’aurais carrément emporté tout le journal. C’est plus rapide et plus sûr dans de telles circonstances.»

Luke ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils. _Si c’était moi, ce tueur…_

« Oui, d’accord », admit Clive. « C’est logique, mais ne penses-tu pas que cacher un cahier entier soit beaucoup plus difficile que de cacher une feuille ou deux. »

Lopy croisa les bras.

« Dans une île où la police n’inspecte même pas les personnes se trouvant proches de la scène du crime, c’est la même chose. »

Sur ce point-là, ils devaient admettre qu’elle avait raison. Alors, qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que le tueur était assez intelligent pour battre le professeur Layton, mais assez bête pour faire ce genre d’étourderie ?

« Nous sommes devant deux possibilités », commença Luke. « Soit, sous l’effet de la pression, il ou elle a agi n’importe comment… 

-Soit c’est quelqu’un d’autre qui a déchiré ces pages», termina Penelope.

« Il y a aussi la possibilité que ce soit vraiment le tueur qui a fait ça, et qu’il ait un but derrière la tête », suggéra Flora à son tour.

Les théories ne manquaient pas.

« Une chose est sûre », ajouta Lopy. « La personne qui a fait ça comprend l’anglais, sinon elle n’aurait jamais su lire ce que contenait le journal. 

-Ça veut dire que c’est probablement une personne qui est venue avec nous à bord du bateau.

-Pas forcément. Clive et Fiona parlent anglais aussi. 

-Clive ! » Répéta le concerné d’un air légèrement surpris.

« Oh ! » Se souvint Flora. « Virginia, la demoiselle de compagnie de la Princesse, parle anglais aussi. »

Clive réfléchis un instant.

« En fait, je crois qu’il n’y a que nous trois. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir croisé ici quelqu’un parlant l’anglais.

-Alors ça doit surement être un touriste.

-Oui… la Princesse et Virginia sont restées dans la salle principale. Clive n’était même pas là. Mais en même temps, pourquoi un simple touriste voudrait-il… »

Luke et Penelope s’échangèrent un regard furtif. Mildred !

« Bon », récapitula Clive. « Je pense que nous avons d’autres informations à tirer de cette seule page que nous avons. »

« Oui. » Confirma Penelope. « Par exemple, le professeur semble avoir tout compris, mais il lui reste encore deux questions… quel genre de question cela pourrait être ? 

-L’une d’entre elles commençait par «pourquoi »…

-Pourquoi… mais pourquoi quoi ? »

Luke replongea le regard dans la feuille.

« Il y a aussi autre chose qui me semble assez bizarre. Je viens juste de le remarquer, mais on dirait que le professeur accorde plus d’importance à la personne de Fiona qu’à son énigme et à ses miracles.

-Mais Fiona… » Déclara Flora. « Elle est importante à cause de ses miracles et de son énigme. Non ? 

-C’est ce que je croyais… »

Le professeur disait des miracles et de l’énigme que « ce n’est pas cela, l’essentiel ». Il disait ensuite que Fiona pouvait éclairer les dernières zones d’ombre dans sa théorie.

Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« Vous savez ce qui me chipote vraiment ? » Dit Penelope tout d’un coup. « C’est juste un détail insignifiant mais… il restait encore deux choses que le professeur ne comprenait pas.

-Oui. Nous avions déjà parlé de ça. »

Elle leva le regard vers Luke et Flora.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il a dit à la Princesse qu’il avait « tout » compris ? »

Les deux enfants la regardèrent. Oui, pourquoi ? Avait-il tout deviné entre-temps ?

« Maintenant que nous parlons de la discussion du professeur avec la Princesse », déclara Flora. « J’ai eu tout le temps d’y penser et… disons qu’elle me paraît étrange de plusieurs manières.

-Ah bon ? »

Flora voulait vraiment leur prouver que cette fois-ci, elle ne serait pas la fille inutile qui ne sait que se faire kidnapper.

« Le professeur a mentionné le mot coupable, plus précisément, il avait dit : «  _Pas avant que le coupable soit puni comme il le mérite. »_ Et depuis, je ne cesse de me demander : coupable de quoi ? »

Ils prirent un instant pour y réfléchir.

« C’est vrai ! » S’exclama Luke. « Nous cherchons un coupable, celui qui a tué le professeur Layton. Mais sinon, lorsque le professeur parlait à la Princesse, il n’y avait aucun crime, donc aucun coupable ! »

Flora hocha la tête en signe d’approbation.

« Et il n’y a pas que ça. Je me demande vraiment ce que le professeur voulait dire par _« Axerik n’est… »_ avant que Fiona ne l’interrompe.

-Axerik n’est qu’une légende ? » Suggéra Penelope.

« Si vous voulez mon avis », dit soudainement Clive. « C’est la réaction de la Princesse qui est la plus intrigante. 

« Elle était complètement choquée à l’idée que quelqu’un ait pu résoudre son mystère. C’est bizarre.

-Et elle connaissait le professeur. Elle l’a appelé par son nom avant qu’il ne se présente », rappela Flora.

Les trois autres regards revinrent vers elle.

« Flora, as-tu reconnu sa voix ? »

Flora secoua la tête.

« Non. Je ne crois pas l’avoir déjà entendue auparavant. »

Il y avait tant de questions. Et plus on creusait, plus les choses devenaient plus compliquées. Mais, d’une certaine manière, c’était meilleur comme ça. Les choses semblaient plus claires, et ils avaient une piste à suivre.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer pour se reposer. Le lendemain allait être une journée remplie, et ce serait également la journée de la rencontre avec _La_ Fiona dont le nom ne cessait de revenir à chaque fois.

« Ce n’est que notre deuxième jour ici », dit Luke en soupirant. « Et pourtant j’ai l’impression d’être sur Axerik depuis une éternité ! »

C’était ce que Flora et Penelope pensaient également.

Sur ce, Clive rentra chez lui. Et Luke, Penelope et Flora revinrent à bord du navire.

Voyant cela, la personne qui les espionnait décida de rentrer elle aussi. Mais, contrairement à eux, elle n’irait pas se reposer.

Elle irait rencontrer quelqu’un.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Eh bien ! Ils ne sont pas si bêtes que ça, finalement.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui… ils ont pu tirer pas mal de choses de peu d’indices. Ça en serait presque menaçant.

-Ça ne l’est pas ? 

-Non… j’ai plus d’un tour dans mon sac, tu sais. Et il n’y a rien que je n’aie pas planifié.

-Qu’en est-il de ta promesse ?

-Laisse-moi d’abord régler ce petit problème, puis nous verrons.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas trop attendre. 

-Ne t’inquiète pas. Demain matin, tout devrait toucher à sa fin. La dernière étape de mon plan… »

Il s’arrêta. La dernière étape de son plan… et toujours aucun problème. Devait-il vraiment se réjouir ?

« Sinon, à part ça, j’ai découvert autre chose.

-Oui ?

-Layton n’est pas venu seul.

-Hein ?

-Il a des alliés. Je crois que des explications seraient inutiles.

-Oui, je vois. Mais alors, nous avons de sérieux problèmes…

-Non. Tels que je les connais, ils ne vont pas s’en mêler pour l’instant. Ils vont plutôt se tenir en retrait et observer le déroulement des choses. Si c’est utile pour eux d’agir, ils agiront. Sinon, ils profiteront de cette affaire pour collecter les informations dont ils ont besoin. 

-Comment peux-tu avoir cette certitude ?

-Eh bien, ils ont déchiré les pages qui parlent d’eux dans le journal de Layton, et ont laissé le reste. »

Silence.

 « C’est inutile de continuer l’espionnage. Je t’appellerai quand le moment sera venu.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Naturellement. »

L’autre personne se leva et s’apprêta à s’en aller. Il l’appela.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, encore ?

-Est-ce que ça va vraiment ? » 

Soupir.

« Non, ça ne va pas. Mais tant pis. »

Et cette personne s’en alla. Laissant l’autre dans de profondes réflexions.

_Pourquoi ai-je l’impression qu’un détail m’échappe ?_


	16. La Princesse.

Ils eurent du mal à dormir, cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin était un jour qu’ils avaient attendu depuis qu’ils avaient appris l’existence de la Princesse, qu’ils attendaient encore plus après avoir lu cette page du journal intime.

À quoi ressemble donc cette Fiona ? Sait-elle quelque chose à propos de la mort du professeur ? Leur veut-elle du bien ou du mal ?

Ils ne le savaient pas.

Sauf qu’ils n’étaient pas les seuls à avoir passé une nuit blanche…

Assise en face de son bureau, une faible lampe allumée devant elle, Mildred Brice avait le regard plongé dans le vieux journal intime qu’elle avait réussi à prendre à Penelope. Au début, elle avait cru que le voler serait l’étape la plus difficile. Sauf qu’en fait, le lire était bien plus fatigant.

Cela faisait maintenant des heures. Elle commençait vraiment à se sentir lasse, mais ne pouvait pas arrêter. Elle devait le lire en entier avant le lever du jour.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et bailla, puis tourna une autre page.

Elle devait le lire en entier, et vite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le lendemain matin, Penelope, Luke et Flora se réveillèrent non sans une certaine peine. Ils allèrent retrouver Clive dans un point qu’ils avaient fixé la veille.

« Il me tarde de voir la Princesse ! » S’exclama Luke. « Dis, Clive, tu penses qu’elle pourrait nous montrer quelques-un de ses miracles ? 

-Tu n’auras qu’à lui demander. Je suis certain qu’elle acceptera. »

Flora se mêla à la discussion.

« Mais n’oublie pas ! Nous n’allons pas là-bas pour nous amuser. Nous devons à tout prix cibler nos questions si nous voulons en savoir plus. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher, bavardant encore sur les derniers événements de la veille, et particulièrement de ces quelques mystères auquels ils ne trouvaient pas de réponses. Penelope se tenait un peu en retrait, marchant au-devant. Elle n’avait pas envie de trop parler, avait-elle dit. C’était inutile.

« Tu as peur de trahir ? » Elle entendit une voix chuchoter derrière elle. C’était Luke qui venait de la rejoindre, laissant derrière lui Flora et Clive qui étaient encore en train de décortiquer le dialogue entre le professeur et Fiona.

« Je n’ai rien à cacher », répondit-elle simplement.

Luke secoua la tête.

« Je ne te crois pas. 

-Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dit que je voulais tuer le professeur ? »

Luke esquissa un sourire.

« Ce n’est pas par pitié à ton égard, rassures-toi. C’est juste que je trouve que ça n’avance rien à l’enquête, et que si je leur en parle, ça ne fera que les encombrer avec des informations inutiles. »

Penelope le regarda d’un air sceptique.

« Et aussi… » termina-t-il, toujours en chuchotant. « C’est toujours utile d’être le seul à savoir quelque chose sur toi.

-Ton professeur ne t’a-t-il jamais appris que c’était mal, de faire du chantage ? »

Luke pouffa de rire. Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas lui faire du chantage ; ce n’était pas du tout digne d’un gentleman. Il voulait juste observer sa réaction, et l’énerver comme elle osait lui faire à chaque fois.

« Tu as vraiment peur, pas vrai, Lopy ?

-En aucun cas je n’aurais peur de toi. Et puis, depuis quand est-ce que tu m’appelles Lopy ? Je ne t’en ai pas donné la permission.

-Je ne me rappelle pas t’avoir donné la permission de m’appeler « gamin », non plus. »

Elle l’ignora.

« Tu vois. Maintenant que j’ai une information qui te menace, tu n’oses même plus me répondre. »

Elle se retourna vite vers lui. Elle était encore calme, mais ça se voyait que ça lui demandait un certain effort.

« Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre, c’est tout. »

Ils avaient arrêté de chuchoter, et Flora et Clive pouvaient désormais entendre toute leur dispute. Chose qui ne manqua pas de les choquer.

« Tu sais, le professeur t’a fait confiance juste parce que tu es la fille de Claire. Mais ce qu’il ignorait, c’est que, contrairement à elle, tu es un véritable démon.

-Tu as déjà dit quelque chose dans le genre.

-Oui. C’est si dommage que tu ne sois pas morte à sa place ! 

-Et tu oses dire que je suis horrible alors que toi-même tu dis des choses comme ça !

-Oui, tu es horrible. Tu n’as pas vu comment tu as parlé à Flora tout à l’heure ? La pauvre voulait nous aider et toi tu lui demandes d’arrêter de se vanter ? Tu l’as choquée ! »

Heureusement pour eux, leurs deux amis n’avaient pas entendu la partie concernant Penelope et sa tentative de meurtre…

Flora les regardait, un air triste s’emparant d’elle. Un air que Clive ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Tu t’inquiètes pour eux, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il d’un ton empathique.

« Luke est triste et ça se comprend. Moi-même je n’arrive pas encore à surmonter ce qui s’est passé… c’est surtout Lopy qui m’inquiète. »

Flora le savait. Si Luke et Lopy n’arrivaient jamais à s’entendre, c’était surtout car au fond, chacun d’eux était tellement perturbé. Et ça, ça l’affectait profondément, car elle avait cette impression qu’elle était la seule capable de faire quelque chose, et qu’elle ne faisait rien.

« Elle a tellement changé. Elle a toujours été un peu solitaire comme personne, mais la fille que je connaissais était si gentille. Maintenant, elle est devenue si froide et elle dit parfois des choses horribles… »

Il se rappela de l’étrange expression qu’elle arborait après la mort de Layton et durant l’enterrement.

« Depuis toutes petites, nous étions amies. Sauf que maintenant, elle a changé du tout au tout. Lorsque nous étions à Londres, elle m’a dit que ma cuisine était horrible et ça m’a tellement vexée… mais je ne le lui ai pas dit tout de même. Parfois… non, souvent, elle me donne l’impression qu’elle ne me considère plus comme une amie. »

Flora essuya les larmes qui commençaient à se former dans ces yeux. Non, ce n’était pas le moment de pleurer.

« Quand cette histoire sera terminée », lui suggéra Clive. « Essaye de lui parler pour savoir pourquoi elle est devenue comme ça. »

Flora leva la tête.

« Quand cette histoire sera terminée, nous devrons probablement tous nous séparer. Maintenant que le professeur est mort, Luke rentrera surement chez ses parents et moi j’irais à Saint-Mystère. Quant à Lopy, j’ignore vraiment ce qu’elle va devenir. Peut-être qu’elle voudra venir avec moi, mais je n’en suis pas sûre. Nous trois ne pourrons peut-être plus jamais nous revoir…

-Il est encore trop tôt pour aborder la question », la rassura Clive. « Tu ne devrais pas avoir des pensées aussi négatives pour rien.

-Oui… tu as raison. »

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au palais royal. Le splendide palais qui surplombait le reste de l’île et qui, d’une certaine manière, parvenait à intimider les visiteurs de la Princesse avant même qu’ils ne croisent cette dernière.

Ils parlèrent aux gardes, et ceux-ci leur dirent qu’ils attendaient en effet leur visite. Sans embûche, sans la moindre difficulté, ils les laissèrent entrer.

 

C’est là que la personne qui les espionnait s’éclipsa. Si elle l’avait voulu, elle aurait pu entrer aussi. Sauf que cela ne servait à rien.

Le moment n’était pas encore venu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ils étaient devant la grande porte menant à la salle principale où se trouvait Fiona. Derrière cette porte, la Princesse d’Axerik les attendait.

La dernière fois qu’une personne avait obtenu une audience avec cette Princesse, cette personne avait fini assassinée dans le couloir du palais. Alors, avaient-ils peur ? Non. La curiosité l’emportait sur la peur.

La porte s’entrouvrit et une jeune fille se montra. Une jeune fille que Flora et Clive reconnurent immédiatement. C’était Virginia.

« Bonjour », dit-elle en leur souriant aimablement. « Alors vous êtes venus. 

-Merci de nous avoir permis de rencontrer la Princesse.

-Merci à vous. La Princesse est très heureuse que vous soyez venus lui parler… elle voulait vous dire quelque chose. »

Avant même qu’ils puissent manifester leur surprise, elle adressa quelques mots aux deux gardes qui ouvrirent la porte. Luke, Penelope, Flora et Clive avancèrent, le cœur battant. Ils allaient enfin voir Fiona.

Ils marchèrent le long de la très grande salle, escortés par Virginia. Lorsque celle-ci s’arrêta, ils s’arrêtèrent aussi. Doucement, ils levèrent la tête vers le trône où la Princesse était assise.

 

La Princesse d’Axerik se trouvait devant eux.

 

Le moment était exceptionnel. Fiona… ils avaient tant attendu pour la voir. Et… elle était désormais là. Là, devant eux, humblement assise, les deux mains jointes, la tête baissée vers eux.

Dans leurs têtes, Luke, Penelope et Flora s’étaient chacun créé une image de la Princesse dans sa tête. Et comme toujours, la véritable personne ne ressemble jamais à nos attentes.

Elle était très belle, c’était vrai. Mais sa beauté n’avait rien à avoir avec celle de Virginia. On l’aurait plus qualifiée de sérénité, de pureté, plutôt que d’élégance et de délicatesse. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, « De la même couleur que la pierre philosophale », comme le disait la légende. Son visage était clair, ses yeux grands et purs. Elle ne semblait cacher rien du tout. Elle semblait tout sauf mauvaise.

Mais ce qui les a le plus surpris, c’était qu’elle n’était pas du tout habillée comme une Princesse. Elle ne portait aucun bijou, pas même un diadème qui témoignerait de son statut. En fait, tout ce qu’elle portait, c’était une très simple robe faite d’un tissu blanc ordinaire, et une paire de sandales tressées. Aucun motif, aucune broderie ou dentelle, aucun ornement. Même ses cheveux étaient simplement lâchés, sans aucune coiffure spéciale.

Elle devait être la personne la plus simplement habillée de toute l’île, habitants et touristes confondus.

Et pourtant, elle dégageait une certaine aura… un air mythique. Elle ne semblait pas venir du monde des humains.

« Bonjour », dit-elle à ses invités.

Sa voix aussi était spéciale. Profonde. Distinguée. « Harmonieuse avec le son des vagues. »

« Bonjour, votre majesté… » commença Clive.

La Princesse leur sourit.

« Vous devez sans doute me connaître. Je suis Fiona, la Princesse de cette île. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? 

-Je m’appelle Clive Dove. Je suis très honoré de vous voir, Princesse.

-Et… moi… c’est Flora. Flora Reinhold. »

Flora ne pouvait s’empêcher de balbutier en parlant. La Princesse était encore plus intimidante que sa demoiselle de compagnie, bien qu’elle n’eût en aucun cas l’air mauvais.

« Penelope Koldwin. »

Tout simplement.

Ils attendirent une quatrième voix, mais il n’y eut rien du tout. Clive, Lopy et Flora se retournèrent vers Luke. Ce dernier restait figé, fixant la Princesse, ne plaçant pas le moindre mot.

« Luke ! » Chuchota Flora.

« Heu… je suis Luke… Triton… Ravi de vous rencontrer… Prin… Princesse Fiona. »

Pourquoi se comportait-il si bizarrement ?

La Princesse hocha la tête.

« Je vois. Vous êtes les compagnons de ce brave professeur à qui j’ai parlé avant-hier. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui est arrivé… »

Elle lança un regard vers Virginia.

« Si je vous ai permis de venir aujourd’hui, c’est car je dois vous dire quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important. »

Virginia les avait prévenus.

« Écoutez-moi bien… »

La Princesse se leva.

« Profitez de votre séjour sur l’île. Et tâchez d’oublier cette histoire au plus vite. »

Cet ordre les frappa telle la foudre.

« Mais nous devons lever le voile sur ce qui est arrivé au professeur ! » S’opposa Clive.

Fiona secoua la tête.

« Ceci est inutile. Vous feriez mieux d’abandonner. 

-Quoi ! Mais… »

Penelope leva le regard vers elle.

« Je sais que vous êtes la Princesse, mais justifiez au moins vos ordres. »

À ce moment, Fiona soupira. Elle avança d’un pas.

« Ce n’est pas un ordre ; c’est un conseil. Je m’attendais à ce que vous compreniez… »

Comprendre quoi ?

« Le professeur est mort. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire, alors laissez tomber. Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas voir plus de sang couler sur mon île ! »

Quatre regards choqués la dévisagèrent.

« Je l’avais prévenu. Il avait tout compris… et c’est pour ça qu’il est mort. Si seulement il m’avait écoutée… si seulement il n’avait rien découvert… il serait encore en vie maintenant.

-Le professeur ? »

Les yeux de Fiona commençaient à s’emplir de larmes.

« Qui d’autre ! Il avait trouvé la vérité, et c’était son ultime erreur ! »

Trouver la vérité avait été l’ultime erreur du professeur…

« Vous voulez dire qu’il a été tué parce qu’il a pu résoudre votre mystère ? »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Oui. Alors, de grâce, n’essayez pas vous aussi. Je n’ai pas envie qu’une autre personne meurt à cause de moi… »

Flora, et tous les autres, se rappelèrent alors comment Fiona s’était affolée lorsque le professeur lui avait dit qu’il avait tout compris. Elle réagissait de la même manière avec eux.

En gros, la Princesse leur demandait de laisser tomber leur enquête alors qu’ils avaient rassemblé tant d’indices, d’oublier le mystère d’Axerik, d’oublier la mort du professeur et de rentrer chez eux en faisant comme si de rien n’était !

Et bien qu’un tel ordre puisse paraître absurde au premier abord, plus ils y réfléchissaient, plus cela paraissait logique. Layton a été tué car il avait tout compris. S’ils comprenaient, ils mourraient eux aussi.

Ils devaient choisir entre laisser tomber la vérité, et entre la mort.

« Ce que vous nous demandez là est très délicat… »

La Princesse avança encore.

« Bon, si c’est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez, je peux vous dire qui a tué le professeur. »

Ils la regardèrent tous, l’air surpris. Fiona souffla.

« C’est Axerik. »

Comme Flora l’avait dit auparavant…

« Axerik… Mais… »

Elle leur coupa la parole.

« Maintenant, partez ! Je vous ai dit qui l’a tué, ne cherchez pas à en savoir plus, ou il vous tuera vous aussi.

-Mais nous avons encore des questions à vous poser… »

La Princesse dirigea le regard vers sa demoiselle de compagnie.

« Virginia, dites aux gardes de les faire sortir. »

La demoiselle de compagnie s’exécuta et, bientôt, nos héros se retrouvaient dehors. Perdus, confus, effrayés et complètement indécis.

Ils espéraient que la rencontre avec Fiona allait les éclairer, sauf que les choses n’avaient fait qu’empirer.

Et les voilà désormais revenus à la case départ. La question qui se posait n’était plus « qui a tué le professeur ? » ou « pourquoi le professeur a-t-il été tué ? »

La question était : « Fallait-il chercher la vérité, ou pas ? »

Ils étaient totalement choqués. Eux qui voulaient avancer, se retrouvaient devant un dilemme. Et pas des moindres.

Ce qu’ils ignoraient, c’était qu’il y avait un petit détail. Un détail que seule une des quatre personnes avait découvert. Un détail qui se limitait à deux mots seulement, et qui, une fois prononcé, allait rendre l’histoire cent fois plus compliquée qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

« Que devons-nous faire ? » Demanda Flora.

« Risqué », soupira Clive. « Je savais que c’était risqué. Mais…

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous sacrifier aussi facilement pour quelqu’un qui est déjà mort », expliqua Lopy. « Mais en même temps, cette histoire avec Axerik me paraît inventée de toutes pièces. Un savant mort revenu tuer celui qui a découvert son secret. Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

-Je n’y croyais pas trop non plus au début », murmura Flora. « Mais je commence à changer d’avis.

-C’est si dommage que vous n’ayez pas pu voir les miracles de la Princesse », se désola Clive. « Elle nous a si subitement chassés… »

Alors que Penelope, Flora et Clive continuaient à parler, Luke restait silencieux. Il était horrifié. Non, il était choqué. Non, en fait, il était juste totalement dépassé.

« Qui a-t-il ? » Lui demanda soudainement Penelope. « Déjà que tu étais complètement figé tout à l’heure… ne me dis pas que tu as peur de Fiona ! »

Luke n’était pas d’humeur à plaisanter.

« C’est normal qu’il soit confus », expliqua Clive. « Ce qu’elle nous a dit est très perturbant. »

Luke respira un fond.

« Non, ce n’est pas ça. »

Il regarda ses trois amis.

« Fiona… le professeur la connaissait… et moi aussi je la connais. »

Surpris, ils le regardèrent avec un air impatient.

« Le professeur et moi l’avions rencontrée lors de l’une de nos aventures…

-Mais… » l’interrompit Flora. « Vous m’avez raconté toutes vos aventures et pourtant vous ne m’avez jamais parlé d’une Fiona.

-Normal. Ce n’est pas son vrai nom… en vérité, elle s’appelle… »

Luke ferma les yeux. Dans ce contexte, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

« En vérité, elle s’appelle… Janice Quatlane. »

…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dans deux lieux différents, deux personnes différentes se disaient exactement la même chose.

« Ainsi, Penelope Koldwin est la fille de Claire… »

 

C’était juste la suite qui différait un peu.

 

« Ça facilite les choses », se dit l’une des deux.

« Ça complique les choses », se dit l’autre.


	17. Une révélation, un choix, un miracle.

« En vérité, elle s’appelle… Janice Quatlane. »

Il aurait dû s’en douter depuis le début. Des cheveux flamboyants de la même couleur que la pierre philosophale. Janice avait cette couleur de cheveux. Une voix harmonieuse avec le son des vagues. Les vagues. La mer. L’ode à la mer.

Une jeune fille. Une personne qui connaissait le professeur. Une personne qui ne voudrait pas qu’il meure.

La pierre philosophale. La vie éternelle. La diva éternelle.

Tout pointait vers Janice depuis le début.

Mais pourtant, pas un instant Luke n’avait songé que cela puisse être elle.

Pourquoi Janice ? Pourquoi aiderait-elle quelqu’un qui voudrait tuer le professeur ? Plus que tout, pourquoi un homme qui fait l’objet d’une légende ayant donné vie à une île la choisirait, elle ? Pourquoi maintenant, après cinq mille ans ? Pourquoi un tel mystère ? Pourquoi la fausse identité ? Pourquoi le professeur s’y attendait-il ? Pourquoi a-t-il été le premier à comprendre ? Pourquoi eux, qui savaient tout ce que le professeur savait ne comprenaient rien du tout ?

Tant de « pourquoi », mais pas un seul « parce que »…

« Luke, tu es sûr de toi ?

-Absolument.

-Tu dois la confondre avec cette Janice. Peut-être est-ce juste une ressemblance. »

Il secoua la tête. Hélas, non, ce n’était pas le cas.

« Non. C’est Janice, j’en mettrai ma tête à couper. Cette apparence avec cette voix, ça ne peut être qu’elle. »

Flora connaissait l’histoire. Luke et Layton la lui avaient racontée. Mais elle n’avait jamais vu Janice en vrai, et ne pouvait donc pas la reconnaître. Clive et Penelope ne connaissaient même pas l’histoire. Pourtant, Lopy semblait pensive.

« Janice Quatlane… Janice Quatlane… où est-ce que j’ai entendu ce nom ?

-Ce n’est pas improbable que tu en aies déjà entendu parler », lui expliqua Luke. « Janice est une célèbre cantatrice d’opéra. »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux sous l’effet de la surprise. Un instant, puis elle sembla se rappeler.

« Mais bien sûr ! » S’exclama-t-elle. « Ça me revient ! »

D’un geste rapide, elle glissa la main dans son sac et en sortit le journal. Le fameux journal…

« Le jour où le passager dans le métro m’a donné ce journal, j’ai dû survoler la dernière page pour trouver l’article que je cherchais. Il y avait tant d’autres d’articles insignifiants, parmi eux, un parlant de la disparition d’une certaine chanteuse ou je ne sais quoi. Je n’y avais pas trop prêté attention… »

Elle retourna le journal vers eux, pointant du doigt l’article en question.

«  **JANICE QUATLANE, LA CÉLÈBRE CANTATRICE, PORTÉE DISPARUE**  »

Luke sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps.

« Nous avions tort sur toute la ligne », commença-t-il. « Si le professeur accordait tant d’importance à ce journal, c’est à cause de cet article, pas à cause de celui de Folsense. »

Au milieu de cette confusion, un détail s’éclairait enfin. Enfin, juste à moitié.

« Si Janice a disparu, comment se fait-il que nous n’en ayons jamais entendu parler ? » Demanda Flora.

« Le journal date du jour de notre départ », expliqua Lopy. « Je l’ai eu ce matin-là juste avant qu’on vienne ici. C’est probablement la première fois qu’on en parle, et comme ici, c’est isolé du reste du monde, nous n’en avons pas eu vent. »

Luke n’était pas convaincu.

« C’est impossible que Janice soit disparue il y a trois jours seulement ! Je veux dire… Fiona n’est pas apparue sur l’île il y a trois jours, n’est-ce pas, Clive ?

-Bien sûr que non. »

C’était la première contradiction concrète dans cette histoire, les autres (telle l’existence d’Axerik) étant beaucoup trop relatives.

« Peut-être que sa disparition n’a été révélée au public que ce jour-là», suggéra Clive. « Mais qu’en fait elle a disparu depuis un moment déjà. Ce genre de chose arrive avec les artistes.

-C’est logique. Mais la dernière fois que je l’ai vue à Londres, c’était il y a environ un mois. Elle est venue nous rendre visite à moi et au professeur dans son bureau. »

C’était le jour où le professeur et Luke avaient écouté la magnifique chanson de Janice tout en se rappelant l’histoire si unique qu’ils avaient vécue trois ans plus tôt.

« Depuis quand est-ce que la Princesse est ici ? » Demanda Penelope à Clive.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Mais quand moi, je l’ai vue pour la première fois, ça doit dater d’une quinzaine de jours. »

Ils avaient, a priori, réglé ce problème.

Luke prit le journal et lut rapidement l’article, espérant y trouver quoi que ce soit. Le professeur avait compris tant de choses grâce à cet article. Il devait absolument contenir une information cruciale.

« Alors ? »

Luke secoua la tête et rendit le journal à Penelope.

« Un article classique. À part l’information présente dans le titre, il n’y a pas grand-chose. Des choses comme « la police a commencé une enquête » et « pour l’instant, on ignore où peut se trouver la cantatrice. »

-Les journaux sont une véritable perte de temps », lâcha Lopy en le rangeant dans son sac.

Ils s’arrêtèrent un instant. Ils avaient découvert une chose qui leur avait fait oublier une autre tout aussi importante…

« Qu’allons-nous faire, désormais ? » Leur demanda Clive.

Le fameux choix entre arrêter l’enquête et risquer leurs vies.

« Janice veut certainement notre bien », remarqua Luke d’une voix triste. « Ça me désole vraiment de dire ça, mais je crois que nous devons l’écouter cette fois…

-Elle semblait vraiment inquiète », confirma Flora. « Elle en sait plus que nous alors, nous devons la croire. »

C’était impossible. Pour la deuxième fois qu’ils décidaient d’enquêter, pour la deuxième fois qu’ils abandonnaient.

Et à nouveau, tout semblait stagner. Tandis que d’habitude, avec le professeur, tout semblait allait parfaitement bien. On découvre le mystère, enquête, puis trouve la réponse. Là, ils tournaient en rond juste pour décider s’ils devaient enquêter ou pas !

Sauf que, parfois, dans ce genre de petits faits qui ressemblent à des obstacles, se cachent les plus grands indices menant à la vérité.

Si seulement ils n’avaient pas abordé la chose sous cet angle. Si seulement ils avaient cherché le pourquoi et non le comment.

Ils auraient déjà compris une bonne partie de ce qui se passait.

Mais, malheureusement, ils manquaient encore d’expérience.

Lâchant des soupirs de désespoir, ils décidèrent de ne pas commettre la même erreur que le professeur et de suivre les directives de Fiona. N’ayant pas le cœur à visiter l’île, ils rentrèrent directement.

 

Cette nuit-là fut pire que la précédente. Aucun des quatre ne put fermer l’œil. Ils avaient perdu, et quelque soit leur choix, ils allaient perdre.

Il ne restait plus qu’à attendre que le bateau rentre, pour rentrer aussi et « oublier » toute cette histoire.

Désormais, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Seul un miracle pouvait changer la situation, mais les miracles n’existent pas, n’est-ce pas ?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Bonsoir, Princesse.

-Bonsoir. 

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si froide ? Vous devriez vous réjouir, votre rôle est presque terminé.

-Presque ? Je croyais que leur parler aujourd’hui allait être la dernière étape ? »

Il esquissa un petit sourire.                                          

« J’aurais aimé que ce soit le cas, sauf que nous avons un petit imprévu. »

Un imprévu.

Il en était sûr depuis le début. Tout allait trop bien, beaucoup trop bien. Et voilà, un petit imprévu. Quelques secondes seulement, et il avait appris une chose qui bouleversait tous ses plans.

« Quel imprévu ? » Demanda la Princesse.

« Allons, votre rôle à vous est de me représenter. Vous n’avez pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit. »

Elle ne dit rien.

« J’ai une dernière chose à transmettre à nos chers amis.

-Bien. Mais promettez-moi juste une chose.

-Quoi donc ? »

Elle serra les poings. Il lui fallait tant d’effort pour rester forte en de telles circonstances.

« Promettez-moi que vous ne ferez plus de mal à personne. »

Il sourit à nouveau.

« Ça, ça dépendra d’eux. »

Elle sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Sur son visage, elle ne parvenait désormais plus à cacher le choc et l’inquiétude qui la consumaient.

« Alors écoutez-moi bien… »

Il lui expliqua ce qu’elle devait faire. Et elle l’écouta, la même expression au visage.

« Bien, m’avez-vous compris ?

-Pas ça !

-M’avez-vous compris ?

-Oui… »

Il tourna les talons.

« Parfait. Dans ce cas-là, adieu, Princesse. Nous arrivons au dernier acte dans lequel vous apparaissez, tâchez de bien jouer votre rôle. »

Elle le regarda partir, les larmes commençant à se former dans ses yeux.

« Vous êtes la folie incarnée, Axerik. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il sortit du palais et alla rencontrer la personne qui l’attendait dehors.

« Alors, tu as parlé à Fiona ?

-Oui…

-Et que va-t-il arriver, désormais ?

-Rien. Nous allons laisser les choses prendre leur cours naturel. Bientôt, tout sera fini. Tu auras ce que tu veux, et moi aussi. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans le noir. Même la lune était couverte par des nuages, cette nuit-là.

« Je sais que tu dois changer ton plan à cause de moi, et je me sens un peu stupide de ne pas t’avoir expliqué ce détail avant.

-Oui, c’est vraiment stupide, mais peu importe. »

Soupir. 

« Tu sais, je crois que je vais abandonner. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de prendre plus de risques. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Risques ? Allons, quels risques ?

-Le risque qu’ils découvrent quelque chose si on prolonge encore plus cette histoire…

-Ce ne sont que des enfants. Je ne perdrai jamais face à eux. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le soleil se levait sur cette si étrange île qu’était Axerik, marquant le quatrième jour que nos protagonistes passaient là-bas. Luke ne comptait pas les levers de soleil. En fait, ce matin-là, il eut même de la peine à se sortir du lit.

Il ne voyait plus l’intérêt de se lever et d’aller dehors. Oui, pourquoi ? Pour faire semblant de visiter l’île ? Pour encore parler inutilement de ce qui s’est passé la veille ? Pour se faire traiter de gamin par Penelope ?

Ça ne servait à rien.

Il s’enfonça un peu plus sous sa couverture. Au moins, en dormant, il n’avait pas à se demander ce qu’il devait faire.

C’est là qu’il entendit des coups assez violents contre la porte.

Se levant d’un bond, il jeta un œil sur la montre murale et alla ouvrir. Six heures du matin. Qui pouvait venir à une heure pareille ?

« Bonjour… » commença-t-il somnolent. « Toi ! »

Penelope croisa les bras.

« Ne me dis pas que tu dormais encore !

-Il est encore tôt. »

Luke bailla, et la jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

« Alors comme ça, tu as déjà baissé les bras ! Et tu oses te dire futur gentleman et je ne sais quoi ? Gamin. »

La dernière réplique le réveilla immédiatement.

« Je n’ai pas baissé les bras. _Nous_ avons baissé les bras, toi comprise ! »

Elle le regarda d’un air glacial.

« Je n’ai rien dit. »

Luke voulait retourner dormir. Il n’avait nullement envie de continuer à débattre avec elle dans le vide. Il n’en pouvait plus.

« Laisse-moi deviner », lui dit-il d’un air ennuyé. « Le professeur est si important pour toi que tu es prête à risquer ta vie pour lever le voile sur sa mort ? 

-Le professeur n’est peut-être pas important, mais le journal intime de mon grand-père, si. »

Luke la trouva terriblement égoïste.

« Eh bien, va le chercher toute seule. »

Penelope haussa les épaules.

« Bon, je m’en vais. De toute façon, si ça t’est égal de savoir que la Princesse est ici, c’est ton choix. »

Elle tourna le dos, anticipant parfaitement la prochaine réaction de Luke.

« Quoi ? La Princesse ? »

Penelope retourna la tête vers lui.

« Elle rôde autour du bateau depuis une vingtaine de minutes, mais comme tout le monde dort encore, personne ne l’a vue. »

Luke semblait choqué.

« Elle fait quoi ici ? 

-J’aurais dit qu’elle espionne, sauf que, comme tout le monde dort, il n’y a franchement rien à espionner.

-Alors ?

-Peut-être qu’elle nous cherche. »

Luke fronça les sourcils.

« À une heure pareille ! 

-Qui sait ? Cette fille est un peu bizarre. »

Penelope était mal placée pour parler. Déjà qu’elle était réveillée depuis au moins cinq heures quarante. 

« Bon, allons lui parler. Nous verrons bien ce qu’elle veut. »

Il s’apprêta à sortir, Penelope se mit à rire.

« Tu comptes aller parler à la Princesse en pyjama ? C’est… original. 

\- Je vais aller me changer.

\- Et je vais aller réveiller Flora entre-temps. »

Dix minutes plus tard, les trois « amis » se retrouvaient dehors. Fiona, qui était encore là, sembla étrangement soulagée de les voir.

« Ah, bonjour. Je voulais tant vous parler ! »

Flora et Luke bâillaient encore.

« Ça doit être urgent, alors ?

-Extrêmement. »

La Princesse avait un air très sérieux sur le visage. Plus encore, elle avait un air inquiet. Se tenant discrètement derrière elle, Virginia écoutait la conversation. Il n’y avait personne d’autre, pas même un garde.

La Princesse s’était déplacée, et pour la première fois, en personne, seule avec sa demoiselle de compagnie, et qui plus est, très tôt le matin. Elle était venue jusque-là pour leur dire quelque chose.

N’importe qui pouvait deviner que c’était quelque chose d’une importance considérable.

Virginia tendit une feuille à la Princesse. Une feuille que cette dernière donna à son tour aux trois enfants.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est.

-C’est la dernière partie de la légende d’Axerik. »

Ils observèrent la feuille.

« La dernière partie ? Je croyais que la légende se terminait en disant qu’un jour, une Princesse allait se montrer et offrir le pouvoir d’Axerik et tout le reste… »

Fiona secoua la tête.

« Ce dont vous venez de parler, c’est la légende qui circule entre les habitants de l’île, celle que tout le monde connaît. La véritable légende ne se termine pas ainsi ; elle a une suite. »

La Princesse inspira profondément.

« Croyez-vous en l’existence d’Axerik ? »

Parlant en même temps, ils donnèrent des réponses différentes. Flora dit oui, Penelope dit non, et Luke dit qu’il ne savait pas.

« Cette partie de la légende a une particularité, elle a été écrite par Axerik lui-même.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-La légende a une fin heureuse. Une Princesse, un mystère, un pouvoir à léguer. C’est la légende à laquelle tous les habitants croient. Cette fin, par contre, seuls Axerik et son envoyée la connaissent. Si je ne vous en avais pas parlé hier, c’est car je n’avais pas encore la permission. »

Qu’est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

« Il s’agit de la fin qui explique pourquoi Axerik a tué le professeur. »

Un choc. Un choc profond. Qu’est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

Fiona déglutit.

« Lisez, et vous comprendrez. »

Approchant doucement la feuille de son visage, Luke qui la tenait commença à lire.

«  _Un jour, un voyageur venu d’outre-mer parviendra à résoudre le mystère d’Axerik. Il osera défier Axerik et prétendre être assez sage pour résoudre son énigme. C’est pour cela qu’Axerik le tuera._

_L’énigme d’Axerik restera posée à jamais, et personne ne s’en approchera plus. Et si quelqu’un ose essayer, il aura la même destinée que cet homme. »_

Luke arrêta de lire. Penelope et Flora crurent que la légende s’arrêtait là, mais Fiona parla à son tour.

« Continuez. »

Luke leva la tête vers elle. Penelope et Flora étaient choquées par ce qu’elles venaient d’entendre, mais leur expression n’était rien face à celle de Luke.

Il semblait plus que choqué, il était terrorisé. Son visage pâlissait de plus en plus, ses mains tremblaient et il était au bord des larmes.

Il secoua violemment la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas continuer !

« Continuez », répéta calmement Fiona.

« N…Non ! »

Penelope lui arracha la feuille, et lut à sa place. Même elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de devenir de plus en plus pâle en lisant.

«  _Vous, compagnons de cet homme, êtes-vous conscients de la chance que vous avez ? Si vous lisez ces mots, c’est Axerik vous accorde son ultime faveur._

_Il vous défie._

_Comprenez ce que votre compagnon a compris avant le coucher de soleil. Si vous y parvenez, il rendra votre compagnon à la vie. Si vous n’y parvenez pas, il vous tuera l’un après l’autre. Vous ne pouvez pas fuir, alors essayez. Vous ne réussirez pas. »_

 

 


	18. Le jeu de survie.

Axerik n’était pas du tout ce que la légende laissait croire.

Ce n’était pas un savant qui a consacré sa vie à sa recherche et qui a choisi la mort lorsqu’il a commencé à sentir qu’il ne pourrait plus vivre en paix et dans la solitude. Non, en fait, c’était un homme cruel, possédant un ego démesuré. Quelqu’un qui a décidé de laisser à l’humanité un défi, et de tuer toute personne parvenant à le relever.

Quelqu’un qui ne pouvait supporter l’idée qu’on puisse se mesurer à lui.

Et eux, ils avaient cette chance. Ils avaient la possibilité d’essayer de résoudre l’énigme. Mais fallait-il vraiment appeler ça une chance ?

Une énigme aussi dure. Ils se retrouvaient face à un jeu terriblement dangereux. Et si réussir leur rendrait le professeur, échouer leur coûterait leurs vies…

Mais Axerik ne leur laissait pas le choix. C’était un ordre, pas une proposition. En d’autres termes, ils devaient participer à ce jeu.

« Le méchant qui s’ennuie et qui veut s’amuser en lançant de tels défis », dit Penelope en regardant encore la feuille. « C’est si peu original. »

Mais même si elle se permettait cette remarque sarcastique, Luke remarqua que sa main qui tenait la feuille tremblait.

Ils savaient qu’Axerik allait mettre ses menaces à exécutions s’ils échouaient. Ils savaient désormais qu’il ne répugnait pas à l’idée de tuer quelqu’un. Ils savaient que s’il avait lancé le défi, c’était car il était sûr qu’ils en étaient incapables.

_« Vous ne pouvez pas fuir, alors essayez. Vous ne réussirez pas. »_

Flora étouffa un cri en posant ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi nous fait-il ça ?

-Vous avez une chance de sauver le professeur », déclara Fiona. « N’êtes-vous pas contents ? 

-Allons ! » S’exclama Luke. « Nous n’y arriverons jamais. Une énigme si difficile, et si peu de temps… et puis… pourquoi nous tuer si nous... »

Il s’effondra complètement. Penelope rendit la feuille à Fiona.

« Cet Axerik, s’il existe, est complètement fou. Et vous, vous le servez, comme c’est pitoyable ! »

La Princesse ne lui dit rien. Elle tourna les talons, et s’apprêta à partir.

« Princesse », l’appela Luke. Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Oui, dites-le-nous, pourquoi aidez-vous Axerik ? »

Elle l’ignora et reprit son chemin.

« Janice ! » Appela-t-il à nouveau.

Elle s’arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas cette fois-ci.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela, Janice ? Pourquoi aidez-vous quelqu’un qui a tué le professeur et qui veut nous tuer ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas ! »

Virginia regarda la Princesse d’un air inquiet. C’était la dernière question qu’il fallait poser à la Princesse.

« Je n’ai pas le droit de désobéir », répondit-elle d’une voix glaciale. « En tant que la Princesse choisie par Axerik, je ne peux pas lui désobéir. »

Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait ? Que la Princesse n’avait pas le contrôle d’elle-même ?

« Oh, et puis… » termina-t-elle en commençant à marcher. « Je ne vois vraiment pas qui est cette Janice dont vous parlez. »

Elle s’éloigna, suivie de Virginia, et laissa les trois enfants dans un état sans nulle autre pareille.

« Que faire ? » Demanda Flora. « On essaye ? 

-Je crois que c’est la seule option », confirma Penelope.

Luke regarda les deux jeunes filles. Il était désespéré, mais il allait laisser les lamentations pour plus tard.

« Oui, essayons. Si nous devons mourir au coucher du soleil, alors au moins essayons d’en découvrir plus avant ! »

Une détermination doublée d’un sentiment de détresse. À partir de maintenant, ils ne se battraient plus pour satisfaire une simple curiosité ni même pour attraper l’assassin du professeur. Ils se battraient pour leur propre survie.

Et, à la nuit tombée, ils seraient tous vivants, le professeur compris, ou tous morts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Princesse, allez-vous bien ?

-Non, mais je commence vraiment à m’habituer…

-Allons, il y a toujours une chance pour qu’ils réussissent. »

La Princesse avait un regard glacial.

« Non, Virginia, Il n’y en a aucune. 

-Ah !

-Cette énigme est faite pour que personne ne puisse jamais la résoudre. »

La demoiselle de compagnie regarda Fiona, le même air inquiet sur son visage.

« Mais le professeur avait bien réussi, non ? »

- Je n’en sais rien »

Fiona soupira.

« Depuis le début, je savais que c’était lui le voyageur dont parlait la légende, depuis le début, je savais qu’il allait mourir. Mais la réponse de l’énigme, je ne sais pas comment il a pu la trouver, ni même qu’est-ce qu’il allait dire parce que… »

Les larmes glissaient sur ces joues.

« Cette énigme n’a pas de réponse. »

Virginia lui posa une main sur l’épaule.

« Ce n’est pas votre faute, Princesse. Ce n’est pas votre faute. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Quoi ? » S’exclama Clive en manquant de tomber. « C’est une blague ? 

-Hélas, non. »

Le jeune homme frappa la paume de sa main contre son front.

« Ce n’est pas possible ! Si seulement j’avais su ce qui allait arriver, je ne vous aurais jamais appelés… »

Lorsqu’il avait envoyé la lettre au professeur, Clive ne se doutait pas de l’erreur énormissime qu’il venait de commettre. Si seulement il avait été condamné à la prison à perpétuité plutôt que d’être exilé sur cette île maudite !

« Ce n’est pas le moment de penser comme ça ! » L’arrêta Luke. « Désormais, nous devons essayer. Axerik nous défie, alors montrons-lui de quoi nous sommes capables ! »

Penelope, les bras croisés, regarda Luke d’un air sceptique.

Être optimiste est une bonne chose, être sûr que l’impossible n’existe pas aussi. Mais, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ce défi ? Pourquoi ce jeu ?

Pourquoi à ce moment précis ?

Elle se sentait perdue, déchirée entre ce qu’elle croyait et ce qu’elle voyait, mitigée entre l’idée de continuer seule, d’abandonner, ou de les suivre.

Parmi toutes les personnes impliquées, elle était celle qui avait le plus de chance pour être complètement confuse. Après tout, elle avait été sur le lieu idéal au moment idéal…

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Lâchant ses deux bras, elle prit vite sa décision. Elle allait jouer le jeu et attendre.

« OK. Allons-y ! »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Le dernier acte commence. Axerik contre les malheureux voyageurs. J’ai toujours aimé considérer la vie comme un théâtre, tu sais ?

-Tu es si détendu. Moi, je n’ai même pas le cœur à rire. »

Il regardait par la fenêtre. L’autre personne restait assise.

« Bientôt, je serai débarrassé d’eux, il est tout à fait naturel que je m’en réjouisse.

-Tu aimes tant te compliquer la vie… »

Il se retourna.

« Ce soir, dès que le soleil sera couché, tu pourras passer à l’acte.

-Oui. Je sais parfaitement ce que j’ai à faire. »

Il avança doucement et vint s’asseoir à son tour.

« Cette histoire est bien tragique, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui. Une personne est morte, et bientôt une autre la suivra… »

Il joignit les deux mains.

« Axerik est une île magnifique à première vue. Un endroit paradisiaque. Mais les malheurs qu’elle renferme, qu’elle va renfermer, sont si horribles lorsqu’on apprend à les connaître. »

La personne tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda.

« Elle est à l’image d’Axerik lui-même, n’est-ce pas ?

-Impressionnant, horrible et malheureux. Voilà les trois mots qui résument Axerik, l’île et la personne. »

Il était la personne la mieux placée au monde pour en parler.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il était déjà quatorze heures.

Ils avaient passé la matinée à échafauder des théories, à inspecter la valise du professeur, à lire et à relire la seule page du journal intime qu’ils possédaient sur l’affaire, à essayer de répondre à la fameuse énigme de la Princesse.

_« Trouvez la question que je veux vous poser, et répondez-y. »_

La vie est dure.

La première fois où l’échec devait leur coûter leurs vies, il fallait que ce soit une question pareille !

« C’est trop bizarre ! » S’exclama Luke. « Axerik existe vraiment, nous le savons maintenant. Alors que voulait dire le professeur par _« Axerik n’est… »_

-Peut-être voulait-il dire qu’Axerik n’est pas la bonne personne qu’on croyait », suggéra Clive.

« Si la Princesse s’est affolée tant », lui fit remarquer Lopy. « C’est qu’elle le savait déjà. »

Alors que voulait-il dire ?

« Il y a une autre question qui m’intrigue », ajouta Flora. « Lorsque le professeur a dit à Fiona qu’il avait trouvé la réponse, elle ne lui a pas demandé de la lui dire. Elle n’a même pas cherché à savoir si c’était la bonne réponse ! 

-Elle savait que c’était la bonne réponse », lui expliqua Clive. « La légende parle d’un voyageur qui va résoudre le mystère et…

-Comment savait-elle que ce voyageur serait le professeur ? »

Clive réfléchit un instant, puis haussa les épaules. Il n’en savait rien.

« Nous avons perdu trop de temps », souffla Luke. « Et nous n’avançons même pas. Que faire ?

-Il y a deux moyens de procéder », déclara Penelope. « Soit nous essayons de trouver la réponse par nous-même, ce qui me paraît franchement impossible. Soit nous essayons de retracer le chemin du professeur pour savoir à quoi il pensait, ce qui est déjà plus simple. »

Luke aurait été d’accord avec elle, sauf que… non.

« Tu veux qu’on prenne la réponse toute prête ? Laisse-moi te poser une question : pourquoi le professeur a-t-il deviné et nous nous en serions incapables ? »

Penelope haussa un sourcil.

« Le professeur n’avait pas la pression que nous avons. »

Luke lui répondit aussitôt.

« Le professeur a tout deviné avant même de mener la moindre enquête ! »

C’était ça, le détail qui les intriguait le plus dans l’histoire. Comment le professeur, qui n’avait rien vu du tout a pu tout déduire à lui seul seulement de la légende et d’un article de journal, alors qu’eux, ils étaient quatre, avaient tous ces éléments et bien plus, et n’arrivaient pas même pas à élaborer le quart d’une théorie qui tient la route !

« Soit le professeur était vraiment fort, soit nous sommes complètement bêtes. »

Penelope ne put s’empêcher de grimacer à la remarque de Flora. Les deux options ne lui plaisaient pas.

« Allons ! » S’exclama Luke en serrant nerveusement les mains. « Il doit bien y avoir une piste ! 

-Nous avons déjà inspecté tout ce que nous avons plus d’une fois.

-Nous devons bien passer à côté de quelque chose. »

Chacun se mit à creuser au fond de son esprit, à la recherche d’une piste. Quand on cherche bien, on trouve toujours quelque chose. Le problème, c’était que, dans leur cas, il fallait faire attention à ne pas perdre de temps sur une piste inutile.

Chaque geste inutile consumait un espoir de vie.

« Nous devrions nous séparer », remarqua Lopy. « Ainsi nous pourrons explorer plusieurs éléments en même temps. »

Ils étaient sceptiques.

« Oui, mais, vous trois ne connaissez pas assez bien l’île, encore moins la langue. »

C’était un obstacle depuis le début.

« Ça dépend de l’endroit où nous voulons chercher. Par exemple, si tu veux chercher à bord du bateau, ça ne dérange pas. »

Clive haussa un sourcil.

« Que veux-tu chercher à bord du bateau ? »

Penelope croisa les bras.

« J’ai ma petite idée. »

Luke la regarda. Il savait à quoi elle pensait.

« Moi », intervint Flora. « J’avais pensé à aller au palais et entrer par effraction par les fenêtres si basses. Je pourrais alors espionner la Princesse ou chercher des indices là-bas. »

L’idée, aussi ridicule puisse-t-elle paraître à première vue, n’était en fait pas si bête que ça. Peut-être un peu dangereuse, mais pas pour des gens qui jouaient pour leur propre survie…

« Pour ma part », reprit Clive. « J’avais pensé interroger les gens qui sont allés voir la Princesse. Après tout, je suis le seul à pouvoir accomplir cette tâche, et peut-être qu’ils savent quelque chose. »

Le professeur n’était, en effet, pas la seule personne à être allée voir Fiona, bien qu’il fût le seul à avoir connu un tel sort après.

« Quant à moi… » commença Luke. Il fut aussitôt interrompu par Penelope.

« Tu viendras avec moi. »

Il fut surpris par une telle demande.

« Je n’ai pas d’ordre à recevoir de toi », aurait-il voulu lui dire. Mais il savait déjà ce qu’elle comptait faire.

« Bien », dit-il simplement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent. Clive alla interroger les quelques habitants de l’île qui s’étaient intéressés au mystère de Fiona. Flora alla au palais. Et Luke et Penelope rentrèrent au bateau qui les avait ramenés sur ces terres.

« Tu veux aller voir Mildred Brice ? » Demanda Luke. « N’est-ce pas ? »

Penelope hocha la tête.

« Qui d’autre ? Je crois vraiment que c’est elle qui a déchiré ces feuilles du journal intime. Ces feuilles où le professeur a bien dû écrire quelque chose d’intéressant.

-Je me disais aussi », approuva Luke.

« Cette femme s’est aussi trouvé sur les lieux du crime. Et si c’est elle la meurtrière, alors je commence sérieusement à me demander que vient faire Axerik là-dedans. »

Luke soupira. C’était vrai.

Mildred et Axerik. Ils étaient aussi suspects l’un que l’autre, mais l’existence de l’un reniait l’existence de l’autre. Or, leur existence à tous les deux avait été prouvée. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir tous les deux tué le professeur, tout de même !

Mildred était vraiment une femme bizarre. Son rôle dans l’histoire était sans doute le plus sombre et le moins défini. Que voulait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle volé le journal intime du grand-père de Penelope ? Pourquoi avait-elle (si c’était bien elle) déchiré des pages du journal intime du professeur ? Avait-elle quelque chose contre les journaux intimes ?

Quel était son rôle dans toute cette histoire, franchement ?

« Au fait, Lopy, tu étais toi-même sur les lieux du crime, non ?

-Oui… mais je suis partie avant qu’il n’arrive quoi que ce soit. »

Vérité ou mensonge ? Luke ne le savait pas. Mais à ce stade-là, il ne pensait pas que cette fille puisse être le véritable tueur. Alors, pourquoi irait-elle mentir ?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Mildred Brice ? Je ne l’ai pas vue de toute la journée. »

Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de passager sur le bateau, et le commandant connaissait à peu près tout le monde. C’est pour ça que Luke et Penelope avaient décidé de lui demander à lui.

« Alors elle n’est pas sortie de sa cabine ? 

-Non, je ne crois pas. Oh ! J’espère qu’elle n’est pas malade ! »

Ils lui dirent qu’ils allaient immédiatement voir, et il les remercia, ignorant qu’ils faisaient cela plus pour eux-même…

Suivant les indications du commandant, les deux adolescents arrivèrent à retrouver la cabine de Mildred. Cette femme, ils ne savaient strictement rien d’elle. Son apparence et sa voix étaient déguisées, son nom probablement faux. Bref, ils s’attendaient vraiment à voir n’importe qui et n’importe quoi derrière la porte alors qu’ils frappaient.

Ils n’avaient pas besoin de s’attendre à quoi que ce soit, en fait. La femme qui ouvrit était exactement la même que celle de l’autre fois.

« Oh ! Bonjour ! Comme je suis contente de vous revoir. Vous allez bien ? »

Penelope s’avança immédiatement. Elle ne comptait pas jouer son jeu. Oh que non !

« Rendez-moi mon journal intime. Immédiatement. »

Derrière les lunettes noires de Mildred, Luke pouvait voir ses yeux s’écarquiller de surprise. Il pouffa. Penelope pouvait être si effrayante, des fois.

« Allons, allons. Vous êtes si rude ! Où est partie la gentille petite fille de l’autre fois ?

-Elle n’a jamais existé. Exactement comme la gentille dame qui voulait soigner ma blessure.

-Voyons, vous êtes si énervée… »

Penelope lui lançait un regard qui, tellement il était froid, commençait à former une expression en lui-même.

« Bon d’accord, je suis honnêtement désolée. Le livre était si beau ! Je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’être curieuse… alors j’ai pensé l’emprunter.

-Vous me prenez pour une imbécile ?

-Mais non, bien sûr que non. Tenez, je vais vous le rendre tout de suite. »

Elle disparut un instant dans la chambre puis revint avec le vieux livre entre les mains.

« Tenez. Oh, ce qu’il est lourd ! Comment une fille maigre comme vous peut-elle se balader avec un truc pareil ? »

Penelope le lui arracha et le rangea aussitôt dans son sac. Mildred Brice était la dernière personne au monde qui avait le droit de lui faire des remarques sur sa maigreur !

« Bon, eh bien, maintenant que vous avez ce que vous voulez, vous vous calmez, d’accord ? » Dit la jeune femme d’une voix angélique.

« En fait », l’interrompit Luke. « Nous n’étions pas venus pour ça, essentiellement. Nous voulions savoir, êtes-vous allée au palais d’Axerik le jour de notre arrivée ? »

Contrairement à Lopy, il voulait, lui, simuler l’ignorance pour qu’elle lui en dise plus.

« Le palais ? J’aurais adoré y aller, sauf que j’ai une nièce à surveiller, vous savez. Et apparemment, ils ne permettent pas à deux personnes d’entrer en même temps. Je ne peux pas laisser Lily toute seule, tout de même. »

 _Menteuse !_ L’accusa intérieurement Penelope.

« C’est vraiment important, mademoiselle Brice, vous devez nous aider.

-Insinuez-vous que je suis en train de vous mentir sur ce point ? »

Penelope en avait assez.

« Non. Vous ne mentez pas _que_ sur ce point. En fait, depuis que vous avez prononcé la première lettre vous ne faites que mentir ! 

-Lopy, calme-toi. »

Luke ne croyait honnêtement pas que le jour viendrait où ce serait _lui_ qui demanderait à Penelope de se calmer.

« Mademoiselle Brice, nous avons des preuves que vous nous aviez menti ce jour-là. »

Elle ajusta son chapeau.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je n’ai fait qu’emprunter un minable livre, et voilà que je suis une voleuse et une menteuse.

-Nous avons des preuves. »

 _Et c’est vous la minable_ , pensa Penelope.

« Bon, écoutez, je vous ai rendu ce livre, alors laissez-moi tranquille. Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre à parler avec des enfants insolents comme vous. »

Et, aussitôt sa phrase terminée, elle claqua la porte.

 

Penelope était visiblement énervée. Elle serrait les deux poings et les dents.

« Franchement ! Son excuse est plus qu’incrédible. Et son air innocent… argh ! »

Sur ce point, Luke était d’accord.

« Mais ça n’aurait servi à rien d’insister, elle n’aurait rien dit. »

Penelope souffla. Elle devait se calmer.

« Au moins j’ai récupéré mon journal intime… mais notre objectif principal n’est pas réalisé. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher lentement, n’ayant pas encore décidé où aller exactement.

« Tu sais, Lopy », commença Luke soudainement. « Sous ses airs de femme superficielle, Mildred est vraiment quelqu’un de très rusé.

-Tu trouves ? Moi je la trouve vraiment stupide. Tu as vu comment ses mensonges sont mal construits ? »

Luke n’était pas d’accord avec elle.

« Peut-être que c’est ça, ce qu’elle veut nous faire croire. Qu’on n’a rien à craindre de son côté.

-Ce n’est qu’une possibilité.

-Non », insista Luke. « Elle sait beaucoup de choses, mieux encore, je crois qu’elle nous espionne depuis un moment. »

Penelope leva le regard vers Luke, surprise.

« Elle t’a demandé comment tu pouvais transporter un livre aussi lourd partout avec toi. Comment a-t-elle su que c’est ce que tu fais ? »

C’était une très bonne question. Mildred n’était pas censée le savoir.

« Elle nous espionne ? » Répéta Lopy. « Mais dans quel but ?

-Si elle a volé ton journal intime, c’est qu’elle enquête sur toi.

-Ce n’est pas mon journal intime, c’est celui de mon grand-père. Et il n’y a pas grand-chose sur moi là-dedans. »

Luke ne voyait pas pourquoi une voyageuse qui va passer ses vacances sur Axerik voudrait enquêter sur le grand-père de Penelope.

« Il y a bien des choses sur toi, non ?

-Si, mais très peu. C’est surtout des informations sur mon grand-père, mes arrière-grands-parents, et ma mère.

-Bizarre… »

Penelope leva la tête vers le ciel.

« Le soleil approche de plus en plus de l’horizon. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Surement aux environs de dix-sept heures. Nous n’avons plus que quelques heures devant nous. »

La jeune fille soupira.

« Je commence à perdre espoir. On va où, maintenant ?

-Comme nous ne savons pas où Clive se trouve exactement », suggéra Luke. « Nous pourrions aller voir Flora. Elle a peut-être trouvé quelque chose. 

-J’espère », murmura Penelope.

« Moi ce que j’espère, c’est qu’elle ne se soit pas encore attiré des problèmes ! »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mildred Brice claqua la porte et la ferma à double tour.

Ces enfants ! Ce qu’ils pouvaient être embêtants avec leurs questions et leurs preuves !

Bon, ce n’était pas bien grave.

Elle avait un rôle à jouer. Un rôle très difficile, puisqu’elle devait être une personne qui était le contraire de ce qu’elle était vraiment. Mais maintenant qu’elle avait rendu son livre à Penelope, son rôle était terminé.

Elle ôta son chapeau, ses lunettes, et tous ses bijoux, puis sortit de sous le lit une boîte qu’elle ouvrit. Elle ne comptait plus quitter sa cabine avant leur retour à Londres, mais si elle devait sortir, elle ne sortirait plus sous le nom de Mildred Brice.

S’ils ne découvrent rien, eh bien tant mieux. S’ils découvrent tout, elle aura une excuse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le jeu de survie avait déjà duré trop longtemps.

« Trop longtemps », se dit Flora à voix basse alors qu’elle surveillait encore la salle du trône par la fenêtre.

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu’elle était là, et il ne se passait toujours rien. Fiona regardait toujours par la fenêtre du côté opposé, et Virginia était assise dans un coin à lire.

Elles ne s’ennuyaient pas à faire ça pendant des heures ?

Flora commençait à en avoir assez. Non seulement elle épuisait ce qui pourrait être les dernières heures de son existence à regardait deux filles qui ne faisaient rien de spécial, mais en plus, elle était complètement inutile. Luke, Penelope et Clive allaient surement découvrir des choses, alors qu’elle reviendrait bredouille.

C’était hors de question.

Elle devait trouver autre chose, et vite.

Alors qu’elle hésitait encore à partir, elle entendit soudain la voix de la Princesse qui brisait enfin le silence.

« Virginia, que dois-je faire ?

-À propos de quoi, votre majesté ?          

-Je me sens égoïste, de sacrifier tant de vies pour… »

Virginia se leva, interrompant Fiona.

« Attendez un instant, Princesse. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour en parler. »

Elle commença à marcher discrètement vers la fenêtre par laquelle Flora les espionnait. La jeune fille se pétrifia ; Virginia avait-elle remarqué sa présence ?

Elle devait fuir. Mais en même temps, si elle s’en allait en courant, les deux jeunes filles entendraient ses pas et sauraient qu’on les espionnait. Mais c’était mieux que se faire prendre, non ?

Elle se figea, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Lorsque la demoiselle de compagnie jeta un regard par la fenêtre et l’aperçut, Flora décida qu’elle irait jusqu’au bout.

« Vous êtes bien tenace », lui dit Virginia. « Cela fait environ deux heures que vous êtes là à nous observer, n’est-ce pas ? »

Virginia était vraiment quelqu’un de perspicace.

« C’est un jeu », lui déclara Flora. « Et toutes les règles sont permises. »

Fiona, ayant entendu sa demoiselle de compagnie, vint à son tour vers la fenêtre.

« Elle a raison », dit-elle à son tour. « C’est un défi entre eux et Axerik. S’il ne leur a pas interdit d’espionner le palais, alors qu’ils espionnent. Je n’ai rien à dire là-dessus. »

Virignia en fut surprise.

« Mais Princesse », commença-t-elle. « Croyez-vous vraiment qu’il serait d’accord…

-S’il n’était pas d’accord, croyez-moi, elle n’aurait pas pu arriver jusqu’ici. Il ne l’aurait pas laissée. »

Le cœur de Flora se glaça. Axerik les laissait faire tout ce qu’ils voulaient ; cela voulait dire qu’il était sûr qu’ils ne réussiraient jamais. Il avait une énorme marge d’avance sur eux. Il les contrôlait.

Fiona se retourna et revint vers sa place d’origine. De sa voix à la fois calme et autoritaire, cette voix qui allait si bien avec son rang de Princesse, elle lança un ordre à Virginia.

« Faites la entrer. Je vais lui parler. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke et Penelope couraient vers le palais. Ils espéraient de tout leur cœur que Flora ait mis la main sur une piste.

Ils se sentaient un peu inutiles. Déjà la dernière fois, Clive et Flora avaient découvert tant de choses alors qu’eux n’avaient trouvé qu’une petite théorie de rien du tout sur une femme dont ils ne savaient rien. Cette fois aussi, Flora et Clive allaient surement découvrir des choses, alors qu’eux reviendraient bredouilles.

C’était hors de question.

« Je commence vraiment à croire que nous n’avons plus de chance », se lamenta Penelope.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises. Même si Flora n’a rien, Clive pourra trouver quelque chose. Et puis, nous-même avons encore le temps d’explorer d’autres pistes.

-Il faut faire vite. »

C’était la course contre la montre. Et plus ils approchaient de la limite, plus ça empirait.

Ils refusaient d’y penser, mais ils avaient tous les deux (tous les quatre, en fait) cette sensation qu’ils allaient échouer. Axerik n’était pas bête, et il avait dit qu’ils échoueraient.

Ils espéraient certes un miracle, mais les miracles n’existent pas. Et quand même ils existeraient, pourquoi le miracle leur arriverait-il à eux, spécialement ?

 

Ces instants qu’ils étaient en train de vivre, seraient-ils les derniers de leurs vies ? Et qui allait remporter le défi, ces jeunes enfants sans défense, ou Axerik ?

Ils allaient bientôt le savoir.


	19. La fin du jeu de survie.

La Princesse d’Axerik se retourna lorsqu’elle entendit la porte s’ouvrir. Son regard se posa sur la jeune enfant qui venait de rentrer. Une fille aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns. Si Fiona se souvenait bien, son nom était Flora.

La fille à qui elle voulait parler.

« Vous… m’avez fait appel ? » Demanda timidement la jeune fille.

« Oui. »

La Princesse avança lentement vers elle.

« Cherchez-vous à résoudre mon énigme ?

-Oui…

-Et pensez-vous que vous y arriverez ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Flora pouvait sentir la tension dans la pièce. La Princesse parlait lentement, comme une personne qui cherchait à peser chacun de ses mots. À présent, Flora n’avait plus vraiment peur de cette Princesse, mais elle était toujours méfiante. Oui, même si c’était une personne que Luke et le professeur connaissaient, elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

« Flora… » articula doucement Fiona. « Je viens de me rendre compte que nos deux prénoms commencent par la même lettre, et finnissent aussi avec la même lettre. Comme c’est étrange. »

La Princesse lui offrit un sourire aimable.

« Où sont vos trois amis ?

-Ils sont en train de chercher ailleurs.

-Et ils vous ont laissée venir ici toute seule ? Ils devraient se douter que cet endroit n’est pas des plus sûrs… »

Flora devait absolument être forte. Il était hors de question que cette Fiona prenne le dessus.

« C’était mon idée à moi.

-Flora », répéta la Princesse en la regardant avec un air légèrement, légèrement triste.

« Heu… oui ? 

-Vous êtes une enfant pure. Vous, et vos deux autres amis n’êtes que des enfants. Même votre quatrième ami n’est pas bien âgé. Moi, je suis attachée à un devoir que je dois accomplir et je ne peux prendre parti, mais je regrette vraiment qu’Axerik ait dû s’en prendre à des gens comme vous. »

Flora la regarda simplement, ne sachant que dire.

« Vous savez, ce soir, une fois le soleil couché, le destin qui vous attend…

-Nous ne pouvons pas encore le savoir ! » L’interrompit aussitôt Flora.

« Oh que si. Moi, Fiona, la Princesse d’Axerik, je vous le dis. Vous échouerez. »

Flora recula d’un pas. Son regard choqué et sa bouche entrouverte trahissaient sa peur, et allaient à l’encontre de ce qu’elle essaya de dire.

« Je ne vous crois pas !

-Si je vous disais que j’étais désolée », termina Fiona en ignorant sa dernière réplique. « Je sais très bien que cela ne servirait à rien. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire que trois mots peuvent effacer tout ce que je vous ai fait… »

Virginia avait le regard fixé sur elle.

« Princesse…

-Alors je ne m’excuserai pas. Mais à la place, permettez-moi de vous accorder une faveur. »

Flora ne put s’empêcher de frissonner. Lorsqu’Axerik avait décidé de leur accorder « une faveur », ils s’étaient retrouvés dans un jeu ou un échec inévitable les conduirait à la mort. Alors, que ferait la faveur de la Princesse ?

«Ce soir, après la fin du défi, je vous aiderai. »

Flora se sentait encore plus confuse au fur et à mesure que la Princesse parlait.

« Vous voulez dire, si on réussit ?

-Non. Si vous échouez. De toute façon, je vous l’ai dit, vous ne réussirez pas. »

La même phrase qui ne cesse de se répéter.

« Mais, si nous échouons, alors nous mourrons, vous ne pourrez plus nous aider ! » S’opposa Flora.

« Je le sais. Mais Axerik a dit qu’il vous tuerait « l’un après l’autre ». Certaines personnes mourront, c’est certain. Mais j’essaierai d’aider ceux qu’il n’aura pas encore tués avant qu’il ne fasse. Je limiterai le nombre de victimes. »

Le cœur de Flora se serra. « Une faveur » ? C’était tout à fait cruel.

« Ne m’en voulez pas, c’est tout ce que je peux faire », se défendit la Princesse face au regard indigné de Flora.

« À quoi cela sert de vivre si mes amis meurent ?

-Peut-être que ce sera vous qui mourrez, et eux qui survivront. »

Flora baissa la tête. Comment juger cette Fiona ? Était-elle bonne ou mauvaise, à la fin ?

 

Fiona, quant à elle, regardait encore cette enfant. «  _À quoi cela sert de vivre si mes amis meurent ? »_

Un souvenir. Le cœur de Fiona se serra à ces mots. Elle ne devait pas y penser maintenant, non !

_À quoi cela sert de vivre si mon amie meurt ?_

Une jeune fille. Une jeune fille qu’elle connaît très bien. Une jeune fille rousse.

Elle avance vers une machine. Elle s’assoit. Elle porte une sorte de casque bizarre sur la tête. Elle ferme les yeux.

Mort. Larmes. Pendentif. Piano. Sacrifice. Âme. Amie. _Mon amie._

«  _Je dois également te remercier… d’avoir chéri le pendentif que je t’ai offert._ »

«  _Je dois repartir._  »

La bouche de Fiona s’entrouvrit. Elle recula d’un pas.

_« Ce n’est pas votre faute, Princesse. »_

_Si, c’est ma faute !_

_« Pourquoi faites-vous cela, Janice ? »_

_Arrête ! Ne m’appelle pas comme ça !_

_« Comme c’est pitoyable ! »_

_Arrêtez ! Je le sais !_

Une image trouble. Une image vraiment trouble. Elle est confuse. Elle ne sait plus rien.

_« Mais ça, c’est le destin. Tu n’y es pour rien. »_

_Si, j’y suis pour quelque chose !_

_« C’est un grand honneur et un immense plaisir de vous avoir connu. »_

_Si seulement je ne vous connaissais pas._

Trouble. Beaucoup trop trouble. Ces mots… ils ne venaient pas d’elle… ils ne s’adressaient pas à elle. Pourquoi… pourquoi maintenant ?

_« Son corps n’est peut-être plus là, mais son souvenir demeure, et elle sera toujours dans nos cœurs… »_

Non. Non. _Non !_

Son cœur. Sa mémoire. Son âme. Qui ? Qui était-elle ?

Elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle se détestait. Elle était cruelle. Elle était égoïste. Elle n’avait rien oublié. Elle n’était pas contrôlée.

Elle agissait de son propre gré. Elle _voulait_ qu’il en soit ainsi.

Une autre amitié allait être brisée par la mort. Voulait-elle leur faire vivre ce qu’elle avait vécu ?

_Je suis Ja… non ! Pas encore… je ne suis pas encore cette personne._

_Je suis la Princesse d’Axerik. Je suis Fiona._

_Je suis l’amie de Mé… non ! Pas encore… pas encore…_

_Je suis une fille cruelle qui aide un homme cruel pour faire des choses cruelles._

_Je suis la diva éter…_

_Non. Pas encore et jamais !_

_Je suis la porteuse du pouvoir d’Axerik. Je suis la porteuse de la pierre philosophale._

_« Et nous ne faisions qu’une il y a quelques instants… »_

_Je n’ai pas le droit. Je n’ai pas le droit. Je n’ai pas le droit._

_« Promettez-moi que vous ne ferez plus de mal à personne. »_

_« Professeur, pour l’amour de Dieu, partez ! »_

_Non. Non. Non. Arrête, Ja… Non, arrête, Fiona. Tu n’as pas le droit. Tu ne peux pas prononcer ce nom. Tu n’es plus cette personne. Tu es Fiona. Fiona, la Princesse d’Axerik. N’y pense plus. Ce n’est pas le moment de faiblir._

_J’étais… je suis. Je ne suis plus. Je veux être… je ne veux plus être. Je voudrais… il veut. Elle ne veut pas. Je veux et ne veux pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux plus reculer. Je veux reculer. Je peux reculer mais je ne le veux pas._

_J’en ai assez !_

 

Flora remarqua que quelque chose n’allait pas avec la Princesse. Son regard fixait le même point depuis un moment. Ses yeux tremblaient. Ses deux poings étaient serrés.

« Princesse ? » Appela-t-elle doucement, d’une voix hésitante.

« Oui, Princesse ! Je suis la Princesse ! » Se réveilla Fiona tout à coup.

Flora sursauta.

« Je ne m’excuserai pas », répéta la Princesse.

Virginia s’approcha doucement d’elle, et attrapa sa main.

« Venez, Princesse. Vous avez besoin de repos.

-Non. Lâchez-moi.

-Vous n’allez pas bien…

-Lâchez-moi ! »

Virginia s’exécuta, un peu surprise par la réaction de la Princesse. Fiona avait l’habitude de faire des crises, d’éclater en sanglots sans raison, mais cette fois-ci, elle semblait si… perturbée.

La Princesse s’avança vers Flora, chez qui le sentiment de peur commençait à renaître.

« Flora, avez-vous des amis ?

-Ou… oui », répondit la jeune fille.

« Aimeriez-vous qu’ils meurent ?

-Bien sûr que non ! »

Fiona se pencha vers elle.

« Vous devez savoir une chose. Lorsque la mort arrive, rien ne peut la repousser. Vous donnerez votre propre vie pour sauver un ami, si c’est lui qui doit mourir, c’est lui qui mourra. Vous ne pourrez rien changer. »

Flora ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela ?

« Alors si un jour, vous perdez un ami, oubliez-le au plus vite. Ne cherchez pas à aller plus loin, ce sera inutile.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? »

Fiona se redressa.

« Je vous prépare. »

Se retournant, elle avança vers sa demoiselle de compagnie.

« Virginia, quelle heure est-il ? 

-Il est dix-huit heures trente, Princesse. »

Flora jeta un œil vers la fenêtre. Le ciel commençait à gagner une teinte orangée. Le soleil n’allait plus trop tarder à se coucher.

_Je vous prépare…_

« Virginia, vous pouvez m’emmener, maintenant. 

-Bien. »

La demoiselle de compagnie prit le bras de la Princesse et la conduisit à l’extérieur de la grande salle.

« Vous pouvez rester ici autant que vous voulez », dit-elle à Flora juste avant de sortir.

 

Flora se trouvait seule au milieu de la salle. Ce qui venait de se passer ? Elle n’en savait rien du tout.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir. Elle était venue pour chercher une réponse à l’énigme, pas pour… vivre ce genre de situation.

Fiona avait dit qu’elle « limiterait » le nombre de victimes. Limiter à combien ? C’était bien vrai qu’Axerik avait dit qu’il les tuerait l’un après l’autre, mais ils ne s’étaient jamais attardés sur ce détail. Ils allaient tous mourir alors, l’ordre ne comptait pas vraiment.

Sauf que, maintenant, il comptait vraiment. Seules les premières personnes allaient mourir, les autres, si la Princesse disait vrai, seraient sauvés.

Et là, Flora se posa la question fatale.

Qui Axerik allait-il tuer en premier ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas les deux personnes qui s’approchaient doucement d’elle…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Clive leva la tête vers le ciel. Alors, le coucher du soleil n’était plus très loin…

Il devait trouver les autres, et vite. Luke et Penelope étaient allés au bateau, Flora au palais. Mais, étaient-ils encore au même endroit depuis le temps ? Ce n’était pas sûr.

Il y avait aussi la possibilité qu’ils soient rentrés chez lui, ou encore qu’ils ne soient pas tous ensemble.

Comme il ne pouvait pas être sûr, il devait aller voir les trois endroits. Les trois endroits qui, malheureusement, étaient plutôt éloignés les uns des autres.

« Que de malchance aujourd’hui ! »

Il fallait faire vite. Le soleil n’allait pas l’attendre.

Hésitant encore un peu, il décida d’aller vers la première destination. Avec un peu de chance, il allait finir par les trouver.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le cri de Flora retentit dans l’énorme salle.

« Ah !

-Flora ! »

Elle se retourna en tremblant.

« Lâchez-moi ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle s’arrêta tout d’un coup. Ce n’était en fait que Luke et Penelope.

« Mon Dieu ! J’ai eu si peur ! »

Luke esquissa un sourire et Penelope roula les yeux.

« As-tu cru que nous étions Axerik et que nous étions venus te tuer ? Axerik n’est pas deux personnes !

-Je… avec toute cette histoire, je commence à perdre mes repères », avoua Flora. « Et puis, comment êtes-vous entrés ?

-Par la fenêtre, bien sûr.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

-Nous sommes arrivés au moment même où la Princesse a demandé à Fiona de l’emmener vers je-ne-sais-où. »

Flora se sentait tout de même soulagée de les voir.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non. Et toi ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Devait-elle leur parler de la proposition de Fiona ? Non, plus tard… là, ça ne servait à rien.

« Alors il nous reste juste Clive. J’espère qu’il a eu plus de chance que nous… »

Le problème, c’est qu’ils ignoraient où exactement le trouver. Et pour le chercher sur toute l’île, ils n’auraient jamais le temps.

« Qu’allons-nous faire, à présent ? » Demanda la jeune fille brune.

« Eh bien… » commença Luke. « Nous pouvons essayer de réfléchir encore à l’énigme. Nous n’avons pas le temps de faire autre chose, de toute façon. »

Penelope remonta la bandoulière de son sac.

« Tu penses vraiment que la réponse va venir comme ça, par miracle, au dernier instant, alors qu’on la cherche en vain depuis des jours ?

-Ce n’est pas comme si nous avions une autre option. »

Elle baissa la tête et détourna le regard.

« Moi, je crois que notre sort est déjà scellé. Autant baisser les bras et abandonner. »

Luke s’apprêta à s’opposer mais Flora lui coupa la parole.

« Je suis d’accord avec Lopy. Il n’y a rien à faire. Combien reste-il ? Juste quelques minutes. »

Juste quelques minutes…

Dans les livres, c’est toujours dans les dernières minutes que les miracles arrivent, que les héros trouvent une solution. Dans les livres, les héros ne meurent pas, alors il faut toujours à l’auteur trouver une excuse pour les sauver.

Et pour faire durer le suspense, l’excuse vient toujours lorsqu’on s’y attend le moins. C'est-à-dire, au moment même où on croit que notre sort est scellé.

Ils n’étaient que des enfants, mais ils n’étaient pas naïfs à ce point. Ils savaient très bien que ce genre de chose ne se passerait pas. Même Luke qui s’accrochait aux derniers espoirs le savait au fond de lui-même.

Qu’est-ce que le professeur aurait fait dans une telle situation ?

« Non ! » S’exclama le jeune garçon. « C’est hors de question que je perde face à l’assassin du professeur !

-Mais Luke !

-Partons d’ici. Cet endroit me déstabilise. Et, une fois dehors, réfléchissons encore et encore. Si je meurs, je veux mourir en résolvant une énigme ! »

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire authentique. Il pouvait imaginer le professeur dire cette dernière phrase.

« Bon », dirent les deux filles en haussant les épaules.

 

Ils ne voulaient pas perdre du temps en prenant la porte et en passant par le couloir et par les gardes ; ils sortirent donc directement par la fenêtre. Ce n’était peut-être pas ce qu’un gentleman ou une lady feraient, mais en l’occurrence, ce n’était pas très important.

Luke sortit le premier, suivi de Flora. Alors que Penelope s’avançait vers la fenêtre pour les rejoindre, elle s’arrêta net.

Elle venait de sentir quelque chose presser fermement contre sa nuque.

Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce que c’était. Une voix qu’on pourrait presque qualifier de « douce » s’adressa alors à elle.

« Mademoiselle Penelope Koldwin, c’est bien cela ? Je suis enchanté. Savez-vous qui je suis ?

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Bon, je reformule ma question. Savez-vous ce que j’ai entre les mains ? »

Bien sûr qu’elle le savait. Si elle était restée immobile, si elle ne n’était ni échappée ni retournée  pour voir cette personne, ce n’était pas pour rien.

L’inconnu l’agrippa par l’épaule et l’attira loin de la fenêtre.

« Oui, c’est bien une arme à feu », répondit-il à sa propre question avant même qu’elle n’ait le temps de placer un seul mot. « Un simple coup de ma part, et vous allez quitter le monde des mortels et rejoindre le monde des morts. »

Il avait ponctué son dernier mot par un léger rire, comme s’il venait de faire un jeu de mots amusant.

« Vous êtes Axerik, n’est-ce pas ?

-Vous avez mis beaucoup de temps à le réaliser, très chère », lui répondit-il toujours sur le même ton. « Alors, avez-vous la réponse de l’énigme, ou dois-je vous tuer ? »

Il appuya légèrement son arme contre sa nuque. Penelope déglutit.

« Eh bien… non.

-Ah. Quelle surprise ! » S’exclama-t-il d’une voix ironique.

À cet instant, Luke et Flora passèrent la tête par la fenêtre pour voir ce que leur amie faisait au lieu de les rejoindre.

« Tu viens Lopy ? »

Et là, ils virent l’horrible scène. Un homme habillé complètement de noir, le visage masqué, naturellement, agrippait Penelope et pointait son arme sur elle.

Ils se raidirent sur place. Leurs yeux s’écarquillèrent.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Luke, anticipant un peu la réponse.

« Je suis celui qui vous a lancé le défi, qui a tué Hershel Layton et qui vous tuera. Oui, c’est moi. Axerik. Le maître de cette île. »

D’où était-il venu ? Ils n’avaient pas entendu la porte s’ouvrir.

Alors c’était lui, Axerik, celui qui les manipulait depuis le début. Celui qui avait fondé l’île, envoyé la Princesse, tué le professeur, lancé le défi, inventé cette énigme.

« Lâchez-la immédiatement ! » Hurlèrent Luke et Flora.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre tour va venir, mais laissez-moi d’abord en finir avec cette charmante petite fille grincheuse. »

Luke et Flora ne pouvaient rien faire. Même s’ils voulaient la sauver, un millième de seconde lui aurait suffi pour la tuer. C’était trop tard.

Et puis, ils n’étaient que des enfants. Si au moins Clive avait été là. Non, même lui n’aurait rien pu faire face à ce monstre !

« Penelope Koldwin », répéta Axerik très, très calmement. « La Princesse m’a dit que vous ne croyez pas en mon existence. J’imagine que vous avez changé d’avis… »

Elle était complètement pétrifiée. Oui, être aussi proche de la mort était terrorisant, mais il était hors de question qu’elle lui montre qu’elle avait peur. Elle resterait forte. Ou, du moins, elle ferait de son mieux pour le rester.

« Vous vous dites la puissance suprême de cette île, vous dites que vous contrôlez tout, et pourtant, vous n’utilisez qu’une simple arme à feu pour venir à bout de vos ennemis. C’est banal. 

-Oh, bon, si vous le dites. De toute façon, les moyens comptent peu, puisque le résultat est le même. »

Penelope jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Il y avait un Luke et une Flora affolés qui n’avaient même plus la force d’articuler un mot, mais ce qui a pu retenir son attention, c’était la dernière partie visible du soleil qui glissait sous l’horizon à cet instant même.

Le dernier coucher de soleil de sa vie.

« Le jeu de survie est terminé », annonça Axerik. « Et il est temps pour la première participante de mourir. »


	20. La fin ?

Un sentiment si étrange. Un mélange de peur, de curiosité, de terreur et de mélancolie.

Quelque chose que nous n’avons pas la chance d’essayer tous les jours.

La mort.

Être si proche de la mort… ressentir cette chose qui nous dit qu’on ne sera plus de ce monde d’ici peu. Être prêt à donner tout ce qu’on a, à sacrifier toutes les personnes qu’on aime pour y échapper, mais ne pas y arriver tout de même.

La mort doit surement être la chose la plus bizarre et la plus effrayante qui soit…

Et elle était là, debout au milieu d’une salle, dans un palais, dans une île perdue, à faire face à cette mort. Complètement vulnérable face à cet horrible tyran qu’était Axerik.

Elle ne pouvait plus fuir son sort.

Et à ce moment, Penelope Koldwin se rappela de ce qui s’était passé quelques jours plus tôt…

 _Est-ce le sentiment que j’ai fait vivre à Luke ?_ Se demanda-t-elle en revoyant la scène dans sa tête. Elle, pointant son arme sur le jeune garçon.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle savait bien que ce n’était pas pareil, qu’Axerik n’allait jamais l’épargner et se contenter de se moquer d’elle. Était-ce une punition du destin ?

Penelope pouvait sentir l’arme contre sa peau, passant à travers ses cheveux fins. Pire, elle pouvait même imaginer les doigts d’Axerik se rapprocher de la gâchette pour appuyer et la faire disparaître du monde à jamais.

La mort ne lui était pas du tout étrangère. Tant de personnes qu’elle connaissait étaient déjà mortes, parfois même devant elle : son père, Claire, Augustus et Violette Reinhold, Vladimir, Katia, la sœur de Claire qui était sa tante et dont elle ignorait même le nom, Bruno, Sofia, son grand-père, et enfin, le professeur.

Et pourtant, elle avait tout de même peur. Peur de la douleur ? De l’inconnu ? Un simple instinct humain ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle savait juste qu’elle avait peur.

Et puis il y avait deux phrases qui se répétaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Deux phrases qu’elle avait dites elle-même à Luke.

_« À chaque fois que j’essayais d’éviter le professeur, nos chemins se recroisaient. Et je perdais quelque chose à chaque fois. »_

Eh oui, même quand le professeur est mort, leurs chemins allaient se recroiser. Et là, Penelope allait perdre la chose la plus précieuse qu’elle possédait.

Son âme. Sa vie.

Toutes ces pensées ne durèrent que quelques instants, mais la durée semblait interminable. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette sensation. Telle une personne qui s’est jetée d’un très grand bâtiment, qui attend d’atteindre le sol pour mourir, qui sait qu’elle ne peut plus revenir en arrière, qui ne veut pas atteindre le sol, qui meurt d’envie de l’atteindre…

Elle n’en pouvait plus. Ce sentiment était trop dur.

Elle ferma les yeux. Et alors, si elle mourait ? Avait-elle quelque chose à perdre ? Ce n’était pas comme si elle avait un objectif dans la vie, des personnes chères, des choses qui l’attachent à sa vie.

Elle n’était qu’une fille solitaire, sans amis, sans famille, sans endroit où aller. Dans son passé, elle n’avait que des plans qui avaient échoué et rien d’autre.

Elle ne servait à rien. Elle était inutile. Alors autant mourir, non ?

Et c’est là qu’elle se trouvait complètement contradictoire. Car, malgré son inutilité, malgré tout, elle voulait continuer à vivre et aurait tout donné pour qu’Axerik la laisse partir.

C’était trop dur.

« Alors, petite Penelope », lui dit Axerik. « Adieu. Je vous enverrai vos amis très vites pour que vous ne vous ennuyez pas. »

Elle voulait lui dire que ce n’étaient pas ses amis, mais elle savait qu’il la tuerait avant qu’elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

Alors à la place, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Ce n’était pas un acte de bravoure, mais juste un choix imposé.

Et elle attendit.

Et elle attendit…

Et elle attendit…

Il n’arriva rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Son regard tomba sur Luke et Flora qui étaient encore derrière la fenêtre. Leur regard était choqué…non, juste surpris, en fait.

Elle sentit l’inconnu derrière elle trembler. Mais que se passait-il donc ?

Elle voulait se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait, sauf qu’elle n’osait pas. Elle regarda alors à nouveau Luke et Flora en espérant déchiffrer quelque chose dans leurs regards.

Et là, une voix parla. Une voix féminine.

« Alors, allez-vous lâcher cette enfant, à présent ? »

Axerik lâcha un « hum » sur un ton hautin et narcissique qui lui allait très bien.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu’un simple couteau peut faire peur au très puissant Axerik ? » Demanda-t-il en ricanant.

Penelope essaya de reconstituer la scène dans sa tête. Alors, une femme qu’elle ne connaissait pas (puisque la voix lui était complètement inconnue) était en train d’essayer de la sauver, et ce, en menaçant Axerik avec un couteau.

Elle n’avait pas le temps pour se demander pourquoi une femme inconnue irait la défendre. Elle se dit plutôt qu’il ne fallait pas trop espérer quoi que ce soit. Axerik l’avait dit lui-même, ce n’est pas un petit couteau qui va l’arrêter. S’il a vraiment la pierre philosophale, alors il est même immortel.

Et s’il avait tremblé, c’était juste l’effet de la surprise. La preuve, il ne tremblait plus, maintenant.

Mais la femme ne semblait pas abandonner pour autant.

« Dans ce cas-là, tuez-moi à sa place ! »

Le cœur de Penelope ne fit qu’un bond. Qui, au monde, irait sacrifier sa vie pour elle ? Même une personne qui voudrait se suicider ne ferait pas ça !

Axerik commença à rire. Doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Il avait toujours son arme pointée sur Penelope, et celle-ci n’avait plus peur, elle était juste très… perplexe.

« Ma foi, je peux toujours vous tuer avant elle, mais je ne vous promets pas de la laisser en vie, après.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! »

 _Qui est cette personne qui me défend avec autant d’ardeur ?_ Se demanda Lopy, intriguée.

« Bien », lui répondit Axerik. « Je pourrai très bien vous éliminer tous et ici même, mais ce ne serait pas très amusant. Nous nous reverrons, et là je m’amuserai à tuer chacun de vous d’une manière différente. Nous nous reverrons, et plus tôt que ce que vous imaginez. »

Il détacha son arme et, en une fraction de seconde, une fumée épaisse leur brouillait entièrement la vue. La bonne vieille astuce que les méchants utilisent toujours pour s’échapper, et qui marche toujours…

Penelope se retourna, essayant de repérer la silhouette noire qui disparaissait dans la fumée. Elle plissa les yeux et regarda un peu autour d’elle. Et au fur et à mesure que la fumée se dissipait, elle pouvait distinguer les traits d’une personne qui était debout en face d’elle. Une femme, qui mettait la main sur sa bouche et son nez pour ne pas inhaler la fumée. C’était, à coup sûr, la femme qui l’avait sauvée.

Penelope s’approcha doucement d’elle, les yeux toujours plissés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte par la surprise. La femme lui fit signe de ne pas respirer, mais Penelope n’en fit rien.

Et là, elle se trouvait devant elle. Il n’y avait presque plus de fumée, et la femme enleva la main du visage. Penelope l’inspecta du regard. Sa vision était trouble ; elle était à moitié inconsciente. Le profond choc provoqué par l’attaque d’Axerik, de plus que la respiration des gaz et de la fumée, commençaient à donner leur effet.

Penelope perdit l’équilibre et elle tomba. La femme la rattrapa de justesse tandis que Luke et Flora sautaient par-dessus la fenêtre et couraient vers elle. Penelope leva le regard vers cette femme qui la regardait d’un air inquiet. Cette femme… elle ne connaissait peut-être pas sa voix, mais son image qu’elle n’avait vu que dans des photos serait à jamais gravée dans son esprit.

« Maman… » murmura-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

Puis elle s’évanouit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorsque Penelope ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait allongée sur un canapé dans un petit salon. Elle porta les mains à son visage et se frotta doucement les yeux.

Elle ne connaissait pas l’endroit. Le canapé n’était pas ce qu’il y avait de plus confortable, et sa robe était complètement froissée. De plus, elle avait terriblement mal au bras gauche, et sa tête était tellement lourde qu’elle eut beaucoup de mal à se levait.

_Où… suis-je ?_

Tout d’un coup, son regard fatigué se réveilla et elle sursauta.

Elle venait de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé…

Axerik l’avait attaquée, il allait la tuer, puis une femme est venue et l’a, en quelque sorte, sauvée. Axerik est parti, et elle s’est retournée pour découvrir l’identité de cette mystérieuse personne.

C’était Claire. Oui, sa maman.

Claire qu’elle avait essayé de sauver… Claire qui était morte !

Penelope n’avait pas reconnu sa voix puisqu’elle ne l’avait jamais vue en vrai depuis qu’elle était bébé, mais elle a immédiatement reconnu son image. Claire qu’elle voyait dans les photos… Claire qui était sa mère.

Et c’est là qu’elle comprit pourquoi cette femme voulait tant l’aider. Aucune autre personne au monde n’aurait risqué sa vie pour elle. Seule une mère, sa mère, était capable d’une chose pareille.

Penelope se sentait tout à fait confuse. D’abord, que faisait sa mère décédée en ces lieux ? Claire était morte, et pourtant elle avait survécu une fois, mais Penelope savait bien qu’il n’y avait aucune chance pour qu’elle ait survécu à l’explosion une seconde fois. Non seulement ce serait trop beau pour être vrai, mais en plus, c’était carrément impossible !

Et pourtant, elle l’avait vue. Elle avait vu Claire, avec ses cheveux roux bouclés, ses grands yeux bruns, son regard si doux et un peu inquiet. Rien que la façon dont elle l’avait regardée prouvait que ça ne pouvait _pas_ être quelqu’un d’autre.

Oui, elle avait la vision brouillée. Oui, elle ne l’avait vue que pour une seconde. Mais elle en était plus sure qu’elle n’était sure de quoi que ce soit d’autre.

« Maman… » murmura-t-elle en repassant l’image dans sa tête. L’image de la jeune femme la rattrapant dans ses bras alors qu’elle tombait, son regard si tendre porté sur elle. « Mais à quoi je pense… maman est morte depuis un bon moment… »

Elle enfonça son visage entre ses deux mains et soupira.

« Mais je l’ai vue ! »

Était-elle en train de sombrer dans la folie à cause de tous ces événements ? Était-ce juste un rêve qu’elle était en train de faire ? Peut-être qu’Axerik avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour ramener Claire à la vie, il en semblait capable… mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ramener à la vie une personne qui compromettrait vos plans comme Claire l’avait fait ?

Si ça se trouve, elle était déjà morte et c’est pour cela qu’elle revoyait sa mère décédée. Oui, Axerik avait dû la tuer…

« Mais dans ce cas-là, où suis-je maintenant ? »

Elle déplaça le regard à travers le salon. Il n’y avait personne. Pas de trace de Luke, Flora ou Clive. Ni de Claire, d’ailleurs. Ce qu’elle appréhendait par-dessus tout, c’était que la porte s’ouvre et qu’Hershel Layton débarque dans la pièce…

Si elle était vraiment morte (chose dont elle doutait fortement), alors la seule chose qu’elle souhaitait était de ne pas avoir à revoir le professeur.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, examinant un peu les alentours. Un salon normal, mais plutôt joli. Il y avait quelques canapés, un joli tapis, des meubles un peu désuets, et une table sur laquelle quelques assiettes et verres étaient posés. Apparemment, quelqu’un avait pris son goûter et n’avait toujours pas nettoyé.

Elle les compta. Il y avait en tout quatre verres et quatre assiettes, donc quatre personnes…

« Je me demande bien qui… »

Elle entendit une porte s’ouvrir et se retourna aussitôt. Qui était là ?

C’étaient Luke, Flora et Clive.

Penelope les dévisagea, un air sceptique sur le visage. Eux, semblaient plutôt ailleurs. Ils ne parlaient pas et avait tous un air de désarroi sur le visage.

Ils l’aperçurent alors et leurs visages s’illuminèrent immédiatement.

« Oh, Lopy ! » S’exclama Flora en accourant vers elle. « Tu t’es enfin réveillée ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Penelope l’arrêta immédiatement.

« Où suis-je ?

-Tu… tu es chez Clive », répondit la jeune fille, un peu surprise d’une réaction aussi brusque. « Tu as perdu connaissance, alors nous t’avons ramenée ici. »

L’autre jour, Penelope n’avait pas voulu aller chez Clive et avait préféré rentrer se reposer. Elle était la seule du groupe à ne pas connaître l’endroit.

« Et qui m’a sauvée ? Qui était cette femme qui menaçait Axerik et… »

Elle avait prononcé cette question avec encore plus d’emportement que pour la première, et ses trois amis s’échangèrent un regard furtif dont elle ne sut comprendre la signification.

« Une femme ? » Finit enfin par répondre Luke. « C’est Clive qui t’a sauvée. »

Penelope croyait avoir affaire à une mauvaise blague.

« Et je n’ai pas vraiment menacé Axerik », expliqua le concerné. « En fait, je suis venu au palais pour vous chercher, j’ai vu qu’il allait te tuer, alors j’ai essayé de rentrer par la fenêtre de l’autre côté pour faire quelque chose. Et là, il t’a lui-même lâchée et a dit quelque chose comme quoi il nous tuerait d’une manière plus originale ou je ne sais quoi… »

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. La voix qu’elle avait entendue n’avait rien à voir avec la voix de Clive, la femme qu’elle avait vue n’était _pas_ Clive. Et pourtant on lui disait que c’était le cas.

« Non ! » Protesta-t-elle. « J’ai vu une femme, et pas n’importe quelle femme. J’ai vu ma mère ! »

Ils furent très surpris par une telle déclaration.

« Claire ? Mais tu as complètement perdu la tête », lui fit remarquer Luke.

« Ta maman est morte, Lopy. Tu le sais très bien… »

Oui, elle était morte. Mais elle l’avait vue quand même.

« Où est-elle maintenant ? » Insista la jeune fille.

« Mais puisqu’on te dit que ce n’est pas elle ! Écoute, tu étais en danger de mort, et avec la peur et tout, tu as dû te faire une illusion. »

Penelope serra les poings. Pourquoi mentiraient-ils ? Oui, pourquoi ? C’était complètement impossible. Allait-elle les accuser seulement parce qu’elle avait cru la voir ?

« Arrêtez de me mentir. Si c’est vraiment Clive qui m’a sauvée, alors à qui appartient le quatrième couvert sur la table, dites-moi ? » Dit-elle en pointant les verres et assiettes qu’elle avait comptés plus tôt. « À moins que vous n’ayez songé à inviter quelqu’un à goûter alors que nous sommes en danger de mort », termina-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

Les regards se portèrent sur la table qu’indiquait Penelope.

« Ah, ça ! » Déclara Clive en souriant gentiment. « Cette vaisselle ne date pas d’aujourd’hui. Parfois il m’arrive de laisser les choses trainer, surtout avec nos circonstances actuelles. 

-Oui, elle était déjà là quand nous sommes arrivés », confirma Flora.

« Et nous n’avons rien mangé du tout », termina Luke.

Ils parlaient comme une personne qui cherche absolument à se convaincre. Et Penelope trouva cette attitude assez louche.

« Vous… me dites la vérité ?

-Absolument.

-Bon… »

Elle baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien. Aurait-elle souhaité que les choses se soient déroulées autrement ? Avait-elle encore l’espoir de revoir une personne qui était définitivement partie ?

Un silence gênant s’installa. Que ce soit Claire qui ait sauvé Penelope ou pas, le problème principal existait encore. Axerik voulait toujours les tuer. Désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus enquêter ou chercher à résoudre l’énigme pour espérer survivre. Le délai était dépassé.

Et puis, s’il s’était retiré, ce n’était guerre par faiblesse. Il voulait juste jouer un peu plus longtemps avec eux.

En bref, ils se trouvaient dans une situation peu enviable.

Ils étaient debout tous les quatre, s’échangeant un regard qui, clairement, voulait dire : « que devons-nous faire ? »

Il faisait nuit. La maison était juste éclairée par quelques lampes à gaz, et le noir, le silence, tout cela ne faisait qu’alourdir encore plus une atmosphère qui était déjà insupportable.

 

« Axerik nous contrôle comme de vrais jouets », souffla Luke.

« Il doit vraiment s’amuser, lui si fort, à se moquer de quatre personnes aussi faibles que nous », se lamenta Flora à son tour.

« Et désormais », termina Clive d’une voix triste. « Nous sommes comme des condamnés à mort qui attendent d’être exécutés. »

Penelope ne dit rien.

Perdus dans leurs craintes, ils s’assirent sur les canapés et se perdirent chacun dans ses pensées. Cette peur qui commençait à les envelopper, elle était comme les hirondelles qui annoncent l’arrivée du printemps.

On dira que la mort et le printemps n’ont aucun point commun. En fait, si. Pour les deux, on ne peut jamais choisir quand ils arrivent.

Au milieu de ce silence mortel, des coups à la porte vinrent se placer. Les quatre personnes sursautèrent.

Clive se leva.

« C’est trop dangereux d’aller ouvrir la porte », l’arrêta Luke. « C’est peut-être Axerik qui…

-Je doute qu’Axerik ait besoin qu’on lui ouvre la porte », lui répondit-il simplement.

Il alla donc ouvrir, et les trois enfants le suivirent.

Ce n’était pas Axerik.

C’était Virginia, la demoiselle de compagnie de la Princesse. À l’exception de la fois où elle leur avait transmis le défi d’Axerik, Fiona ne s’était jamais rendue hors du palais depuis leur arrivée. Virginia travaillait pour la Princesse qui, à son tour, travaillait pour Axerik. Alors, fallait-il vraiment se réjouir ?

« Bonsoir », leur dit-elle très calmement. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Nous allons très bien ! » S’énerva Luke. « Nous sommes juste en danger de mort à cause de votre Princesse et son maître mais nous nous portons parfaitement bien. 

-Allons… est-ce une erreur que de m’inquiéter pour vous ?

-Non, mais votre hypocrisie en est une ! »

Elle esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête.

« Bon. Je vais aller droit au but. C’est la Princesse qui m’a envoyée. »

Elle porta le regard sur une personne précisément.

« Dites-leur pourquoi. »

Les yeux de Flora s’écarquillèrent alors que ses trois amis la regardaient d’un air surpris.

« M…Moi ?

-Oui, vous. La Princesse vous avait parlé tout à l’heure, n’est-ce pas ? »

Flora se remémora son entrevue avec Fiona, l’après-midi même. En effet, la Princesse lui avait dit une certaine chose…

_« Je le sais. Mais Axerik a dit qu’il vous tuerait « l’un après l’autre ». Certaines personnes mourront, c’est certain. Mais j’essaierai d’aider ceux qu’il n’aura pas encore tués avant qu’il ne fasse. Je limiterai le nombre de victimes. »_

Avec tout ce qui s’était passé, Flora avait un peu oublié, mais là, ça lui revenait. Fiona avait promis de les aider, le soir venu, pour qu’ils ne se fassent pas tous tuer.

« Par miracle », expliqua Virginia en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Vous êtes tous en vie après le coucher du soleil. Je ne sais comment une chose pareille a pu arriver, mais la Princesse m’a demandé d’aider tous ceux qu’Axerik n’a pas encore tués. »

Luke, Penelope et Clive ne comprenaient rien.

« Fiona veut nous aider ? »

Virginia leur sourit.

« Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Elle a dit qu’elle ne voulait pas voir plus de sang couler sur son île. »

Fiona était Janice, et il était plutôt logique qu’une personne comme Janice ait ce genre de pensée. Cependant…

« Je croyais qu’elle ne pouvait pas désobéir à Axerik. »

Virginia haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis qu’une demoiselle de compagnie. Je ne sais que ce que la Princesse veut bien me dire. »

Elle marqua un silence avant de reprendre le sujet principal.

« Bref, revenez à bord du bateau sur lequel vous êtes venus. La Princesse a ordonné qu’il quitte l’île dès demain matin, à la première heure. Ainsi, vous rentrerez chez vous et vous oublierez toute cette histoire à jamais. Axerik est peut-être très puissant, mais sa puissance ne dépasse pas les frontières de cette île. Dès que vous serez partis, vous serez en sécurité. »

Ils prirent un moment pour réfléchir à cette offre.

« Un instant ! » S’exclama Luke. « Clive ne peut pas quitter l’île à cause de sa sentence qui n’est toujours pas terminée, mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ici non plus ! »

Mais Virginia secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Si trois de vous partent, je ne pense vraiment pas qu’Axerik ira s’attaquer contre le seul qui reste. Non, il vous trouvera surement lâches et se moquera de vous au lieu de s’énerver et de chercher à vider sa colère sur l’unique personne restante. Il se sentira fier de vous avoir fait peur au point que vous ayez fui et il ne vous accordera plus la moindre importance. La Princesse me l’a clairement expliqué. Et, bien que ce ne soit pas très flatteur pour vous, l’essentiel, c’est que vous surviviez, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle dirigea le regard vers Clive.

« Cependant, après le départ de vos amis, tâchez, vous aussi, d’oublier cette affaire et continuez de vivre comme si de rien n’était. D’accord ? »

Il hocha la tête, et Luke dévisagea Virginia en se demandant s’ils pouvaient vraiment la croire.

« Bon », termina la demoiselle de compagnie. « Je vous ai tout expliqué. La Princesse m’a demandé de vous dire adieu de sa part, et elle vous souhaite une vie très heureuse. »

Elle fit une légère révérence et s’apprêta à partir lorsque Luke l’interrompit.

« Virginia, attendez !

-Oui ?

-Nous ne savons pratiquement rien de vous. Vous êtes la demoiselle de compagnie de la Princesse, et elle vous fait vraiment confiance. Comment vous a-t-elle choisie ? »

Luke ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait à poser des questions alors qu’il nétait plus question d’enquêter. Mais il était l’apprenti d’un détective amateur, et il ne s’entendait pas du tout avec une certaine fille qui détestait les interrogatoires, et pour couronner le tout, il était un enfant. Bref, il avait toutes ses raisons pour poser plein de questions.

Virginia ne se laissa pas surprendre pour autant.

« Pourquoi moi ? Oh, c’est probablement à cause de la langue.

-La langue ?

-Oui. Je vous l’ai déjà dit plus tôt : je suis l’une des rares personnes de l’île à parler et la langue locale et l’anglais. La Princesse avait besoin d’une personne qui puisse la comprendre, et en même temps transmettre ses ordres aux gardes.

-Attendez une minute ! Fiona ne parle que l’anglais ? »

Virginia hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

La Princesse d’Axerik qui ne parle pas la langue d’Axerik, c’était assez ironique. Cependant, comme ils savaient qui elle était vraiment, ils n’étaient qu’à moitié surpris.

« Et vous, Virginia, qui vous a appris l’anglais ?

-Ma mère était anglaise. Elle est venue ici pour faire du tourisme et a tant aimé les lieux qu’elle a décidé de s’installer ici. Alors vous pouvez dire que je suis à moitié anglaise. »

 Elle croisa les bras, un sourire aimable toujours accroché sur le visage.

« C’est si dommage que vous n’ayez pas pu trouver la réponse à l’énigme. Mais j’imagine que vous n’auriez jamais pu… »

Ils la dévisagèrent, ne comprenant pas ce que sa dernière phrase voulait dire.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

Le sourire s’estompa.

« Parce que l’énigme est impossible à résoudre. 

-Mais le professeur l’avait pourtant résolue ! »

Virginia baissa la tête.

« Ce n’est pas pareil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Cela ne vous servira à rien de le savoir, maintenant.

-Peu importe, dites-le nous ! »

La demoiselle de compagnie détourna le regard et sa voix devint soudainement plus basse.

« Parce que lui, il a vu quelque chose que vous n’avez pas vu. »

Ils froncèrent tous les quatre les sourcils.

« Vous voulez dire qu’il sait quelque chose qu’on ignore ?

-Non. Je n’ai pas dit ça. J’ai juste dit qu’il avait vu quelque chose que vous n’aviez pas vu. »

Luke se frotta la tête.

« Ça revient au même, non ? »

Elle leva la tête et fixa de ses yeux brillants le jeune garçon.

« Voir et savoir, ce n’est pas la même chose. »

Et avant qu’il ne puisse placer une autre question, elle tourna les talons.

« Adieu. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alors ça serait ça, l’issue de l’histoire ?

Luke, Flora et Penelope retourneraient à Londres, Clive continuerait de vivre à Axerik, et le professeur serait oublié comme s’il n’avait jamais existé.

Il y avait une autre option, bien sûr. Celle qu’ils meurent tous. Mais elle était encore pire.

Les voilà, devant un choix qui n’en était pas vraiment un. Ils allaient partir, et tout oublier.

 _Oublier, oublier, oublier._ Ce mot n’arrêtait pas de se répéter depuis le début de cette histoire.

Une enquête ? Un mystère ? Ils étaient venus, avaient perdu quelqu’un, c’étaient débattus pour décider s’ils devaient enquêter ou pas, avaient finalement décidé que oui, ils allaient enquêter, avant d’être rebutés par les menaces de Fiona. Ensuite, ils s’étaient lancés dans un étrange jeu de survie, avaient perdu, et là, ils étaient en train de s’échapper pour éviter leur sort.

Cette histoire, elle ne ressemblait en rien à celles qu’ils avaient l’habitude de vivre avec le professeur. Oui, c’était le festival de l’anarchie.

 

Sinon, la visite de Virginia avait soulevé deux points.

D’abord, cette si étrange information qu’elle leur avait donnée. « Parce que lui, il a vu quelque chose que vous n’avez pas vu. » Qu’est-ce que le professeur avait vu, lui qui était mort dès son premier jour sur l’île ? Il ne s’était séparé d’eux que pour aller voir Fiona, mais eux aussi, ils ont vu Fiona.

Virginia avait raison. Cette information ne servait plus à rien.

Le second point était un peu plus… délicat que le premier.

Depuis leur arrivée sur l’île, ils n’arrêtaient pas d’entendre parler sur la puissance d’Axerik. Axerik, le maître des lieux. Axerik qui, depuis cinq mille ans, est toujours en vie. Axerik, qui avait lancé un défi insurmontable. Axerik, la force suprême de l’île. Axerik qui avait même pu vaincre le professeur. Axerik qui contrôlait tout.

Et pourtant, eux, trois enfants et un jeune homme en exil, allaient pouvoir s’échapper de lui. Comme ça, par miracle, au moment où il veut les tuer, Penelope est sauvée, et la Princesse se rebelle contre lui et décide de les aider. Et lui, aussi fort soit-il, ne se rend compte de rien et se contente de se moquer d’eux et de les oublier…

Ce genre de situation digne d’un conte de fée ne pourrait jamais arriver dans la vraie vie. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que cela arrivait tout de même ?

Et si, en fait, Axerik les contrôlait toujours ? Et s’il _voulait_ qu’il en soit ainsi ?

 

C’était trop confus.

 

Perdus dans ce tourbillon d’idées, ils durent se plier au courant des événements. Luke, Penelope et Flora dirent adieu à Clive avant de retrouver le bateau qui les avait conduits sur cette île maudite.

« Je suis vraiment désolé que tu doives rester seul ici », s’excusa très sincèrement Luke.

« Non, si quelqu’un doit s’excuser, c’est plutôt moi. Après tout, c’est moi qui vous ai ramenés ici. Si je n’avais pas envoyé cette lettre, rien ne se serait jamais passé. »

Il semblait complètement abattu.

« Adieu, Clive. J’espère qu’on se reverra un jour.

-Adieu, Luke. Adieu, Flora. Adieu, Penelope. »

Et ils s’en allèrent, se doutant bien qu’ils n’allaient jamais le revoir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mildred Brice soupira.

Les choses s’étaient arrêtées pour elle depuis déjà un moment. Elle se rappela des derniers mots qu’il lui avait adressés.

« Surtout, n’agis que si tu dois absolument agir. »

Elle s’assit sur son lit et laissa sa tête tomber contre ses deux mains. Ce n’était pas nécessaire d’agir. À partir du moment où elle l’avait compris, elle avait choisi de garder un rôle passif dans l’histoire.

Pourtant, elle avait fini par faire quelque chose.

C’était trop dur pour elle. Elle les voyait se débattre et tourner dans le vide, et elle possédait la carte maîtresse qui leur permettrait de tout comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas la leur donner.

« C’est un cadeau pour toi, Luke. »

Et pourtant, elle commençait à regretter son acte. Elle aurait dû l’écouter.

Elle soupira une seconde fois. De toute façon, c’était trop tard. Elle leur avait déjà offert cet indice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La nuit était sombre et glaciale. Unie avec le sentiment d’être poursuivi par quelqu’un qui veut nous tuer, elle rendait le trajet entre la maison de Clive et le bateau terriblement terrifiant.

« C’est triste », murmura Flora, au bord des larmes.

« C’est très triste même », approuva Luke. « Mais ce qui me désole le plus, c’est qu’on doive lui mentir de la sorte. »

Il regarda Penelope qui les devançait et qui n’avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur discussion sur sa mère. Elle était blême, et ses yeux semblaient sombrer dans le noir.

« Nous n’avons pas le choix », soupira Flora en essuyant les premières larmes qui commençaient à se former dans ses yeux.

 

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent, chacun rejoignit sa cabine. Ils ne voulaient plus parler. Ils n’avaient plus rien à dire.

 

Les précédentes aventures que Luke et le professeur avaient vécues (parfois accompagnés de Flora), avaient souvent connu un dénouement triste. Mais jamais, jamais, ils n’avaient ressenti une chose pareille à la fin de l’une d’elles.

C’était une tristesse sans espoir.


	21. Où est-elle ?

La vie est vraiment difficile.

Généralement, on ne s’en rend compte qu’une fois ayant atteint l’âge adulte. Mais quand on est un enfant qui doit faire face à une situation vraiment difficile sans la présence d’une grande personne qui subira tout pour nous, alors on comprend d’une certaine manière que la vie n’est pas aussi facile qu’on le croyait.

C’était exactement ce qu’ils étaient en train de subir.

Luke entra dans sa cabine et ferma la porte. Il savait très bien qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir dormir, qu’il allait encore passer une nuit blanche. Franchement, il en avait plus qu’assez ! S’il entendait le mot « Axerik » encore une fois, il aurait éclaté devant la personne l’ayant prononcé. Quelque part, c’était mieux comme ça. Ils allaient partir de ces lieux maudits, oublier cette île, son fondateur et sa Princesse.

 _Janice…_ pensa-t-il alors qu’il jetait son cartable nonchalamment sur son lit. _Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ? Si nous partons, que va-t-il lui arriver ? Est-elle destinée à tenir ce rôle de Princesse pour l’éternité ?_

Il enleva sa casquette qui alla vite rejoindre le vieux cartable marron. À force de courir, de marcher, d’aller d’un endroit à un autre pendant toute la journée, ses cheveux étaient complètement en bataille. Ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il y pretta attention.

 _Et Clive_ , se laissa-t-il à nouveau emporté par ses pensées. _Il va rester ici, et s’il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Peut-être que Virginia nous mentait… peut-être qu’Axerik va vraiment lui faire du mal…_

Ce n’étaient pas les sujets d’inquiétude qui manquaient. Et Luke voulait, non, Luke avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Car la décision était prise et il était trop tard pour se mettre en question.

Son regard tomba sur la valise du professeur qui était posée devant la table. L’autre jour, lorsqu’ils avaient inspecté son contenu, Luke avait proposé de la garder dans sa chambre. Il savait que garder un souvenir du professeur aussi proche de lui allait lui causer une certaine souffrance, mais en même temps, il sentait que c’était à lui de s’acquitter de cette tâche et de garder les affaires de son mentor.

Il l’ouvrit, la fouilla un peu puis, d’une main tremblante, saisit le fameux journal du professeur. Combien de fois l’avait-il vu écrire dessus ? Luke pouvait encore voir l’image du professeur prendre son stylo et noter les dernières nouveautés de leurs enquêtes.

_Professeur, depuis que vous êtes parti, les aventures ne sont plus aussi passionnantes qu’elles étaient. Elles sont juste amères et terriblement difficiles. Pas difficiles comme une énigme qu’on ne peut pas résoudre… non… difficiles comme la douleur, la peine, et la peur… la peur insupportable._

Une larme glissa sur la joue du jeune garçon. Penelope avait raison, il n’était rien d’autre qu’un gamin. Il n’avait même pas pu sauver ses amis.

Il avait laissé le professeur mourir. Il avait laissé Flora souffrir sans se soucier d’elle. Penelope avait frôlé la mort. Janice était peut-être en danger elle aussi. Il avait même abandonné Clive sur l’île.

Il n’avait même pas pu se sauver lui-même. Si ce n’était pas la Princesse qui avait décidé de les aider, il serait mort ainsi que tous les autres.

Luke prit le journal. Il éteignit la lumière et alluma la lampe de chevet. Puis, s’assoyant sur le bord de son lit, il se plongea dans la lecture de ce dernier.

La dernière fois, il avait lu avec les autres la dernière page, celle qui parlait de l’aventure en cours, et avaient découvert que des pages avaient été déchirées. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas ça que Luke voulait lire. Il voulait juste lire les entrées des aventures précédentes. Se rappeler de l’époque où il pouvait encore dire qu’il était heureux.

Il commença à la première page, et se laissa absorber par les événements qui lui étaient très familiers. Se dire que le professeur avait écrit ses mots, c’était un peu bizarre mais étrangement réconfortant et gênant à la fois.

Et il lut.

Toutes ces histoires, il en connaissait le dénouement, mais lire les questions que le professeur posait était vraiment intéressant. Se dire qu’à cet instant on ne savait pas une chose que maintenant, on sait parfaitement.

« Nous étions complètement loin de la vérité », ou « Non ! Nous n’aurions pas dû faire ça ! » Ce genre de pensées traversait la tête de Luke alors qu’il lisait. Il se dit que si lui tenait un journal intime, il pourrait le lire dans le futur et rire de la bêtise dans laquelle il sombrait dans le présent.

_Si seulement Clive était vraiment le moi du futur. Il m’aurait dit quelle sera l’issue de cette histoire._

Alors qu’il se perdait dans sa lecture et ses pensées, il se rendit soudain compte que quelqu’un frappait à sa porte. Il frissonna à l’idée que ce soit Axerik venu le tuer avant qu’il ne prenne fuite, mais il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Clive un peu plus tôt.

_« Je doute qu’Axerik ait besoin qu’on lui ouvre la porte. »_

Il ne put s’empêcher de rire de lui-même. Cet Axerik était devenu une véritable psychose pour lui.

Mais il était tout de même très tard. Qui donc viendrait le voir aux environs d’une heure du matin ?

Glissant rapidement le journal sous son oreiller, il accourut vers la porte et demanda prudemment qui c’était.

Une voix rauque vint de l’autre côté de la porte.

« C’est Penelope. Ouvre donc. »

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et il lui ouvrit la porte. Il voulait lui faire une remarque comme quoi elle venait toujours le voir à des heures impossibles, mais dès qu’il la vit, la remarque se mourut d’elle-même et il ne put rien dire.

La jeune fille était dans un état surprenant. Non seulement elle était plus pâle qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été, mais même ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient complètement en désordre. Elle n’avait pas son air sarcastique et un peu fier comme d’habitude ; elle semblait plus… perdue ?

Et entre ses bras maigres, elle serrait le vieux livre gris.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? » Demanda Luke, choqué.

« Je peux entrer ? » Même sa voix était différente. Pas de remarque méchante, pas de « gamin ». Juste une voix fatiguée et affaiblie.

« Euh… oui, bien sûr. »

Il s’écarta et elle entra. L’éclairage était assez faible dans la chambre de Luke, et il ne songea même pas à allumer la lumière. Cela suffisait parfaitement comme ça. Rien que la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet lui avait permis d’en voir assez.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il encore, cette fois-ci avec un ton plus inquiet que choqué.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Luke, c’est ma mère qui m’a sauvée. »

Ce n’était même pas une question, et il ne sut quoi dire.

« Je sais que vous trois me mentez. Je voulais que tu le saches. »

Les yeux de Luke s’écarquillèrent, mais il répondit rapidement.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? C’est Clive qui… »

Elle coupa la parole.

« Non, ce n’était pas Clive », hurla-t-elle. « C’était ma mère. Je l’ai vue de mes propres yeux ! 

-Arrête de crier ! Sais-tu quelle heure il est ? Et arrête de dire des bêtises, tu t’es juste fait une illusion à cause du gaz. »

Penelope serra les poings par-dessus son livre alors qu’une vive colère venait se mêler à l’expression qui était déjà présente sur son visage.

« J’ai aussi entendu une voix avant même de respirer ce gaz. C’était la voix d’une femme, pas celle de Clive. »

Luke soupira.

« Arrête, Lopy. Tu es juste stressée par les derniers événements. Va te reposer et demain tout ira bien. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Pas avant que tu ne m’ais dit la vérité !

-Mais puisque je te dis que la vérité c’est que c’est… »

Elle lui coupa la parole encore une fois.

« C’était ma mère. »

Luke croisa les bras et lui lança un regard lourd.

« Puisque tu es si sure de toi-même, alors pourquoi me poser la question ?

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, n’est-ce pas ? Je n’en ai que faire, de tes aveux. Je veux que tu me dises où elle est ! »

Luke sursauta. Il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ça.

« C’est elle qui m’a sauvée, mais quand je me suis réveillée, elle n’était plus là et vous êtes venus en me racontant un vil mensonge qui n’avait aucun sens. Je veux savoir où elle est. Dis-moi où elle est ! »

L’état de détresse dans lequel elle se trouvait, son regard inquiet et confus… Luke ne savait pas comment il devait lui expliquer les choses.

« J’ai pensé aller la chercher moi-même, mais ensuite j’ai bien réfléchi. Si vous me mentez, c’est qu’il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Peut-être qu’elle n’est même plus en vie à cette heure-ci. Je n’ai pas voulu aller voir Flora, je savais qu’elle aurait pitié de moi et me cacherait la réalité pour ne pas m’attrister, mais toi, je sais bien que ça t’est égal, alors dis-moi ce qui est arrivé ! Dis-moi où est ma mère ! »

Elle parlait à nouveau d’une voix assez élevée, mais cette fois-ci, Luke oublia même de la faire taire. Il était surpris. Surpris qu’une fille comme Penelope puisse se faire autant de souci pour quelqu’un. Elle lui avait déjà dit que Claire et Bruno étaient très importants pour elle, mais il ne s’attendait pas à voir une personne aussi glaciale que Penelope se mettre dans un tel état.

« Lopy, tu devrais vraiment te calmer. »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Bon. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, j’irai la chercher moi-même. »

Elle avança quelques pas. Luke l’arrêta aussitôt.

« Mais tu es folle ? Il y a dehors un horrible spécimen qui veut à tout prix nous tuer, et toi tu comptes sortir ? Tu veux lui offrir un cadeau ? »

Elle leva vers lui un regard fatigué.

« Tout ce que je veux, c’est trouver ma mère.

-Tu ne la trouveras pas ! Ta mère est morte. »

La réponse de Luke surprit Penelope.

« Quand ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Quand ?

-Oui, quand est-elle morte ? Il y a dix ans ? Il y a quelques mois ? »

Elle le regarda avec colère.

« Aujourd’hui ? »

Luke se tut. Insister plus ne servait à rien. Penelope était trop têtue ; pire, elle était déjà convaincue qu’elle avait raison.

Et elle avait raison.

« Bon », lui dit-il un peu à contre-cœur. « Je sais que je vais le regretter, et que tu vas le regretter toi aussi, mais je vais te raconter ce qui s’est passé. »

Elle se calma tout d’un coup, arrêta de trembler, et le regarda avec curiosité.

« Mais j’ai deux conditions.

-Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. »

 _Tout ce que tu voudras._ Il aurait pu lui dire de ne plus jamais le traiter de gamin, de lui demander si elle ne cachait rien du tout, mais il savait bien que ce n’était pas le moment de réfléchir comme ça et surtout, que c’était absolument mesquin de chercher à tirer profit d’une telle situation.

Ses conditions étaient d’une autre nature.

« La première, promets-moi que tu sauras te contrôler. Qu’une fois que tu sauras l’histoire complète, tu ne feras pas de crise comme celle que tu viens de faire à l’instant. Je peux comprendre que tu sois triste, mais essaie au moins de te contrôler, et surtout, abandonne cette idée de quitter le bateau.

-C’est d’accord.

-La deuxième, ne dis à personne, surtout pas à Flora, que c’est moi qui te l’ai raconté.

-C’est d’accord. »

 

Luke s’avança vers son lit et se rassit. Penelope, elle, resta debout. Elle ne dit rien d’autre et s’apprêta à recevoir ce qu’il allait dire.

Il savait qu’il faisait une bêtise. Il n’aurait pas dû. Rien que l’idée que sa mère puisse être (encore) morte mettait Penelope dans un tel état. Qu’allait-elle faire si elle apprenait toute l’histoire ?

Mais il se disait qu’il valait mieux qu’elle soit triste pour quelques jours plutôt que de vivre encore plus dans l’ignorance. De toute façon, elle allait l’apprendre tôt ou tard ; il valait mieux que ce soit maintenant.

Fermant les yeux, il se remémora les événements qui s’étaient passés quelques heures plus tôt.

_Pardonnez-moi, Claire._


	22. La victime du jeu de survie.

Elle rattrapa la jeune fille qui venait de tomber, et la regarda avec une certaine inquiétude. Celle-ci semblait presque inconsciente, et ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls. Juste avant qu’elle ne s’évanouisse, elle prononça un mot qui ne manqua pas de choquer la jeune femme qui la tenait dans ses bras.

« Maman… »

Son regard trembla. Si la jeune fille n’avait pas immédiatement perdu connaissance, elle n’aurait su comment réagir à l’instant.

Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle puisse la reconnaître.

Sautant par-dessus la fenêtre, Luke et Flora accoururent vers eux. Les deux enfants ne savaient pas ce qui devait les surprendre le plus : l’attaque soudaine d’Axerik, le sauvetage, ou l’identité du sauveur…

« Vous ! » S’exclama Luke, stupéfait. « Mais… c’est impossible ! »

La jeune femme qui se tenait devant eux était, en effet, Claire. Claire qui était morte deux fois, et qui, bizarrement, était encore là.

« Ne restons pas ici », se contenta-t-elle de répondre. « C’est trop dangereux. 

-Mais comment…

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard. »

Elle se leva, portant sa fille dans ses bras, et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils sortirent par la porte et, étrangement, il n’y avait aucun garde.

Mais ça, bien sûr, c’était le dernier de leurs soucis.

Claire. Elle apparaissait comme ça, comme une héroïne venue de nulle part. C’était beau, certes, la personne que vous croyez morte et qui reviens de nulle part vous sauver dans une situation dangereuse, mais ça n’avait aucun sens !

Avait-elle survécu une seconde fois ? Si c’était le cas, alors pourquoi n’était-elle pas apparue avant ?

Luke et Flora ne comprenaient plus rien. Il ne leur restait plus qu’à attendre les explications de Claire elle-même.

 

Une fois dehors, ils s’arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leurs souffles. Luke jeta un regard sur la jeune femme.

Il n’y avait pas de doute ; c’était bien Claire qu’il avait vue, six mois plus tôt. Avec ses cheveux roux bouclés et sa mèche qui tombait sur le côté gauche de son front, ses yeux bruns, son air aimable malgré la difficulté de la situation… non, franchement, même si, logiquement, c’était impossible que ce soit Claire, c’était impossible que ce soit quelqu’un d’autre aussi.

Au moment où il allait parler à nouveau pour la presser de s’expliquer, il fut interrompu par quelqu’un qui les appelait.

« Luke ! Flora ! »

Clive, essoufflé, courait vers eux.

« Oh mon Dieu ! En voyant le soleil se coucher, j’ai vraiment eu peur qu’Axerik se soit attaqué à vous, et je ne savais même pas où vous étiez. Vous allez bien ? »

Il les inspecta du regard.

« Qu’est-il arrivé à Penelope ? »

Flora jeta un regard attristé vers son amie.

« Axerik s’est attaqué à elle. Heureusement, elle a été sauvée par… cette femme. »

Clive regarda la femme qui avait sauvé Penelope, et se rappela soudain d’elle. Comment aurait-il pu l’oublier ? Elle avait été la seule personne à avoir eu pitié de lui au moment où il avait été le plus mauvais de sa vie.

« Mais vous êtes… »

Clive ne savait pas son nom ; il ignorait même le sort qu’elle avait subi. Tout ce qu’il savait d’elle, c’était qu’elle l’avait secouru un jour.

La jeune femme leva le regard alors vers les trois personnes qui l’observaient avec surprise.

« Je sais que je vous dois des explications à tous », leur dit-elle en masquant une inquiétude apparente avec un sourire. « Mais j’aimerais d’abord emmener ma fille en lieu sûr.

-Votre fille ? » S’étonna Clive. « Vous êtes la mère de Penelope ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Eh bien allons chez moi », suggéra-t-il. « Je ne sais pas si c’est vraiment un endroit sûr, mais je ne vois pas d’autres endroits où on pourrait se réfugier. 

-Bon. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La nuit était déjà tombée. Il faisait plutôt froid et l’animation qui caractérisait l’île pendant la journée disparaissait tout d’un coup.

C’était comme si Axerik ne révélait sa véritable face qu’une fois la nuit installée.

Dans la maison de Clive qui se situait dans un coin plutôt isolé, nos protagonistes se retrouvaient enfin dans un endroit où ils pouvaient se sentir plus ou moins en sécurité. Ils savaient cependant que ce n’était pas le cas. Que s’il l’avait voulu, Axerik aurait pu les attraper n’importe où. Même ici.

Mais ils n’avaient pas trop le choix.

Claire posa son enfant sur l’un des sofas du salon. Les meubles n’étaient pas de très grande qualité, mais en moins, ils pouvaient toujours servir.

Puis, se retournant vers les trois autres, elle leur adressa un petit sourire.

« Je suis désolée d’avoir semé autant de confusion », leur dit-elle. « Je sais que vous avez assez de problèmes comme ça… et que mon apparition ne fait qu’empirer les choses. J’aurais souhaité qu’il e fut autrement, mais… je n’avais pas le choix. »

Ils pouvaient comprendre. Si elle n’était pas intervenue, Penelope aurait été tuée.

« Comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore en vie ? » Lui demanda Luke, ne pouvant patienter davantage.

« Comment ? C’est grâce à Hershel, et à Penelope aussi, j’imagine. »

Hershel ? Mais qu’avait fait le professeur ?

« Disons… que le jour où je suis repartie vers mon époque, il m’avait comme retenue un peu. Lorsque mon corps a commencé à devenir instable… c’était le moment pour moi de partir. Pourtant, il m’a retenue en continuant de me parler si bien que… »

Clive ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait, mais il se doutait que ce n’était pas le moment de l’interrompre en posant des questions. De plus, il pouvait plus ou moins deviner.

« Si bien que… lorsque je suis revenue au passé, _mon_ époque, je suis arrivée quelques secondes après l’explosion. C’étaient les secondes en plus que j’avais passées dans le futur. Une sorte de décalage, vous voyez ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête, bien que surpris par le fait que ce soit aussi simple que ça.

Oui. Claire devait revenir à un certain moment, mais, d’une certaine manière, elle avait pu rester dans le futur un peu plus, et est donc arrivée au présent avec le même décalage, c'est-à-dire, après l’explosion. Elle avait survécu.

« J’ai vite fui l’endroit avant que l’incendie ne dévore tout, et ainsi, j’ai survécu. »

Flora porta son regard sur Penelope qui dormait paisiblement sur le canapé. Elle ne le savait pas encore. Elle ne savait que son plan avait en fait marché.

« Tout cela est grâce à Hershel », termina Claire d’une voix un peu triste. « C’est aussi grâce à Penelope. Je sais tout ce qu’elle a fait pour moi… »

À en juger par son regard, par le fait qu’elle ne leur avait pas demandé où était le professeur, ils devinaient qu’elle était au courant pour sa mort.

Personne ne dit plus rien. La réapparition de Claire était censée être une bonne chose, sauf que l’ambiance était plutôt morose. Ce n’était la faute de personne ; la situation dans laquelle ils étaient n’était pas des plus joyeuses.

Claire porta un regard mélancolique sur sa fille. S’assoyant à côté d’elle, elle caressa ses cheveux d’une main tremblante, tandis que son autre main essuyait les larmes qui commençaient à se former dans ses yeux.

Remarquant l’atmosphère chagrine qui commençait à s’installer, Clive décida d’intervenir.

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il à ses amis. « Vous devez avoir faim.

-Ah, ça, oui ! » S’exclama Luke alors que son visage retrouvait le sourire. « Je meurs de faim. »

Lorsque vous avez une journée pour résoudre une énigme qui vous coûtera votre vie en cas d’échec, vous arrêter pour manger est la dernière chose à laquelle vous pensez. Alors, oui, ils avaient tous très faim désormais.

« Très bien. Prenez place à table, je crois qu’il me reste encore un peu de nourriture. »

 

Ils s’attablèrent tous les quatre et mangèrent en silence. Claire avait dit qu’elle n’avait pas très faim, mais face à l’insistance des autres, elle accepta de se joindre à eux. Le silence était dû en grande partie à la faim qui les dévorait ; ils mangeaient sans trop penser à s’arrêter pour parler. Mais il n’y avait pas que ça.

Quand on apprend quelque chose d’aussi surprenant que ce qu’ils venaient d’apprendre, il est normal de se poser des centaines de questions.

Claire avait survécu. C’était déjà arriver une fois, dans le passé, sauf que cette fois-ci semblait si différente. Elle était si… parfaite.

Elle a survécu, tout simplement, si facilement. Une raison simple comme bonjour. Pas d’instabilité moléculaire, pas de corps qui cherche à retrouver son époque. Aucun problème.

Et le plus surprenant, c’était ce timing parfait. Selon ce qu’elle racontait, elle serait en vie depuis maintenant près de dix ans. Pourtant, elle n’apparaissait qu’au moment parfait, lorsque quelqu’un menaçait sa fille, pour venir la sauver. Si elle les avait rejoints plus tôt, elle aurait été avec eux lors de l’attaque et n’aurait rien pu faire. Si elle les avait rejoints plus tard, Penelope aurait été déjà morte.

C’était bien trop parfait.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? » Lui demanda tout d’un coup Luke en posant sa fourchette.

 Claire tourna la tête vers lui.

« Oui, bien sûr.

-Qu’avez-vous fait, ensuite ? Je veux dire, durant les dix dernières années ? »

Claire posa à son tour sa fourchette, et garda le silence un bon moment avant de répondre.

« J’ai vite compris ce qui m’était arrivé, mais je ne savais pas encore si j’allais survivre. Je ne savais pas si on pouvait considérer ce qui m’est arrivé comme étant un voyage temporel ou non. Et donc, je ne savais pas si l’instabilité moléculaire allait se manifester à nouveau ou pas. Comme il n’arrivait rien, j’ai décidé de reprendre le cours de ma vie. »

Elle fixait son plat avec un regard vide.

« Cela faisait un bon moment que j’avais repris la mémoire, et ce, avant même la première explosion. Je savais que j’avais une fille, mais je ne savais plus ce qu’elle était devenue. Alors j’ai décidé de la chercher, et j’ai fini par la retrouver. »

Elle redirigea le regard vers Luke.

« Pour répondre à ta question, Luke, j’ai passé les dix dernières années à observer ma fille. De loin, bien entendu. Je voulais m’assurer qu’elle allait bien, qu’il ne lui arrivait rien de mal. Et puis, j’ai su pour tout ce qu’elle a fait pour moi. Chaque jour, je la suivais, je la regardais de loin, je veillais à son bien-être. Je n’avais qu’elle dans la vie… et puis le jour est venu où j’ai dû intervenir pour la sauver d’un danger imminent. Je suis intervenue. Voilà ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui. »

La réponse de Claire ne manqua pas de les déstabiliser, mais Flora posa aussitôt la question qui les intriguait tous.

« Comment cela ? Pourquoi la surveiller juste de loin ? Pourquoi n’êtes-vous pas allée la voir, lui parler ? Lopy était si seule et souffrait tant de la perte de sa mère, alors que sa mère était en vie… Pourquoi vous êtes-vous tenue en retrait pendant dix ans ? Et si elle n’avait jamais été en danger, l’auriez-vous laissée vivre toute sa vie sans jamais lui révéler la vérité ? »

Claire ne fut pas surprise par cette question. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage, mais c’était un sourire triste.

« C’est car je n’avais pas trop le choix. »

Ils ne comprenaient pas trop ce que cela voulait dire, mais au lieu de poser des questions, ils préférèrent écouter la suite.

« J’ai fait des recherches sur mon état, et j’ai compris que ce qui m’était arrivé n’était pas vraiment un voyage temporel, vu que j’étais revenue essentiellement à mon époque. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, je suis arrivée à une conclusion très logique. »

Claire prit son verre et but une gorgée d’eau.

« J’étais bien en vie, et il n’y avait aucun risque d’instabilité moléculaire, mais si je réapparaissais dans la vie de Penelope, ou de n’importe quelle autre personne qui me connaissait, alors que se passerait-il ? »

Luke essaya de deviner, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas. Enfin, Claire n’attendait pas vraiment une réponse. Elle continua.

« Pour toutes ces personnes, j’étais déjà morte, et un futur était en train de se construire à partir de ce point. Tout ce qui s’est passé depuis ma mort jusqu’à aujourd’hui, il aurait été différent, ne serait-ce qu’un petit peu, si Claire n’était pas morte. Alors si Claire est vraiment en vie, et que nous vivons pourtant dans un futur qu’on a construit en la considérant morte, n’y a-t-il pas une sorte de paradoxe qui se crée ? »

Ils ne comprenaient vraiment plus rien.

« Je vous donne juste un exemple. Si j’étais apparue dans la vie de Penelope, alors est-ce que son plan qu’elle a mis au point pour me sauver aurait un sens ? Aurait-elle une raison pour chercher à me sauver si je vivais avec elle ?

-Non, bien sûr.

-Mais si ce plan n’est pas mis en exécution, alors je ne pourrais jamais être en vie. Hershel ne m’aurait pas croisée à nouveau ; il ne m’aurait pas retenue ; et donc, je serais revenue pile au moment de l’explosion et je serais morte. »

Leurs visages affichaient l’expression d’une personne qui commence à comprendre.

« Vous voyez ? Je serais en vie alors que je serais censée être morte. C’est un paradoxe. »

Le voyage temporel avait cet énorme inconvénient. Il créait des paradoxes qu’aucune logique ne serait capable d’expliquer.

« Et ce n’est qu’un exemple qui pourrait s’appliquer sur n’importe quoi. Les dix ans qui séparaient mon époque du futur dans lequel je suis apparue, puis toutes les années qui viendront après. Toute cette période considère Claire comme étant une personne décédée, et cette mort affecte certains événements. Alors, si Claire apparaît à nouveau dans les vies des personnes qui ont été affectées par sa mort, cela créera un paradoxe qui, incontestablement, conduira à un seul résultat… »

Les trois autres regards étaient fixés sur elle.

« La personne qui cause ce paradoxe sera reconduite immédiatement vers son tout premier sort. Dans mon cas, c’est la mort. En fait, ça a le même effet que l’instabilité moléculaire dont j’étais si heureuse de m’être débarrassée. »

Un très lourd silence suivit la déclaration de Claire. Un silence qui ne fut rompu que par Claire elle-même.

« J’étais condamnée à vivre le reste de ma vie sans parler aux personnes que je connaissais avant. Une vie aussi âpre n’était pas bien meilleure que la mort, et j’aurais pu choisir la deuxième… sauf que j’avais un devoir à accomplir. »

Claire essuya ses yeux avec ses deux mains.

« J’avais une fille, et je devais veiller sur elle. J’ai alors décidé de vivre pour elle. Peut-être que je ne pouvais pas lui parler ou entrer dans sa vie, mais je pouvais toujours l’observer, et attendre le jour où elle aura vraiment besoin de moi. Un jour comme aujourd’hui. »

Une expression de choc se dessina aussitôt sur le visage de Luke, Flora et Clive. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que…

« Je ne sais plus trop combien de temps je vais tenir », leur dit la jeune femme en fixant tristement son assiette. « Aujourd’hui, j’ai causé ce paradoxe, et je vais finir par disparaître tôt ou tard… »

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue et s’écrasa sur la table.

« Je suis morte tant de fois que ce n’est même plus une mort originale », dit-elle en leur offrant un sourire, sans doute dans le but de les rassurer.

Mais ça se voyait que c’était forcé.

« Vous avez tant sacrifié pour elle », murmura Luke, qui se sentait vraiment ému par ce qu’elle venait de dire.

« Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu’une mère serait capable de faire pour son enfant », lui répondit-elle simplement.

Oui, il ne le savait pas. Il savait que personne ne pouvait aimer quelqu’un plus que sa mère ne le ferait. Mais jusqu’où irait l’amour maternel ? Il ne le savait pas. Sans doute très loin.

Claire se leva. Elle remercia Clive pour la nourriture, puis alla s’asseoir à nouveau près de sa fille.

« Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps il me reste à vivre, mais j’espère que je vivrai assez pour pouvoir lui parler. Mais, s’il vous plaît, si jamais je venais à disparaître avant qu’elle ne se réveille, alors ne lui racontez pas tout de suite ce qui s’est passé. Ça ne servira à rien. Attendez au moins que vous soyez rentrés en Angleterre et que les choses se soient calmées. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke leva le regard vers Penelope qui était toujours debout. Il lui avait tout raconté comme ça c’était passé, repassant toute l’histoire dans sa mémoire. D’une voix prudente, il lui demanda.

« Tu devines la suite ?

-Oui. »

Luke soupira.

« Elle nous a dit qu’elle ne pouvait plus tenir plus longtemps, et nous a demandé de l’emmener à l’endroit où le professeur a été enterré. Elle nous a dit qu’elle était heureuse de rejoindre le professeur, et puis elle a disparu. »

Luke termina, comme pour lier le tout à la fin que Penelope connaissait.

« Lorsque nous sommes revenus, tu t’étais levée. »

Et il ne dit plus rien. Ce qui était difficile, ce n’était pas la mort de Claire, mais surtout les conditions dans lesquelles elle arrivait.

« En gros », lui dit Penelope d’une voix troublée par l’émotion. « Tu es en train de me dire que non seulement j’ai nourri une haine démesurée envers le professeur alors qu’il avait réussi dans la dernière étape de mon plan, mais qu’en plus, la véritable cause de la mort de ma mère, c’est moi ? 

-Oui. Elle est morte parce qu’elle t’a sauvée. »

Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Claire leur avait demandé de ne rien raconter, mais Penelope avait insisté, alors elle saurait tout.

Il observa sa réaction non sans une certaine surprise. Il s’était attendu à ce qu’elle s’effondre, à ce qu’elle explose en sanglots. Elle venait d’apprendre que sa mère avait été en vie, qu’elle n’était morte qu’aujourd’hui, et par sa faute. Elle venait de découvrir qu’elle allait tuer quelqu’un qui l’avait aidée. Elle venait de découvrir qu’elle avait été si proche de la personne la plus précieuse pour elle, mais qu’elle n’avait pas pu la voir ni lui parler.

Sauf que Penelope restait calme. Calme n’était peut-être pas le mot. Elle était plutôt pétrifiée. Ses mains tremblaient, son regard aussi. Mais aucune larme ne se montra, et elle ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le sol, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Lopy… » L’apostropha Luke. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

La jeune fille leva vers lui un regard fatigué.

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal de ma vie. »

Ses mots le surprirent.

« Tu n’as pas l’air bien triste.

-Dois-je te rappeler comment tu as réagi le jour de la mort du professeur ? »

Cette réponse le prit au dépourvu. Le jour de la mort du professeur, il n’avait même pas pu pleurer tant il était choqué. C’étaient ces quelques instants où le chagrin est trop fort pour qu’une expression humaine ne puisse jamais le traduire. Ça l’avait surpris, car il comprenait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé », dit-il en baissant la tête. « Je n’aurais pas dû te raconter cette histoire maintenant. »

Mais Lopy secoua la tête.

« Non. J’avais besoin d’entendre ça. »

Elle serra les dents tout en combattant les larmes qui commençaient à apparaître dans ses yeux.

« Luke, merci de m’avoir dit la vérité. »

Sa voix était faible, très faible.

« Je dois t’offrir quelque chose en échange.

-Ce n’est vraiment pas nécessaire », répondit le jeune garçon en observant son état.

« Si tu voyais ce que j’allais te donner, peut-être que tu changerais d’avis. »

Elle avança jusqu’à lui et posa le gros livre gris sur le lit. Il était si lourd qu’il était impossible de le tenir d’une main pour l’ouvrir en étant debout.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Luke en la regardant feuilleter rapidement le vieux journal intime.

« Tout à l’heure, alors que je le lisais, j’ai trouvé à l’intérieur une feuille… qui n’était pas là avant qu’il ne soit volé. »

Les yeux de Luke s’écarquillèrent.

« C’est Mildred Brice qui l’a mis là ?

-C’est la seule possibilité.

-Elle l’a oubliée ?

-J’en doute. »

Penelope trouva la feuille qu’elle donna immédiatement à Luke. Elle n’allait visiblement pas bien, et avant même que l’apprenti du professeur ne puisse jeter un regard à la feuille, elle lui adressa la parole.

« Je suis désolée, Luke, mais je dois vraiment partir… je suis… fatiguée… j’ai besoin… »

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et ferma amèrement les yeux. Luke n’essaya pas de la retenir ; il imaginait la souffrance qu’elle vivait à l’instant, et comprenait qu’elle veuille rester seule.

Ramassant maladroitement son livre, elle se leva et quitta la cabine. Elle eut à peine fermé la porte derrière elle, qu’elle laissa ses émotions l’emporter et fondit en larmes. Elle était du genre à ne pleurer presque jamais, mais cette nuit-là, elle ne put rien y faire. Ses larmes ne voulaient plus s’arrêter.

Cette nuit-là, une personne était bien morte à cause d’Axerik, mais ce n’était pas l’une des quatre personnes que le savant avait défiées.

Le jeu de survie aura fait une victime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke était plutôt inquiet pour Penelope. À un instant, il a même eu peur qu’elle se suicide, mais abandonna l’idée assez vite. Penelope n’était peut-être pas la personne la plus raisonnable qu’il soit, certes, comment elle avait décidé de tuer le professeur le prouvait. Mais elle n’était pas non plus du genre à agir sans réfléchir et sur un coup de tête, comment elle avait décidé de tuer le professeur le prouvait aussi.

Avait-il bien fait de lui raconter tout ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il savait juste une chose, elle allait devoir le savoir tôt ou tard.

Avec tout ça, il avait presque oublié la feuille qu’elle lui avait donnée. Une feuille que Mildred Brice aurait laissée volontairement dans le journal intime de Penelope après l’avoir rendu.

Pourquoi ?

Son regard se porta sur la feuille, et ses pensées changèrent aussitôt. Son sang se glaça.

Cette matière, il l’aurait reconnue parmi mille.

Cette feuille venait du journal du professeur !

Maladroit sous l’effet du choc, Luke retourna vite la feuille pour en lire le contenu. Des pages avaient étaient déchirées du journal du professeur, et lui et Penelope avaient conclu que Mildred Brice était la responsable de cet acte, et là, l’une de ses feuilles s’offrait à lui.

Il n’y avait que deux lignes écrites sur cette feuille.

Deux et pas plus. C’était donc la dernière feuille, la dernière phrase que le professeur a écrite de sa vie.

Luke pouvait s’attendre à n’importe quoi.

Sauf qu’en la lisant, il commença à regretter que cette feuille puisse exister. Ce qu’il était en train de lire… ça lui donnait juste envie de crier un énorme « Quoi ? » et de laisser sa tête exploser une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ça n’avait aucun rapport !

Il relut la phrase une autre fois pour s’assurer que ce n’était pas juste une hallucination, mais elle était encore là.

La carte maîtresse de Mildred Brice…

« Je ne sais pas exactement quelle sera l’issue de tout cela, mais je suis certain d’une chose : lorsque les Aslantes se mêlent de l’histoire, ce n’est jamais bon signe. »


	23. Allumez la lumière !

_« Lorsque les Aslantes se mêlent de l’histoire, ce n’est jamais bon signe. »_

Luke posa la feuille devant lui. Il ferma les yeux et respira un fond.

Si cette feuille n’avait pas été une page du journal du professeur, il l’aurait sans doute froissée et jeté très violemment par terre. C’était simple : il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette histoire.

C’était trop. D’abord, une île mystérieuse fondée par un savant qui posséderait la pierre philosophale, puis une Princesse qui fait des miracles et qui pose une énigme insoluble. S’ensuivit un meurtre, et pas des moindres, celui du professeur ! Une enquête avortée dès son début, une menace, un homme revenu de cinq mille ans dans le passé pour les tuer, une décision bizarre de la Princesse qui décide de les aider à la dernière minute. Une femme étrange qui déchire les pages du journal du professeur et qui vole le livre de Penelope mais qui veut tout de même les aider. Une demoiselle de compagnie bizarre qui lance un indice aussi ambigu. Penelope qui avoue avoir essayé de tuer le professeur. Claire qui réapparaît au moment où personne ne s’y attendait. Flora qui a écouté la discussion très singulière entre le professeur et la Princesse. Janice qui tient inexplicablement le rôle de Fiona. La suite de la légende. Le défi venu si soudainement arrivé. L’état de la Princesse. Le mystère indéchiffrable d’Axerik.

Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait que les Aslantes entrent en jeu aussi !

Luke haïssait cet endroit. Il lui faisait comprendre à quel point il était impuissant sans le professeur. Il voulait partir, revenir chez lui et redevenir un enfant. Il voulait que ses parents le protègent. Il voulait aller à l’école, jouer, lire des livres d’images. Il voulait que son plus grave souci soit son devoir qu’il doit remettre le lendemain et qu’il n’a pas encore fait.

Il voulait avoir la vie normale d’un enfant. Il ne voulait plus résoudre d’énigme, enquêter sur un meurtre, vivre ce choc profond à chaque nouvelle. Tout ceci était bien amusant lorsque le professeur était encore là, mais désormais, c’était tout à fait insupportable.

Lâchant un soupir, il serra les deux poings contre ses genoux et baissa la tête. Pourquoi Mildred leur avait-elle donné cette feuille ? Ce n’était pas comme si elle servirait à quelque chose. Ce n’était pas comme s’il allait parvenir à résoudre en une nuit un mystère dans lequel il avait carrément vécu durant une semaine. Ce n’est pas comme si cette feuille était l’indice crucial qui lui manquait pour reconstituer le puzzle.

Penelope n’était pas restée avec lui. Elle n’avait même pas cherché à discuter avec lui une théorie sur l’étrange comportement de Mildred. Elle lui avait donné la feuille et s’était retirée très rapidement. Mais ça, Luke pouvait le comprendre.

L’histoire de Claire n’arrivait pas au bon moment. Elle n’avait pas vraiment de rapport avec l’histoire d’Axerik, mais elle les avait tous plongés dans un état affreux. Encore pire que si elle n’était pas apparue si soudainement pour disparaitre quelques heures après. Et Penelope était celle que cette disparition affectait le plus.

Luke regarda cette feuille qui était devant lui. Si seulement, au lieu de ça, il avait eu le droit de parler une dernière fois au professeur !

_Professeur, que dois-je faire ?_

Luke glissa la main sous son oreiller. Il avait rangé le journal du professeur là lorsqu’on avait frappé à sa porte. Cette feuille étant une page du journal, n’était-il pas logique qu’elle aille rejoindre ses semblables ?

Au moment où Luke la glissait parmi les autres pages, un petit détail le frappa.

Pourquoi Mildred ne leur donnait elle _que_ cette feuille ?

Plusieurs pages avaient été arrachées, les traces de papier déchiré le prouvaient. Et puis le début de cette page n’allait pas avec la fin de la seule page qu’ils possédaient. Cela voulait donc dire qu’il y en avait d’autres. D’autres qui étaient sans doute encore chez Mildred. Alors quitte à leur en donner une, pourquoi ne pas les donner toutes ?

C’était peut-être un piège.

Luke regarda à nouveau la feuille. Déjà, c’était bien l’écriture du professeur ; ce n’était donc pas un document falsifié. Mais mettre quelque chose hors contexte, c’était aussi une sorte de falsification, non ?

Luke se demandait si elle n’avait pas fait ça dans le but de les embrouiller. Mais pourquoi ? N’étaient-ils pas déjà assez confus comme ça ? Que chercher de plus ?

Luke en avait assez de cette histoire. Il ne voulait plus entendre le mot « Axerik » ni enquêter sur quoi que ce soit, et pourtant, il se retrouvait à décortiquer le comportement de Mildred Brice à la recherche d’indices !

Lorsqu’il se rendit compte de ce qu’il faisait, il glissa rapidement la feuille dans le journal et ferma celui-ci. Il n’allait pas chercher à comprendre davantage ; il savait qu’il allait échouer.

Il commençait à avoir des doutes concernant Mildred. Déjà, il commençait à croire qu’elle n’était pas forcément leur ennemie. Peut-être qu’elle était même leur alliée. Sinon, pourquoi cette feuille ? Et puis, cette voix, elle lui disait vraiment quelque chose, sans parler de son apparence qui, bien que déguisée, ne lui était pas si étrangère que ça. Il était presque certain de sa véritable identité, à présent. Pire, il était quasiment certain qu’elle ne faisait pas vraiment d’efforts pour le cacher.

Et c’était ça qui l’intriguait le plus. Car malgré tout, Mildred restait la seule et unique personne dans toute cette aventure dont il n’avait même pas une théorie concernant son rôle dans l’histoire.

Ennemie ? Alliée ? Entre les deux ? Témoin passif ?

Et voilà ! Il était encore en train d’y penser.

Luke rangea le journal dans la valise du professeur, et s’allongea sur son lit. Il allait essayer de dormir, même s’il était sûr qu’il n’y arriverait pas.

L’évocation des Aslantes lui avait rappelé un souvenir. Gaïa. Cette fille avec qui ils avaient vécu toute une aventure, avec qui ils avaient fait le tour du monde, n’était en fait qu’un golem fabriqué par les Aslantes. Oui, ce peuple avait une telle technologie qu’il pouvait créer cette sorte d’espèce qui ressemble tant à un véritable être vivant.

L’héritage des Aslantes avait deux façades. Une dangereuse, l’autre très utile. Ce jour-là, ils avaient arrêté la première et refusé de recevoir la seconde. Qu’était devenu l’héritage des Aslantes, après cela ? Il avait été perdu à jamais.

Sauf que là, il apparaissait à nouveau. Enfin, pas forcément l’héritage. Le professeur avait parlé des Aslantes eux-même. Mais comme les Aslantes étaient un peuple disparu, alors il s’agissait forcément de leur héritage.

Luke se retourna sur le côté gauche.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je n’arrive pas à combattre l’envie d’y penser ?_

Le professeur savait que les Aslantes étaient mêlés à l’histoire, pourtant, il ne leur avait rien dit. Pourquoi ?

Les yeux de Luke s’écarquillèrent face une révélation qu’il eut soudainement.

Et si le professeur avait été tué pour cette raison ?

Et si le mystère d’Axerik avait une relation quelconque avec ce peuple. Après tout, celui-ci datait de cinq mille ans ; c’était possible.

Et dans ce cas-là, il aurait pu résoudre le mystère d’Axerik en commençant du fait que les Aslantes étaient liés à tout ça. Ceci lui donnait une certaine longueur d’avance sur eux qui ne le savaient pas.

Mais Luke abandonna cette théorie aussitôt qu’elle fut formulée. Comment le professeur aurait-il pu être au courant de la liaison d’Axerik avec les Aslantes ?

_Arrête, Luke, arrête ! Tu vas te rendre fou sans aboutir à rien._

Cette nuit-là, Luke ne put dormir qu’à moitié. Chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux, des flashbacks, des mots, des images qu’il avait vues dans cette aventure lui repassaient par la tête. Et même des images d’aventures passées.

Et tandis qu’une partie de son esprit fatigué ne cherchait que du repos, l’autre moitié n’arrêtait pas de se poser des questions, de réfléchir, de décortiquer, et de chercher une réponse à tout prix.

_« Les habitants d'ici adorent les légendes et les histoires fantastiques, des plus étranges aux plus surnaturelles. Parmi toutes, c'est sans doute la légende concernant la fondation de l'île qui est la plus répandue. Bien sûr, je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru, jusqu'à ce que des événements viennent troubler mon incrédulité. »_

_« Et puis moi, quand même je voudrais me venger, je ne serais pas assez idiote pour punir des gens qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'histoire et laisser les principaux coupables. »_

_« Si nous avions raté le bateau d'aujourd'hui, il nous aurait fallu des mois pour en trouver un autre._ _»_

Luke se tourna encore. Ces souvenirs dataient du jour de leur départ. Pourquoi revenir maintenant ?

_« Eh bien, Luke, je n'ai appris son existence qu'en lisant cette lettre. »_

_« Eh bien, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est une très belle coïncidence, que la lettre nous soit parvenue exactement le jour où un bateau quittait Londres pour Axerik ? Si elle était arrivée seulement cet après-midi, il aurait fallu attendre plusieurs mois pour nous y rendre. »_

_«_ _Vous savez, j’ignorais complètement que vous alliez venir. J’ai juste par hasard croisé un voyageur qui m’a dit qu’un bateau venant de Londres venait d’arriver. »_

Il devait être une heure du matin, peut-être plus. Luke ne pouvait plus rien faire, et pourtant, les images s’enchainaient. Tous ces moments où quelque chose l’avait dérangé, quelque chose qu’il avait vite choisi d’oublier, mais son subconscient le gardait soigneusement, et il était en train de l’exposer à nouveau.

Dans sa tête, il revoyait le moment de leur arrivée sur l’île. Le moment où ils ont été séparés du professeur. Le journal qu’il rendait à Penelope. Le meurtre. Le corps du professeur sur le sol du couloir, enveloppé d’une mare de sang.

_« Il a été tué. »_

_« « Je trouverai l’assassin du professeur», « Je ne veux plus être une fille faible », « je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider malgré ma situation ». Vous vous croyez dans un jeu ou quoi ? »_

Penelope tenant son arme, la pointant sur lui. La terreur qu’il avait vécue ce jour-là.

_« Parce que je suis fatiguée… et puis ça m’est égal. Que je sois la coupable ou pas… je ne m’en soucie plus… »_

L’image de la même personne lui montrant ce qui s’était vraiment passé. Pointant le pistolet vers le vide, le gardant en l’air pendant un moment, puis le baissant lentement avec un air de surprise sur le visage.

_« Tu n’as pas eu le courage de le tuer ?_

_-Oui… c’est ça… en fait, non. Ce n’est pas ça du tout… si je n’ai rien fait, c’est à cause de Flora. »_

« Arrêtez ! » Murmura le jeune garçon en s’enfonçant sous la couverture. « Cette histoire est finie. Je ne veux plus de souvenirs ! Laissez-moi ! »

Mais ça ne s’arrêtait pas.

 

La rencontre avec Fiona. Le choc qu’il a ressenti en voyant Janice. Ses mots…

Le défi. L’échec. L’apparition de Claire…

_« Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu’une mère serait capable de faire pour son enfant »_

_« Le professeur a vu une chose que vous n’avez pas vue. »_

_« Je ne sais pas exactement quelle sera l’issue de tout cela, mais je suis certain d’une chose : lorsque les Aslantes se mêlent de l’histoire, ce n’est jamais bon signe. »_

Il suait. Et il essayait d’extraire sa tête de sous la couverture. Il voulait respirer.

_« Je dédie cet opéra à la mémoire de ma fille Mélina. »_

_« C’est très généreux, mais nous n’avons pas besoin de cet héritage. »_

_« Notre folie et notre arrogance nous avaient ainsi poussés à créer une toute nouvelle race. »_

 

Un peuple déchu. Une nouvelle race. Un héritage très puissant.

Une personne qui découvre cet héritage…

Une personne qui serait liée d’une certaine manière à la fois à Janice… et aux Aslantes.

Un savant fou. Une légende. Une Princesse.

Pourquoi Janice obéissait-elle ?

_« Partez ! »_

_« Il a tout prévu, et c’est en train d’arriver. »_

Luke avait chaud. Si chaud. Avait-il une fièvre ? Pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à respirer ?

«  _-Vraiment ? Eh bien, professeur, j’imagine que vous avez déjà deviné une bonne partie de la vérité._

_-Je pense que… »_

_« … Vous disiez, professeur ?_

_-Je pense que… j’ai tout compris. »_

_Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il creusait, creusait. Il réfléchissait alors qu’il voulait dormir. Il se rappelait alors qu’il voulait oublier. Il se surmenait._

_« Professeur, que dois-je faire ? » Répéta-t-il, cette fois-ci à voix haute._

_Cette fois-ci, la réponse lui arriva sous forme d’une autre vision. Un autre flashback. Une phrase que son mentor répétait beaucoup. Cette phrase… elle devait être la phrase préférée du professeur, et pourtant, depuis la mort de ce dernier, Luke n’y avait pas pensé ne serait-ce qu’une fois._

_« Toute énigme a une solution. »_

 

La douleur disparut. Et Luke comprit une chose. Lorsque le professeur disait que toute énigme avait une solution, il ne mettait aucune exception. L’affaire actuelle était une énigme. Alors elle avait –elle devait avoir- une solution.

Peu importe si c’est difficile. Peu importe si notre vie est menacée. Peu importe si on perd des personnes proches. Cette vérité ne changera pas.

Toute énigme a une solution.

Et même si l’ennemi était Axerik. Et même si les Aslantes s’en mêlaient. Et même si on nous cachait des choses. Et même si on a peur. Et même si la fin approche.

Cette énigme _a_ une solution.

 

À cet instant, Luke l’ignorait, mais il venait, et pour la première fois depuis le début de l’histoire, de réunir les deux éléments dont il avait besoin pour résoudre ce mystère. Il avait tous les indices nécessaires, et surtout, il avait ouvert son esprit à la possibilité, aussi faible soit-elle, que peut-être, peut-être, il pouvait trouver une réponse.

Il ne lui manquait plus rien du tout.

Et à cet instant… la magie s’opéra et Luke sursauta d’un coup, poussant sa couverture et se levant d’un bond.

Il avait tout compris.

Non. Il n’avait pas tout déduit en deux secondes. Il était encore loin de ce niveau. En fait, c’étaient ces petites pièces, ces petites théories qu’il avait passé une semaine à construire, tous ses sentiments, des plus agréables aux plus affreux, toutes ses petites choses qu’il avait rassemblées peu à peu, et qui s’éclaircissaient enfin dans son esprit.

 C’était comme s’il se trouvait dans une chambre où un objet se construit lentement, mais où la lumière était éteinte. Une fois la fabrication terminée, il n’y voyait toujours rien. Jusqu’à ce que, par un geste simple, quelqu’un allume la lumière.

Il lui aura fallu juste y croire.

Luke avait tout compris, tel un déclic qui arrive au moment le plus inattendu. Il se disait sans cesse qu’il n’était pas aussi intelligent que le professeur, mais il venait de se rendre compte d’une chose.

Ce n’était pas une question d’intelligence, mais de perspicacité, et surtout d’imagination.

Le voilà. Il avait non seulement compris comment s’était passé le meurtre, mais avait carrément résolu le mystère d’Axerik. C’était si facile, tout s’emboîtait parfaitement. Mais ils s’étaient si obstinés à voir l’affaire toujours sous le même angle qu’ils n’avaient rien remarqué.

Il était surpris. Ce n’était pas juste une théorie basée sur une supposition. Non, il avait ses preuves. Il était certain que c’était ainsi. Il ressentait la même chose que Flora lorsqu’elle a révélé le secret de Penelope.

La vérité était folle et insensée. Mais c’était la vérité.

Luke resta bouche bée pendant un moment, essayant de trouver une faille dans son raisonnement. Il n’y en avait aucune.

 

Luke Triton allait prouver aux autres et se prouver à lui-même qu’il pouvait prendre la relève du professeur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait tout compris lui-même, sans que personne ne lui explique quoi que ce soit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le jour n’était pas encore levé. Mildred dormait profondément dans sa cabine lorsqu’elle fut réveillée par des coups très brusques à la porte. Se levant doucement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour, Luke », dit-elle d’une voix mi-endormie.

Luke la regarda très calmement.

« Tu n’es même pas surpris de la grande révélation ? » S’offusqua-t-elle en remarquant qu’il n’était pas surpris de la voir sans son déguisement.

« Je savais que c’était vous. Vous n’êtes pas très douée pour le déguisement, Emmy.»

La jeune femme sourit et secoua la tête.

« Je n’ai jamais cherché à cacher quoi que ce soit !

-Comme si j’allais vous croire ! »

Elle lâcha un soupir.

« Tu n’as pas changé d’une miette, monsieur le second assistant ! » 

-Je ne suis pas ! Laissez tomber, il n’y a plus d’assistant ni d’apprenti, désormais. »

Le professeur était mort, après tout.

Emmy haussa un sourcil.

« Alors comme ça, tu aurais percé mon mystère ? » Dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

« Emmy, j’ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. »

Oui. S’il était venu la voir, ce n’était pas pour lui poser des questions ou pour lui demander des explications. Il voulait juste…

« Je crois que j’ai tout compris, mais je sais que je peux me tromper, alors je veux que vous me confirmiez que j’ai raison. »

L’ancienne assistante du professeur garda le silence un moment.

« Qui te dit que moi, je sais tout ? 

-Vous savez forcément tout ce qui se passe. Non seulement le professeur vous a révélé toutes ses idées, mais en plus, vous avez vous-même mené votre enquête ! »

Les yeux d’Emmy s’écarquillèrent.

« Vous êtes l’alliée du professeur depuis le début. Il comptait plus sur vous que sur moi, sur Flora ou Penelope. »

Elle sourit.

« Je vois que tu as déjà découvert beaucoup de choses… »

Puis, s’écartant du seuil de la porte, elle lui demanda d’entrer et de lui raconter toutes les conclusions auxquelles il était arrivé.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Et voilà comment ça c’est passé », déclara Luke en mettant fin à son récit.

Emmy l’observa pendant un instant.

« Franchement », finit-elle par dire. « Je suis vraiment bluffée. »

Luke la regarda d’un air interrogateur.

« Tu as plus grandi en une semaine que durant toute la période que je t’ai connu !

-C’est un compliment, ça ? »

Emmy haussa les épaules.

« Ça dépend. Cependant, ça se voit que tu as dû porter une lourde responsabilité à toi seul durant cette période. C’est généralement dans les moments difficiles qu’on devient plus fort. »

Un sourire taquin vint rejoindre son visage.

« Mais pas aussi fort que moi ! J’ai tout compris bien avant toi ! 

-Eh ! Mais ça ne compte pas ! Vous aviez l’aide du professeur ! »

Emmy se mit à rire. Même s’il avait grandi, Luke restait un enfant et ça l’amusait tant de le taquiner comme ça.

« Alors », dit-elle en reprenant un air sérieux. « Quelle est la prochaine étape ? 

-Il faut révéler la vérité à tout le monde. »

Luke semblait un peu nerveux. Trouver la vérité était une chose, la révéler devant tout le monde tout en gardant son calme et sa confiance en soi en était une autre.

« Euh… vous voudriez bien vous en occupez ?

-C’est hors de question !

-Pourquoi ? »

Emmy croisa les bras.

« C’est toi qui l’as trouvée, c’est à toi de la révéler.

-Mais, Emmy, vous aussi vous connaissiez la vérité.

-Oui. Mais moi, je n’avais aucunement l’intention de la divulguer. Ce n’est pas mon rôle. »

Luke soupira.

« Allez ! » L’encouragea la jeune femme. « Je sais que tu as passé des heures au bureau du professeur à pointer des objets du doigt et à hurler : « c’est vous ! » Tu peux bien le faire avec une vraie personne pour une fois ? »

Luke fut choqué et un peu gêné. Comment elle savait ça ?

« Alors ?

-Bon. J’essaierai. »

Et, se calmant un peu, il ajouta.

« Il est grand temps que tout le monde sache qui est le véritable coupable derrière ce qui s’est passé. »


	24. Juste un apprenti

« Et cette personne c’est vous ! »

Cette phrase… le professeur l’utilisait à chaque fois pour désigner le coupable. Il marchait lentement, puis, faisant volte-face, il pointait le doigt vers la personne en question. Il expliquait ensuite tout ce qui s’est passé, présentait ses preuves, et impressionnait encore une fois toutes les personnes présentes, la personne désignée comprise.

Il ne se trompait jamais.

Il avait l’air si confiant. Il parlait avec une telle assurance. Et à chaque fois, il devenait encore plus admirable.

Mais Luke savait très bien que ça ne serait pas aussi facile pour lui.

Emmy lui avait peut-être confirmé qu’il avait absolument raison dans tout ce qu’il avait déduit, mais il était quand même inquiet. Et s’il se trompait en pointant la mauvaise personne ? Et s’il perdait le fil de ses idées durant ses explications ?

« Arrête de te faire autant de souci », lui dit Emmy, comme si elle pouvait lire ses pensées. « Au pire des cas on te prendra pour un gamin qui veut jouer les héros et qui n’y arrive pas. »

Le pauvre Luke n’était pas d’humeur pour ces blagues.

« On croirait entendre Lopy… »

La jeune femme croisa les bras et roula les yeux.

« Allez ! Ne fais pas cet air-là ! »

Non. En fait, ce n’était pas juste la peur qui déprimait Luke autant. Ce n’était pas le manque de confiance. C’était surtout…

« Emmy… c’est tout de même très surprenant, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Ce n’était pas Emmy qui allait le contredire.

« Oui, c’est même incroyable.

-Mais c’est la seule possibilité, n’est-ce pas ? »

Luke avait une voix triste.

« C’est la seule vérité, oui », lui répondit-elle. « Malheureusement, on ne peut pas configurer la vérité comme on le veut. »

Luke soupira.

« Mais tout de même… pourquoi il a fallu que ça se passe comme ça ? 

-Aurais-tu préféré te faire tuer par Axerik ? »

Luke marqua un très long silence.

« Je ne sais pas. »

À ces mots, l’ancienne assistante du professeur se leva. Elle avança jusqu’à la porte puis se retourna vers le jeune garçon.

« Nous pouvons passer des heures ici à nous poser des questions et à nous lamenter sur notre sort, ça n’avancera rien. Ce bateau va bientôt quitter cette île et si tu veux faire quelque chose pour l’arrêter, alors c’est maintenant ou jamais. »

Elle avait raison. Luke se leva et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Les premières lueurs de l’aube commençaient à apparaître. S’il voulait réunir tout le monde et expliquer toute la vérité, Luke devait convaincre le commandant de retarder un petit peu le départ de son navire. Mais son départ aussi tôt le matin était un ordre de la Princesse, et, de ce fait, ne pouvait pas être contourné très facilement.

« Laisse-moi faire », lui dit Emmy en lui adressant un petit clin d’œil.

Elle monta rapidement sur le pont. Le commandant et son équipe commençaient déjà à préparer le bateau pour le départ. Emmy accourut vers ce dernier, lui adressa quelques mots puis revint vite vers Luke.

« Voilà ! » Déclara-t-elle fièrement. « Nous avons une marge de deux heures. Ça devrait suffire, non ? 

-Comment avez-vous fait ? » S’étonna Luke.

Emmy rigola doucement.

« Oh, ce n’était pas bien compliqué. Je lui ai simplement dit que ma nièce s’était perdue et que je ne la trouvais nulle part. Elle a surement dû quitter le bateau pendant la nuit. Je ne peux pas la laisser ici et rentrer à Londres, tout de même ! »

Luke fronça les sourcils. Comment un tel mensonge avait pu fonctionner ? Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus ça paraissait logique. Une enfant était peut-être en danger, et deux heures, ce n’était pas grand-chose. De plus, le commandant n’était pas un habitant de l’île, il ne devait donc pas craindre la Princesse autant que s’il en avait été un.

« Merci beaucoup. Pourvu que ça suffise. »

 

Il ne leur restait plus qu’à réunir toutes les personnes qui étaient mêlées à l’histoire, et à dévoiler toute la vérité.

Luke était très inquiet. Non, il n’était pas prêt pour ça, et non, il n’était pas sûr d’avoir fait les bons choix. Ses propres conclusions lui paraissaient tirées par les cheveux. Même le comportement d’Emmy était un peu bizarre. En fait, il avait un très étrange pressentiment.

Une vérité qui éclate au moment où on est le plus désespéré. Une facilité choquante. Et lui, un simple enfant, qui trouve tout du premier coup.

Fallait-il vraiment s’en réjouir ?

« Alors, inspecteur », lui demanda Emmy comme pour alléger un peu l’atmosphère. « Quel endroit allez-vous choisir pour faire vos révélations ? »

Ça, il l’avait déjà décidé.

« Vous allez voir… »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiona fixa d’un œil sceptique les personnes présentes devant elle.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle du trône du palais royal. Luke, Flora, Penelope, Clive, Emmy, Fiona, et sa demoiselle de compagnie.

Sept personnes en tout.

Cet endroit n’était pas du tout banal. C’était là que le professeur avait parlé pour la dernière fois, là qu’ils avaient vu Fiona pour la première fois, là qu’Axerik s’était montré à eux, là que Claire était réapparue.

Ce lieu regorgeait de souvenirs que chacun d’entre eux souhaitait simplement oublier.

Luke était visiblement stressé, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Devant lui, Emmy lui adressait un sourire encourageant. Flora était surprise, non seulement par le fait que Luke les ait rassemblés tous ici alors qu’ils étaient censés rentrer chez eux, mais aussi par la présence de cette jeune femme brune qui semblait venir de nulle part. Elle la connaissait ; elle avait déjà vu une photo d’elle avec Luke et Layton, et ces deux-là lui avaient expliqué que c’était l’ancienne assistante du professeur. Ceci ne faisait que l’intriguer davantage. Que faisait l’ancienne assistante du professeur ici ?

Penelope était étrangement calme. Luke s’attendait à ce qu’elle ait l’air triste ou au moins fatigué après les événements de la veille, mais non. Elle était aussi neutre que d’habitude. Bon, c’était plus ou moins normal. Cet excès de froideur était sans aucun doute un masque qui cachait l’état de confusion qui régnait en elle en ce moment.

Clive était d’autant plus intrigué qu’il avait cru avoir fait ces adieux à ses trois amis la veille. Comme Luke restait muet, il avait essayé de soutirer des informations des deux jeunes filles. Sauf qu’elles ignoraient tout, elles aussi.

Et puis, il y avait la Princesse, qui n’était pas moins choquée que les autres. Lorsque Virginia était venue en courant lui annoncer qu’ils étaient là, elle avait vraiment cru qu’elle vivait un cauchemar. Qu’à chaque fois qu’elle croyait qu’elle ne les reverrait plus, ils reviendraient.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton sévère. « Vous n’êtes pas satisfaits par tous les problèmes que vous avez vécus jusqu’à présent ? Vous en voulez plus ? »

Flora, Penelope et Clive, ne sachant quoi répondre, dirigèrent leurs regards vers Luke.

« Si nous sommes là, Princesse, c’est justement pour mettre un terme à tout ça ! »

Fiona releva la tête et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Je dois vous expliquer ce qui se passe vraiment ici », déclara Luke en essayant d’avoir l’air aussi confiant que possible. « Il est temps de mettre les choses au clair. Pour nous, pour le professeur, pour cette île, mais surtout pour vous, Princesse. 

-Pour… moi ? »

Luke garda le silence un moment. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Cette histoire avait fait tant de victimes, elle avait fait souffrir tant de personnes. Ils avaient pleuré, déprimé, perdu espoir plus d’une fois. Ils avaient perdu des gens chers. Ils avaient mis leurs propres vies en danger.

Mais cette souffrance-là, ce n’était que celle qu’ils pouvaient voir. Il y avait une autre forme de souffrance implicite qui se cachait sous les airs féeriques de l’île. Cette tristesse, cette angoisse, cette douleur que certaines personnes éprouvaient et qui restait cachée des yeux du monde.

 

_« Impressionnant, horrible et malheureux. Voilà les trois mots qui résument Axerik, l’île et la personne. »_

_« Rien au monde ne me rend plus malheureuse que d’être la Princesse d’Axerik, mais je suis heureuse qu’il m’ait choisie. »_

_«_ _Non, ça ne va pas. Mais tant pis. »_

_« J’ignore qui doit le plus s’excuser à l’autre. Vous au professeur… ou moi à vous. »_

Ces façades-là, Luke les ignorait, mais il venait juste de s’en rendre compte. Et c’était la raison principale, non, c’était la _seule_ raison qui le poussait à se trouver en ces lieux à ce moment, prêt à révéler la vérité.

Il fallait que quelqu’un mette un terme à tout ça.

La mort du professeur était irréversible. Mais certaines choses ne l’étaient pas.

Rassemblant tout son courage, toutes ses forces, toutes les choses qu’il avait apprises durant toutes ses années avec le professeur, Luke Triton décida qu’il était grand temps de parler.

« Princesse, j’ai juste une requête pour vous. J’aimerais que vous représentiez Axerik, temporairement.

-Je suis déjà la représentante d’Axerik.

-Oui, mais je veux que vous vous représentiez vous-même également. »

Fiona marqua un silence, après quoi, elle acquiesça d’un simple hochement de tête.

Là, Luke lâcha un soupir. Il avait besoin de respirer.

Puis, avançant doucement jusqu’au centre de la salle, il essaya de préparer mentalement ce qu’il allait dire. Il pouvait ressentir un certain poids sur ces épaules. Un poids qu’il n’avait pas cherché, et qu’il était en train de porter à lui seul.

De loin, le regard encourageant d’Emmy le soutenait. Elle hocha doucement la tête et murmura un « vas-y ! » tout en secouant les deux poings qu’elle serrait fermement.

Et Luke parla enfin.

« Cette histoire est vraiment déroutante. Toute sa difficulté vient de la nature de l’ennemi que nous avons dû affronter. Un personnage mythique à la force insurmontable. Depuis notre arrivée, on ne cesse de nous répéter ceci, si bien que nous avons fini par y croire. En fait, notre adversaire est vraiment fort, mais surtout grâce à ses plans méticuleux et son excellent jeu. Depuis le début, nous nous sommes laissés subjuguer par le côté mythique de l’histoire, à un tel point qu’il a vraiment pu se jouer de nous, sans utiliser la moindre force surnaturelle. »

Luke leva sa tête, jusque-là baissée.

« Il y a un mot-clé dans toute cette affaire. Et c’est dans le piège de ce mot que nous sommes tous tombés. 

-Un mot ? » Demanda Flora.

Luke se retourna vers eux.

« Mise en scène. »

Il observa un instant la réaction intriguée des autres.

« Toute cette histoire n’est qu’une simple mise en scène. Et savez-vous quel en est le but ?

-Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

-Tuer le professeur Layton ! »

Luke esquissa un petit sourire. C’était une énorme erreur qu’ils avaient faite depuis le début.

« En réalité, ce n’est pas le professeur qui a été tué parce qu’il a compris le mystère d’Axerik, mais le mystère d’Axerik qui a été mis au point pour tuer le professeur ! »

Fiona serra les deux mains contre sa poitrine.

« Le mystère d’Axerik, une mise en scène ? Je vous en prie, arrêtez de dire des bêtises ! 

-Princesse, non, Janice, laissez-moi parler. »

Janice. À l’écoute de ce nom, elle se laissa emporter.

« Mais je ne suis pas... 

-Vous l’êtes. Ne prétendez pas ne pas le savoir. »

Elle ne dit plus rien. Se rapprochant discrètement d’elle, Virginia tenta de la calmer.

« Mais alors », demanda Clive. « Quel est le véritable rôle d’Axerik ?

-Pour comprendre ceci, il faut d’abord savoir l’identité de la personne qui se joue de nous depuis le début.

-Et qui est cette personne ? » Demanda Flora.

Luke respira profondément. Le moment était venu.

Il était temps pour lui, et pour la première fois de sa vie, de désigner un coupable. Pas une porte ou une armoire. Un vrai coupable.

Imitant la manière du professeur, il commença à marcher dans la grande salle qui était parfaite pour ce genre d’action.

« Cette personne est vraiment incroyable. Elle a joué son rôle d’une façon si parfaite qu’elle a réussi à nous faire croire tout ce qu’elle voulait qu’on croie, et à nous faire oublier tous les détails qu’elle voulait qu’on oublie. Elle a été si habile, si soigneuse pour chaque détail, que personne n’a jamais pensé à ses véritables objectifs. »

Il s’arrêta.

« Mais même les criminels les plus ingénieux commettent des erreurs. Et dans ce cas précis, notre coupable a négligé un petit détail. Juste un détail, qui l’a complètement dévoilé. Cette personne a fait l’erreur de dire une chose. Et si elle ne l’avait pas dite, jamais je n’aurais deviné quoi que ce soit. »

Le moment de la révélation arrivait enfin. Flora. Penelope. Clive. Janice. Virginia. Axerik représenté par Janice. Emmy.

Une de ces personnes allait être désignée comme « coupable ». Coupable de quoi, exactement ? Les propos de Luke restaient flous, mais une chose était sûre, cependant.

Cette personne était l’assassin du professeur Layton.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Luke Triton se retourna, pointant du doigt une certaine personne.

« Et cette personne c’est vous ! »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Je me tais, et j’observe._

_Ainsi, tu aurais découvert mon secret ?_

_Oui, je sais que c’est moi que tu vas pointer du doigt dans un instant. Je sais très bien quelle est l’erreur que j’ai faite. Je sais à la lettre ce que tu vas dire pour argumenter tes propos._

_Tu sais, il n’y a pas que moi qui fais des erreurs. Toi aussi, tu es en train d’en commettre une. Une très grave, d’ailleurs. Si tu as compris ce que j’étais vraiment, alors tu devrais savoir que si je l’avais voulu, j’aurais très bien pu t’arrêter. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour laisser mon secret se dévoiler et garder le silence. Tu ne t’es pas demandé pourquoi c’est justement ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

_Oui, je pourrais t’arrêter à l’instant. Mais je ne le fais pas. Et toi, tu ne trouves pas ça anormal. Je me désole pour toi. Tu n’es au final qu’un enfant, un simple apprenti._

_Je me tais et j’observe. J’attends que tu me désignes comme coupable et que tu expliques tout aux autres._

_Sais-tu pourquoi j’agis ainsi ?_

_Parce que je sais que tu n’as pas découvert la chose la plus importante. Je sais que tu n’as qu’une partie de la vérité._

_Tu n’es pas une menace pour moi._

_Je t’écouterai jusqu’à la fin. Et je te défie de trouver tout. Tu ne réussiras pas._

 

_Luke Triton, il y a une chose dont tu n’es pas encore conscient._

_Dans cette histoire, l’assassin d’Hershel Layton n’a plus rien à perdre._


	25. Le coupable ?

Les rayons dorés du soleil commençaient à pénétrer dans la grande salle à travers la fenêtre devant laquelle Fiona s’était si longtemps placée pour observer et réfléchir. Le soleil se levait, marquant le début du sixième et dernier jour que nos protagonistes passaient sur cette île.

Six jours. Six jours seulement. Il avait fallu six jours pour que Luke et Flora perdent le professeur, que Penelope perde encore sa mère, pour que leurs vies soient en danger, pour que tant de personnes souffrent. Il avait fallu six jours à Luke pour comprendre ce qui se tramait.

« Et cette personne c’est vous ! » Dit-il une seconde fois alors que son doigt restait pointé vers la même personne. Son air déterminé, son regard calme, ils étaient là pour cacher sa crainte, mais surtout sa colère.

« Tu es le cerveau manipulateur derrière tout ce qui s’est passé sur cette île depuis que nous y avons posé les pieds, Clive ! »

Les regards des autres se portèrent sur lui. À l’exception d’Emmy et de Luke, les autres personnes présentes manifestaient un choc énorme.

Clive, le cerveau manipulateur ?

D’accord, il avait déjà fait quelque chose dans le genre dans le passé, mais là, personne ne distinguait ses objectifs. Luke avait dit que cette histoire n’était qu’une mise en scène pour tuer le professeur Layton, mais pourquoi Clive voudrait une chose pareil ? Il était plutôt redevable au professeur, non ?

« Et personne n’a jamais douté de toi, y compris moi », termina Luke en baissant le bras.

« Luke, franchement, ce n’est pas le moment de nous faire une blague », dit le jeune homme d’un air mi-irrité.

« Je le sais bien, c’est pour ça que je n’en fais pas. »

Clive fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es en train de dire que c’est moi qui ai tué le professeur ?

-Oui.

-Et que c’est moi qui ai monté cette histoire de toutes pièces ?

-Tout à fait. »

Clive ne dit plus rien. Il n’avait plus besoin d’insister ; il savait que Luke était en train de l’incriminer.

« Luke, tu es vraiment sûr ? » Lui demanda Flora. Elle non plus, elle ne l’avait jamais soupçonné de quoi que ce soit. Même pas au début, lorsqu’elle avait encore un peu peur de lui.

Luke se retourna alors vers les cinq jeunes filles. Indiquant Clive du bras, il déclara.

« Voilà, je vous présente Axerik. »

Alors qu’Emmy adressait à Luke un regard d’approbation, que Flora sombrait dans la confusion, et que Penelope observait en silence, non sans une certaine stupeur, la Princesse était de loin celle qui vivait le plus grand choc. Son regard se déplaçait entre Luke et Clive, un regard très sceptique.

« Cet homme n’est pas Axerik ! » Déclara-t-elle soudain d’un ton sec. « J’ai parlé à Axerik plusieurs fois, et je sais que ce n’est pas lui ! »

Luke esquissa un sourire. Fiona, ou plutôt Janice. C’était indéniablement elle, le personnage le plus intéressant de toute cette mise en scène.

« Attendez un peu, j’arrive à vous. »

Puis il revint à nouveau vers son suspect.

« D’abord, je dois convaincre tout le monde de ce que je dis. »

Cette vérité qui lui était venue tel un déclic, il fallait l’expliquer, et c’était de loin la partie la plus dure. Lorsque le professeur donnait des explications, c’était toujours passionnant, haut en rebondissement. Luke adorait ces moments-là où son cœur voulait s’arrêter à chaque nouvelle déclaration ahurissante. Sauf que là, non, il n’adorait pas du tout ce moment, bien au contraire.

 _La vérité est bien plus facile à comprendre qu’à trouver, et plus facile à trouver qu’à expliquer,_ se dit-il dans un soupir.

« J’ai dit que le coupable avait fait une erreur en disant une chose qui l’avait trahie. Clive, tu sais de quoi il s’agit ? »

Bien sûr qu’il le savait. Il pouvait même lui réciter mot par mot ce qu’il avait dit. Ce jour-là, il avait fait une véritable bêtise qu’il n’était pas prêt à oublier de sitôt.

Mais plutôt que de répondre par l’affirmation, il décida de jouer au jeu.

« Luke, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ? »

C’est bien ce que font les criminels quand on les attrape, non ? Nier tout d’emblée, écouter la personne qui les accuse étayer leurs dires avec des preuves et des explications, puis succomber à la fin et tout avouer.

Luke marcha quelques pas vers Clive, tout en récitant la phrase qui était, d’une certaine manière, la seule faille de son plan.

« Mais ça serait inutile d’envoyer ta carte postale d’ici, puisqu’elle rentrera avec toi à Londres où elle sera ensuite envoyée à tes parents. »

Luke avait sur le visage un regard de défi. Rien de mieux que d’attaquer son adversaire avec ses propres mots, n’est-ce pas ?

« Une phrase si innocente », dit-il en secouant la tête. « Tu cherchais à m’expliquer que je ne pouvais pas envoyer une carte postale à mes parents car les lettres qu’on envoie en dehors d’Axerik prennent le bateau avec nous. »

Luke esquissa un sourire. Oh, il n’avait plus peur. À cet instant, la seule chose qu’il ressentait, c’était ce qu’il avait ressenti envers Penelope lorsqu’il avait cru que c’était elle, la meurtrière.

De la haine. De la haine pure.

Il était devant l’assassin du professeur. Peut-être que la situation ne lui permettait pas de se jeter sur lui et de l’étrangler jusqu’à la mort, mais il allait se battre d’une autre manière. Il allait présenter ses arguments l’un après l’autre et n’aurait plus aucune pitié pour cette personne.

« Sur le coup, je n’avais rien remarqué. J’étais un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir présenter cet endroit magnifique à mes parents, c’est tout. Mais bien après j’ai commencé à me poser des questions… »

Luke leva le regard vers Clive, et ce dernier fut choqué de l’expression que les yeux du jeune garçon reflétaient.

« Après tout, Clive, rappelle-moi comment est-ce que tu as fait pour faire appel au professeur afin qu’il vienne résoudre le mystère d’Axerik ? »

Flora plissa les yeux. Elle avait l’impression qu’elle commençait à comprendre.

« Oui, j’ai envoyé une lettre », avoua Clive. « C’est pour ça que je suis devenu un traître et un assassin et je-ne-sais-quoi ? »

Luke lui répondit très calmement.

« Oui. »

Puis, remarquant que personne ne semblait vraiment comprendre, il décida d’expliquer.

« Le jour de notre départ, nous avions conclu que c’était une énorme coïncidence que la lettre soit arrivée exactement le jour du départ du bateau pour Axerik. Ces derniers sont rares, et il n’y en a qu’un chaque plusieurs mois. 

-Vous savez », dit Clive avec un air ennuyé. « J’ai écrit une lettre et je l’ai envoyée. Quand elle est arrivée n’est pas de ma responsabilité.

-C’est justement là le problème », dit Luke en sentant qu’il atteignait enfin son objectif. «  _Quand_ exactement as-tu envoyé cette lettre ? »

 

La Princesse les regardait silencieusement. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire une confusion totale. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

« Eh, Virginia », murmura-t-elle doucement. « Est-ce vraiment lui, Axerik ? »

La jeune demoiselle de compagnie lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et lui adressa une réponse qui lui convenait si bien.

« Attendons de voir les explications de ce jeune garçon. »

 

« Quand j’ai envoyé cette lettre ? Ce n’est qu’un détail.

-Non, pas du tout. Dans cette histoire, le temps compte pour beaucoup. »

À cet instant, Flora crut comprendre où Luke voulait en venir.

« Le jour où cette lettre est arrivée », dit-elle alors. « Un bateau quittait Londres pour Axerik. Cela voulait dire que le dernier bateau venu d’Axerik datait de plusieurs mois ! Et comme ces bateaux sont le seul lien entre les deux endroits, alors Clive avait écrit cette lettre plusieurs mois avant qu’elle n’arrive. »

Luke hocha la tête, heureux que quelqu’un vienne l’aider dans ses explications.

« C’est le premier détail qui m’a intrigué. Clive envoie une lettre par bateau, ce bateau revient à Londres, et c’est juste plusieurs mois après, lorsque ce bateau s’apprête à revenir à Axerik que le destinataire reçoit sa lettre. J’ai trouvé ça très étrange. »

C’était un détail, peut-être, mais c’était sa seule véritable preuve, et Luke était déterminé à s’y accrocher jusqu’à la fin. Il savait qu’il pouvait en tirer toute la vérité.

Mais ce fut Fiona qui vint le contredire.

« Parfois, quand il n’y a pas beaucoup de cargaison », dit-elle s’avançant à son tour. « Le personnel du bateau ne la sort que lorsque celui-ci doit partir à nouveau. C’est comme ça que fonctionne le seul bateau qui part pour Axerik. »

 _Ils sont vraiment fainéants_ , songea Luke avant de répondre.

« Après y avoir longtemps réfléchis, je suis arrivé à cette conclusion. C’est la seule explication possible, de toute façon. Je ne me suis plus soucié de ce détail. Mais… »

Il y avait toujours un « mais ».

« Mais j’ai changé d’avis il y a deux jours. »

La Princesse remaqua que ça remarque n’avait pas perturbé Luke. Elle commençait vraiment à se dire que peut-être, peut-être, il savait de quoi il parlait. Elle regarda encore le jeune homme qu’on avait désigné comme étant « Axerik ». Non, franchement, ça lui paraissait absurde. Axerik était si puissant, pourquoi laisserait-il quelqu’un le défier comme ça sans rien faire ?

C’était bizarre. Clive semblait paniqué de voir son plan découvert, mais en même temps, il n’avait pas l’air si inquiet que ça. Fiona nota qu’il laissait Luke parlait autant qu’il le voulait, qu’il le laissait développer et développer le sujet de sa culpabilité. Si c’était lui Axerik, il l’aurait déjà arrêté. Et si ce n’était pas lui, il n’aurait jamais laissé quelqu’un l’accuser à tort. Certes, il se défendait, mais c’était si peu convaincant.

 _Axerik est bien trop puissant,_ se dit-elle alors que ses yeux bruns scrutaient le soi-disant « Axerik ». _Si c’est vraiment lui, alors j’appréhende ce qui va nous arriver._

« Il y a deux jours ? » Demanda Flora, étonnée par la dernière réplique de Luke. « Que s’est-il passé, il y a deux jours ? »

Luke se retourna vers elle. Lui qui croyait qu’elle avait tout compris comme lui… bon, il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir. Certaines choses sont si évidentes qu’on passe à côté.

« Nous avons découvert que Fiona est Janice, évidemment ! »

La Princesse était trop absorbée dans ses pensées pour leur répéter, une énième fois, qu’elle n’était pas cette personne. De toute façon, elle savait très bien que personne ne la croirait. Elle-même ne se croyait pas, malgré tous les efforts qu’elle a mis pour s’en convaincre.

Luke enchaîna ses explications.

« Nous avions trouvé que c’était bizarre que Fiona soit Janice, alors que moi et le professeur avions vu Janice à Londres il y a seulement un mois. Mais Clive a balayé cette contradiction en nous disant que la première fois qu’il avait vu la Princesse sur l’île, c’était il y a juste quinze jours. »

Les yeux de Flora s’écarquillèrent, et Luke hocha la tête en remarquant qu’elle comprenait.

« Il a dit avoir vu Fiona pour la première fois depuis quinze jours, sauf qu’il a écrit sa lettre parlant du mystère d’Axerik il y a plusieurs mois. N’est-ce pas incohérent ? Cela veut juste dire une chose : lorsque Clive a écrit la lettre, il _savait_ que Fiona allait apparaître. Et qui d’autre pouvait le savoir, sinon Axerik lui-même, celui qui l’a envoyée ?»

Oui, sur le coup, Luke n’avait pas remarqué cette petite contradiction. Il était plus absorbé par la découverte que la Princesse d’Axerik n’est autre que Janice Quatlane. Et puis les événements qui ont suivi ne lui ont pas laissé le temps de vraiment réfléchir. Entre le jeu de survie, l’apparition de Claire. Oui, c’était ça qui compliquait tant l’histoire. _Tant d’événements venaient nous voiler la face, si bien que nous ne remarquions pas les véritables choses importantes qui nous passaient sous le nez._

Celui qui avait monté cette mise en scène n’était pas bête du tout. Mais oui, il s’était trompé quand même.

« Clive, si tu m’avais gentiment laissé envoyer ma carte postale ce jour-là, nous serions à cet instant à bord du bateau pour rentrer à Londres, croyant encore à toute ton histoire. Certes, le guide nous avait aussi parlé de ça le jour de notre arrivée, mais moi, j’étais complètement ailleurs, et je ne l’ai pas entendu. »

Il lui adressa un sourire, mais c’était évident qu’il se moquait de lui.

« Merci de m’avoir rappelé. »

Clive souffla. Oui, désormais, l’accusation de Luke tenait la route. Et voilà, il devinait ce qu’allait être la prochaine réplique…

« Et notons aussi que Clive n’était pas présent lorsqu’Axerik a attaqué Penelope », termina Luke en se retournant à nouveau vers les autres. « Enfin si, il était présent, en tant qu’Axerik ! »

Le silence s’installa dans cette pièce qui, soudainement, semblait étrangement étroite. Entre étonnement, colère, et doute, les sept personnes essayaient de continuer.

« Et… comment a-t-il pu faire tout ça ? » Demanda Penelope en dévisageant Clive d’un air un peu méprisant. D’accord, c’était un adulte, et il avait plusieurs années d’expérience par rapport à eux, mais quand même ! Ce n’était qu’un homme en exil. Il n’avait ni beaucoup d’argent, ni beaucoup d’influence. Dire qu’il avait pu mener une telle mise en scène, tuer Layton, menacer Penelope, et réussi même à contrôler Janice contre son gré… c’était tout de même abusé.

Luke détestait l’admettre, mais elle avait raison.

« C’est là un point très important », dit-il en enlevant son cartable qui commençait vraiment à lui faire mal à l’épaule. Il le déposa contre l’un des murs puis ajouta. « Clive n’est qu’un prisonnier sans défense. La personne qui a mené ce plan devait jouir d’une certaine liberté, une liberté que Clive n’a pas. »

Luke rajusta sa casquette. Elle ne remplaçait peut-être pas un haut-de-forme, mais ce geste lui donna étrangement confiance.

« Ce qui nous mène à une conclusion. La personne ici présente n’est pas Clive, mais quelqu’un qui usurpe son identité ! »

 _Comme c’est arrivé tant de fois avec le professeur_ , rajouta Luke dans son for intérieur.

« Un imposteur ! » S’étonna Flora. « Tu sais qui c’est ? »

Luke laissa un sourire de triomphe se dessiner sur son visage.

« Bien sûr ! »

Et, glissant la main dans sa poche, il sortit la page du journal du professeur que Penelope lui avait donnée, et qu’il avait gardé là pour une raison bien précise.

Tout en secouant cette feuille dans l’air, il déclara.

« Des personnes expertes en déguisement et liées aux Aslantes, je n’en connais pas mille ! »

Flora qui n’était pas au courant pour cette feuille fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as dit Aslantes ? »

Mais Luke n’avait pas le temps de lui expliquer. Il lui adressa un hochement de tête et un regard qui signifiait qu’elle allait comprendre.

« Alors », dit Luke en fixant son accusé. « Vous aller vous cacher encore plus longtemps ? »

Parmi toutes les personnes présentes, seul Luke et Emmy pouvaient comprendre. Oui, les autres ne possédaient pas certains fragments indispensables pour deviner quel énergumène se cachait derrière le visage de Clive Dove.

« Oh, bon », fit cette personne alors qu’un large sourire se traçait sur son faux visage. « Je vois que mon secret a été dévoilé. »

Et alors, d’un geste extrêmement rapide, il porta un chapeau à sa tête. En un clin d’œil, et avant même que qui que se soit ne puisse le suivre du regard, il avait complètement changé. À la place Clive, le jeune homme en exil avec qui ils avaient passé toute cette aventure, se tenait un homme étrangement habillé dont on ne pouvait percevoir que les mains et une partie du visage. Son masque blanc et sa lourde cape faisaient office d’une présentation pour lui. Et Luke ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une vive fureur en se rappelant tout ce que cet homme leur avait fait vivre par le passé.

« Je savais qu’on allait vous revoir un jour ou l’autre, mais je ne vous croyais pas capable de tuer votre propre frère ! » Dit-il alors qu’il combattait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Puis, se retournant vers ses amies, Luke déclara.

« Je vous présente celui que nous appelons « Clive » depuis le début : Jean Descole. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Clive tourna la tête vers le voyageur qui marchait juste derrière lui. Celui qui était arrivé le jour même de Londres et qui, s’étant perdu, lui avait demandé de le guider._

_« Nous arrivons presque à votre hôtel », lui dit-il._

_L’autre lui adressa un sourire poli._

_« Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Le décor est si joli que je ne sens même pas le temps passer. »_

_Clive hocha doucement la tête et reprit sa marche. Il avait pris quelques secondes pour inspecter cet étrange individu qui ne ressemblait en rien à un touriste. Mais il n’arrivait toujours pas à déterminer ce qu’il était exactement._

_Sa tenue se composait d’un pantalon marron et d’une veste de la même couleur agrémentée de boutons violets au-dessus d’une chemise blanche. Une cravate rouge était nouée autour de son cou et ses chaussures étaient brunes avec des bouts blancs. Ses cheveux châtains étaient très bouclés, et une paire de lunettes rouges venait compléter le tout._

_C’était certes une tenue très élégante, mais ça ne devait pas être très pratique de se déplacer dans un endroit sauvage comme la forêt de l’île._

_Clive ne voulait pas avoir l’air trop indiscret, mais il était vraiment curieux. Au final, il trouva une idée._

_« Excusez-moi, monsieur, ne seriez-vous pas journaliste ? »_

_Le voyageur leva doucement le regard vers lui._

_« C’est car j’en suis moi-même un », s’expliqua aussitôt Clive. « Enfin, j’en étais un._

_-Ah, je vois. Non, je ne suis pas journaliste. »_

_Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Décidément, cet homme était vraiment taciturne, ou alors, il ne voulait simplement pas raconter sa vie à un inconnu._

_« Je suis archéologue », finit-il par dire._

_« Et qu’est-ce qu’un archéologue ferait ici, à Axerik ? » S’étonna Clive._

_Encore une fois, il mit du temps à répondre._

_« N’avez-vous jamais entendu parler du mystère d’Axerik ? » Demanda-t-il simplement._

_« Si, tout le monde en parle ici. Mais ce n’est qu’une légende. Certaines personnes disent que l’envoyée d’Axerik est récemment apparue, mais je ne crois pas trop à ces histoires. »_

_L’archéologue réajusta ses lunettes._

_« Vous avez raison de ne pas y croire. La légende d’Axerik n’est qu’une légende, comme son nom l’indique. En réalité, Axerik était vraiment un savant, mais jamais il n’a eu de pouvoir surnaturel. C’était juste quelqu’un qui a consacré sa vie à la science et qui a fondé l’île sur ses bases. Les gens l’aimaient beaucoup, et ont baptisé l’endroit sur lui après sa mort. Tout le reste, ce ne sont que des légendes que les gens ont créées de toutes pièces sur lui. Ce genre de chose arrive souvent, lorsqu’une personne très importante meurt._

_-Et c’est pour faire des recherches sur cela que vous êtes venu ici ?_

_-Non. »_

_Mais encore une fois, il ne donna pas plus de détails._

_Arrivés en face de l’hôtel, Clive se retourna vers l’autre homme._

_« Nous y voilà. »_

_Ce dernier se contenta de sourire._

_« Clive Dove, c’est très aimable à vous de m’avoir guidé jusqu’ici. »_

_Clive fronça les sourcils._

_« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »_

_Mais l’archéologue ne répondit pas et continua de parler._

_« C’est pourquoi, j’aimerais vous demander un second service… »_

_Clive ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais il commençait vraiment à paniquer. Le regard de cet homme ne disait rien de bon. Il aurait dû se méfier un peu plus._

_« Bon, je dois partir. Bon séjour… »_

_Il tourna les talons et s’apprêta à partir aussi vite que possible, lorsqu’il ressentit quelque chose frapper sur sa tête. Quelque chose de lourd._

_La dernière chose dont il se souvint, ce fut la vive douleur que le coup a provoquée, et la voix glacée de l’autre homme alors qu’il lui adressait ces mots._

_« Je suis désolé, mais je n’ai pas de temps à perdre à vous convaincre. Les gens que j’ai invités m’attendent ; je dois aller les recevoir. »_

_Et puis il perdit conscience._

 

 


	26. Les explications de Luke.

Jean Descole. Éminent scientifique. Archéologue passionné. Génie dans la fabrication de Machines incroyables. Maître dans l’art du déguisement. Assassin.

Personne ne savait comment fonctionnait la conscience de cet homme. Tantôt si mauvais qu’il peut tuer son propre frère. Tantôt si bon qu’il pourrait se sacrifier pour sauver un petit garçon qu’il connaît à peine.

Cet homme qui avait sacrifié son bonheur pour préserver celui de son frère, et qui était venu, plusieurs années plus tard, le tuer de ses propres mains !

Pour Luke, la question ne se posait même pas. Bon ou mauvais, il avait tué le professeur. Et cette simple action suffisait pour transformer n’importe qui en ennemi pour le jeune apprenti.

« Vous… ai-je raison ? » Demanda-t-il tout en tremblant. Pas de peur, mais de colère.

Jean Descole esquissa un petit sourire.

« Est-ce le moment pour moi de succomber et de tout avouer ?

-Est-ce que j’ai raison ? » Répéta Luke en criant presque.

Descole se contenta de continuer de sourire. Luke se sentait oppressé par cette sensation. Descole avait été attrappé, désigné comme coupable. Pourtant c’était lui qui souriait, et son accusateur qui était énervé et inquiet.

Ce n’était pas censé être le contraire ?

« Je sais que c’est vous, inutile de me le confirmer », dit-il simplement pour faire comprendre à Descole qu’il n’avait pas besoin de lui.

« Eh bien, vas-y, j’ai plus que hâte d’écouter tes explications », lui répondit Descole avec un air méprisant.

 

Derrière lui, Penelope, Flora et Emmy se tenaient debout. Penelope observait cet inconnu qui venait d’apparaître de nulle part. Elle ne le connaissait pas, ne comprenait pas en quoi il était mêlé à l’affaire, et surtout, ne trouvait pas de réponse aux premières questions qui commençaient à se poser dans sa tête…

_Mais si c’est lui, Axerik, alors c’est lui qui m’a attaquée… alors…_

« Lopy », l’appela doucement Flora. Elle se retourna vers elle.

« Lopy, as-tu peur ? »

Les yeux de Penelope s’écarquillèrent alors qu’ils fixaient Flora d’un air surpris.

« Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ? »

Flora tourna le regard vers Luke qui s’entretenait encore avec cet homme si étrange. Luke n’avait pas encore commencé ces explications, mais il n’allait surement pas tarder à le faire.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Flora très doucement. « Mais je sens que tu as peur. 

-Ne dis pas de bêtises », la détrompa Lopy, toujours la regardant. « Je n’ai aucune raison d’avoir peur. Et même si j’en ai une, toi et Luke auriez la même : ce que nous avons vécu dans cette île ces derniers jours. »

Mais Flora secoua la tête.

« Non. Si tu avais juste peur comme moi ou Luke, je n’aurais rien remarqué. »

Elle ne dit plus rien. Et Penelope ne lui répondit pas. Peur. Avait-elle peur ? Non… bien sûr que non. Ce sentiment, ce n’était pas de la peur. C’était juste… peut-être que c’était bien de la peur.

Une brève image revint à son esprit. Celle d’une fille. Pas n’importe quelle fille. C’était elle-même. Elle tenait une arme à feu, la tendant droit devant elle. Et puis ensuite… ce qui s’est passé juste après…

 

« D’accord, je vais tout vous expliquer ! » Déclara Luke d’une voix si forte qu’elle la réveilla immédiatement de ses pensées.

« Oh, tiens donc ! » S’exclama Descole d’une voix ironique. « On dirait que je suis vraiment en danger. »

Ignorant sa dernière réplique, Luke révisa mentalement l’explication qu’il allait donner. Son séjour sur l’île lui avait appris qu’à force d’essayer de se défendre, on se fait encore plus attaquer. Autant attaquer aussi.

Il paraît que l’attaque est la meilleure défense. Et s’il essayait ?

« Voici l’indice le plus grand et le plus important de cette histoire », dit Luke alors qu’il montrait au coupable la feuille qu’il tenait entre ses mains.

C’était la page du journal intime. Celle qui parlait des Aslantes.

« Lorsque les Aslantes se mêlent de l’histoire, ce n’est jamais bon signe », lut Luke à voix haute. « En voyant cette phrase pour la première fois, j’étais au bord de la dépression. J’ai vraiment cru que l’histoire allait se compliquer encore plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà. »

Il regarda la feuille et remercia intérieurement Emmy de la lui avoir donnée au bon moment.

« Sauf que non. Cette phrase est la clé de cette affaire. La dernière pièce qui manquait au puzzle. »

Les Aslantes. Luke croyait, tout comme Layton et Emmy que cette civilisation n’allait plus jamais croiser leur chemin après la destruction du sanctuaire et la disparition de Gaïa. Mais non.

« Les Aslantes sont une ancienne civilisation éteinte depuis très longtemps. Ils avaient une technologie très évoluée. Il y a presque deux ans, moi, le professeur, et Emmy ici présente avions vécu une aventure au bout de laquelle l’héritage de cette population a été enterré à jamais. Descole aussi, avait participé à cette aventure. »

Luke redirigea le regard vers ledit Descole.

« Mais bien sûr, vous n’étiez pas satisfait par le dénouement qu’a connu cette aventure, n’est-ce pas ? »

Descole ne dit rien, et Luke décida de s’expliquer.

« Vous avez consacré votre vie à l’étude de la civilisation aslante. D’accord, c’était surtout pour vous venger de Target, mais franchement, je ne pense pas que ç’a été facile pour vous d’abandonner du jour au lendemain ce peuple auquel vous avez consacré votre vie. Je me trompe ? »

Flora et Penelope qui ne connaissaient pas très bien l’histoire des Aslantes et de Descole, essayaient de comprendre avec les explications de Luke. La Princesse restait silencieuse. Et personne, personne, n’aurait pu traduire ses pensées en cet instant même.

« Je vais vous dire ce que vous avez fait ! » Déclara fièrement Luke. « Lorsque le professeur a refusé de garder l’héritage des Aslantes, vous n’avez pas apprécié sa décision, et vous avez continué à faire des recherches, et vous avez véritablement récupéré cet héritage ! »

Luke savait que si la surprise ne se dessinait pas clairement sur le visage des autres, c’était parce que la seule personne qui comprenait complètement, Emmy, savait déjà tout ce qu’il disait.

« Descole, vous possédez désormais l’énorme technologie du peuple aslante, n’est-ce pas ? »

Descole croisa les bras.

« Peut-être. »

Ignorant sa dernière réponse, Luke enchaîna.

« Mais il semblerait que le professeur l’a découvert. L’héritage des Aslantes entre les mains d’une personne aussi dangereuse que vous… j’imagine que le professeur devait vous arrêter. 

-Et c’est pour cela que j’ai décidé de le tuer ? »

Luke ravala sa salive.

« Oui. »

Gardant le silence pendant un moment, il avait espéré que Descole proteste, ou dise quelque chose. C’était simple, il en avait assez de parler. Il en avait assez de donner des explications alors qu’il savait que personne ne comprenait. Pourtant, il devait le faire. Pourquoi ? Pas pour venger la mort du professeur. Si c’était ça, son objectif, alors il aurait directement demandé à Emmy de l’aider à tuer cet homme. Oui, il savait qu’il n’y arriverait jamais, mais ça aurait au moins apaisé la colère qu’il essayait de réprimer en cet instant même.

Non. S’il continuait à expliquer, c’était pour une autre raison.

Il y avait une personne dans cette pièce qui avait besoin de ses explications. Une personne qui était prisonnière du pouvoir d’Axerik, et qui avait besoin d’être libérée.

 _Vous n’aurez plus à être la Princesse d’Axerik, Janice._ Il allait combattre sa peur et sa colère pour lui ouvrir les yeux et la sauver.

« Eh bien, j’espère que ce n’est pas ça, tes explications », dit finalement Descole en relâchant les bras. « Je crois que Layton a oublié de t’apprendre la différence entre « explication » et « hypothèse ». Dommage. »

Luke serra les deux poings. Surtout, ne pas trahir sa colère.

« Bien sûr que non ! Laissez-moi terminer. »

Un simple sourire méprisant. Luke l’ignora et termina.

« Pour tuer le professeur, vous ne pouviez pas simplement vous introduire chez lui ou dans son travail et mettre fin à ses jours. Vous avez décidé de mettre en plan toute une mise en scène pour réaliser votre objectif. Et vous avez trouvé l’idée idéale pour vous. Une île au milieu de nulle part, où la police n’est pas du tout active et où il n’y a pas de presse. Et mieux encore, il y a dans cette île une légende très populaire sur son fondateur. Vous avez décidé d’en profiter. »

Utiliser de vieilles légendes populaires ou oubliées pour réaliser ses propres fins, cela ressemblait tant à Descole.

«Prenant le nom de Clive qui était exilé sur les lieux, vous avez envoyé une lettre au professeur parlant du mystère d’Axerik, et ensuite, il ne vous restait plus qu’à trouver votre envoyée. »

Luke tourna lentement le regard vers la Princesse. Enfin, ils arrivaient à elle.

« Et là, une question se pose : pourquoi Janice ? C’est vrai qu’elle répond parfaitement aux descriptions données dans la légende, mais comme l’avait fait remarquer le professeur, ce sont des descriptions assez vagues, et plusieurs jeunes filles auraient pu y correspondre. Alors pourquoi avez-vous pris Janice ? Est-ce juste un hasard que vous ayez choisi une ancienne élève du professeur ayant vécu une aventure à laquelle vous êtes mêlé ? »

Luke secoua la tête, répondant à sa propre question.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Pour l’instant, seuls Luke et Descole parlaient. Encore, le deuxième ne disait pas grand-chose. Cependant, il écoutait avec un étrange intérêt les dires du jeune garçon.

« Choisir Janice lui donnait beaucoup plus de crédibilité », déclara instinctivement Penelope, même si elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de parler.

« Comment ça ? » Lui demanda Flora.

« C’est simple. Il fallait quelque chose pour convaincre tout le monde que cette fille est vraiment l’envoyée de quelqu’un qui possède des pouvoirs suprêmes. Clive avait parlé de miracles, mais nous n’avons jamais rien vu. Si ça se trouve, ces miracles n’étaient que des petits tours de passe-passe. « Axerik » a probablement utilisé une technologie assez moderne pour duper les habitants de l’île qui ne sont pas très touchés par l’avancée technologique. Ils l’ont cru. Mais il savait que nous n’allions pas être dupés aussi facilement. C’est pour ça que nous n’avons jamais vu ces miracles. »

Flora fronça les sourcils.

« Mais en quoi le choix de Janice lui donnerait de la crédibilité ? 

-Luke et le professeur connaissent Janice. S’il la voit obéir à quelqu’un et aller jusqu’à laisser le professeur mourir alors qu’elle connaissait son sort, alors Luke conclurait immédiatement qu’il y a vraiment une force suprême qui la contrôle. D’ailleurs, c’est après notre rencontre avec la Princesse que _vous_ avez commencé à croire en l’existence d’Axerik. »

Et Penelope savait très bien que personne n’allait interpréter le « vous » comme il le fallait. Elle n’avait jamais cru en l’existence d’Axerik. Et pour cause…

« C’est vrai que si ç’avait été quelqu’un d’autre », dit Flora d’un air pensif. « Nous n’aurions jamais accepté de croire que le véritable assassin est un personnage mythique aux pouvoirs surnaturels. »

Luke leur donnait le dos. Il était bien content qu’elles commencent à comprendre.

« Ce n’est pas la seule raison, vous savez », dit-il en se retournant.

« Qu’y a-t-il d’autre ? » S’étonna Flora.

 « S’il a choisi Janice, c’est d’abord car il savait parfaitement comment la contrôler. »

Il jeta un regard vers la Princesse qui semblait sombrer dans la confusion.

« Ce qu’à dit Penelope nous amène à réfléchir. Ici, on n’a pas affaire à quelqu’un qui possède des pouvoirs ou quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, il a pu forcer Janice à lui obéir. Comment est-ce qu’il a fait ? »

Face au silence qui suivit cette question, Luke dirigea le regard vers une certaine personne.

« Peut-être qu’il a simplement utilisé la « chose que le professeur a vue et que nous n’avons pas vue », n’est-ce pas, Virginia ? »

La demoiselle de compagnie s’écarta doucement de Fiona et le regarda avec une expression interrogatrice sur le visage.

« Virginia, la « chose » en question, c’est vous, n’est-ce pas ? »

Lâchant un « ah ! » elle porta sa main instinctivement à son cou.

« Mais nous avons vu Virginia », lui fit remarquer Flora. « Nous l’avons tous vue ! »

Et là, Luke sourit. Oui, ils l’avaient tous vue…

« Et c’est justement ça le problème. 

-Je ne comprends pas », balbutia Flora. « Nous sommes passés à côté de quelque chose ?

-Exactement. »

Luke redirigea le regard vers Virginia. Virginia, la demoiselle de compagnie de la Princesse. Personne ne savait que, depuis le début, cette fille était l’outil qu’Axerik utilisait pour contrôler Janice.

« Le problème », dit Luke à la fois à Virginia et aux autres. « C’est que nous n’avons vu en vous qu’une demoiselle de compagnie. Nous n’avons pas vu _qui vous étiez vraiment_. »

Voir et savoir sont deux choses différentes. Enfin, Luke comprenait pourquoi.

« Moi aussi, Virginia, je vous voyais ainsi. Mais je viens enfin de me rendre compte de qui vous étiez vraiment. Moi aussi, je vous ai vue comme le professeur, mais j’ai oublié. C’était il y a des années, j’étais encore un enfant, et je n’ai vu votre photo que pendant quelques secondes. Le professeur n’a pas oublié. »

Il reprit son souffle.

« L’histoire de Penelope avec Claire m’a ouvert les yeux sur une chose. Penelope connaît sa mère, pourtant elle ne l’a jamais vue en direct. Moi aussi, je vous connais, mais je ne vous ai jamais vue en direct. Et la seule fois où je vous ai vue… »

Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant ce souvenir. D’une voix très claire, il répéta les mots qui résonnaient en son esprit.

« Je dédie cet opéra à la mémoire de ma fille Mélina. »

Flora sursauta, et Virginia évita le regard confus de Fiona qui se posait sur elle.

« Nous avons vécu toute une aventure avec vous, mais personne ne savait à quoi vous ressembliez. Vous étiez dans le corps de Janice, après tout. Si bien qu’en vous voyant ici, je ne vous ai pas reconnue, pas comme j’ai reconnu Janice. J’ai vu en vous Virginia, la demoiselle de compagnie, et non pas Mélina Whistler.»

Virginia ne dit rien, mais Luke savait exactement par quoi enchaîner.

« Et maintenant, reprenons le journal du professeur. Le professeur se posait deux questions avant d’entrer voir la Princesse. Une de ces questions commençait par « pourquoi ». Quelle est cette question ?

-Avec l’article de journal parlant de la disparition de Janice, j’imagine qu’il s’attendait à la voir tenir le rôle de la Princesse », expliqua Penelope. « Alors il devait se demander pourquoi Janice obéit à Axerik. »

Luke hocha la tête.

« Pourtant, quand il a vu Fiona, cette question s’est évaporée et il lui a dit qu’il avait tout compris. Alors que s’est-il passé, entre-temps ? »

Flora se rappela de la scène dont elle avait été témoin. 

« Virginia est entrée dans la salle juste avant que le professeur ne dise qu’il a tout compris ! 

-Parfaitement », déclara Luke. « Mais contrairement à moi, le professeur reconnut immédiatement Mélina. Il savait déjà pour les Aslantes, pour Janice, il ne lui manquait plus que ce maillon pour tout comprendre. »

Le professeur était entré dans la chambre de Mélina, une fois, et il avait vu sa photo avec Janice. L’ayant vue deux fois, il se rappelait plus aisément d’elle.

Et à ce stade-là, Luke ne pensa pas trop à la seconde question que se posait le professeur. Il n’en avait pas besoin dans son explication, et avait donc choisi de passer dessus. Une erreur qu’il n’allait pas tarder à regretter…

En attendant, il y avait encore des explications à fournir.

« Mais Luke », dit soudain Flora. « Je croyais que Mélina était morte. 

-Mélina est morte », assura Luke. « Et cette jeune fille ici présente n’est pas Mélina, naturellement. »

Penelope le regarda d’un air perplexe.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ton père adoptif pouvait fabriquer des robots très performants au point de ressembler à de parfaits humains, et il n’était qu’un ingénieur dans un petit village », lui expliqua Luke. « Alors penses-tu vraiment que quelqu’un possédant la technologie aslantes ait du mal à faire pareil ? »

Les yeux de Janice s’écarquillèrent face à cette déclaration.

« Que… qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Luke la regarda. Il savait que ce qu’il allait dire la blesserait, il savait qu’elle se sentirait très mal, mais c’était mieux que de la laisser sombrer dans l’ignorance à jamais.

« Janice, cet homme est venu vers vous et vous a dit qu’il avait des pouvoirs surnaturels et, pour vous le prouver, vous a rendu votre amie décédée à la vie. Ensuite, il l’a utilisée pour vous contrôler et vous obliger à jouer le rôle de la Princesse, vous menaçant de vous l’enlever à nouveau si vous refusez. Voulant la protéger vous avez accepté de vous soumettre à lui. Il a réussi à vous duper avec cette légende et vous avez vraiment cru que vous étiez l’envoyée d’Axerik. Vous saviez ce qu’il allait faire, et vous vous retrouviez dans un énorme dilemme. Laisser mourir le professeur, ou laisser mourir votre meilleure amie. Vous vous sentiez coupable et vous ne pouviez rien faire. »

Janice commençait à sentir ses larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle voulait devenir sourde. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu’il allait dire.

« Mais ce que vous ignoriez, c’est qu’en lui obéissant, en acceptant de jouer un rôle qui a conduit le professeur à la mort, en menaçant nos propres vies, en fait, vous ne protégiez rien d’autre qu’une simple copie, un robot. Mélina, la vraie, est morte il y a bien longtemps. »

Janice secoua la tête. Ses larmes s’envolant en l’air avec son mouvement.

« Non ! Non, ce n’est pas vrai ! Méli… Virginia est juste ma demoiselle de compagnie… Non ! Mélina n’est pas morte ! Je n’ai pas laissé le professeur mourir ! Je n’avais pas le choix ! »

Elle balbutiait n’importe quoi, se contredisant dans la même phrase. Luke la regarda tristement. Janice… elle avait souffert, énormément souffert… et même pour arrêter ses souffrances, il fallait la faire souffrir.

« Janice, vous avez été la Princesse d’Axerik, le centre de cette histoire. Vous avez fait un choix, et vous n’êtes pas fautive. Vous n’êtes qu’une victime parmi tant d’autres… »

Elle serra les poings et hurla d’une voix étouffée de sanglots.

« Ça m’est égal ! Oui, je suis une personne horrible, j’ai causé la mort du professeur, je vous ai fait souffrir, j’ai fait souffrir tout le monde, j’ai aidé quelqu’un de cruel pour ses plans cruels… »

Elle porta ses deux mains contre son cœur.

« Mais, pitié, ne me dites pas que cela n’a servi à rien. Mélina est en vie, regardez, elle est juste là ! »

Elle se retourna vers la jeune fille qui, jusque-là, avait été sa demoiselle de compagnie.

« Mélina, Mélina… dit leur que tu existes vraiment ! Dit leur que tu n’es pas un robot ! »

Mélina garda un regard calme, alors qu’elle posait ses deux mains sur les épaules de Janice.

« Princesse, avez-vous oublié ? Vous n’avez pas le droit de m’appeler comme ça. Même quand nous sommes seules, quelqu’un pourrait nous entendre. »

Janice secoua la tête. Elle se sentait si perdue. Elle voulait qu’à l’instant, elle se réveille dans sa chambre, découvrant que tout ceci n’est qu’un terrible cauchemar.

« Mais ils le savent désormais », dit-elle en essayant de sourire à son amie. « Alors vas-y, dis leur que tu es bel et bien Mélina. Dit leur… dis leur que je n’ai pas sacrifié la vie du professeur pour rien… s’il te plaît… »

Elle baissa la tête, laissant ses larmes s’écraser sur le sol de la salle.

« Dit leur… »

Mais Mélina se contenta de relever la Princesse.

« Vous allez mal, vous devriez vous reposer, Princesse. 

-Mélina…

-Princesse, je vous avais dit que vous deviez m’appeler Virginia.

-Mélina…

-Princesse… »

Janice regarda son amie, le regard tremblant. Elle était si froide, elle était si… irréelle.

« C’est normal qu’elle réponde ainsi », lui expliqua Descole. « C’est ainsi que je l’ai programmée. »

Ses mots furent le coup de grâce pour Janice. Ses genoux craquèrent et elle tomba. Le robot s’accroupit pour l’aider à se relever, mais Janice l’ignora. Elle regardait le sol d’un air vide.

_J’ai causé la mort du professeur… pour rien… J’ai fait tout ça… pour rien…_

Et elle ne put penser à rien d’autre. Ce sentiment de culpabilité qui la consumait depuis le début… et qui, désormais, venait d’être un milliard de fois plus douloureux. Autrefois, elle se consolait en disant qu’au moins, elle sauvait quelqu’un. Là, elle n’avait plus rien. Elle avait tout perdu.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle été si facilement dupée ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas accepter la mort de son amie ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d’aider un homme aussi cruel ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Et elle se laissa complètement abattre.

 

Les autres la regardèrent en silence. Janice. Fiona. La Princesse d’Axerik. À la fois coupable et victime.

« Nous avons tous souffert à cause de cette île », murmura Luke. « Mais personne n’a souffert autant que la Princesse d’Axerik elle-même. »

Et alors, il leva le regard vers Descole qui restait debout à sa place. Ils avaient tous souffert, et c’était sa faute.

« Tout ça à cause de vous ! Vous avez manipulé Janice, kidnappé Clive, et tué le professeur. Puis vous avez réussi à nous faire croire que ce dernier est mort parce qu’il a tout découvert, et ce pour qu’on ait peur et qu’on ne cherche pas à comprendre. Ainsi, on ne risquait pas de découvrir votre secret ! Vous avez utilisé la légende comme couverture pour faire toutes les cruautés que vous désiriez ! »

L’homme masqué ne dit rien. Il regarda longuement le disciple de Layton avant de commencer à rire. Un rire machiavélique et cruel. Le rire que le plus sadique des assassins peut avoir.

« Alors, la prestation est finie ?

-Je crois avoir tout expliqué », répondit prudemment Luke.

Descole se mit à rire à nouveau.

« Très bien. Je t’ai laissé parler. Désormais, c’est mon tour. »

Luke plissa les yeux. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

« Ne t’es-tu donc pas demandé pourquoi je t’ai laissé librement m’attaquer durant tout ce temps ? Alors que j’aurais pu t’arrêter à n’importe quel moment ? »

Luke resta silencieux. Il ne s’était pas posé la question.

« Luke Triton, tu n’es qu’un amateur.

-Pourquoi ? »

Descole arrêta de rire, mais un sourire effrayant restait accroché sur son visage. À cet instant, Luke comprit que la partie n’était pas terminée.

C’était bête, de croire que tout se passerait sans embûche. C’est de Descole qu’il s’agit. Ce n’est pas un enfant comme Luke qui allait le vaincre aussi facilement.

Et à nouveau, il ressentait la peur faire surface. Il avait raison, Emmy l’avait confirmé, alors qu’allait lui sortir Descole pour sa défense ?

Regardant Janice agenouillée par terre, les larmes aux yeux, et Descole avec cette expression de parfaite anticipation, Luke regretta, mais un peu tard, de ne pas être simplement retourné à Londres sans rien révéler.

Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais.

De loin, Penelope l’observait avec un tremblement dans les yeux qu’elle ne put cacher. _Lopy, as-tu peur ?_ Oui, elle avait peur désormais. Elle avait peur, très peur. Elle voulait que tout s’arrête là.

Mais dans cette histoire, ce n’était pas elle qui décidait, ni Luke. C’était cet homme masqué qui était debout devant eux. Qui les avait contrôlés depuis le début, et qui les contrôlait encore.

 

_Voilà, nous arrivons enfin à la partie tant attendue._

_Je t’ai écouté jusqu’à la fin. Et tu as exactement fait l’erreur à laquelle je m’attendais. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu’une simple chose à faire. Te montrer ta stupidité._

_J’ai tout prévu, et c’est en train d’arriver._


	27. Le dernier échec

Parfois, on est tellement emballé par son propre succès, qu’on néglige certains points et qu’on passe à côté de quelques détails vraiment décisifs.

Il avait connu la même situation, il y avait quelques jours, mais il était heureux qu’il ne soit pas le seul à commettre de telles erreurs.

Et puis, franchement, l’erreur que ce gamin avait commise était tout aussi grave que la sienne. Peut-être même plus.

« Je ne vais pas m’attarder sur le fait que tes explications ne soient que de pures spéculations et que tu n’avances aucune preuve pour les soutenir », déclara Descole avec son air présomptueux que Luke lui connaissait si bien. « J’attirerai plutôt ton attention vers deux grandes contradictions que tu sembles ne pas avoir remarquées dans ce que tu as dit. »

Luke leva le regard, choqué. Des contradictions ? Où ça ?

« La première est tout à fait évidente. Je me demande même comment personne ici n’a remarqué. »

Luke fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de contradiction dans son raisonnement. Emmy avait tout confirmé.

« Tu dis bien que je joue le rôle de Clive depuis le début, n’est-ce pas ?

-Depuis notre arrivée sur l’île, oui », répondit prudemment Luke.

Descole ébaucha un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon.

« Rappelle-moi où était Clive lorsque Layton a été tué. »

Luke ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. La vision de ce jour lui revenait à l’esprit. Lorsque le professeur avait été tué, Clive gravissait encore la colline menant au palais.

Descole, voyant que son interlocuteur comprenait, décida de reprendre.

« Vois-tu, il est impossible physiquement que je l’aie tué. Sauf si, bien sûr, j’ai la capacité de tuer les gens à distance. Chose que même la technologie aslante ne met pas en ma disposition, hélas. »

Luke se sentit bête. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d’une évidence comme celle-ci ? Mais au lieu de baisser les bras, il décida de s’accrocher comme il pouvait.

« Il doit bien y avoir une explication ! » S’exclama-t-il. « Vous avez peut-être utilisé un autre robot pour vous créer un alibi. Vous connaissez peut-être un raccourci que vous avez utilisé à votre faveur. Vous avez peut-être mis au point un mécanisme pour tuer le professeur à distance ! »

Descole secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être. Qu’est-ce que je disais ? Que de spéculations… »

Luke se sentit trembler. De colère ? De crainte ? Il ne savait plus. Il porta un regard de détresse vers Emmy qui secoua tristement la tête. Elle ne semblait pas y voir plus clair que lui.

« Peu importe », dit-il. « Ce n’est pas une contradiction.

-Si, c’en est une. Et si celle-ci ne suffit pas pour te convaincre… » Il marqua un léger silence. « Eh bien j’en ai une autre encore plus flagrante. »

Une autre contradiction… plus flagrante ? Oh non…

Descole ajusta son masque avec sa main droite, bien que celui-ci fût parfaitement droit. Puis, avançant d’un pas, il regarda Luke avec un air de mépris. Il avait toujours ce sourire triomphal accroché sur la seule partie visible de son visage, et semblait prendre un certain plaisir à prouver à Luke que ce qu’il disait n’avait aucun poids face à la dure réalité.

« Si je suis vraiment l’auteur de cette mise en scène, alors donne-moi une seule raison valable pour la création du défi et du jeu de survie. »

Cette question, purement rhétorique, frappa Luke et les autres à plein fouet. Oui, si l’objectif principal était de tuer le professeur Layton, alors « Axerik » n’aurait plus aucune raison de vouloir leur lancer un pareil défi. Pourquoi créer ce jeu et les retenir davantage sur l’île, risquant ainsi qu’ils découvrent son secret ? Pourquoi ne pas les laisser simplement partir ?

C’était bizarre de leur dire que Layton a été tué car il avait tout compris pour leur faire peur et les empêcher d’enquêter, puis ensuite venir leur lancer le défi d’enquêter. Et Descole n’était pas le genre à prendre des risques juste pour s’amuser. Il n’avait aucune raison de mettre en place ce jeu.

« J’attends une réponse », dit l’homme masqué avec un sourire en coin. « Oh ! Mais je sais ce que vous allez me dire ! « Il doit bien y avoir une explication », n’est-ce pas ? »

Et il éclata de rire.

Luke serra les dents. Non seulement il découvrait qu’il s’était trop précipité dans ses conclusions, mais en plus, il se faisait ridiculiser. Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver !

_Le professeur n’aurait jamais vécu une situation pareille !_

Il sentait sur lui le regard moqueur de Descole, inquiet de Flora, désolé d’Emmy, perplexe de Penelope. Janice ne le regardait même pas, toujours effondrée devant le robot qui continuait de jouer son rôle de demoiselle de compagnie.

Il sentait les premiers rayons brûlants du soleil contre ses pieds. Le même soleil qu’ils avaient passé une journée complète à suivre de leurs regards, son coucher annonçant leur fin. Il sentait le silence que seul un faible son de vagues et les pleurs de Janice animaient. Il sentait son cœur qui se resserrait et sa voix qui lui murmurait intérieurement qu’il avait échoué.

Oui, le professeur n’en serait jamais arrivé là. S’il avait été là, le véritable coupable serait complètement démasqué, sans contradiction ni quoi que ce soit. Il aurait même trouvé une manière de remonter le moral à Janice et de sauver Clive.

Mais le professeur n’était pas là. À la place, il n’y avait que lui. Un enfant faible et incapable. Un gamin. Un apprenti qui n’a pas su rendre hommage à son mentor.

À cet instant, tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était de lutter pour ne pas montrer ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas ajouter le mot « pleurnichard » à la longue liste d’adjectifs.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant, il vit qu’il s’agissait d’Emmy. Le regard déconfit, la jeune femme s’efforça de sourire.

« Luke, nous n’avons plus le temps de réfléchir davantage. Le commandant du bateau nous a accordé une marge de deux heures, et nous devons partir maintenant si nous ne voulons pas qu’ils partent sans nous. »

Luke la regarda d’un air confus, puis soupira. À quoi bon rester encore plus ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il allait trouver quelque chose et inverser la situation en sa faveur.

« Bon, allons-y », dit-il tristement.

Jean Descole l’observa calmement. Oui, il allait surement se moquer de lui, dire qu’il fuyait, qu’il était incompétent et tout ce qu’il veut se dire. Mais Luke ne s’en souciait pas. Enfin, si, il s’en souciait, mais il commençait à se dire que ce n’était pas totalement faux. Alors autant fuir et sauver le peu qui leur restait, non ?

Mais le frère de Layton n’en fit rien.

« Bon, j’imagine que l’histoire se termine ici », déclara-t-il solennellement. « Axerik a terminé son rôle. Je n’ai plus rien à faire ici. »

Il tourna les talons. Et, tout en s’éloignant, il rajouta.

« Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre ami. Je n’ai plus besoin de lui, je prendrai soin de le libérer. »

Et il quitta la grande salle, suivi par le regard perplexe d’une certaine personne. Lorsqu’il disparut enfin, Penelope remarqua que Flora avait remarqué son expression.

« Lopy, vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

Penelope poussa un soupir et commença à marcher vers Luke et Emmy.

« Je n’en sais pas plus que toi, Flora. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il était grand temps de quitter cette île maudite qui ne leur avait apporté que des malheurs.

Emmy, Flora, Penelope et Luke étaient prêts à quitter la grande salle du palais, lorsqu’ils remarquèrent que Janice ne bougeait pas de sa place. Elle restait toujours agenouillée par terre, la tête baissée. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais quelques larmes brillaient encore sur ses joues et mouillaient tout son visage. Elle avait un regard vide posé sur le sol, et ses deux mains serraient le tissu blanc de sa robe alors qu’elle gardait la bouche mi-ouverte.

Luke s’avança vers elle, lui tendant la main.

« Venez, Janice. Il faut partir. »

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de secouer violemment la tête.

« Janice », reprit-il sur un ton triste mais ferme. « Plus rien ne vous rattache à cette île. Revenez à Londres, et reprenez votre vie là où elle était. »

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau.

« Il est inutile de continuer à vous en vouloir. Ce qui est arrivé n’est pas de votre faute. Allez, venez, rester ici ne changera rien du tout. »

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici. Il savait que la seule manière de guérir sa blessure était de quitter cette île à jamais, mais elle ne voulait pas venir.

« Janice, s’il vous plaît... »

Emmy vint vers lui.

« Luke, nous devons partir.

-Mais Janice, elle…

-Je ne crois pas que cela serve à quelque chose d’insister », nota l’ancienne assistante du professeur en remarquant l’état de la Princesse.

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser là…

-Nous n’avons pas d’autre choix. »

Luke hésita un instant. Emmy le prit par le bras et le tira vers la sortie où Penelope et Flora les attendaient impatiemment. Luke jeta un dernier regard vers Janice, et, l’espace d’un instant, crut revoir l’image de Gaïa qu’ils avaient abandonnée dans le sanctuaire aslante par le passé. Pourquoi ce genre d’événement devait-il se répéter ?

Essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à se former dans ses yeux, il se mit à courir avec ses trois amies. Il fallait faire vite, s’ils ne voulaient pas être les prochains à devoir rester dans cet horrible endroit qu’était Axerik.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clive ouvrit doucement les yeux. Sans surprise, il se retrouva dans la salle où il se trouvait encore avant de s’endormir.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il ne savait pas exactement et n’avait aucun repère pour compter. L’endroit était complètement enfermé, et il ne pouvait pas voir un rayon de soleil qui lui indiquerait s’il était jour ou nuit.

Il avait pu passer des jours ici, comme il avait pu passer quelques heures seulement.

Il se leva, non sans une certaine peine. Au début, la première fois qu’il s’était réveillé en ces lieux, il avait cherché à comprendre ce qui l’avait ramené ici. Il était arrivé à la conclusion que cet homme qu’il avait naïvement accepté de guider l’avait enfermé dans cette petite pièce. Ce qu’il ne comprenait pas, c’était la raison pour laquelle il lui ferait une chose pareille. Cet homme, il ne le connaissait même pas !

Après s’être creusé la tête pendant un moment, il avait pu trouver une explication plus ou moins convaincante. Cet homme venait de Londres. C’était probablement un parent de l’une des victimes que Clive avait causées quelques mois auparavant en essayant de détruire la capitale britannique, et il était revenu se venger.

Mais enfermer quelqu’un qui, déjà, à la base, est prisonnier, c’est tout de même une drôle de manière pour se venger.

Clive balaya la pièce du regard. Il y avait une lampe à la lumière très faible pour éclairer l’endroit, et quelques objets. Juste le strict minimum pour survivre. Peut-être que cet homme veut simplement le tuer lentement…

Son corps était tellement faible. Il avait mal à la tête et ses yeux étaient fatigués à force de se concentrer pour voir les choses dans l’obscurité. Même s’il venait de se réveiller d’une longue sieste, il voulait encore dormir. Il était fatigué, si fatigué. Il voulait sortir de cet endroit. Et même s’il se disait qu’il méritait ce sort, il voulait quand même sortir. Il n’en pouvait plus !

Et puis, alors qu’il se perdait entre son sentiment de désespoir et entre sa douleur, son regard s’arrêta soudainement et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

Ce qu’il voyait là, c’était bien réel ? Non, cela devait être une illusion causée par la fatigue…

La porte de la pièce était légèrement entrouverte !

Tremblant, s’efforçant de se mettre debout malgré la douleur aiguë qui provenait de ses genoux, il avança vers la porte et la poussa. Celle-ci s’ouvrit complètement.

Non, pourquoi une chose pareille arriverait-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que son kidnappeur le libérerait-il, comme ça, sans raison ? Ça n’avait pas de sens.

Mais dans l’état actuel, la logique passait en second plan pour lui. Il n’y avait qu’un seul mot qui sonnait dans sa tête.

La liberté.

Franchissant le seuil de la porte, il commença à courir le long du couloir qui se trouvait devant lui, ne sachant où celui-ci allait le mener. Il avait oublié la douleur, oublié les remords, et courait simplement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Ouf ! Nous sommes arrivés à temps. »

Le capitaine du bateau était debout, attendant ses derniers passagers. Les voyant arriver, il leur fit signe de se hâter et alla rejoindre son équipe. Il était si pressé qu’il ne remarqua même pas qu’il n’y avait aucune trace de la prétendue nièce de Mildred. Il semblait plutôt préoccupé par quelque chose, et les quatre amis devinèrent qu’il devait remarquer que deux de ses passagers manquaient. Il ne savait pas que Layton et Claire étaient tous les deux morts sur cette île.

Ils montèrent vite et allèrent s’installer sur le pont pour jeter un dernier regard sur l’île qui les avait accueillis pendant six jours et qui leur avait fait vivre les pires souvenirs de leur existence.

En arrivant ici, ils étaient heureux. Mais là, c’était tout le contraire. Personne ne parlait, et l’atmosphère était si lourde que même les autres passagers ont remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Le professeur était mort. Claire aussi. Janice allait être abandonnée sur cette île, face à destin parfaitement inconnu.  Ils ignoraient ce que Clive allait devenir. Descole avait disparu, encore. Et même la vérité, ils ne l’avaient pas complètement découverte !

Peu importe la façon dans on regardait les choses, ils avaient perdu.

Emmy regarda Luke qui fixait le paysage d’un air vide. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle n’aurait pas dû lui mentir. Elle aurait dû lui expliquer ce qui s’était vraiment passé au lieu de confirmer ses théories qui, pourtant, étaient incomplètes. Mais à quoi bon ? Il valait mieux que personne ne sache jamais ce qui s’est passé…

_Je suis désolée, Luke. Je n’avais pas le choix._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Princesse, levez-vous. »

Janice respira lentement, fixant toujours le sol. Lorsque sa demoiselle de compagnie se pencha doucement pour l’aider à se relever, elle répliqua d’un geste violent de la main. Virginia, la demoiselle de compagnie, ou Mélina, elle ne savait plus comment l’appeler, mais elle savait juste une chose.

« Lâche-moi ! » Hurla-t-elle en relevant finalement la tête. « Tu n’es qu’un robot qui m’a fait faire des choses horribles ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je te hais ! »

Le robot la regarda avec une expression neutre.

« Princesse, calmez-vous. »

Serrant les dents, Janice regarda cette « chose » qui osait se faire passer pour son amie.

« Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Disparaissez ! Disparaissez de ma vie ! »

Et avant que le robot ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se leva et s’en alla en courant. Où ? Virginia ne le savait pas, mais elle ne chercha pas à la suivre.

Elle courut, et courut, suivant juste son instinct. Ses larmes glissaient sur ses joues et s’écrasaient sur le sol, sa robe blanche toute froissée tant elle avait tiré dessus virevolter avec le vent et ses longs cheveux roux également. Ses pieds étaient remplis du sable qui s’enfonçait dans ses sandales au fur et à mesure qu’elle avançait.

Elle finit par atteindre la plage, juste au moment où le bateau allait partir, et vit les quatre personnes qu’elle reconnut immédiatement. Ils étaient debout sur le pont et la virent eux aussi.

« Janice ! » Cria Luke.

Elle s’arrêta de courir et leva doucement la tête. Sur son visage, un mélange de larmes, de poussière et de sable recouvrait une expression de confusion, et peut-être autre chose.

« Attendez ! Je vais demander au capitaine d’arrêter », s’écria le jeune apprenti. Mais au moment même où il allait partir, la voix de la jeune fille l’arrêta.

« Ce n’est pas la peine. Je n’ai envie d’aller nulle part. »

Le bateau commençait à s’éloigner, lentement. Quelques passagers s’étaient retournés vers eux, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

« Il n’est pas encore trop tard ! » Cria Luke. Il était obligé de parler à haute voix pour se faire entendre, car elle était de plus en plus loin.

« Je sais, mais j’ai envie de rester ici. »

Emmy se pencha sur la rambarde à son tour.

« Êtes-vous sûre ? »

Janice les regarda. Elle essuya ses larmes, et, levant son regard, elle afficha ce qui était son premier sourire authentique depuis qu’elle était arrivée sur cette île.

« Oui, je suis sûre. »

Le vent souffla, et elle éloigna ses cheveux qui commençaient à lui cacher le visage. Puis, prenant un bon souffle, elle posa chacune de ses mains d’un côté de sa bouche, elle cria aussi fort qu’elle pouvait.

« Merci à vous tous ! Merci de m’avoir sauvée ! Merci d’avoir sauvé la Princesse d’Axerik ! »

Ils essayèrent de lui répondre, mais ils s’étaient déjà trop éloignés pour qu’elle puisse les entendre. Elle baissa alors la tête et serra ses deux mains contre son cou. Puis, glissant la main dans la poche de sa robe, elle sortit un petit objet qui était là depuis déjà un bon moment. Un petit collier au pendentif violet qui était, sans aucun doute, l’objet le plus précieux qu’elle possédait désormais.

Et enfin, elle pouvait le mettre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clive plissa les yeux. Il s’était enfin retrouvé dehors, et la lumière du jour brûlait ses yeux habitués à l’obscurité.

Avec un peu de mal, il parvint à se situer, et traça mentalement un itinéraire pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, et son domicile lui semblait être l’option la plus sure.

Il allait devoir passer par la forêt de l’île. Cet endroit ne lui disait rien de bon, après ce qui lui était arrivé avec ce voyageur, mais c’était le chemin le plus court et le plus pratique. Marchant aussi vite qu’il pouvait, il commença à suivre son itinéraire. La forêt était très silencieuse et il n’y avait personne, comme d’habitude. Mais alors qu’il avançait, il remarqua quelque chose qui captiva son attention.

Entre deux arbres, il crut voir une tombe. Une tombe qui n’était pas là avant…

Il s’approcha pour y voir plus clair, et c’est là que le second choc le frappa.

Sur la pierre tombale, le nom « Hershel Layton » était inscrit !

Il se figea complètement, une expression décomposée s’emparant de son visage. Le professeur Layton était mort ? Et puis que faisait-il sur Axerik, en premier lieu ?

_Mon Dieu ! Que s’est-il passé dans cette île ?_

 


	28. Vérité enterrée.

Dans les romans, à la fin, le méchant est presque toujours attrapé et puni comme il le mérite. Mais, hélas, ceci n’arriva pas cette fois.

Ils quittaient l’île, bredouilles. Luke savait que c’était Descole qui avait tué le professeur. Il en était sûr. Mais il n’avait aucun moyen de le prouver, et puis il y avait aussi ces contradictions qui ne faisaient qu’aggraver les choses.

Il n’avait vraiment pas de chance.

« J’ai été bête de croire que nous pouvions faire quoi que ce soit », murmura-t-il en regardant l’image de Janice qui devenait de plus en plus petite alors qu’ils s’éloignaient. « Si même le professeur a échoué, alors pourquoi moi, j’y arriverais ? »

Et il lâcha un soupir. Emmy et Flora le regardèrent, attristées. Elles aussi ne pouvaient rien faire.

« Ça ne sert à rien de rester debout ici », fit remarquer Emmy. « Allons nous reposer. »

 Luke et Flora acquiescèrent et, alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à partir, ils remarquèrent que Penelope ne bougeait pas.

« Lopy », l’interpella Flora. « Tu viens ? 

-Non », répondit la jeune fille sans se retourner. « J’ai envie de voir la mer encore un peu. »

Flora la regarda en silence avec une certaine mélancolie. Elle voulait lui demander pourquoi elle se montrait si distante avec elle, pourquoi elle lui parlait à peine et toujours avec ce ton détaché. Mais elle n’en dit rien et, tournant les talons, elle suivit Luke et Emmy.

Penelope se retrouva seule sur le pont du bateau, au milieu de parfaits inconnus. Lâchant un soupir, elle passa ses deux bras au-dessus de la rambarde et pencha sa tête en l’avant. L’île d’Axerik commençait à devenir de plus en plus petite, et Penelope ne put s’empêcher de ressentir un étrange serrement dans son cœur.

Cette île, elle lui avait fait vivre le pire souvenir de sa vie.

« Penelope Koldwin », l’appela une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir de qui il s’agissait.

C’était un homme. Un homme qu’elle ne connaissait pas.

« Oui ?

-Allons, je suis sûr que tu me reconnais. Nous nous sommes vus il n’y même pas une heure. »

Les yeux de Penelope s’écarquillèrent et elle l’inspecta rapidement du regard.

« Jean Descole ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton sceptique.

« Parfaitement. »

Il ne portait plus désormais sa tenue de carnaval extravagante, et ne cachait plus son visage. Mais il était vrai que la voix était la même.

« Par contre, j’aimerais que tu évites ce nom », lui fit-il remarquer. « Désormais, je suis Desmond Sycamore. »

Penelope était vraiment perplexe.

« Et, que me voulez-vous, M. Sycamore ? »

Sycamore avança et s’appuya sur la rambarde à son tour.

« J’aurais pu rentrer par mes propres moyens, mais j’ai préféré prendre ce bateau. C’est étrange, n’est-ce pas ? »

Étrange ? Tout dans cet homme était étrange. Penelope ne savait vraiment pas ce qu’elle devait lui dire.

« Je devais te parler », expliqua-t-il.

Penelope faillit sursauter.

«  _Me_ parler ? Pourquoi moi ? 

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu sais, autant que moi, l’identité du véritable assassin de Layton. »

Et face à l’étonnement de la jeune fille, il rajouta.

« N’est-ce pas ? »

Penelope le regarda, surprise. Cet homme était beaucoup trop étrange. Elle aussi, elle avait quelques questions à lui poser.

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-Simple déduction… »

Penelope respira un fond. Elle ne devait pas s’emporter. Elle reporta le regard vers l’océan.

« Si vous le saviez, alors pourquoi n’avez-vous rien dit ?

-Pourquoi aurais-je dit quoi que ce soit ?

-Parce que c’est vous qu’on accuse de ce meurtre, désormais. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire. La réflexion de Penelope semblait l’amuser.

« Et alors ? Ce n’était pas comme s’ils pouvaient me faire quoi que ce soit. Et en plus, tout ce que ce gamin a dit était vrai, et j’aurais bien tué Layton si cette personne ne l’avait pas fait avant moi. »

Penelope fixa la mer bleue, le regard tremblant. _La véritable identité de l’assassin de Layton._

« Toi non plus, tu n’as rien dit », lui fit-il remarquer.

« Jamais ! » S’opposa-t-elle sur un ton ferme.

« Je peux comprendre… »

Le bateau avançait. Luke, Flora et Emmy n’étaient pas là pour les entendre.

« La vérité restera enterrée à jamais », murmura Penelope. « Personne ne saura qui a vraiment tué Hershel Layton. »

Puis elle baissa la tête pendant un bon moment, réfléchissant avec elle-même. Oui, le pire souvenir de sa vie. Ce moment lorsqu’elle a appris… plutôt, lorsqu’elle a compris.

« Ma mère n’est pas une tueuse. Si elle a fait ça, c’est par ma faute », dit-elle à basse voix.

« Je le sais. »

Penelope continua, comme parlant à elle-même.

« Le jour où j’ai décidé de tuer le professeur, et que je me suis introduite dans le palais, au moment où j’allais tirer sur lui… j’ai vu qu’il sortait lui-même une arme et qu’il la pointait vers moi. 

-Layton avait compris le plan que je manigançais », lui expliqua Descole. « Dans le noir, il a dû te prendre pour moi, et il s’était préparé à se défendre... 

-J’imagine. Et là, à l’instant même où il allait tirer, quelqu’un d’autre l’a tué. »

Elle baissa la tête, se rappelant le jour où elle avait modifié ce scénario pour le raconter à Luke. Ce jour-là, elle lui avait dit qu’elle n’avait pas tué Layton à cause de Flora. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu’en fait, si elle n’avait pas tiré, c’était juste car quelqu’un d’autre l’avait fait avant elle. Et là, elle y repensait, si personne n’était intervenu, aurait-elle reculé ? Aurait-elle pensé à Flora ou à qui que ce soit ? Elle ne le savait pas.

_Je suis horrible…_

« Sur le coup, je n’ai pas su qui était cette personne qui a commis un meurtre pour me sauver. J’ai compris bien plus tard… »

Elle serra contre elle son sac qui contenait son si précieux livre.

« Lorsque j’ai appris que ma mère était encore en vie, et qu’elle venait de mourir. Tout prenait sens. »

Le jour où elle avait tant pleuré. Ce n’était pas juste parce qu’elle avait découvert qu’elle avait perdu sa mère encore, mais surtout parce qu’elle avait compris que sa mère était celle qui avait tué le professeur, pour la sauver.

 _« Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu’une mère peut faire pur son enfant »,_ avait dit Claire à Luke, une fois…

« Mais même là », continua Penelope. « Même là, j’étais très confuse. Si ma mère était l’assassin, alors je ne voyais pas ce que l’histoire d’Axerik venait faire là-dedans. C’était comme si… comme si… Axerik était en train de l’aider. »

Descole observa la jeune fille qui semblait lutter pour rester flegmatique. Si elle voulait des explications, eh bien il allait les lui donner.

« Eh bien, c’est vrai, je l’aidais vraiment. »

Penelope leva la tête vers lui, un regard interrogatif sur le visage.

« Claire te suivait partout, tu le sais déjà. Et par la même occasion, elle suivait Layton. Elle savait que je planifiais de le tuer, alors quand elle a commis le meurtre, elle est venue me voir. »

Il marqua un silence.

« Elle avait un service à me demander. Sais-tu de quoi il s’agissait ?

-Je devine un peu.

-Elle avait modifié des événements de la vie de Layton, et n’allait donc pas tarder à disparaître. Je pense qu’on t’a déjà expliqué comment fonctionnait ce paradoxe. »

Penelope hocha la tête, se souvenant de l’explication de Luke.

« Elle allait mourir à tous les coups, alors elle voulait revoir sa fille une dernière fois, et lui parler. »

Penelope sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus.

« Sauf qu’elle ne pouvait pas t’interpeller comme ça, sans raison. Elle avait passé dix ans à te suivre en cachette, prenant soin de ne pas te parler pour ne pas disparaitre, et vous auriez tous trouvé cela étrange qu’elle décide du jour au lendemain de rentrer dans ta vie et de se laisser mourir comme ça. Après tout, vous ne saviez pas qu’elle avait tué Layton et qu’elle était déjà condamnée. »

Il se rappelait encore du jour où Claire était venue le voir. Il était très surpris, et puis ensuite, il avait accepté de lui venir en aide.

« Elle voulait que je l’aide à trouver une bonne excuse pour qu’elle puisse te parler. Je lui ai alors proposé d’utiliser mon statut d’Axerik et de t’attaquer afin qu’elle vienne te sauver. »

Penelope hocha la tête.

« Mais il y avait un tout petit problème. Un détail qui m’a obligé à retracer mon plan de A à Z. Je ne savais pas que la fille en question était la Penelope Koldwin qui était venue avec Layton. »

C’était, selon lui, la plus grande bêtise qu’il avait commise dans toute cette histoire. Il ne s’était pas enquis d’avance de l’identité de cette fille. Et cette erreur lui avait coûté très cher.

« Avant de m’occuper de son problème », termina-t-il. « Je devais d’abord m’occuper du mien. Il y avait ces trois enfants qui étaient venus avec Layton et qui commençaient à enquêter sur sa mort. J’ai alors ordonné à la Princesse de vous faire peur en vous disant que Layton avait été tué par Axerik car il avait tout compris pour que vous arrêtiez toute investigation, et ç’a marché. »

Penelope commençait à y voir plus clair.

« Et là, par hasard, alors qu’on marchait tous les quatre, moi jouant toujours le rôle de Clive, je t’ai entendu te battre avec Luke Triton. Et c’est là qu’il a laissé entendre que tu étais la fille de Claire… »

 _« Tu sais, le professeur t’a fait confiance juste parce que tu es la fille de Claire. Mais ce qu’il ignorait, c’est que, contrairement à elle, tu es un véritable démon. »_ C’était la phrase qui avait tout bouleversé.

« Et là, je me retrouvais devant un énorme problème. Maintenant que j’avais réussi à vous convaincre d’arrêter d’enquêter, Axerik n’avait plus aucune raison d’attaquer Penelope Koldwin. J’avais fait une énorme bêtise… »

Il tourna le regard vers elle.

« Et c’est pour cela que j’ai inventé le jeu de survie. »

Le jeu de survie, un défi lancé par un savant fou à des enfants sans défense pour se moquer d’eux, avait en fait une toute autre dimension.

« Le mystère d’Axerik était fait de sorte que personne ne puisse y répondre. Ce que Layton avait compris, ce n’était pas la réponse à ce mystère, mais carrément toute la mise en scène. Mais je savais bien que vous n’y arriverez jamais. Là, au coucher du soleil, j’aurais une raison de t’attaquer, et il ne restait plus à Claire que d’intervenir. »

Les yeux de Penelope tremblaient. Serrant toujours son sac, elle entendit les dernières explications.

« Malheureusement pour elle, tu t’es évanouies et elle n’a jamais pu te parler. Néanmoins, elle a pu te voir de près, et elle était très heureuse. »

Penelope ne dit rien. Un sentiment affreux déchirait son cœur. Un sentiment qui dépassait la culpabilité pour quelque chose de bien plus douloureux. Si elle n’avait pas essayé de tuer le professeur, alors jamais sa mère ne serait intervenue et elle ne serait pas morte. D’une certaine manière, elle, Penelope, avait tué et Layton et Claire.

Et le pire de tout, c’était que Layton n’était même pas fautif. Le plan qu’elle avait mis au point pour sauver sa mère avait marché, grâce à lui.

_Au final, elle n’est pas morte par la faute du professeur, mais à cause de moi. Si je devais tuer quelqu’un, alors ça devrait être moi-même._

À ce moment, elle avait envie de s’effondrer. Elle était horrible. Oui, horrible. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était au milieu de tous ces gens. Elle devait se contrôler.

« Mais j’ai une question », dit-elle d’une voix tremblante.

« Oui ?

-Pourquoi ma mère a-t-elle choisi de vous faire autant confiance ? Et vous, pourquoi avez-vous chamboulé tous vos plans pour lui venir en aide ? »

Descole soupira.

« Je connaissais Claire bien avant cet incident, tu sais ?

-Vraiment ? 

-C’était ma belle-sœur. »

Penelope cligna les paupières.

« Tu sais bien que Claire a une sœur, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui. C’est mentionné à quelques reprises dans le journal de mon grand-père. 

-Eh bien sa sœur, Céleste, était ma femme », lui expliqua-t-il d’un air légèrement mélancolique.

« Je n’arrive pas à y croire !

-Je peux te raconter plusieurs choses au sujet d’elle, tu n’auras qu’à vérifier dans ton livre. »

Penelope baissa la tête. Céleste, c’était bien le nom de la seconde fille du fils de Vladimir. Et Descole ne semblait pas mentir.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle le croyait, puis, s’effondrant complètement contre la rambarde, elle observa la mer.

 _Je suis horrible._ Voilà la seule phrase qui se répétait dans sa tête.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_« Ce soir, la dernière étape du plan pourra avoir lieu. Es-tu prête ?_

_-Cela fait déjà dix ans que j’attends cet instant._

_-Mais tu sais bien qu’il ne te reste plus beaucoup à vivre…_

_-Peu importe. »_

_Elle disait ça, mais les larmes qui commençaient à se former dans ses yeux n’étaient pas d’accord._

_« Je n’ai plus peur de mourir, ce que je regrette, c’est de devoir laisser ma fille seule à nouveau. La pauvre, je l’ai toujours laissée livrée à elle-même…_

_-Tu as déjà beaucoup fait pour elle. »_

_Elle esquissa un sourire et essuya ses larmes._

_« Puis-je te demander une dernière faveur ?_

_-Naturellement._

_-Puis-je te confier Penelope ? Je sais que j’en demande trop, mais je n’ai vraiment personne d’autre vers qui me retourner._

_-Ne t’en fais pas, ça ne me pose aucun problème. »_

_Elle soupira._

_« Merci infiniment. Tu as beaucoup fait pour moi. Et je suis vraiment désolée pour t’avoir mêlé à tout ça._

_-Ce n’est rien. Je peux comprendre. Après tout, moi aussi j’avais une fille._

_-C’est vrai… »_

_Et, alors que ses larmes commençaient à refaire surface, elle tourna les talons et s’en alla._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Se retrouvant seule dans sa chambre, Emmy Altava décida de faire le point sur la façon dont les choses s’étaient passées.

Le dénouement, l’avait-elle conclu, n’était pas mal du tout. Chacun savait juste ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir. Elle avait réussi son rôle principal : gérer tout sans jamais se mêler directement.

Lorsqu’elle avait vu que la personne qui avait tué le professeur l’avait fait pour protéger Penelope, elle avait décidé d’enquêter sur cette fille et c’est arrangé pour dérober le livre que celle-ci transportait toujours avec elle. En le lisant, elle avait découvert que Claire, la personne qu’elle avait vue tuer le professeur, était la mère de Penelope ; tout a pris un sens dans sa tête. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant que Claire ne meurt. Elle n’avait plus à se méfier de cet assassin.

Les choses se simplifiaient énormément pour elle.

Mais elle savait bien qu’il n’y avait pas que Claire dans l’affaire. Le professeur avait expliqué en détail ses théories dans son journal, et Emmy savait que le cerveau manipulateur restait Descole. Layton avait prévu des mesures contre Descole, mais pas contre Claire ; c’est pour cela qu’il était mort.

Elle décida alors d’aider Luke et les autres en leur fournissant l’indice qui leur permettrait d’arriver eux-mêmes conclusions que le professeur Layton.

Et c’est ainsi que, lorsque Luke était venu la confronter à ses théories incomplètes, elle lui avait tout confirmé sans lui parler de Claire. Elle ne voulait pas impliquer une personne qui était déjà morte.

_Dans cette histoire, l’assassin d’Hershel Layton n’a plus rien à perdre._

Luke était trop déprimé, et ça se voyait. Il n’avait même pas songé à lui poser une question qui, pourtant, sautait aux yeux.

Pourquoi avait-elle déchiré les pages du journal intime, au départ ?

Mais cette question, même s’il songeait un jour à la lui poser, elle n’y répondrait jamais. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas le lui dire.

C’était, après tout, les pages qui contenaient les informations les plus dangereuses de cette histoire. Et la seconde question que le professeur se posait... elle avait un rapport direct avec sa mission à elle.

Mais ça, personne n’allait le savoir.

Pourquoi Descole voulait-il tuer son frère ? Juste à cause de l’héritage des Aslantes ? C’était ce que les autres croyaient, mais elle savait que ce n’était qu’une façade.

Et puis lorsque le professeur avait pointé son arme sur Penelope, croyant viser son frère, celle-ci devait dû trouver cela bizarre. Le professeur ne tuerait jamais qui que ce soit, pas même pour sa propre défense, mais il l’avait tout de même fait. Emmy savait pourquoi.

 _Tout ceci est bien trop compliqué,_ se dit Emmy en repliant les feuilles qu’elle avait entre les mains. _Il vaut mieux que j’arrête d’y penser. Je remettrai ses pages dès notre retour à Londres._

Et, les rangeant avec précaution entre ses affaires, elle s’allongea pour dormir. Ce n’était que le début de la journée, mais elle avait plusieurs nuits de sommeil à rattraper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Quoi ? Tu es folle ? » Hurla Luke.

« Non, je suis parfaitement saine d’esprit. 

-Ah bon ? Je ne crois pas qu’une personne saine d’esprit accepterait d’aller vivre chez un tueur ! »

Penelope roula les yeux. Ils étaient aux ports de Londres et elle venait de leur dire qu’elle allait être adoptée par Desmond Sycamore, la personne même qui, selon eux, avait tué le professeur Layton.

Alors, oui, Luke avait raison. C’était une décision parfaitement insensée, mais sa mère avait fait confiance à cette personne, et c’était elle qui voulait qu’il en soit ainsi. Et si c’était sa mère qui le lui demandait, elle était prête à aller vivre chez un tueur en série.

Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le leur expliquer.

« Écoute », dit-elle. « C’est ma vie et je suis libre d’en disposer comme je le souhaite. D’ailleurs, je ne pense pas que je vaux mieux que lui. N’est-ce pas, Luke ? »

Elle faisait allusion au fait qu’elle aussi, elle allait tuer le professeur.

« Ça », s’énerva le jeune garçon. « Je n’en doute pas ! Je commence même à croire que tu es sa complice dans le meurtre. C’est pour ça que tu n’as pas peur de lui. 

-Luke ! » L’arrêta Flora. « Arrête de dire des choses aussi méchantes. »

Luke lança un regard noir à Penelope.

« Je ne dis pas de bêtises. Soit elle est aussi cruelle que lui, soit elle est complètement débile. Il n’y a pas d’autre option.

-Je tiens à te rappeler que tu n’as pas prouvé sa culpabilité. Nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs que c’est lui, l’assassin. »

Luke n’était pas convaincu. Il savait que Penelope cachait des choses, mais, comme pour Descole, il ne pouvait rien prouver.

Cette histoire allait se terminer sur une note différente des précédentes. Dans la tête du jeune disciple, trop de questions restaient sans réponse. Au sujet de Descole. Au sujet de Penelope. Au sujet d’Emmy. Et personne ne voulait lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Si c’est ce que tu penses, eh bien vas-y ! Tu le regretteras bien un jour ou l’autre. »

Penelope allait lui répondre, lorsque Flora poussa doucement Luke de côté.

« Arrête de lui dire ces méchancetés. Je suis sûre que si Lopy agit comme ça, c’est qu’elle doit bien avoir ses raisons. »

Flora prit les mains de Penelope et lui sourit.

« Lopy, je sais que beaucoup de choses ont changé, mais je veux que tu saches une chose. Quelle que soit la personne que tu choisis d’être, quel que soit le chemin que tu décides de suivre, tu resteras toujours mon amie. Ma meilleure amie. »

Penelope la fixa pendant un instant. « Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis, Flora. » Voilà ce qu’elle voulait lui dire. Flora disait qu’elle resterait son amie peu importe ce qu’elle choisit d’être, mais garderait-elle le même avis si elle savait ce que Penelope était vraiment ?

« Flora… je suis désolée mais…

-Non, ne t’excuse pas. Lorsque nous étions sur l’île, j’ai commencé à croire que tu me détestais, et j’allais abandonner moi-même. Et puis, j’ai vu quelque chose qui m’a fait changer d’avis. »

Penelope regarda son amie. Elle souriait. Elle semblait si heureuse, si gentille, si honnête. _Trop honnête pour être amie avec une personne comme moi._

« J’ai vu tout ce que Janice a fait pour Mélina. Une amitié si forte a réuni ces deux personnes même après la mort de l’une d’elles, et alors je me suis dit que même si toi et moi nous devions être éloignées, même si tu es froide à mon égard, je ne t’abandonnerai pas. Lopy, je ne te demande rien du tout, juste d’accepter d’être mon amie. C’est d’accord ? »

Penelope voulait retirer ses mains de celles de Flora et lui dire tout ce qu’elle avait fait. Elle voulait fondre en larmes devant elle et devant toutes les personnes présentes dans le port. Elle voulait tout laisser tomber et effacer tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa naissance jusqu’à ce jour.

Mais à la place, elle se contenta de sourire, un sourire faible et un peu triste.

« D’accord. »

Luke regarda les deux amies. Non, même après tout ce temps, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire confiance à Penelope. Pourtant, il avait l’impression que son expression le jour où il lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé à sa mère était sincère. Il était sceptique, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir un peu de compassion pour elle.

« Bon, il faut que je parte », dit Penelope. « Adieu, Flora.

-Au revoir », corrigea son amie.

Penelope lui offrit un sourire et hocha la tête. Puis redirigea le regard vers Luke.

« Et adieu, Luke. Tu m’as empêchée de faire bien des bêtises, et je dois t’en remercier. »

Elle rajusta son sac.

« Mais tu restes tout de même un gamin ! »

Et elle s’en alla en courant, laissant les deux autres derrière elle. Lorsque Luke se retourna vers Flora, il remarqua qu’elle pleurait.

« Les séparations sont toujours tristes, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui… 

-Et toi, tu vas revenir chez tes parents ?

-Oui. Et toi, Flora ?

-Je vais revenir à Saint-Mystère. Les habitants du village me manquent tellement.

-Alors il est grand temps de dissoudre notre équipe…

-Je crois bien. »

Après un petit instant de silence, Luke parla à nouveau.

« Mais où est Emmy ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l’ai pas vue depuis notre départ.

-Bizarre… j’imagine qu’elle est déjà partie. »

Luke comprenait qu’Emmy ne voulait pas trop se mêler à eux. Et ceci l’intriguait encore plus. Ce n’était pas le genre d’Emmy d’être aussi distante.

Mais il comprenait aussi que certaines choses avaient changé. Désormais, il ne leur restait plus qu’à récupérer leurs affaires de chez le professeur, et à prendre leur envol, chacun de son côté. Personne n’allait plus chercher à creuser pour comprendre les fragments du mystère qui n’avaient pas encore été résolus, et ce, pour une simple raison.

Les aventures, les énigmes, les mystères, tout ceci était fini. La seule personne qui donnait un sens à tout cela n’était plus de ce monde.

Et c’est ainsi que tout prit fin.

La petite équipe du professeur Layton n’existait plus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dans un lieu inconnu, trois personnes s’entretenaient. Celui qui dirigeait la conversation était un homme.

« Vous avez tous les deux fait un excellent travail. »

Il posa sur sa table les quelques feuilles que l’une des deux autres personnes, une jeune femme, venait de lui donner.

« Je tiens à vous féliciter spécialement, Emmeline Altava, vous avez joué votre rôle à la perfection, et vous avez récolté toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin. »

Puis il se retourna vers l’autre homme.

« Et quant à vous, Roderick Darken, vous m’avez vraiment impressionné. Vous avez eu cette ingénieuse idée de transmettre à Théodore le seul indice dont il avait besoin à travers un article de journal. Votre rôle s’est limité à fabriquer un journal falsifié et à monter dans le métro en le lisant, mais c’est grâce à vous que nous avons réussi notre mission. Certes, nous avons perdu Théodore suite à un malencontreux imprévu, mais nous avons au moins toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin. »

Il glissa les pages du journal du professeur Layton dans son tiroir.

« Merci, Monsieur », dirent Emmy et Roderick.

« Bien, vous pouvez disposer. 

-Oui, Monsieur. »

                                                     


	29. Épilogue : La Princesse déchue.

Janice se tenait debout sur les sables dorés de la plage. Une mer bleue infinie s’étendait devant elle.

Et, tandis que le vent venant du large secouait sa robe blanche et ses cheveux qui avaient la même couleur que le coucher de soleil, elle observait le navire qui s’éloignait à l’horizon.

« La princesse d’Axerik a déjà fait souffrir trop de gens. Et il est temps pour elle de disparaître à jamais. »

Elle se sentait bizarre. Ils venaient de quitter l’île, la laissant exactement comme elle avait été avant leur arrivée. Il n’y avait que deux différences.

Deux, et pas plus.

 La première, c’étaient les deux passagers qui ne rentreraient jamais chez eux. L’une d’elles disparue à jamais, l’autre dont la tombe sur cet endroit était la seule preuve qu’une histoire avait vraiment eue lieu.

La seconde différence, c’était la jeune demoiselle de compagnie qui n’était plus là.

Janice soupira et laissa le bruit des vagues l’emporter un instant. Elle avait toujours pensé que c’était du gâchis d’étouffer un tel son mélodieux par des paroles. Puis, lentement, elle avança de quelques pas et une vague frappa contre ses jambes.

« On dira que je suis trop cruelle avec moi-même », murmura-t-elle en contemplant les flots. « Mais non. Janice n’est qu’une autre victime de Fiona. »

Le bateau finit par disparaître, et Janice se retrouva seule, debout sur la plage. Touchant doucement le collier qu’elle avait autour du cou, elle sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

Elle tourna les talons, et commença à marcher, puis à courir. Elle voulait partir vers un endroit bien spécial. Un endroit qu’elle voulait visiter depuis longtemps, mais où elle n’avait jamais pu se rendre. L’endroit où reposait la seule personne qu’elle connaissait désormais sur Axerik.

Lorsqu’elle arriva enfin devant la tombe du professeur Layton qui était enfouie au beau milieu de la forêt, elle fut surprise de voir qu’il y avait quelqu’un d’autre là-bas. Approchant prudemment, elle remarqua un jeune homme qu’elle reconnut immédiatement.

C’était celui qui c’était présenté comme étant Clive Dove, celui que Luke avait démasqué comme étant l’homme qui c’était fait passer pour Axerik. Mais, à en juger par l’état de la personne qui se trouvait devant elle, elle devina qu’il s’agissait du véritable exilé.

Celui-ci semblait troublé, fixant la pierre tombale, la bouche mi-ouverte. Lorsqu’il remarqua la présence de Janice, il leva le regard vers elle et lui dit quelque chose qu’elle ne comprit pas.

« Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas la langue d’Axerik. 

-Est-ce vraiment la tombe d’Hershel Layton, un professeur d’archéologie venu de Londres ? » Répéta-t-il en anglais. « Est-ce qu’il est mort ? »

La question raviva les souvenirs de Janice qui, baissant la tête, lui répondit froidement.

« Oui. Il est mort. Par ma faute. »

Mitigé entre le choc et la perplexité, Clive fronça les sourcils.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? 

-Qui suis-je ? » Répéta-t-elle la question d’un air vide. « En arrivant ici, j’étais cent personnes à la fois. »

Elle ferma les yeux.

« Une jeune Anglaise, une cantatrice d’opéra, la reine d’Ambrosia, la diva éternelle, l’amie de Mélina… la Princesse d’Axerik… »

Puis elle les rouvrit.

« Mais désormais, je suis Janice, et rien d’autre que Janice. Une fille sans histoire sur une île sans histoire. »

Clive la regarda, très sceptique. Il ne comprenait rien, et avait l’impression qu’il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre.

« J’ai été idiote de penser que seules deux choses étaient différentes entre le début de cette histoire et sa fin. En réalité, tout a changé. À commencer par moi-même…

-Que c’est-il passé ? » Demanda Clive, cédant à la curiosité.

Janice s’agenouilla par terre, alors que ses larmes glissaient silencieusement de ses grands yeux bruns.

« Puissiez-vous ne jamais le savoir. Car toutes les personnes qui l’ont su resteront meurtries à jamais. »

 Puis elle commença à creuser à côté de la tombe. Clive la regarda avec des yeux ronds de surprise. Mais qu’était-elle en train de faire ?

Après avoir creusé un trou assez profond, elle s’arrêta et porta ses mains remplies de terre à son cou. Doucement, avec presque une petite hésitation, elle détacha le collier au pendentif violet qu’elle n’avait jamais enlevé auparavant. Avec ses deux mains, elle le porta à ce trou, puis le recouvrit de terre. Elle resta agenouillée un moment, quelques larmes perlant dans le coin de ses yeux.

« Je suis Janice, et rien d’autre que Janice. Je n’ai aucun passé. Je ne connais personne. Et je n’ai rien fait. Désormais, je vivrai comme si je venais de renaître aujourd’hui. »

Sa main droite caressa lentement la terre qui avait recouvert son collier. Et Clive porta le regard sur le nom d’Hershel Layton gravé sur la pierre.

 

Ce jour-là, Clive avait cru voir un rêve. Un rêve très étrange. Dans une forêt complètement perdue, au milieu d’une île isolée, un esprit sous forme d’une jeune fille était venu devant la tombe du professeur étrangement apparue dans ces lieux, et avait dit des choses qu’il n’avait pas comprises.

Et juste avant que cet esprit ne se lève et ne s’éloigne, Clive se rappelle des derniers mots qu’elle avait prononcés.

« Cependant, je sais que ma destinée sera liée à jamais à cette île, car tous mes souvenirs y sont enterrés à présent. Et car un jour… »

Elle pleurait à nouveau, mais un sourire sincère illuminait son visage.

« Et car un jour, j’ai été la Princesse d’Axerik. »

 

**Fin**

_La fin, hein ? Pour moi, ce n’est même pas encore le début._

_« Tout est trop sombre. Trop de questions n’ont pas de réponse. Trop de secrets n’ont pas été dévoilés. » C’est ce que vous pensez à l’instant, n’est-ce pas ?_

_Vous croyez franchement à tout ce qu’on veut vous faire croire. C’est si facile de contrôler un être humain…_

_Je vous regarde de loin, et j’agis, et je calcule, et je planifie. Alors que vous n’avez même pas trouvé le premier fragment._

_Que savez-vous exactement au sujet de la vérité ?_

_Lors de la première aventure, vous avez découvert que la vérité n’est pas toujours ce qu’on l’imagine être._

_Lors de la seconde, vous avez découvert que la vérité est vraiment dure._

_Et lors de la troisième, qu’allez-vous découvrir ?_

_Je vais vous le dire. Lors de votre troisième et dernière aventure, vous allez apprendre que la vérité est…_

_Dangereuse._

_Signé : S._

 

_À suivre…_

 

 


	30. Thème final : La Princesse et Axerik.

Île solitaire au milieu de nulle part,

Déploie ton charme et caches-toi sous ces airs.

Île mystérieuse dont le mal s’empare,

Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes me faire

 

Mes larmes comme tes vagues trempent tes sables,

Ma voix, comme ton vent, s’en va et revient.

Mon existence, comme ton soleil, a été capable,

De laisser s’en aller la vie de quelqu’un.

 

Île solitaire au milieu de nulle part,

Je sens mon âme battre dans tes terres,

Île mystérieuse dont le mal s’empare,

Je crois comprendre la source de ce mystère.

 

Si le jour doit venir où je dois te laisser,

Me permettras-tu de rester tout de même ?

Tu m’as tant fait souffrir, et j’en avais assez,

Mais je sens que toi et moi, nous sommes les mêmes.

 

Île merveilleuse au milieu de nulle part,

Un lien éternel me relie à toi,

Île mystérieuse dont l’espoir s’empare,

Tu seras à jamais mon île à moi.

 


	31. Mot de l'auteure.

Salut, tout le monde. C'est Ayanomenelle, la fille qui aime torturer mentalement ses personnages et qui n'a aucune pitié quand elle écrit.

Alors je suis là pour vous annoncer la fin du second tome de ma trilogie, _La Princesse d'Axerik._ Et même si je peux paraître toute enjouée, là, en fait, je pleure intérieurement. Je me suis tellement attachée à cette histoire ! J'éprouvais un tel plaisir en l'écrivant que même moi, je trouvais ça bizarre. D'ailleurs, ceux qui me suivaient savent à quel rythme je publiais mes chapitres ^^'

Et là, c'est fini…

Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que c'est une trilogie, et que donc, il y aura un tome 3. Le titre de ce tome est : _La Fin Infinie_ (bonjour la logique !)

Mais je ne vais peut-être pas le publier tout de suite. Comme _La Princesse d'Axerik_ m'a vraiment épuisée (physiquement et encore plus mentalement. Ce scénario m'a donné encore plus de fil à retordre que _L'ultime énigme_ !), bref, comme ce second tome m'a pris beaucoup d'énergie, il me faudra un peu de temps pour me recharger. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je dis bien « un peu de temps ». Me connaissant, je ne vais pas résister un mois avant de vouloir la commencer.

Entre-temps, je prévois d'écrire une mini-fiction. Quelque chose de léger et de moins complexe (un peu comme 8 x 8). Et ce sera une fanfiction de Professeur Layton également (je me suis trop attachée à ce fandom, décidément).

Bref, tout ça pour dire que, même si je suis triste que nous arrivions à la fin, je suis tout de même heureuse de voir ma fanfiction au complet.

 

Maintenant, passons à un autre détail que certains ont peut-être oublié. F. A. C. L. (C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression de lire le nom d'un produit chimique). Désormais, comme l'histoire est finie, je peux enfin vous révéler le sens de ces lettres. Certains ont peut-être déjà deviné quelques une. Eh bien voilà, c'est : Fiona. Axerik. Claire. Luke. Chaque partie était racontée par un personnage sur cet ordre. Essayez de relire le poème et vous verrez que maintenant, les choses sont bien plus claires (d'ailleurs vous noterez que pour les personnes à double identité, j'ai gardé l'initiale de la fausse. J'ai pensé que ça collait mieux à l'intrigue puisqu'il s'agit d'un poème d'introduction).

 

Et je laisse l'essentiel pour la fin. Je dois vous remercier tous, infiniment. Si vous lisez cette partie, alors je suppose que vous avez complètement lu _La Princesse d'Axerik,_ et rien que pour ça, je vous suis reconnaissante. Pour toutes les personnes qui ont, en plus, commenté, je dois vous remercier encore plus. Savez-vous que vous avez tous une part de mérite dans cette fanfiction ? Ce sont vos avis qui m'encouragent et me donnent envie d'écrire encore plus. Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de lecteurs, la simple idée que quelqu'un, quelque part, lis et aime ce que je fais, m'emplit de bonheur.

Alors merci.

 

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis, même si c'est pour me dire que ma fiction est nulle. J'accepte toute critique ^^ Alors allez-y, ne soyez pas des lecteurs fantômes !

 

Oh, mon Dieu ! Je suis devenue si bavarde par rapport à ce que j'étais à la fin de la première histoire. Les aléas du métier ! * roule les yeux*

 

Voilà. Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire au revoir. On se retrouve avec ma prochaine fanfiction. Et passez une bonne journée !


End file.
